Retos de la vida
by angielizz
Summary: El plan era sencillo, "tendrian una relacion", se darian fama, y mejorarian su vida de professionales ella mantendria su trabajo y el podria quizas superarse incluso aun mas... lo unico que no debia pasar era enamorarse... POV E y B
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer los personajes de Twilight son de Stephanie Meyer, la idea y el resto me pertenece.**

**Retos de la vida**

**Angielizz**

**Un error**

* * *

Me levante con los pocos rayos de luz, sentí unos brazos por mi cintura, los quite rapidamente, sali de la cama apresurado

Me puse mi ropa rápidamente y Sali del departamento sin mirar atrás

Mientras subia al ascensor, recordaba los sucesos de la anterior noche

Una que no debió suceder

- Señor Cullen, buenos días – me saludo el portero, asentí con mi cabeza a modo de saludo y Sali rápidamente del departamento, con el dolor de cabeza a todo lo que daba

Tome el primer taxi lejos de ahí y subi

- ¿A dónde lo llevo?

- Al aeropuerto – murmure, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior…

_Bella seguía reacia a tomar todo lo que su cuerpo podía, y de que podía podía, pero de eso a que no perdiera sus sentidos, era algo diferente_

- _Vamos a bailar – le pedi, ella asintió con una tonta sonrisa de ebria_

_Caminamos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a movernos en sincronía, rozando nuestros cuerpos a cada movimiento, cosa que estaba haciendo que me exitara_

_Bella besaba mi cuello, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a mi problema que comenzaba a acerse cada vez mas difícil de apaciguar a cada segundo que pasaba_

- ¿Sale de viaje? – me pregunto el chofer sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Mas bien de una incomoda situación – murmure por lo bajo, pero supe que me escucho

El problema era que Bella, no era mi novia, ni prometida, o esposa, o algo parecido, a mis veintinueve, no tenía nada parecido, hasta ayer…

No había tenido simplemente por que no quería otra relación, ya estaba harto de chicas que solo querían sexo y eso bastaba o me pedían mas atención de la que podía y quería dar, no había amor en mis relaciones, solo cariño, punto, y no es que yo hubiera querido algo mas alla de eso.

Bella, era y siempre había sido mi amiga, con la que pude confiar, desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos

Yo la veía salir con chicos, y ella a mi tener citas, sabia que sus relaciones no eran duraderas o que no salían de la primer cita, mientras que ella sabia que lo mío era mas sexo que relación sentimental

No ocultábamos nada entre nosotros, las cosas eran como eran y no tenía sentido ocultarlas

Siempre supe que ella quería algo de verdad, y por eso esperaba por aquel chico, con lo cual llegaba a lo lógico de que con esos pensamientos, ella definitivamente debía seguir siendo virgen… o al menos hasta anoche

_Me había pasado yo igual que ells en copas, y empezaba a resentirlo, Bella, estaba mas ebria que yo, de eso no cabia duda, se movia con exageración, casi fingidamente, de repente me pregunte si fingía o no, pero no importaba_

- _Vamos a mi departamento – le dije en su oído, haciéndola estremecer, nunca lo hacia a la primera noche de conocer chicas en un bar, pero a ella la conocía desde hace meses, y esto era un antro no un bar, asi que podía hacerlo, ¿no?, pero lo extraño de aquello es que había dicho a mi departamento no al suyo, cosa que nunca sucedia, siempre prefería tener mis relaciones fuera de mi pequeña area de descanzo, era como mi santuario donde no invitaba a chicas, pero con ella hice la excepción sin saber porque_

- _Seguro – dijo sin detenerme_

_Subimos a un taxi, no andaba en mis facultades para tomar mi carro e irnos, era aun una persona responsable._

_Bella me beso, cosa que en un inicio me sorprendió, si estábamos ambos ebrios, y mañana probablemente olvidaríamos todo, ¿Qué importaba?_

Pero yo aun recordaba todo, tan vívidamente que me hacia sentir culpable

_Bajamos del taxi, besándonos y yo tocando sus mejillas como un adicto descontrolado, entramos sin discreción y la cargue, haciendo que pasara cada una de sus piernas por un lado de mis costillas, agarrándola con mis brazos para no dejarla caer, Bella me besaba, la boca, el cuello, la nariz, la barbilla, todo, cosa que me encantaba, pero dificultaba que viera, tuve que esforzarme por hacer que las puertas del elevador se abrieran y una vez dentro, poder entrar y seleccionar el piso 21, para ir a mi apartamento_

_Llegamos por fin a la puerta y la baje para que abriera, lo hizo rápidamente, y me dejo pasar, no se puso a ver adentro, como solía hacerlo siempre que venia, admirando los dibujos pegados en todas partes, o los cuadros, fui directo al grano y la lleve a mi habitación_

_La recosté en mi cama y la hice sentarse, para quitar el nudo de su vestido, un baile de amigos se convertiría en algo mas…_

_Le fui bajando su vestido negro lentamente y me quede admirando su ropa interior, un poco mas, Bella intentaba desabrochar mis botones, pero sus temblorosas manos terminaron por enfadarme, avente el vestido a alguna parte de la habitacion y algo parecio romperse, quizas tire algo con el vestido, pero no preste atencion..._

_Me la quite por mi mismo, y avente la camisa, luego desabroche mi pantalón e igualmente me lo baje, me quite con mis pies los zapatos y calcetines_

_Bella se acerco a mi y me beso, toco mi pecho desnudo y comenzó a besarme, cosa que me encanto, mi exitacion era dolorosa…_

Bella… de seguro en estos momentos me odiaría, le había quitado su virginidad sin que estuviera en sus capacidades mentales y sabia que si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiese cometido tal tontería, desafortunadamente yo tampoco estuve en mis cinco sentidos…

_Estábamos desnudos, yo sobre ella, besándonos, como nunca lo hicimos, nunca había sentido deseo por ella, la quería, eso es verdad, pero no físicamente, no es que no fuera linda, lo era, solo que no la quería para un juguete sexual mas…_

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome, era ella, colgué, eso la iba a lastimar pero mas si escuchaba mi voz…

- _Edward – dijo en un gemido ahogado, sonreí y bese su ombligo, jugando con este – basta - dijo, no podía detenerme – basta – volvió a decir y justo cuando mi area cuerda iba a detenerse, ella dijo – basta y hazme el amor – me rogo, _

Amor, por favor, debia estar bromeando

- _Claro – le dije y no sono con tono sarcástico, sono real ,bese su nariz dulcemente, _¿dulcemente?, ¿a que chica que estuvo entre mis sabanas le di algo dulcemente?

_Bese su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el inicio de su cabello, sin querer parar la tortura que nos estaba ocacionando mi lentitud_

_Bella tomaba mi cabello y besaba todo lo que podia con sus manos, era hermosa con el rubor en sus mejillas, las bese y segui acariciandola con mis manos como ella lo hacía con las suyas por mi espalda, pecho, abdomen, brazos, cuello, todo lo que podia, sin nunca ir mas abajo de mi cadera_

_me separe solo un poco_

- _Ya – volvió a pedirme, me posicione en su entrada, delicadamente,_ ¿Cuándo lo hice delicadamente con alguien? No lo recordaba

- _Esto te dolerá – sus uñas se clavaron dolorosamente en mi espalda y en otro caso me hubiera separado, pero se trataba de Bella y algo me detuvo en hacerlo_

_– haz que el dolor pare – me pidió, bese su nariz, su mandivula, su boca, su oído, su cuello, todo para que dejara de sufrir, limpie sus lagrimas con mis labios _

- _Te amo - ¿a quien le dije esa palabra antes? solo a ella_

Me hubiera gustado gritar de frustración, ¿te amo?, ¿yo lo dije?

- Puede regresarme a donde me recogió – el señor me miro mal, pero dio vuelta para ir de regreso, debía aclararle las cosas… o aclarármelas a mi mismo

POV BELLA

Me desperté algo atontada y con dolor de cabeza, cosa que me molestaba y bastante

Por costumbre enterre mi cabeza en las almohadas y cerre los ojos intentando dormir un poco mas antes de ir a trabajar, no había sido una muy buena idea salir con Edward un domingo para socializar y dejar atrás tanto papeleo, o esas fueron sus palabras

No sabia ni siquiera como es que había llegado a mi departamento, abri mis ojos a sabiendas que aunque me hiciera la dormida el tiempo no dormiría nunca.

Y me sorprendió no reconocer donde me encontraba, unas sabanas negras me cubrían, las almohadas eran blancas y no beichs como las mias, la habitación estaba pintada de blanco con franjas negras, y no de color mango como las mias, esta definitivamente no era mi habitación, ¿Dónde estaba?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, con acciones temblorosas y temiendolo peor, levante un poco la sabana y mire dentro de esta

Estaba desnuda, oh no…

Me sente rápidamente, no, no, debía ser una pésima pesadilla, un mal sueño, o una cruel broma, pero no la realidad… por favor

Mi ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, Alice me había traumado con ese ajustado vestido y ahora tendría un pésimo recuerdo de por vida…

Busque en el suelo mi celular y lo encontré en una mesita que estaba en la habitación a un lado de la cama, llame a Edward, el debería saber que había pasado anoche… pero cual suerte la mia cuando me mando al buzon

Quizás èl ya estaba trabajando… y yo desnuda en una habitación que nunca antes había visto

Estuve tentada en levantarme en repetidas ocaciones, pero nisiquiera podia ver mi ropa o saber que alguien mas estuviera en este lugar

me abrace a mi misma acostada sin fuerzas ni ganas y llore... lo peor de todo aquello es que ni siquiera recordaba las cosas con claridad y no sabia si lo que en verdad queria era recordar las cosas

Escuche una puerta abrirse fuertemente y luego pasos acercarse aqui, cerre mis ojos y seque mis mejillas para que creyera que estaba dormida y me dejara, me cubri con las sabanas hasta la cabeza

Pude escuchar como se abrio la puerta de esta habitacion y luego los pasos acercarse, escuche como algo caia al suelo delicadamente... como si fuera tela... o ropa, trague saliva con dificultad

Senti como levantaba la sabana y acariciaba mi cara delicadamente - Me vas a odiar despues de todo esto Bella - me quede congelada, eso es decir poco, no esperaba escuchar ni de broma su voz, no esperaba que... que yo... y él... no...

Abri mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, su cara mostraba sorpresa al encontrarme despierta

- Dime que no es verdad - cerro sus ojos fuertemente, haciendo una mueca de dolor

Debia admitir que era mejor Edward a un completo desconocido... y mil veces Edward... que se llevara mi primera vez, alguien a quien... en verdad... habia empezado a querer hace tiempo... que un imbecil que no sabia ni siquiera su nombre

- Lo lamento... me gustaria haber podido hacer algo... para que no sintieras el arrepentimiento que se que haz de sentir... - asenti

- No... no siento... exactamente arrepentimiento... estoy... sorprendida - dije, abrio sus ojos

- ¿No estas molesta conmigo?

- Creo que... ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cinco sentidos... ¿verdad?

- ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

- No... nada... ¿Y tu? - desvio su mirada al suelo

- Todo... - mis mejillas comenzaron a arder no se como miraria de ahora en adelante a Edward a la cara sin sentir verguenza

- ¿que paso?

- Sin detalles... solo puedo decir que estabamos un poco tomados y... nos... comenzamos a besar... decidimos... - respiro sonoramente - Venir a mi apartamento... - trague saliva, ¿su apartamento?... eso era nuevo - debi detenernos, pero no estaba mas consciente de lo que estabas tu... no es una buena excusa... pero es la verdad - suspire

- ¿Donde esta mi...

- Tu ropa... hummm... - levanto mi vestido del suelo, tenia una extraña mancha blanca en el medio no recordaba haberme manchado con nada - creo que anoche... le cayo algo encima - dijo y levanto un vaso que estaba en el suelo y vacio, ¿Como iba a irme de aqui?

- ¿Tienes ropa de mujer aqui? - no quise sonar como si insinuara que él invitaba a muchas chicas a su apartamento, sabia que no lo hacia, pero sonó como una insinuacíon bastante poco cordial

- No - su voz fue cortante, se levanto del suelo y camino al armario saco una camisa de él, supuse, color blanca de botones, me la dio - ponte eso, quizas... pueda servirte mientras lavo tu ropa - dijo con el vestido en mano y saliendo de la habitacion

Cuando cerro la puerta, me apresure a ponerme su camisa y busque en el suelo mi ropa interior, me la puse rapidamente temiendo que entrara de la nada

* * *

Chicas espero tener algunas lectoras interesadas y uno que otro Comentario no me viene de mas


	2. Platica indecorosa

**Retos de la vida**

**Angielizz**

** Platica indecorosa **

* * *

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde lo sucedido, no tocabamos nunca el tema, y siendo completamente sincera la relacion que una vez tuvimos no volvio a ser la misma, no podiamos hablar de todo, nunca me sentía segura de comentarle sobre alguna cita que tendria a ciegas, o algo parecido, y la verdad es que despues de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que él tampoco lo hacía

No es que a mi me importara que él saliera con otras personas, la verdad si él se sentía feliz con alguien, bien por él... pero lo que se refería a yo comentarle alguna cita o salida con alguien, me avergonzaba incluso me sentía mal conmigo misma, como si una parte de mi, al menos quizas la fisica, es decir mi cuerpo, no lo se... aveces creía que... quizas ya le pertenecía y sentía que me engañaba a mi misma al intentar salir con alguien mas, pero solo era la parte fisica, porque mentalmente y sentimentalmente no podia ni queria imaginar que fuese algo mas que una simple relacion amistosa, quizas de trabajo

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi oficina

- ¿Quieres algo? Ire a la cafeteria de enfrente - dijo Edward con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de mi oficina, me encogi de hombros

- No traigo hambre, en realidad siento que si comó algo mas vomitare todas las golosinas que estuve comiendo para matar el tiempo - le dije, Edward sonrio, como solo él sabia hacerlo

- Seguro - y salio, otra cosa bastante extraña... era que... fisicamente me atraía y mucho, nunca antes me habia dado cuenta de aquello, es decir, claro que me di cuenta que era atractivo, con esos ojos verdes, mirada encantadora, sonrisa deslumbrante, un par de hoyuelos extrañamente masculinos y ni hablar de los musculos que sobresalian con esa camisa de empresario importante combinada con los elegantes pantalones negros, yo siempre tuve al tanto que el hombre era bastante atractivo... pero nunca sentí que me atraía

Nunca, hasta despues de aquella noche

Su cara siempre fue simplemente eso, un simple rostro lindo, ahora no podía hacer nada mas que desear acariciar su linda mejilla que parecía muy suave y fina

Incluso aveces me encontraba divagando pasando yo mis manos por sus brazos mientras caminabamos como cualquier pareja por un parque, pero era solo eso, divagaciones, fantasias, no la realidad

Suspire con frustracion y tome mi cabello entre mis manos, debía de ponerme a trabajar, pues la evaluacion estaba a unos pocos dias, cosa que me tenía estresada y con un muy mal habito del momento comiendo dulces sin parar, deberia ir al dentista, quizas solo gracias a mi a este paso lo haría millonario y yo quedaría en la quiebra

* * *

POV EDWARD

La puerta de la nada se abrio y por ella entro Tanya Denali, Hacia meses que no la veía por aqui, incluso casi había olvidado su cara y su escultural cuerpo, pero lo reconocería con solo verla-

- Hola Edward - me saludó con frialdad, tuve que intentar ser amable con ella

- Tanya, ¿Que te trae por acá?

- Tú

- ¿Yo?

- Si... veras, no me ha ido del todo bien que digamos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y eso debe importarme a mi?

- Si

- ¿Porque? - pregunte

- Ser modelo hoy en día no es tarea facil

Tanya, era hermosa, supongo, escultural cuerpo, en serio que si, sabía como hacerse desear y no es una chica facil despues de todo

Sino tuviera el humor de perros, ser una hija de papí y una chica encaprichada seria casi maravillosa, lastima que tenía todo aquello, quizas por al menos la relacion fisica fue que duramos seis meses, mi relacion mas larga me atrevo a decir, al grado que mi madre decia que ella podia ser la indicada para mi...

Al sexto mes nos dimos cuenta que no era asi, ella amaba su carrera, yo tenía muy poco con un buen puesto y todo lo dedicaba a este, aparte de que se presento el enorme problema que surgieron con el tiempo...

Entre ellos, el hijo de ambos... uno que nunca conocimos

- ¿Y?

- Edward, despues de haber abortado no soy exactamente la misma persona, que tu seas un maldito ser frio...

- Yo no quería que abortaras - y era verdad, me había negado hasta que Tanya consiguio abogados y doctores que explicaban de mil maneras que tener el bebé era arriesgado para ella y por eso aborto, realmente nunca creí aquello en ese entonces, Tanya desde que se había enterado se había negado a querer quedarse con el bebé cuando naciera, pensaba ponerlo en adopcion, claro si yo tampoco lo aceptaba como hijo mio, cosa que nunca hubiera sucedido, bien podría haber sobrevivido a ser padre soltero o algo parecido...

Termine con ella cuando los medicos y abogados dieron por hecho que los mas seguro era un aborto, aquel ser solo tenia quizas tres meses cuando ella se hizo el aborto

Pero tampoco fui el muy santo en ese periodo, nunca me entraron las ganas de abrazar su vientre, hablarle al... bebe o esas cosas que suelen hacer los padres, acciones cargadas de amor y ternura tanto para la futura madre del bebe, como para el mismo bebe...

Teniamos planeado desde que nos enteramos que ella se iría a vivir conmigo, al menos despues de tener al bebe justo despues y unos dos meses antes de que naciera, solo por precaucion... pero no significaba aquello que habiamos intentado arreglar un pequeño cuarto para bebes, comprar cuna, regalos y esas cosas, es mas... nadie a excepcion de una que otra persona sabía del embarazo que en ese momento había

Pero despues que ella aborto no estuve cerca de ella, la evite durante tres largos meses, sumido en mi propia depresion hasta que un día llego a mi apartamento con los ojos llorosos y unas ojeras terribles

Supe que tampoco hasta ese momento, ella tampoco quería abortar, pero era inevitable, nisiquiera le aseguraban que el bebé sobreviviera si dejaba correr los nueve meses de embarazo y que ella sobreviviera no era una de las opciones con mas oportunidad

No significaba que quisiera ser mamá, tuve siempre en claro que los niños no le atraian pero se consideraba a si misma, una asesina

Y aquellos recuerdos la dejaban marcada de por vida

Llegamos al acuerdo de no decir nada a la prensa, no dar comentarios al respecto y fin del asunto, yo la ayude a conseguir un trabajo mejor y le pagaba algo de dinero cuando lo necesitaba

- ¿Acaso yo si? - me quede callado - No vengo a pelear Edward, pero necesito dinero... mi agente renuncio y ocupo uno nuevo, al cual debere pagarle - eleve los ojos al techo y tome mi chequera, apunte una cantidad considerable y se la di - Gracias... adios - salio sin mas de mi oficina

Me quede unas dos horas mas en mi oficina y cuando sali de ahi, vi a Bella tomando el elevador, me apresure para subir junto a ella

- Hola

- ¿Que tal?

- Estaba pensando, mañana habra una comida en un restaurante cerca de aqui - no era exactamente muy cerca, era de esos lujosos restaurantes que cobran como si fuera el ultimo bocado que sus clientes probarían - me invitaron... ¿Quieres ir?

- ¿No crees que era una invitacion cerrada? - todos los que irian, irian acompañados por sus esposas, novias, amigas intimas, y esas cosas, asi que no podia ser la excepcion, aunque claro Bella y yo no eramos nada de las tres cosas anteriores no se me ocurría en otra persona con la cual ir, sin que se tomara las cosas como un compromiso y Bella definitivamente no lo tomaría de esa manera

- Mientras pueda pagarlo no hay limites - dije

- ¿Es de esos lugares caros eh?

- No demasiado... nada que me deje en la ruina - miro el suelo

- Creía que... - se detuvo a mitad de la frase porque otras personas entraron, supuse que el comentario era algo personal o que no quería decir con espectadores

Cuando llegamos al primer piso salimos todos a montones, tuve que buscar por la cabeza de los demas a Bella, la encontre caminando a la salida, me apresure a llegar a su lado

- ¿Que cosa creías? - se sorprendio al escucharme

- Vi a Denali entrar en tu oficina... supuse que han vuelto, ¿no es asi? - pregunto, seguia mirando el suelo mientras hablaba y caminaba, nunca a mi

- Estuvimos hablando, casi de nada... hace tiempo que no la veia - dije sincerandome

- Eso no implica necesariamente que no hayan vuelto Edward

- No, no hemos vuelto a salir, ni nada parecido... la verdad es que aun es un poco dificil ver a Tanya... y las cosas son mejor sin vernos - dije, no es que alguna vez hubiera amado a Denali, pero me gusto mas que cualquier otra chica en su momento, fue con la que mas dure, y pude llamar novia, y presentarla como tal ante todos... pero fue la que mas me hizo torturarme despues de todo al final - entonces, ¿Quieres comer mañana conmigo y un monton de ricos corruptos? - sonrio

- Seguro, ¿Como debo ir vestida? - lo pense un poco

- Ve normal, tal y como eres - dije

- Supongo... creo que podre intentarlo... ¿Seguro que no ira nadie... con traje o vestidos elegantes? - no sabía que responder a eso, la verdad no sabía

- Esto... quizas un vestido casual, solo por si acaso - dije

* * *

Se suponia que debia ir por Bella exactamente ahora mismo, y eso hacia, había conducido a su pequeño, casi reducido, departamento y ahora me encontraba subiendo las escaleras, porque no era de esos lugares lujosos, este nisiquiera tenía asensor o elevador, no era muy genial que digamos, pero era donde ella vivía

Llegue agobiado a su puerta, subir seis pisos podía ser bastante agotador

Toque la puerta, al menos tres veces debo decir, antes de que ella abriera, traía puesto un casual vestido color rosa, que se pegaba con delicadeza a su cuerpo, era sencillo y casual, pero supongo que al mismo tiempo se veía elegante

- Que puntual - comento rompiendo el silencio

- No me gusta llegar tarde... te ves bien - dije, quizas en otro caso me hubiese gustado decir, te ves muy hermosa o algo parecido, pero aun era un poco incomodo estar a su lado... no es que no deseara su compañia, claro que lo hacia... pero, una parte de mi se sentia irresponsable e inconforme conmigo mismo al haber sido tan irresponsable con ella, siempre me culpaba a mi mismo de no haber podido detener la situacion que había sucedido entre nosotros

* * *

Le abrí la puerta del carro para que bajara y le tendi mi brazo, ella se aferro con fuerza a este mientras se estabilizaba en suelo firme, y luego relajo su agarre, a uno apenas visible o sentible...

Cuando entramos al lujoso restaurante Bella abrio y cerro varias veces la boca, si el lugar era hermoso, con decoraciones elegantes y de siglos pasados, bastante hermosa debía aceptar

- Es hermoso, ¿Verdad? - Bella asintio sin palabras

Me acerque a donde recibian a los clientes

- ¿Tienen reservaciones? - Pregunto la encargada

- Si... esta a nombre del señor... - no hizo falta que dijera el nombre cuando vi como Marcus, uno de los jefes de la empresa que habia organizado la comida se acercara

- Esta con nosotros - dijo con su voz llena de autoridad, nos dejaron pasar a Bella y a mi, luego Marcus me recibio con un apreton de manos

- Buenas tardes...

- Edward, que gusto que hayas venido... - luego miro a mi acompañante - ¿Y ella es?

- oh claro, Marcus te presento a Isabella, Bella él es Marcus, es jefe de la compañia _Venecia_

- Un gusto señorita - Marcus tomo su mano y de una manera bastante pasada de moda beso su mano rapidamente

- El gusto es todo mio - ella retiro su mano rapidamente, como si se hubiera sentido incomoda, alce una ceja en su direccion pero al ver como Marcus giraba su mirada hacia mi recompuse mi expresion

- Que hermosa novia tienes, quizas le haga bien a Demetri un poco de competencia, la chica que trae es toda una dulzura - dijo comenzando a caminar, sin que pudiera corregir el pequeño error que habia cometido, Bella definitivamente no era mi novia

Nos acercamos a una mesa donde ya se encontraban ahi al menos doce personas, y todavia sobraban algunas sillas, habia la misma cantidad de hombres que de mujeres, había sido una muy buena idea no haber venido solo

- Demetri - lo salude cuando lo vi

- Edward Cullen, Creia que ya no vendrias - le abri la silla a Bella, al lado de la acompañante de Demetri, ella se sento y tome yo asiento al lado de ella

- Se nos hizo un poco tarde - le dije - te presento a Bella, Bella este es Demetri, trabaja en la compañia de nosotros solo que mas en el centro - dije para informarla

- Un gusto - dijo Demetri

- Igualmente... - dijo Bella

- Edward, Bella, les presento a mi hermosa novia Heidi, Heidi, quizas te he hablado de Edward alguna vez - dijo me contuve de rodar los ojos

- Un gusto - dijeron ellas a la vez y se sonrieron - ya conocia a Edward - dijo Heidi, claro que nos conociamos, habiamos salido por un mes completo, ¿Acaso había alguna chica con la que no habia salido conmigo?

- Nos conocimos hace dos años... en unas vacaciones - dije para que no entrara en detallas, Bella alzo una ceja en mi direccion

- Creia que ya te habia dicho que llegue a salir con Edward un tiempo - dijo Heidi mirando a Demetri, creia que el tema quedaria hasta ahi pero siempre alguien tenia que salir curioso

- ¿en serio? - esa chica, rubia y bonitos ojos azules era Jane, si, salimos dos semanas, era la sobrina de Marcus, politica claro esta, es decir era sobrina de su actual esposa pero la sangre no los unía, no habia funcionado porque le llevaba principalmente cinco años y porque ella viajaría seguidamente

- Si... un mes, nada del otro mundo - dijo Heidi, pude ver como la sonrisa de Bella se esfumo, quizas por el asombro

- wow... solo dure con él dos semanas - dijo Jane, Heidi se rio un poco del tema, la conversacion no era para nada de mi agrado

- ¿Cuanto llevan saliendo Edward y tu Bella? - le pregunto Heidi, ella se tenso lo pude apreciar facilmente

- Nosotros llevamos... ya casi - me miro pidiendome ayuda

- dos meses... dos largos meses - dije, pude sentir el silencio en la mesa, perfecto - los mejores dos meses de mi vida debo decir - agregue

- Asombroso, nunca en mi vida te escuche o vi que presentaras a alguna novia tuya - y era verdas, casi nunca lo hacia, solo anteriormente Tanya, Didyme, la esposa de Marcus comento aquello, me gire para encontrarla sonriendome, con sus apenas visibles arrugas, claro gracias a los kilos de maquillaje que deseguro trairia

- Creo que eso es verdad - dijo Afton, él trabajaba en la compañia de Marcus

- Bueno... supongo que ahora no podran... decir que no lo hago - no sabía como las mentiras fluían con tanta facilidad

- ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo Bella? – pregunto Marcus

- Ya dijo Edward, hace como dos meses – fue su respuesta, pero seguía mirando sus piernas, no era muy buena mintiendo que digamos

- Deberías estar feliz… - dijo Heidi

- Y yo… lo estoy – levanto su mirada y miro a Heidi

- ¿Se aman? – fue la pregunta menos decorosa y prudente que se le pudo ocurrir a Jane

- Por favor, venimos a comer, no a que nos interroguen como si fueran unas chicas de cotilla – todos alejaron su mirada de nosotros cuando Marcus intervino – déjenlos en paz, no venimos a hablar de ellos, los invite porque quería invitarlos a la boda de mi querido hermano Aro y bueno, todos están honradamente invitados, sonreí y suspire sonoramente, ya después debería planear como dar a conocer de una manera sutil que la relación no existía o bien quizás habíamos ficticiamente terminado

Después de comer, cada uno se fue retirando poco a poco, Bella y yo fuimos los terceros en irnos, después de pagar la cantidad total de aquella comida, obviamente no deje que ella pagara aunque insistió

Le abrí la puerta del carro para que subiera y cerré los ojos fuertemente antes de rodear el carro para comenzar a manejar

Al inicio el silencio era quien mandaba el momento

- ¿Por qué les dijiste eso? – pregunte, antes de que ella me comenzara a pedir explicaciones a mi

- Yo no dije nada, en todo caso… debiste aclarar tus las cosas desde un inicio

- Es Marcus, ni siquiera me dejo interrumpirle

- Entonces no me pidas a mi razones y porqués si tu también tienes la culpa de eso

- Tienes razón… aun asi deberíamos planear como decirles que hemos "terminado" o algo asi…

- Quizas – Bella mordió su labio con nerviosismo – quizás no es necesario hacerlo tan pronto… es decir, nos han invitado al baile de la próxima semana, una cena de negocios que se que a ambos nos puede beneficiar

- Bella yo no necesito un mejor puesto – en realidad me gustaba el que ya tenia

- Pero yo si… están haciendo revisiones y análisis… y ni siquiera se como rayos sobreviviré un mes mas en esa empresa, necesito con urgencia que Marcus o quien sea pueda recomendarme para no terminar en la calle

- Yo te puedo apoyar sin necesidad que mendigues

- ¡No estoy mendigando! Solo intento proteger un trabajo que me cobro sudor y esfuerzo llegar hasta donde estoy

- Y seguiras ahí… solo tienes que confiar un poco en ti – se encogió de hombros y miro la ventana, dando por terminada nuestra conversación

El resto del camino se transcurrió en silencio por parte de ambos, Bella parecía mas interesada en el paisaje de edificios y calles que en hablar conmigo y yo la verdad es que estaba pensando en como dar mañana terminada "nuestra relación"

* * *

Comentarios. Te invito a que pases a mi perfil.


	3. Empieza la actuacion

**Retos de la vida**

**Angielizz**

** Comienza la actuacion**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento me baje a abrirle la puerta pero ella ya estaba abajo caminando a su departamento

- ¿Bella pasa algo?

- Realmente eres un completo tonto, ¿verdad? – si no la conociera tan bien, no sabría que en verdad ella quería decir una palabra más fuerte pero se estaba conteniendo para no sonar vulgar

- ¿Qué hice?

- ¿Es que solo piensas en ti?, no te estoy pidiendo absolutamente nada Cullen, solo quiero poder conocer personas que me pueden ayudar a no perder un estúpido trabajo que es lo que ha hecho que me mantenga donde estoy, pero claro, ¿Cuál fue tu maldita respuesta? "Yo no necesito un mejor trabajo" pues yo si Edward

- ¿Cuál es tu idea? Seguir con esta farsa y fingir, fingir ante todos

- No hay nadie que pueda desmentir eso… bueno a excepción que estés saliendo con alguien

- No estoy saliendo con alguien

- ¿Desde hace cuanto? – pregunto

- Casi dos meses – y era verdad, después de lo que había pasado con Bella, me sentía una mierda conmigo mismo y no podía ni me imaginaba tocando a ninguna chica

- En ese caso no hay manera que alguien desmienta esto a excepción de ti y de mi

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Diremos que tenemos algo, entre el trabajo y juntas de negocios y si eres cuidadoso, totalmente cuidadoso tienes libertad de tener citas con quien quieras, pero cuidadosamente Edward – casi me insinuaba que si esto fallaba yo tendría la culpa y por su poca fe en mi a que yo no pudiera contenerme de citas y esas cosas

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi Bella

- Bien… creo que eso es todo…

- ¿y cuando pregunten por ejemplo porque no parecíamos nada en la oficina todo este tiempo? – ella lo pensó

- Queríamos mantenerlo en silencio para actuar profesionalmente en el trabajo, pero somos lo suficientemente capases de pensar frio en la oficina y profesionalmente sin meter nuestros sentimientos de por medio – tendría sentido, y quizás tan solo quizás funcionaria

- Bien…

- ¿Bien? – me acerque a ella y bese su frente dulcemente, como despedida

- Yo paso por ti mañana – abrió los ojos en grande

- ¿Para que? Yo puedo tomar un taxi

- No podemos llegar y actuar acaramelada mente, debe ir pareciendo poco a poco y creo que es una buena manera de comenzar, Adiós – me gire sobre mis talones y me fui

POV BELLA  
Sabia que estaba cometiendo suficientes errores por el momento para llegar al grado de meter mi cabeza bajo la tierra, la idea que había dado era bastante absurda e ingenua…

Pero por un momento en esa conversación había dejado mi mente divagar y había imaginado mil paisajes y recuerdos imaginativos y fantasiosos

Mientras caminaba a mi habitación e iba bajando mi vestido incomodo sonreí

Pensé no solo en lo que esta ficticia relación traería para ambos, pensé también en que por un momento en mi vida seria alguien importante para las demás personas, ¡Diablos saldría "ficticia mente" con Edward Cullen!

No era nada sentimental o algo parecida mi enorme emoción, pero debía admitir que profesional y en algo de negocios salir con Edward, en una relación de verdad, siempre ayudaba a esa chica, esperaba en mi caso correr con la misma fortuna

Solo conocí a una chica que fue llamada por "novia" de parte de Edward, al menos escuchaba demasiado sobre el tema

La chica y Edward como toda novela de amor y romance se habían conocido en el parque, ella ni siquiera tenía trabajo estable en ese entonces, trabajaba en un café y con el paso de esa hermosa amistad Edward la ayudo a cumplir unos de sus deseos, ser modelo, la llevo a empresas encargadas de publicidad inmediata y de la noche a la mañana la chica estaba en revistas y poster

Luego comenzaron a salir, tenía entendido que poco más de cinco meses, no se con exactitud, lo que si se es que la relación no termino bien y todo mundo se entero, no sabían las razones, pero se aventaban ofensas a diestra y siniestra en cualquier medio de comunicación

En sus primeros momentos se hizo rica, famosa y reconocida como una de las mujeres americanas más hermosas de la época y después de meses paso al segundo plano

Debía tener en claro que si iba a jugar este atrevido juego al lado de Cullen era que debía de ser fielmente a mi ficticia relación y cuando se diera el momento de "terminarla" debía ser de la mejor manera

A la mañana siguiente Edward paso por mi, me llamo a mi celular para avisarme que ya se encontraba abajo, esperándome

Supuse que la realidad era, que no traía ganas de subir por mí, todos los pisos que debía, vaya flojo

Baje y lo encontré esperándome afuera de su carro recargado en la puerta del copiloto, se separo, abrió la puerta y antes de que yo entrara, beso mi mejilla, tomándome desprevenida

El camino transcurrió en absoluto silencio, pensé que cuando llegáramos al edificio, nuestro trabajo, ambos tomaríamos distintos caminos y como si nada, Edward encontró lugar en el estacionamiento y bajo, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando lo vi caminar hacia el lado de mi puerta, así que espere para que él me abriera, abrió mi puerta y baje

Camine dos pasos antes de sentir su mano sobre la mía, tomándola, nuestras palmas de las manos eran lo único que hacían contacto

Se abrieron las puertas automáticas y automáticamente también fuimos el centro de las miradas curiosas, Edward iba sonriendo, pero sabia que no era _su sonrisa, _esta mostraba casi todos sus dientes de una manera disimulada, lo que le daba el toque falso que yo bien conocía, subimos a ascensor y lo mismo sucedió

Aquella mañana no me quedo ninguna duda que a donde fuera que iba Edward acompañado de alguien, llamaba la atención, incluso aunque yo trabajara ahí mismo y quizás ya me hubieran visto al lado de Edward, la diferencia era simplemente nuestras manos unidas

Incluso la secretaria del piso se porto amable conmigo, cosa que no pasaba seguido

Me iba a soltar de su agarre para ir a mi oficina cuando sin esperarme beso mis cabellos y se fue diciendo "_comamos juntos_" sabia que solo era para aparentar, pero no pude evitar sonreír le y sonrojarme por su beso

En mi oficina los minutos se me hacían eternos, sin tener muchas cosas que hacer tome mi pluma y golpee el escritorio repetidamente en un ataque de ansiedad

Solía tener la mala manía últimamente por tanto estrés y ansiedad de comer dulces hasta estar mas tranquila así que saque mi bolsa de golosinas y me puse a devorarlas una tras otra, viendo los paquetes de dulces en la basura y como iban en aumento

Cuando por fin llego la hora del almuerzo las dudas aumentaron, ¿acaso solo dijo que comeríamos para aparentar? ¿O en verdad comeríamos juntos?

No podía ser tan malo tener una relación con Edward Cullen, pensé

Es decir… no conocía muchas novias, ayer lo había casi confirmado, no muchas personas le conocían novias, es mas dudaba que hubiera tenido alguna relación… aparte de la de Tanya… pero Edward podía tener sus sorpresas…

Sabia por Edward que no le gustaba tener novias, o relaciones, razones… solo dijo que porque no era su ambiente y no era algo que le atrajera, que solo era pasajero, con eso nadie resulta herido… supuse que era verdad

Pero no creía que seria tan en serio… ¿Qué tenia de malo tener novia?

Supongo que para cualquier hombre de su edad, novia era igual a… sexo, amor y sin duda entrega total de fidelidad… a cambio de palabras tiernas y dulces, y fidelidad… ¿tan difícil era acaso?

No era una experta en el tema pero no le vi lo complicado

Supuse que Edward Cullen solo se lamentaba sufria gratis

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió, presentando al susodicho en persona

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – me pregunto, tarde un segundo en comprender que se refería a ir a comer

- Seguro – me levante del asiento y camine hacia él, puso su mano frente a mi y al comprender puse la mía encima, de igual forma que la primera vez nuestras manos solo estaban pegadas por las palmas

No fuimos a ningún lugar del otro mundo, solo a comer comida rápida, en frente del edificio vendían hamburguesas, papas y esas cosas comunes

Comimos en silencio, una que otra mirada curiosa nos miraba de repente pero no era algo tan incomodo como en el trabajo

- ¿haz tomado en cuenta que no falta demasiado para que salgas en revistas, televisión, y seas el centro de las cámaras? – lo mire frunciendo el ceño mientras masticaba mi hamburguesa – ya sabes… estas saliendo conmigo, Edward Cullen… ¿te recuerda algo? –suspire pesadamente después de pasar mi comida, si bien Edward era reconocido, su padre era uno de los empresarios mas ricos, reconocidos y de un alto puesto… en otras palabras vivía rodeado de fama y dinero… lo cual su pequeño y único hijo debía heredar

- Esto… no había pensado realmente en eso – dije

- Pero…

- Edward no me echare hacia atrás… ¿acaso tu si? – una masoquista parte de mi, se pregunto si acaso lo afectaba tanto que se viera involucrado conmigo

- No… no es eso… simplemente quiero que estés totalmente segura del error que estas a punto de cometer – me dijo, lo mire alzando una ceja, pero él no respondió

- ¿A que te refieres? – bajo la mirada un poco, no supe si se debía a vergüenza o a culpa

- Sabes la historia de Tanya… - asentí – date una idea de que paso después "del momento de flashes"

- No te entiendo – fui sincera con el

- Ellos… los periodistas y todos ellos, te llevan a la cima… para después dejarte caer

- ¿Qué?

- Es su trabajo… de algún modo, nos dan fama, para ganarse la vida… y después cuando nada interesante ocurre, sacan su as bajo la manga y te queman, te auto destruyen, aun asi ellos de una u otra manera terminan ganado…

- Sigo sin comprender del todo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Tanya?

- Era una chica por asi decirlo "común" – yo la había visto varias veces y de "común" no tenia absolutamente nada, era la chica mas difícil de encontrar, parecía la perfeccion sacada a plena luz – se lo que haz de estar pensando… es hermosa y todo eso… pero cuando nos conocimos no era nada mas alla de otra chica, nos hicimos buenos amigos… y de la nada empezamos a salir… la empresa lo veía "Sacado de un cuento", la chica común con todo un rico… si, claro, el caso es que nos tenían puestos los flashes encima, no importaba a donde fueramos de alguna manera siempre estaban presentes… después dejaron de acosarnos tan seguidamente, creíamos que asi estábamos bien y decidimos irnos a vivir juntos a un departamento que compramos… volvimos a ser el centro de atención de las cámaras… cuando terminamos intentaban buscar algúna manera de buscar un conflicto entre ella y yo, pero la evitaba tanto como ella a mi – termino – al no ser mas el centro pierden las personas el interés en ti… ella se vio afectada en eso, incluso mucho mas que yo

- ¿y que sugieres que debamos hacer para que eso no nos pase?

- Aprovechar los flashes… te van a dar fama y todo eso, pero debes tomar en cuenta que será solo un momento…

- ¿insinúas que cuando "terminemos" puede peligrar mi trabajo?

- Insinuó que cuando tengas las cámaras sobre ti, hagas movimientos agiles y sepas tener un arma oculta para cuando intenten afectarnos los rumores, debes de asegurar tu puesto

- Ayer no parecías aceptar tanto mi idea – dije

- Anoche estuve pensando en lo de "tu idea" y creo que si hacemos movimientos calculados… ambos podemos salir ilesos y ganando

- ¿tu que ganas? – sabia lo que yo me aseguraba con esto un trabajo

- Empresario como yo, a veces necesita mas inversionistas y si te reconocen en muchas partes del país puede ser bastante beneficioso – él sabia pensar a lo grande, se haría mas famoso, mas rico y de seguro subiría a un mejor puesto… yo en cambio solo mantendría intacto mi puesto sin temor de perderlo

Solia salir los lunes a las siete, a veces a las nueve cuando había demasiado trabajo, y ese dia había mas trabajo que cualquier otro, mire el reloj por milésima vez, eran las diez, no se veía ninguna otra luz encendida afuera de mi oficina, genial, debería hacerme a la idea de tomar un taxi

Apague el monitor, tome mi bolso y Sali de ahí cerrando la puerta con seguro, escuche unos pasos acercarse, gire mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos azules de James

- Hola hermosa – me saludo, suspire con cansancio

- ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunte molesta alejándome de él y caminando hacia el ascensor

- En realidad si… - me frene, creyendo que seria algo de trabajo – tu – retome mis pasos rapidos y seguros, pero una mano en mi brazo me hizo detenerme

- Suéltame – le dije apretando mis dientes y jalando mi brazo intentando seguir caminando – dije que me… - jale de mi brazo con fuerza, y él me solto, ocacionando que cayera al suelo

- ¿te ayudo? – pregunto con burla

- Mira James ya te he dicho que no me… - pero fui interrumpida por una voz ronca y suave a la vez

- ¿nos vamos? – eleve mi mirada para encontrarme con Edward caminando hacia nosotros, se hinco frente a mi y me ayudo a levantarme, acomode mi falda - ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto con voz de terciopelo

- Nada… - dije con voz timida, paso su mano por mi cara y acomodo un mecho de cabello detrás de mi oreja, después se giro hacia Felix

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – le pregunto, no me había creido

- Isabella se cayo, como siempre, eso es todo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome con burla y una sonrisa triunfante, Edward avanzo hacia él amenazadoramente, lo sujete del brazo

- Edward… - dije jalándolo hacia mi para irnos

- Te lo dire una única vez, no te metas con mi novia – era la primera vez que él lo confirmaba y una sonrisa salió de mis labios, mire hacia abajo para que no la viera Edward

- ¿desde cuando son novios? – pregunto interesado

- Hace dos meses – fue su simple respuesta – te lo advierto James alejate de ella – su voz era dura, pero eso no intimido ni un poco a James

- Vere que puedo hacer – jale a Edward de nuevo

- Solo piensa antes de intentar hacer algo – dijo Edward tomando mi mano y caminando juntos, una vez dentro del elevador las preguntas por su parte comenzaron - ¿ahora me diras que paso?

- Solamente… tomo mi brazo, entre en pánico intente soltarme y cuando lo hizo yo ya había jalado mi cuerpo para alejarme… por lo que cai – no tenia sentido mentir… demasiado

- ¿A dónde ibas exactamente antes de encontrarse? – pregunto con interés

- A mi casa, iba a tomar un taxi – dije

- Creí haberte mencionado que yo te llevaría a casa – lo había dicho después de la hora de comida

- Creia que te habrias ido…termine un poco tarde – dije encogiéndome de hombros

Avanzamos el resto del camino en silencio, me abrió a puerta para subir en su carro y una vez dentro no supe de que hablar con él

- Hoy recordé que dijiste que tenias una amiga periodista… - asentí, aunque eso habia pasado ya hace mucho tiempo – estuve pensando que quizás…

Por la noche llame a una vieja amiga de la universidad, hacia años que no tenia comunicación con ella, intente hablar primero de su vida y mostrarme interesada en sus asuntos personales, estaba casada, embarazada y con otro pequeño hijo de tres años… toda una familia, cuando llego la hora de responder a su cuestionario, después de haber ensayado media hora frente al espejo respondí con naturaleza

- No tengo hijos, ni nada parecido, tampoco estoy casada… pero puedo asegurar que soy una mujer muy feliz

- ¿algún hombre de por medio en esa felicidad?

- Si… - yo era feliz sin un hombre, no niego que me hubiera encantado tener a alguien a mi lado porque me amara y yo a él… pero no podía quejarme – se llama Edward, Edward Cullen – soltó un gritito agudo, había caído

- ¿Edward Cullen? Acaso no es un empresario rico de ahí en Chicago – sonreí

- ¿lo conoces? – me hice la impresionada

- Claro, la oficina donde trabajo lo tiene entre los casos importantes… - "casos importantes", repetí mentalmente

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Un buen chisme de él me asegura mejor paga… - debía admitir que si a mi me ayudaría en secreto a que esta "relación" saliera a flote, yo la ayudaría a subir su salario, asi que quizás eso ayudaría a amortiguar la culpa – y esto es un muy buen rumor que correr

- No quisiéramos darlo a flote… tu sabes – intente hacerme la insegura

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se… ¿eso no es un poco incomodo en una relación de apenas dos meses? – pregunte, sabiaendo que daba una muy importante informacion

- ¿dos meses?,¿Cómo es que nadie se había enterado?

- Pues… no queriamos tener que responder preguntas y ser el centro de las camaras… no me gusta tanta atencion – eso si era verdad, y ella lo sabia

- Al parecer no haz cambiado demasiado – djo

- Ya lo ves…

- Aunque sinceramente me sorprende que estes saliendo con alguien – frunci el ceño desconcertada, estuve apunto de preguntar pero se apresuro a aclarar – nunca te imagine en una relacion seria… no es que parezcas del tipo de chicas que se vive la vida… pero eres demasiado independiente de ti misma, no se si me explico… siempre tenias en claro que lo primero era el trabajo y querias ser una gran profesional, nunca tuviste ojos para ningun pretendiente… y supuse que tambien seria asi despues… no quiero decir que serias una solterona para esta edad – en realidad eso era, sin esto yo seria una solterona mas… - en fin, olvida lo que digo, me trabo a veces con mis propias palabras… eres una gran mujer y estoy feliz que tu seas feliz

- Lo mismo digo – dije rápidamente

- Gracias… esto… se que el trabajo no se involucra nunca con la amistad… - ya casi la tenia

- Aja… - intente hacerme la incomprendida

- Bella… me podrías dar la exclusiva, por favor, por favor – me quede en silencio unos segundos

- Creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo… - y le comencé a contar el plan de Edward, el que me había dado antes de dejarme en mi apartamento.

* * *

¿Comentarios?. Te invito a que pases a mi perfil.


	4. Elizabeth

**Retos de la vida**

**Angielizz**

**Capitulo 4... Elizabeth**

* * *

El siguiente dia fue mejor y peor…

Mejor porque Edward paso por mi, y luego como el dia anterior fuimos a comer juntos, despues platicamos sin cesar, hasta darnos cuentas que se nos hacia tarde para volver a la oficina.

Me di cuenta que podiamos fingir perfectamente y no era para nada molesta su cercania, podria acostumbrarme a su mano sobre la mia o que pasara por mi

Peor porque Lauren, la secretaria, me habia enviado una carta "anonima" diciendome que me alejara de Edward, anonima dejo de ser en el momento en que lei su horrorosa letra tan conocida ya por mi

Aun mas empeoro, cuando Cayo el jefe del departamento de la oficina llego para darme ordenes de lo que queria para el dia siguiente, lo que significaria que volveria a salir tarde

Fue desastroso cuando tuve una junta de ultimo momento, lo que significaba que perderia tiempo en el trabajo que debia entregar al dia siguiente

Sali a las once de la noche, Edward toco la puerta de mi oficina y dijo que nos fueramos, mañana podria terminar eso, acepte al saber que según Edward, Cayo llegaria al dia siguiente hasta las doce por una reunion que ambos tendrian, asi que podia tener hasta esa hora para entregarle el trabajo

- Asi que… fue un agotador dia eh – dijo Edward a mi lado, asenti convencida de que asi eran las cosas - ¿Ya hiciste tu parte del plan? – me pregunto Edward

- Si… quede con Charlotte que tendria la exclusiva, que fuera al baile que se va a dar el viernes pero con discrecion, suma discrecion… ahí nos vera y se llevara la exclusiva que quiere…

- Supongo que debere hacer que alguien pase por ti, para que nadie nos llegue a ver juntos antes del baile – dijo

- Eso mismo habia pensado

- Marcus no ha parado de preguntar por "mi novia" – dijo Edward

- ¿Sospecha?

- No… creo que no estaba del todo convencido que lo fueramos, pero le dije que te llevaria al baile, por lo que eso a amortiguado sus dudas… por el momento

- ¿Qué significa eso? – dude en si debia saber la respuesta o si la queria saber

- Significa que… quizas solo tomarnos de la mano despues de un tiempo no baste

- Insinuas que…

- Si, deberemos dar más muetras de afecto en público – dijo, escondi mi cara entre mis manos - ¿tanto te molesta? –pregunto, parecia que habia herido su ego

- No exactamente… no me gusta dar muestras de afecto en publico, no soy buena demostrando mis sentimientos y esas cosas, asi que fingir sera un poco mas complicado… no soy muy buena mentirosa que digamos

- Entonces debere creer que estas enamorada de mi porque te ha salido estupendo hasta el momento – rodee los ojos ignorando la oprension en mi pecho

- Eso quisieras tu – dije con voz sarcastica y burlona a la vez

- Me preguntaba… ¿Cuánto crees que dure esto? – pregunto, de nuevo la pregunta del "¿tanto le molestaba que lo vieran conmigo?" rondo en mi cabeza

- ¿Cuánto quieres que dure nuestra relacion? – pregunte

- No se… supongo que solo el tiempo lo dira – dijo – bien, paso mañana por ti – no me di cuenta que ya habiamos llegado a mi departamento, me gire para despedirme de Edward, pero al parecer el tambien lo hizo… haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran, planeaba separarme pero al sentir que él comenzaba a mover sus labios yo tambien lo hice, cerrando mis ojos y simplemente dejandome llevar

Tenia lo que habia deseado desde hace dos meses… sentir sus labios sobre los mios, y en mis cinco sentidos, todo un record Bella

El beso termino, me quede quieta esperando que se alejara y dijera… no se, lo tipico que hace un chico cuando realmente no quiere besar a una chica quizas un "lo lamento" o algo parecido…

Empece a sentir algo rozando mi nariz, y la identifique como la suya

- Nos vemos mañana, sueña lindo – dijo abri mis ojos, notando que no se habia separado, ni siquiera un poco, me aleje sonrojada

- Este… si, adios – dije bajando torpemente del carro

Una vez en mi recamara me recoste en la cama aprete una de las almohadas contra mi cara

¿Qué habia pasado?, ¿acaso quizo decirme lo bien que me iria con las muestras de afecto? O…

No, no quize dejar mi mente vagar tan lejos, falsas esperanzas no servirian de nada, ademas para esto debia tener la mente en blanco sin nada de nada de por medio

POV EDWARD

Pase por ella, puntual, justo para verla salir de su apartamento y caminar por la banqueta entre la gente, ¿acaso iba irse caminando?, la segui en mi carro, llendo lo mas lento que podia, Bella iba con su mirada en el suelo y caminando lentamente, miraba hacia atrás repetidamente como si estuviera huyendo de algo

Decidi llamarla a su celular, sono solo dos veces antes que respondiera, pude ver su indecision al tomar su celular

- Hola Edward – me saludo

- Hola… ya llegue a tu apartamento, baja – dije, como los dias anteriores venia haciendo

- Me tuve que venir en taxi debia llegar antes – mentirosa, pensé

- ¿ya paso por ti el taxi?

- En realidad estoy a punto de llegar a la oficina – si claro

- Cuidado con el semaforo esta en rojo – dije y se freno de repente, nadie engaña a Edward Cullen

- ¿de que hablas? – dijo con voz baja

- Que tal si subes a mi carro y te dejas de cosas – dije buscando donde parar, volteo hacia los lados hasta que su mirada se encontro con mi carro, le abri la puerta desde adentro y subio

- Esto no es lo que crees – dijo una vez arriba, acelere

- ¿y que es? – pregunte

- Necesitaba caminar un poco – dijo

- ¿en serio? – pregunte

- ¿Por qué mentiría?

- Lo acabas de hacer, ¿Por qué no hacerlo dos veces?

- Bien, me cachaste… necesitaba pensar las cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Ya sabes… mis amigos se preguntaran… cosas… por ejemplo, ¿Por qué no les dije?

- Yo te pude haber dado ideas – me confundia que no me hubiera pedido ayuda

- Tus ideas, no te ofendas pero suenan muy a ti…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que… que parece todo tan calculado, sin ninguna falla… yo no soy una chica sin falla, cada palabra tiene una falla, un error, una posibilidad de que no funcione…

- Te recuerdo que la idea de fingir una relacion fue toda tuya

- Pero… tendre tu ayuda…

- Tambien en decirle a tus amigos, puedes decirles que queriamos probarnos a nosotros mismos que esto funcionaria de verdad antes de darlo a conocer al mundo entero – parecio pensarlo un poco y sonrio diminutamente

- Puede que funcione…

- Ya veras que asi sera… ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que no pasara por ti? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- Creia que no comprenderias

- No es una razón para que hayas preferido caminar hasta el trabajo

- Quizás tengo mis razones… - nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y problemas internos

- Dime que no fue por lo del beso – dice entrecerrando los ojos evitando verla, no debí haberla besado, debí haber puesto compostura de mi parte, pero… claro, solo a mi entremezclar las sensaciones que sus dulces labios me ofrecían y recordar como se había sentido aquello…

- No… no exactamente

- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

- Que… eso…

- Bien, no es necesario que lo expliques – dije sin poder evitar que mi voz saliera molesta, baje del carro pues ya habíamos llegado y lo rodee para abrirle la puerta, ella bajo y yo cerré el carro con llave avance hacia el edificio sin esperarme

Debía relajarme y pensar antes de actuar, solo había sido un simple beso… ¿entonces porque tanta emoción por aquello? Me pregunte, Por qué debía afectarme tanto que a ella le… ¿molestara?, ¿afectara? No se, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que en realidad había sentido cuando la bese… y eso me frustraba y mucho

La evite todo el día, recibiendo miradas curiosas por todos lados, cuando fui a mi reunión con Cayo me pregunto sobre ella después de la reunión

- Y he escuchado por la oficina que tienes una nueva conquista – dijo, conquista… asi solía decirle a mis chicas del turno, por decir de alguna manera

- En realidad no hay ninguna conquista – aclare

- Pero si es lo que todo mundo cuenta, que vas y vienes con ella de la mano…

- Si eso es verdad… pero no es solo una conquista, es mi novia, estamos saliendo oficialmente – sonó real y sonrió de manera cómplice antes de darme unos codazos

- Así se hace, de seguro no fue una tarea difícil que saliera contigo – no me gusto como sonó aquello, así que la defendí, Bella no era una chica mas, no iba a darle mala fama y de seguro que la vieran conmigo ya la estaba quemando un poco… por lo que dije

- En realidad ha sido lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida, por un momento perdí todas las esperanzas… y después de semanas intentando conquistarla, la hice mi novia… es una chica estupenda

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto

- Isabella Swan, trabaja en el mismo piso que yo…

- Oh claro, Swan, esa chica – pensó antes de decir – hace unos buenos trabajos, debo admitirlo… es muy inteligente, para ser una mujer – el hombre rondaba los cuarenta y muchos por lo que no era extraño que tuviese esa clase de pensamientos machistas

- Creo que es muy inteligente, responsable y trabajadora comparándola incluso con un hombre – dije, alzo una ceja en mi dirección

- Ya veo que te tiene en sus redes, bien, si dices que es tan buena como parece deberé evitar que escape del negocio – asentí

- Eso es una muy buena opción que debes tomar – tome mi carpeta para salir de ahí

- ¿y van bien?

- Estamos bien, mejor que nunca debo decir

- Espero que vayan al baile del viernes que se va a organizar – tenia su invitación formalmente

- Estaremos ahí, que no quepa dudas

Había vuelto a la oficina a eso de las dos de la tarde, no encontré a Bella ahí, le pregunte a la secretaria su respuesta fue sencilla

- Salió a comer

Pensé que quizás podía encontrarla enfrente del edificio donde trabajábamos, ahí donde vendían hamburguesas y otras cosas… mas cual fue mi des fortuna al no reconocer ninguna melena color castaño

Ahora me encontraba en mi oficina sentado frente a mi escritorio, trabajando en un documento que debía entregar la próxima semana

- Señor Cullen lo busca su hermana – me dijo Carmen, mi secretaria le sonreí y asentí, la pequeña niña entro corriendo hasta pararse a un lado de mi

- Llegue – canto, deje mi trabajo por un rato

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte mirando a mi pequeña hermanita, no solía hablar de ella demasiado, no solía hablar de las personas importantes de mi vida, para evitar que la prensa las asfixiara, Elizabeth, por el nombre de mi madre, tan solo tenia nueve años, mi madre murió al nacer ella, su embarazo fue a una edad bastante arriesgada para mi madre, tenia treinta y ocho cuando se embarazo de ella

- Papa me trajo… ya sabes… - se encogió de hombros

- ¿iba a tener una reunión? – pregunte, claro, siempre que le tocaba cuidarla era lo mismo

- Fue por mi a la escuela… y alguien le llamo – me levante y la cargue, bese su nariz

- Quédate aquí vuelvo en un segundo – la senté en mi silla y Salí de ahí

- Carmen… podrías comunicarme con mi padre – marco rápido el numero y me lo paso después de unos segundos

- ¿Puedo saber tu excusa para no tenerla contigo? – pregunte con voz irritada

- Es tu hermana

- Es tu hija – replique enfurecido – y no hay segundo que no tengas algún mejor compromiso que implique dejarla por ahí… ¿es acaso que no te das cuenta que ella necesita un padre? – pregunte

- Hijo estoy en una reunión te llamo después – y colgó, respire al menos seis veces para tranquilizarme

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte viendo que estaba rayando unas cosas, me acerque era una hoja en blanco, para suerte mía

- Este eres tu – señalo el dibujo que estaba haciendo, era buena dibujante, tendría futuro uno y muy bueno – y este de aquí es tu cigarro – señalo algo que se suponía tenia tomado con mi mano, la mire mal

- Sabes que ya no fumo – había dejado de hacerlo cuando Elizabeth demostró inicios de asma y debía de evitar el humo del cigarrillo, razón mas que suficiente para dejarlo

- Muy bien… oyes… ¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? – pregunte, la oficina no era un lugar para niños y lo que menos quería era que alguien me llamara la atención

- Si… quiero ir contigo al parque – oh, oh…

- Amor aun debo trabajar

- ¿Y?

- No puedo salir del trabajo para llevarte al parque tengo una junta en diez minutos – le dije para que comprendiera

- Oh… - bajo su cabeza y llevo sus manitas a su cara frotándola

- Te prometo que iremos el fin de semana – le dije, negó con su cabeza

- Siempre dicen eso los mayores… siempre… - me acerque a ella

- Puedo llevarte con Esme – le dije, Esme era la esposa de mi padre, de alguna manera nuestra madrastra, era una gran mujer, no lo dudaba pero no podía verla como una madre pero Elizabeth la veía como algo cercano a eso, hace apenas dos años mi padre se había vuelto a casar, por lo que Eli no tuvo una imagen de una madre todo el tiempo anterior

- No… ella iba a ir con sus amigas de compras - ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- ¿Quieres ir con alguna amiga que viva cerca de aquí? – arrugo su nariz cuando levanto su cara para verme y luego la volvió a bajar

- Hum… no, ¿seguro que no puedo quedarme aquí contigo? – me pregunto

- Lo siento… le diré a Jane que te lleve a la casa de la abuela Sophié… ¿esta bien?

- No… ella es muy gritona, y no me deja ver la tele – era verdad, tenia una fobia contra ver la televisión diario, no era gritona pero solía hacerlo cuando Eli se paraba en la cama con zapatos o andaba corriendo de un lado a otro como si fuera un "niño", o no terminaba su comida… bien Sophié a decir verdad no la trataba bien, era nuestra abuela de parte de mi madre, y siempre culpo a Eli por la muerte de ella, en cierto sentido fue su única hija pero no tenia derecho en descargar su dolor contra una niña

- ¿Con quien te dejo? – le pregunte, elevo su carita hacia mi, sus ojos eran brillosos

- Quiero a mi papá – se soltó a llorar en silencio, me hinque frente a ella y limpie su cara con mis dedos

- Eli… papá esta trabajando

- Siempre trabaja, siempre… nunca esta para mi… - parecía tan solo una niña que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero era muy consiente de lo que sucedía

- Papa te quiere mucho

- ¿Y? eso no significa que quiera estar conmigo

- Bien, bien… vuelvo en un minuto – Salí para encontrarme con Bella que estaba por abrir la puerta, mi salvación

- Hola hermosa – la salude besando su mejilla me miro confundida

- ah… Hola – la hice entrar, su mirada se fue hacia Elizabeth de inmediato

- Eli te presento a Bella, Bella ella es mi hermanita – abrió su boca, si… bueno, nunca le conté sobre ella, le dije que tenia una hermana… pero no que fuera una niña de apenas nueve años

- Oh… un gusto Eli

- Hola Bella – le sonrió a mi hermana y ella a Bella

- Am… Bella, tengo una reunión en… - me interrumpió

- Claro, yo la cuido, ¿Qué quieres hacer preciosa?

- ¿podemos ir al parque?

- Seguro… pídele a Edward un poco de dinero y listo

- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? – pregunte

- Salí algo temprano, estaremos en el parque Edward por sino volvemos antes – asentí, Elizabeth se paro de la silla y camino hacia mi, extendió su manita - ¿Qué? – no entendía que quería exactamente

- No seas tacaño y paga – saque tres dólares y se los di en su mano, me miro mal, bien, bien, le di otro dólar

- Que exigente niña

- Tu novia también va a querer nieve – me dijo, le sonreí a Bella en agradecimiento, Elizabeth salió

- ¿ni un adiós? – le pregunte

- _Hasta la vista – _se despidió de mi con su manita

- Te lo agradezco mucho, gracias – Bella paso frente a mi le tome su mano y bese su frente

- Nos vemos al rato – y se fue tomando la mano de Elizabeth

- Ha crecido mucho – comento Carme, asentí

- Si…

- Se parece cada vez mas a su madre – me dijo – pero tiene tu carácter de eso no cabe duda – suspire – sabe defender lo que quiere y siempre de alguna manera se sale con la suya – le sonreí a Carmen

- En ese caso será algo de temer cuando crezca – Carmen me sonrió

- Ya lo creo… a propósito ya pensaste sobre su cumpleaños – asentí

- Pensaba llevarla a la cabaña para pasar un fin de semana – le dije

- Me agrada la idea, ¿hace cuanto que no van ahí?

- Desde mi cumpleaños – le dije

- Ya va siendo hora que vayas y de paso lleva a Bella para que conozca lo que en un futuro será suyo – la mire confundido, me sonrió haciendo que sus arrugas se notaran

- ¿de que hablas?

- Que me agrada Bella para ti, puedo pasarla como parte de la familia Cullen, así que… deberías ir buscando una manera de que acepte ser tu esposa sino un tonto te la va a ganar – le entrecerré los ojos – seria una buena esposa y aparte Eli la acepta a las mil maravillas - me di cuenta de eso, mi hermanita no solía aceptar a ninguna amiga mía ni de broma

- Menos platica y mas trabajo – le dije sonriéndo le, negó con su cabeza

- Espero que eso no haya sido una orden joven – me dijo, reí con ganas, Carmen era la segunda madre que tenia, desde niño la conocía, por mi madre y siempre estuvo ahí para mi, aun mas después de la muerte de ella

- Ya, ya, no fue una orden, solo decía… - entre en mi oficina sonriendo aun

* * *

¿Comentarios?. Te invito a que pases a mi perfil.


	5. El baile

Disclaimer... ya saben, todo le pertenece a Stephanie, la trama es todita mia n.n!

**_De la escritora de... SIn poder mirar mirandote, Un vacio de Recuerdos, Por siempre tuyo y otros one shot que pueden encontrar en mi perfil cuando gusten pasar por ahi, no se arrepentiran_**

**_Mi nuevo proyecto... hahaha espero y les guste_**

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_Capitulo 5... Baile_**

* * *

El viernes había llegado mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera había sentido la semana correr tan deprisa

- Eli ¿te llevo a alguna parte? – le pregunte

- ¿No puedo quedarme aquí verdad? – dijo como pregunta pero era en realidad también una afirmación irremediable…

- Te prometí que iríamos mañana al parque – le dije

- No, no importa… ¿Con quien me quedare?

- No tengo idea… - llamar a una niñera probablemente no tendría sentido tomando en cuenta que ella odiaba las niñeras y era muy tarde para conseguir una

Tome mi celular

- Emmet, soy yo Edward… ¿iras al baile? – pregunte

- Todo mundo ira Edward, no creo que ninguno llegue a faltar – me respondió - ¿Por qué?, ¿no vas a ir?

- Claro que si… no se que hacer, Elizabeth se vino de nuevo de la escuela a mi oficina y…

- No sabes con quien dejarla… ¿Qué edad dices que tiene?

- Cumple el próximo sábado diez años – dije acomodando los botones de mi camisa

- No es una bebe, llévala y listo

- ¿Llevarla?

- Claro… es mas, si prometes llevarla llevaremos a Jimmy – Jimmy, era el hijo de Rosalie, su esposa, políticamente ahora también el suyo, tenia tan solo seis años, se podía decir que yo era el único entre mis amigos que no estaba casado… claro ahora tenia una "novia" pero solo era una farsa para mi… excepto para el resto, así que no contaba demasiado

- ¿Con quién dejaras a Jimmy?

- Oh, por supuesto, olvida mi loca idea, trae a Elizabeth a mi casa… es mas, sino te da tiempo págale un taxi

- Emmet por favor, claro que no la enviare en un taxi, llego en veinte minutos a tu casa – y colgué, termine de ponerme un zapato, acomode mi corbata y me mire por ultima vez en el espejo

- Si me preguntas creo que te ves bien – dijo Eli entrando a mi recamara, iba vestida con un lindo vestido morado, y unos zapatos de bailarina color negro, y unas… medias, algo así

- Tu te ves también muy linda – le dije, me sonrió

- Yo siempre me veo linda – me reí

- ¿Cómo es que termine con una hermana como tu? – me saco la lengua

- Eso pregúntaselo a papa… pero creo que sabes muy bien como se hacen los bebes – bufe

- Te llevare a casa de Emmet, te quedaras con Jimmy – entrecerró sus ojos

- Hummm… ¿con niñera? Creo que estoy algo grande para eso… me voy a quedar aquí y fin – se cruzo de brazos

- Por favor Elizabeth…

- No – alargo la vocal

- Si

- Que no

- Que si

- Dije que no

- Yo he dicho que si

- No te hare caso, no eres mi papa

- Soy tu hermano y soy mayor que tu, así que si, y fin

- Odio cuando hacen eso, tu y papá tienen una cosa en común, hacen lo que se les da la regalada gana sin preguntarme mi opinión – después de decir eso, Salió corriendo fuera de mi habitación

POV BELLA

Conté los segundos, creía que él ya estaría aquí, pero ni rastro de él… me negué a llamarlo y comportarme paranoicamente…

Al final no éramos nada de verdad, y podía dejarme plantada aquí, vestida de azul con un hermoso vestido, muy caro a decir verdad… y maquillada a la perfección… con un peinado difícil de conseguir dos veces en la vida…

Si, podía dejarme plantada… pero no podía hacerlo cuando no faltaba demasiado para que los periodistas de la empresa de Charlotte comenzaran a llegar y me encontraran sola… sin Edward

Fui a sentarme en una mesa que decía el nombre de Edward y acompañante, había otros seis lugares aun disponibles y vacios por lo que no sabia con quienes hablar

- ¿puedo sentarme por un segundo aquí? – me llamo una voz femenil, eleve mi vista para reconocerla al instante, claro que sabia quien era, ¿y quien no?

- ¿Tanya eh? – murmure, mientras ella se sentaba, me miro por un segundo a la cara y sonrió con esa sonrisa perfecta, en realidad ella era hermosa y perfecta aun mas si la tenias frente a ti

- Humm… claro, creo que no tengo el gusto aun – me dijo

- Soy Isabella Swan, solo Bella, soy… soy – no sabia si debía presentarme ante la ex novia de mi supuesto novio, como su actual novia

- Oh por supuesto, eres la novia de Edward, ¿Cierto? – ella me saco de mi problema, asentí - ¿y hablando de él donde lo dejaste?

- Preferimos llegar por separado para evitar las cámaras – dije sonriendo, me devolvió la sonrisa, no había falsedad en ella

- Aprendió algo al menos, me da gusto que se haya dado la oportunidad de salir con una chica – me dijo – y eres a decir verdad, muy hermosa – me dijo

- Oh… creo que no queda duda que los gustos de Edward son chicas hermosas, porque eres tu también muy hermosa – me estaba poniendo nerviosa

- Jajaja… me harás sonrojar… oh, hay viene tu galán – alzo su barbilla a mi derecha y voltee hacia ahí, Edward venia caminando, vestido de negro, se veía tan elegante como guapo

- Lamento la demora – me dijo, se le quedo mirando a Tanya – no creía encontrarte aquí – le dijo, ella se levanto y le dio un beso en su mejilla

- Yo si sabia que te encontraría aquí, en realidad el mismo Aro me confirmo que vendrías ayer que me invito y traerías a tu novia, es adorable – le dijo sonriéndome – tengo que ir a bailar y felicitar a Aro – y con eso se marcho

- ¿Cómo se porto? – me pregunto Edward, reí

- Edward, bien… por dios, creo que me agrado bastante… la imagine de otra manera

- Tiene sus momentos… pero no quieres estar cerca de ella siete horas seguidas

- Tal vez cambio, dijiste que llevaban tiempo sin verse… es tiempo suficiente para que haya cambiado – se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado

- Quizás tienes razón…

- ¿Por qué demoraste?

- Fui a llevar a Elizabeth a la casa de Emmet, para convencerlo de que los dejara solos

- ¿Solos?

- A Eli no le gustan las niñeras… aparte había varias niñas ahí… ¿Qué puede pasar?

- Siempre dicen eso antes que ocurra un accidente – frunció el ceño

- No me hagas querer cambiar de opinión, ya es bastante malo que mi hermanita me haya convencido

- No creo que tarden mucho en llegar los periodistas a tomar fotografías a diestra y siniestra – cambie el tema

- ¿bailamos?

- No soy muy buena…

- Vamos, hemos bailado en varias ocasiones, se que no eres tan mala así que no me intimidaras – me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la pista de baile sin que pudiera replicar, claro que no iba a hacerlo

No se la cantidad exacta de bailes que bailamos juntos, ni las risas que soltaba de repente o las sonrisas que me sacaba, tampoco estoy muy segura en que momento Edward dejo de bailar salsa para comenzar a bailar conmigo uno de esos bailes lentos, pero lo sentía tomar mi cintura mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello y cuello

Beso mi cuello repetidas veces y mi frente mientras hablábamos de disparates

Pero de repente la música paro

- Bien jóvenes, la noche es larga y aun queda mucho antes de que se acabe, pero no olvidemos que estamos aquí por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Aro – dijo el chico del micrófono, Edward tomo mi mano para irnos a sentar, ya estaban las otras sillas ocupadas, centre mi atención al chico del micrófono, Edward tomo mi mano y la puso en la mesa mientras las dejaba ahí, ambas, la mía y la suya, reposando, voltee a verlo y simplemente me sonrió – así que un fuerte aplauso a nuestro cumpleañero, Aro – todos aplaudimos, quien supuse seria Aro, no tenia el honor de conocerlo en persona se encamino al medio de la pista de baile

- Gracias – tomo el micrófono – gracias… es un honor tenerlos aquí a todos, es un maravilloso momento… y espero disfruten esta velada tan espectacular que espero sea… ya que es el regalo de mis hermanos para mi – se escucharon algunas risas – no en serio, dicen que la vida es larga… y no me había dado cuenta que me empezaron a salir canas hasta hace… como cinco años – de nuevo las risas – así que no es tan larga como se cree… en mis… veinticinco años de vida – reímos todos, el hombre parecía de cuarenta o quizás cincuenta – lo juro, aun me veo atractivo – se escucho como alguien le chiflaba – bien, no demasiado, pero gracias… agradezco a todos por venir, dejar su regalo y ya pueden marcharse – otra vez risas – gracias a mi esposa por todos los años que me ha dedicado, por mis años de vida a su lado y los de mis hijos que siempre están ahí soportando a su "joven" padre, disfruten la cena – gire de nuevo mi vista a la mesa, ya estaban los platos con comida ahí, ¿en que momento los trajeron?

- Oh Bella – me llamo Edward – te presento a Emmet Brandon – me señalo al hombre de cabello negro, rizado y su cuerpo parecía musculoso – su esposa Rosalie – la chica rubia y esbelta me sonrió casi con falsedad – Jasper Hale, hermano de Rose – era rubio, con ojos azules al igual que su hermana, me sonrió y le devolví la mas sincera sonrisa – y ella es Alice la hermana gemela de Emmet y esposa de Hale –Alice tenia el cabello largo y negro, parecía tener un corte en capa, sus facciones eran muy finas – Gianna y su esposo Felix Jones – Gianna tenia el cabello negro muy oscuro y su piel blanca resaltaba aun mas, mientras que su esposo tenia su cabello castaño y sus ojos grises resaltaban

- Un gusto – fue todo lo que pude decir

- Emmet, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Gianna, Felix les presento a mi novia Bella – entre ellos se miraron sorprendidos

- Nunca hablaste de ninguna novia – dijo Rose con los ojos entrecerrados, su mirada expectante, como si esperara que pasara algo me incomodo

- No suelo hablar de las personas importantes – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la acusación de la rubia

- Aun así esperábamos mas confianza – dijo Alice

- Bueno, no se dio la ocasión de tocar el tema

- Te lo pregunte yo varias veces – se metió en la acusación de nuevo Rose

- Chicas, chicas, ya tiene novia, no encuentro el porque atormentar a nuestro buen amigo Edward, si no quiso decirlo, no lo dijo, fin – dijo Emmet sonriéndome, le agradecí su interrupción

- Iré a felicitar a Aro vuelvo en un segundo – dijo Edward levantándose – espérame aquí – y se fue, dejándome con sus amigos, oh diablos

- Definitivamente cambio de estereotipos de chicas, de rubia a castañas – dijo Gianna negando con su cabeza, no supe si por un acto de ella o reprobatoriamente

- A mi me paso lo mismo, no le encuentro el problema – dijo Jasper

Comencé a tronar mis dedos bajo la mesa, uno por uno

- ¿Conociste a Tanya?

- ¡Rose! – le reprendió Alice

- ¿Qué? Siento curiosidad, deberías estar informada del pasado que tiene tu novio, ¿no?, es decir todo mundo lo hace antes de meterte en las redes de un millonario

- Si la conozco…

- ¿ah si? – preguntaron casi todos, excepto Alice que rodo los ojos

- Si en realidad la vi cuando llegue y platicamos un poco – dije

- Edward te la ha de haber presentado – dijo Emmet negando con su cabeza

- No

- Oh… y supongo que sabes entonces del bebe… - ¿bebé?, ¿Qué bebé?, mi mirada debió de ser la confusión en perfección

- Gianna – de nuevo Alice evitando que hablara, pero mi curiosidad era mayor

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ya sabes, la razón por la que terminaron Tanya y… - no pudo seguir hablando porque en eso llego Edward

- Al parecer ya se están conociendo mas

- Si…Bella nos estaba contando de Tanya

- ¿ah si? – pregunto Edward mirándome, me encogí, la retadora mirada que me dio Gianna para que la contradijera no se me antojo ni de broma

- Bien, comamos – dijo Jasper

- Seguro – había algo que cubría los platos, levantamos la tapa y…

Oh no… sin mas camine apresurada al baño, lo encontré y entre en un cubículo, sentí una sensación horrible en la garganta pero no podía vomitar, me di por vencida, lave mi cara y regrese a la mesa, todos parecía haber vuelto a su conversación excepto Edward que con solo verme se levanto y camino hacia mi

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto

- No como comida marina… ver los camarones y ostiones… me dio un poco de…

- Entiendo

- Nunca me han gustado y el olor… me dio un poco de asco - mordí mi labio, siempre solía pasarme eso, era de un estomago delicado, razón de mas para evitar a lugares donde vendieran este tipo de comida

- No importa, a mi me toco bistec… ¿quieres cambiarlo? – asentí, me abrió mi silla cuando llegamos juntos a la mesa tomados de la mano y me senté, cambios los platos, le sonreí en agradecimiento

- No sabia que te gustaban los camarones, ¿Desde cuando? – dijo Jasper a Edward, me sorprendió el dato, no sabia eso, Edward se encogió de hombros… ósea que él comería algo que no le gustaba… y lo haría por mi, me dijo una pequeña parte de mi cerebro que preferí omitir

- De vez en cuando es bueno mirar nuevos rumbos, en mi caso, nuevos platillos

- Es alérgico a eso – dijo Alice mirándome de mi a él y de él a mí y así de nuevo varias veces

- Humm… no sabía eso – dije tomando de nuevo el plato de los camarones, Edward detuvo mi mano – te lo cambio – dije

- No comes esto

- Y tu no debes comerlo – dije bajito

- Olvídenlo – dijo Alice, tomo el plato de lo camarones y le dio a Edward el de ella, uno de bistec – no puedo comer carnes rojas, así que nos hacemos un favor a los tres

- Gracias Alice – dije con sinceridad y una sonrisa, me la devolví y se encogió de hombros, luego se puso a decirle algo a Rose, no entendí de que hablaban, pero tampoco quería hablar de algo con ellas

Lo poco que alcanzaba escuchar era sobre algo parecido a un desfile en Francia en un mes…

Me puse a comer y masticar, para así tener un buen pretexto para no participar en sus conversaciones, Edward tampoco hablaba demasiado, solo hacia monólogos, de sí y no o una opinión demasiado poco detallada

- Ya llegaron los fotógrafos – dijo Edward en mi oído, no sabia como se suponía debía actuar frente a las cámaras, asentí sin convicción

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunte nerviosa, Edward tomo mi mano y la unió con la de él, luego se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla sonriéndome

- Actúa con naturalidad – me dijo en mi oído

"aquí vamos", pensé, era hora de empezar con el inicio de nuestro momento de flashes

* * *

bien, gracias chicas por commentarme n.n, las quiero...

quisiera dar a conocer que ya tengo el siguiente capi terminado... lo subire cuando crea que ahi justos comentarios xB, no es soborno... solo ke de esa manera se mas o menos si ya leyeron n.n

chicas las invito a que pasen a mi perfil i lean el POLL que tengo ahi gracias gracias, anonimas tambien pueden pasar xD

gracias por los commentarios... u.u y que conste que subi pronto aunque no me commentaron mucho u.u

en fin, besos

PD... si pueden ir a mi perfil y ver el poll que hice se los agradeceria... quiero tener una idea de cuantas chicas, chicos si es que ahi pero no he leido que aya shicos xD tengo de lectores ¿pueden?


	6. 6 Una salida de tres

Disclaimer... ya saben, todo le pertenece a Stephanie, la trama es todita mia n.n!

**_De la escritora de... SIn poder mirar mirandote, Un vacio de Recuerdos, Por siempre tuyo y otros one shot que pueden encontrar en mi perfil cuando gusten pasar por ahi, no se arrepentiran_**

**_Mi nuevo proyecto... hahaha espero y les guste_**

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_Capitulo 6... Una salida de tres_**

* * *

Me levante con los rayos del sol, Salí de la cama dispuesta a darme una buena ducha y arreglarme para ir a trabajar, no podía creer que solo había dormido seis horas, me marcaba que eran las nueve de la mañana y ayer había llegado como a las tres quizás cuatro…

Por lo cual iba tarde al trabajo, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Entre al baño sin prisa y abrí la regadera mientras me desvestía, me mire en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras visibles, pero nada que con un poco de maquillaje no se pudieran ocultar

Mientras me bañaba recordaba la noche anterior…

Edward y yo bailamos un rato, después me presento al famoso Aro…

- _Siempre es un gusto conocer a las conquistas de Edward – _dijo Aro sonriéndole, no me agrado su comentario ya que parecía que insinuaba que yo era algo pasajero al menos por su tono de voz…

- _Es mi novia Aro –_ le dijo Edward sin poder guardarse el comentario, Aro se volteo hacia mí y me sonrió, por primera vez, tomo mi mano y dejo un beso ahí, al igual que con su hermano Marcus la quite rápidamente, era una sensación un poco incomoda, para ser sincera

- _¿Novia?, no sabía que tenias… señorita Swan todo un honor, verdaderamente usted se ve preciosa esta noche – _le sonreí sonrojada

- _Bien, Aro felicidades y si nos permites iremos a bailar un rato mas –_ sentía flashes en mi dirección pero los ignoraba lo mas que podía, Edward me llevo al centro de la pista de baile, la música era lenta así que yendo al ritmo de esta, puse mis manos en su cuello y hombro mientras él ponía sus manos en mi cintura y espalda

- _No sé si ya lo mencione, pero es verdad lo que dijo Aro, aunque yo no te calificaría como…_ "preciosa" – sentí una parte de mi temblar, no podía haber comparación entre yo y… Tanya, para nada, quizás a lo mucho yo era solamente linda y fin, así que intente forzar mi sonrisa a salir y esconder mi cara en su pecho, no creía que me salieran bien las sonrisas quizás solo muecas estaría haciendo

- _Lo sé – _lo escuche reír, ¿Qué tenia de gracia mi comentario? Yo no le encontraba la gracia, sus palabras me habían dolido, debía admitirlo – _Tanya se veía mucho más que "preciosa" ¿verdad? – _se quedo callado, y seguimos moviéndonos sin decir nada más, me obligue a parpadear repetidas veces cuando sentí mis ojos picarme

- _Quizás las personas como tú, piensan que se ve mucho más que "preciosa" pero si eres yo…_ _sabes que la más hermosa del salón… eres tu Bella – _nunca ninguna frase me había dejado sin aliento, y había escuchado buenas frases en mi vida, las citas a ciegas que tenia, citas de únicas primeras veces, y todo eso, solían usar sus mejores frases, pero ninguna había ocasionado lo que Edward en mi, aquella simple frase me hizo quedar sin aliento y que mi corazón latiera alocado

- _Yo…gracias –_ no supe que mas decir

Salí de mi ducha y busque algo para vestirme, de seguro llegaría tarde y debía tomar un taxi ya que dudaba que Edward pasara por mi

Escuche mi celular sonar justo después de haberme terminado de maquillar solo lo necesario para verme presentable

- ¿Si?

- Buenos días dormilona – escuche su voz

- ¿Qué tal?

- Esto… alguien quiere hablar contigo, ¿Estas ocupada? – negué con mi cabeza, pero me di cuenta que definitivamente el no vería esa acción

- No…

- Bien, te la paso

- Hola Bella

- ¿Eli?, Buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿tu?

- Un poco adormilada pero creo que sobreviviré…

- ¿acaso estarás demasiado adormilada para no poder salir conmigo y Edward al parque… en unos… cinco minutos? – que adorable

- Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a trabajar - ¿acaso Edward no iba a trabajar?

- ¿pero te gustaría ir no? – me volvió a preguntar

- Si no tuviera tanto trabajo sería fabuloso

- Hecho, pasamos por ti en diez minutos – y colgó sin dejarme replicar

Lave mis dientes con una sonrisa boba al recordar cómo había terminado la velada

- _No quiero asustarte pero el carro negro de atrás nos viene siguiendo – comento Edward cuando íbamos casi a llegar a mi apartamento_

- _¿Quiénes son? – pregunte asustada_

- _De seguro la prensa… asegurándose que esto no sea una broma – se estaciono y bajo del carro, ¿acaso estaba loco? Podían ser unos delincuentes y él…_

_Me abrió la puerta del carro y baje_

- _No voltees, solo toma mi mano y actúa como "normalmente haríamos en una relación sin flashes" _

_Hice lo que me dijo, iba a abrir las llaves del apartamento para poder pasar, pero Edward tomo mi rostro sin previo aviso_

- _Que…_

- _Me la he pasado muy bien esta noche… incluso aunque no hubiera habido cámaras, me la hubiera pasado genial _

- _También me divertí – mire el suelo ruborizada, sentí como besaba mi mejilla y soltaba mi cara para luego caminar a su carro_

- _Nos vemos mañana, descansa – asentí totalmente atontada, sentí una luz deslumbrante pero instantánea, un flash, tenía la excusa perfecta…_

- _Edward – lo llame sin saber de dónde salió el valor, se volteo a verme, no le di tiempo de nada, ni siquiera a mí de arrepentirme cuando camine hacia él, tome su mandíbula y lo bese_

_Intente no acelerar el beso para que no pareciera uno lleno de pasión, Edward besaba… tan jodidamente bien que temí caer rendida a sus pies o desmayarme, en otras palabras, nuestros labios se movían en total sincronía, después de unos segundos, mis mejores diez segundos, se separo y beso mi frente_

- _Sueña lindo – dije avergonzada_

- _Prometo soñar contigo – sin más se fue y ¿acaso debo mencionar que ha sido el único hombre que me saco un suspiro por unas sencilla frase como esa? _

Mi celular sonó de nuevo, lo tome, el identificador de llamadas decía que era él

- ¿Bueno?

- Ya llegue, baja – colgué, tome mi bolso y cerré después la puerta de mi apartamento

POV EDWARD

Veía como Elizabeth y Bella se llevaban a las mil maravillas, ambas estaban paseándose en los columpios y hablando, al parecer

Termine de pedir sus helados y camine hacia ellas

- Ya era hora – dijo Eli mientras bajaba del columpia, se paro frente a mí y me quito su nieve

- ¿Ninguna gracias? – pregunte

- Gracias – puso su mejor cara de angelito, le saque la legua

- Pareces un niño pequeño peleando con tu hermanita – dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia mi

- Tu nieve – se la di

- Gracias, le decía a Eli que quizás podíamos ir al cine o a comer algo…

- ¿Bromean? Ya es bastante malo tener que ir de un lado a otro como su perrito faldero

- Se lindo y pórtate bien, Ed. – dijo Eli chasqueándome sus dedos

- Tu pequeña enana mejor cierra tu boquita – hice un gesto con mi mano como si esa fuera una boca y se cerrara

- Mejor tu sigue tu consejo – se cruzo de brazos, miro a Bella y sonrió - ¿ya te diste cuenta la clase de novio que tienes? – le dijo

- Creo que me estoy haciendo a la idea…

- En serio, ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tu…Con un patán tan tonto como mi hermano? – le pregunto mientras caminábamos en el parque, ¿acaso estaba pintado?

- No lo sé, aun no puedo responderme eso – dijo mirándome con una sonrisita que evitaba poner pero no podía quitar

- Claro que si, solo debes verme para saber la razón – Bella rio mientras mi hermana replico

- Sabes alguien dijo que Alardear es el mal más común del orgullo. y en eso yo creo y bastante

- Así pues… Es posible creer en algo y no estar a la altura de tus creencias.

- ¿y eso quien lo dijo? – pregunto Bella

- Lo escuche por ahí

- Mi hermano no sale de sus series, así que fue Dr. House o leíste algún poema bobo y sin sentido

- Dr. House – respondí desordenando el cabello de Elizabeth, mientras ella reía, voltee a ver a Bella y nos miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios

Fuimos a comer a un lugar de comida rápida, Eli no perdía tiempo en hablar con Bella entre cuchicheos demasiado bajos para mi gusto

- Iré a los juegos – dijo y salió corriendo al área de juegos infantiles

- Ese pequeño tormento que llamo hermana a veces puede ser un poco…

- Es muy linda – me interrumpió Bella, asentí dándole la razón

- Algo tenía que tener de mi ¿oh no? – ella se rio

- No creo que corra con tan mala suerte

- Bella… - me calle un momento

- ¿si?, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿ya leíste las revistas? – era obvio que no, desde la mañana estaba conmigo y no la vi comentando nada sobre el tema

- ¿Tu si?

- Toma – le di unas hojas que había arrancado del artículo, y había guardado en mi chaqueta, ella las observo

POV BELLA

No podía negar que simplemente ver aquel artículo no me había hecho sonrojarme, la portada decía, "Cullen y su nueva chica" _hacía tiempo que no se le había visto con ninguna chica, y si bien hace al menos tres meses se le vio entre enredos con una que otra no fue nada serio, sin embargo al parecer la hermosa castaña ha sido presentada por él como su "novia"_

_Y vaya cambio de gustos, la última chica que fue algo formal y serio, fue la modelo Tanya Denali, rubia, hermosa y extravagante_

_Isabella Swan, su nueva conquista, castaña, casual y al igual que Tanya hermosa, no deja a dudas que los gustos de Cullen han cambiado, de rubias a castañas… _

Después de aquel comentario aparecíamos Edward y yo en varias fotos, la principal y que mas resaltaba era donde Edward besaba mi frente mientras bailábamos, luego le seguía otra donde ambos estábamos riendo al lado de Alice y Jasper, los únicos amigos de Edward que podía decir que me había agradado, también Emmet y quizás su otro amigo, pero aun mas estos dos…

Y la ultima era fuera de mi apartamento, donde nos estábamos besando, fue ahí cuando mis mejillas ardieron, no había imaginado lo bien que nos veíamos, en un momento de confianza pensé

La nota de debajo de esa foto decía:

_No es una conquista mas… aunque esperamos que el Casanova volviera por su doncella y pasaran una noche en el castillo de ella no sucedió como esperábamos, se despidieron con un beso y se marcho sin más… ¿acaso es más que una novia del momento?, ¿será que al Casanova lo han cazado? Es algo que nos deja en bastantes dudas por el momento pero esperamos poder responder… _

- Es bastante…

- Lo sé, le llamaron a Carmen en la mañana preguntando por mi… les dijo que íbamos a salir a dar un paseo por ahí – debía admitirlo eso había sido un golpe bajo, casi como restregándome en la cara que esta maravillosa mañana solo fue porque a su secretaria se le ocurrió decir una mentira piadosa para no revelar nada y que nunca le nació invitarme

- Oh… - no supe que decir

- Ya le había prometido a Eli venir… y de la nada pregunto por ti y me dijo que tenía ganas de invitarte

- ¿Qué le dijiste cuando te dijo eso? – me encontré ansiosa por su respuesta

- Que quizás tenias trabajo… me obligo a hablar con Caius y decirle que si nos podía dar el día…

- ¿Qué? – oh no, de seguro ahora me lo descontaría de mis días de descanso que había batallado por conseguir

- Resulta que ni siquiera fue a trabajar, su secretaria me dijo que les dio el día libre a todos los invitados del baile anterior, así que… podemos decir que ambos nos libramos – suspire aliviada

- ¿y qué le dijiste a Eli?

- Que quizás tendrías ganas de dormir más tiempo… pero no hay frase que detenga a mi hermanita una vez que se propone algo… y prueba de ello es que estas aquí

- ¿no te incomoda que interrumpa su día junto? – temí su respuesta pero mi curiosidad era aun mas grande, tardo en responder y yo me preocupe, obviamente estaba interrumpiendo su día de hermanos

- Bueno… siendo sincero… - alzo una ceja como si lo pensara, y luego mordió su labio, haciendo que yo pensara lo peor… - me la estoy pasando muy bien, creía que no aceptarías venir y pondrías cualquier excusa

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Bueno… la última vez que yo te bese preferiste ir caminando a tu oficina – baje la mirada avergonzada – pero al parecer el secreto en el asunto es que tú debes besarme a mí para que las cosas sigan igual… - me ruborice

- No te quejaste que digamos…

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- No… no lo se – después cambio de tema

- A propósito mi hermana cumple años el próximo sábado, iremos a pasar el fin de semana en unas cabañas… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

- ¿A ella no le importara que interrumpa su espacio?

- Mi hermana te adora, lo sé… - fue todo lo que dijo antes que ella apareciera

- Edward tengo ganas de ir a dar una vuelta, vámonos – me levante de la silla y Edward también hizo lo mismo, tomo la mano de Elizabeth, era una faceta que desconocía de Edward y la verdad me gustaba y mucho… nunca lo vi tan cariñoso ni amable ni siquiera tan sonriente con alguien que no fuera su hermana, ni siquiera la noche anterior con sus amigos, solía hablar la mayor parte del tiempo como todo un profesional en su trabajo… pero con ella era como el chico cariñoso y el típico molesto hermano mayor que ella tenía, y me agradaba esa faceta

- Bien señoritas alguna idea de adonde ir

- ¿Qué opinas de dejarme conducir? – pregunto Elizabeth cuando salimos del lugar, Edward se rio y luego se callo

- ¿Hablas en serio? – ella lo miro molesta y soltó su mano, se puso al lado de mi y tomo mi mano - ¿Me cambias por Bella? – le dijo indignado, mordí mi lengua para no reír

- Sí, me quedo con tu novia, si me preguntan por qué diré que es mucho más linda y simpática que mi horrible y burlesco hermano

- No soy nada de eso – dijo Edward haciéndose el ofendido

- ¿Ah no?

- Aja…

- Pues no lo veo así

- Edward – intente llamarlo pero ellos estaban más centrados en su pequeña discusión – Edward – lo intente de nuevo, esta vez me miro con una ceja alzada – fotógrafos – fue lo único que pude decir antes de tener siete o diez cámaras sobre nosotros, disparando flashes

- Maldición – dijo Edward, tomo la mano de Elizabeth y caminamos los tres con paso acelerado al carro, me abrió la puerta y la puerta trasera para su hermana, y nos hizo entrar rápido, antes que las preguntas nos asaltaran, él no tuvo tanta suerte ya que lo acorralaron y le empezaron a asaltar en preguntas, ni siquiera movió sus labios, simplemente los ignoro y entro en el carro con un poco de dificultad

- Odio cuando pasa esto – murmuro Elizabeth

- Lo siento – se disculpo con ella una vez que salimos del estacionamiento

- ¿Acaso no puedo tener una familia normal? Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando salgo contigo y con papá ni se diga, la diferencia es que los ignoras olímpicamente mientras él responde cada duda que esos tipos tengan

- Lamento haber arruinado nuestra salida – dijo Edward de nuevo

- No importa, ¿puedes llevarme a casa? – pregunto ella

- ¿No quieres ir a… - lo interrumpe

- No… quiero ir a casa, por favor – le pidió, Edward asintió y entramos en un molesto e incomodo silencio

* * *

bien, gracias chicas por commentarme n.n, las quiero...

chicas las invito a que pasen a mi perfil i lean el POLL que tengo ahi gracias gracias, anonimas tambien pueden pasar xD

gracias por los commentarios... u.u y que conste que subi pronto

les dejo un adelanto del siwiente, esperando que se conmuevan i se animen a commentar xD

**Adelanto...**

**¿Por qué no? No era tan malo después de todo, podía intentarlo… no es como si estuviese cometiendo acciones que después me haría arrepentirme, para nada… al menos no yo**

**Al final… "No tenia todo un siglo para vivir"**

**Sentí que se había quedado estupefacta, sin moverse, ni siquiera se movía un poco, incluso podía imaginarla con los ojos bien abiertos, sus puños cerrados y mil ganas de golpearme, me separe de ella**

**Evite mirarla y me fui… así de simple, no diría un lo siento, porque no lamentaba nada**

Acepto supocisiones xD

PD... si pueden ir a mi perfil y ver el poll que hice se los agradeceria... quiero tener una idea de cuantas chicas, chicos si es que ahi pero no he leido que aya shicos xD tengo de lectores ¿pueden?


	7. 7 Rechazo

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_Capitulo 7... Rechazo_**

* * *

Azoto la puerta tan solo llegamos a casa de Carlisle, mi padre…

Salió caminando, sabia que estaba molesta, una salida normal, eso le había prometido por la mañana

Y desafortunadamente es lo único que no pude conseguirle

- Espera aquí un momento – le dije a Bella mientras bajaba, le deje el aire acondicionado encendido

Entre a la casa, ella iba subiendo las escaleras, por su manera de caminar sabía que estaba mucho más que enfadada, estaba harta al igual que yo

- Elizabeth, no fue mi intención que eso pasara, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

- No lo sé, odio tu tonto trabajo, odio tu fama y odio que invadan tu vida privada, y con eso también la mía… ¿acaso sabes lo molesto que es leerte en los periódicos? – me tense

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿Sabes que es verte en revistas con chicas colgándose a ti? O ¿Qué se siente que todo mundo sepa quién es tu hermano? – me dolieron sus palabras – se burlan de mi porque no soy nada parecida a ti – sus lagrimas salieron a flote, me acerque a ella y tome su cara entre mis manos, me hinque para poder verla mejor

- ¿Qué dices?

- Millonario, guapo, atractivo… romántico… un don Juan, un adonis, el sueño de cualquiera… inteligente y muchas cosas más… yo no soy millonaria, ni guapa, ni atractiva, no soy una adonis, no sé qué es eso… y no creo que alguien quiera soñar conmigo, no soy muy inteligente, solo lo suficiente y no creo ser una don Juana

- Me alegro que no seas una Don Juana – suspire antes de volver a hablar – eres la niña más linda, inteligente y divertida que conozco, eres mi persona favorita, eres un poco rara pero… - me golpeo en el hombro riendo un poco – con los años se quita… y eres rica, mucho, demasiado, así que no digas que no… si no te valoran por lo que eres… entonces no valen esas personas la pena… he cometido muchos errores y espero que cuando llegue el momento, en unos treinta o cincuenta años… - me interrumpió

- ¿Te refieres a tener sexo? – casi me atraganto – no importa, no es la gran cosa, no quiero terminar haciendo eso con cualquiera, tengo una mente mucho más limpia, pulcra y pura que tu… aparte aprenderé de tus errores - ¿en serio tenía esa cosita tan solo casi diez años? No hablaba como tal

- Prométeme que estaré o muy viejo o no lo harás a sabiendas que estoy a unas mil millas cerca cuando llegue el momento de que eso suceda – se llevo la mano a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón

- Con mi corazón

- Bien

- Y ahora tu prométeme que esta vez si va en serio – no entendí de que hablaba – me cae bien Bella, mucho, así que no pierdas mi confianza, ¿de acuerdo? – sonreí ante su manera de actuar, intentando demostrarme que podía darme ordenes y yo debía obedecerla, como si fuera mi mama…

- Eli… - me miro entrecerrándome los ojos

- "No tenemos toda un siglo para vivir, así que vive el momento" – cito, le rodee los ojos y suspire con pesadez

- Lo intentare, ¿contenta? – me alzo su ceja – con mi corazón – dije con mi mano en el pecho, me abrazo del cuello y beso mi cabello

- Si – sonreí abrazando su espalda

- Me tengo que ir, Bella esta en el carro – sonrió

Una vez que me levante del suelo ella me volvió a abrazar dejando reposar su cabeza en mi pecho

- ¿Mañana trabajas?

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine? – la invite

- No… vino una feria, ¿vamos? – asentí

- Te llamo yo mañana, estate lista – bese su frente agachándome y Salí de ahí, subí al carro, Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados recargada en su asiento, moví su mejilla pero no abrió sus ojos, su pecho bajaba y subía de manera relajada, estaba dormida

Conduje en silencio, sin querer hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarla

Era divertido verla de reojo como de repente abría y cerraba su boca sin emitir ningún sonido, pero lo hacía como si estuviera hablando en silencio, haciéndome sonreír

- Bella, Bella, ya llegamos – moví su mejilla intentando que despertara hasta que conseguí mi objetivo, parpadeo varias veces confundida

- ¿me he quedado dormida? – parecía sorprendida por el hecho

- Si… ya llegamos a tu apartamento – se estiro en el asiento y yo aproveche para bajar, rodee mi carro y le abrí su puerta

- Me la pase muy bien – me dijo, asentí

- Yo igual…

- Bueno… nos… nos vemos Edward – me dijo sonriéndome nerviosamente, comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia su apartamento pero yo la tome del brazo y la hice girarse

No le di tiempo de nada y la bese, no podría decir que fue por los medios, por algún camarógrafo escondido, porque mentiría, pero en el transcurso del camino había recordado las palabras de mi hermana

¿Por qué no? No era tan malo después de todo, podía intentarlo… no es como si estuviese cometiendo acciones que después me haría arrepentirme, para nada… al menos no yo

Al final… "No tenia todo un siglo para vivir"

Sentí que se había quedado estupefacta, sin moverse, ni siquiera se movía un poco, incluso podía imaginarla con los ojos bien abiertos, sus puños cerrados y mil ganas de golpearme, me separe de ella

Evite mirarla y me fui… así de simple, no diría un lo siento, porque no lamentaba nada

El domingo llego mas pronto de lo que creía así que tal y como le había dicho a Elizabeth llegue por ella temprano a casa y la lleve a desayunar, ella había preguntado por Bella y me encogí de hombros no queriendo tocar el tema

Del desayuno Alice me llamo y me invito a ir a su apartamento por unas cosas, Eli no se opuso así que fuimos…

- Pequeña estas enorme, hace tiempo sin verte, dios, Edward deberías traerla mas seguido – abrazo a mi hermana efusivamente – Jasper esta en el despacho, Eli…. – avance sin poder escuchar que es lo que le decía

Jasper solo me dio unos papeles que eran para Caius, Alice me invito a quedarme un rato mas, pero sabia que en realidad quería hablar sobre Bella y nuestra "relación" por lo que me negué rotundamente

A eso de las siete de la tarde fuimos a la feria, nos subimos y entramos a los juegos que ella quería, me puse a jugar tiro al blanco por un león de peluche y perdí al menos siete dólares en ese juego, al no conseguir hacerlo a la primera.

Intente perderme en el presente de ese momento, y no pensar en Bella ni un solo segundo, evitar recordar como me había rechazado y sobre todo el dolor que había sentido por su rechazo, me perdí en mis mejores momentos en ese momento con Elizabeth, mientras ella reía, y me contaba de alguna de sus

Cine, el martes y me pidió que yo las llevara no pensé en nada cuando acepte

El lunes llego con prisa y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba fuera del edificio de Bella, decidí entrar pero recordé que para subir o entrar ahí se necesitaba la llave, llame al primer numero que se me ocurrió

- ¿Si? – contesto una voz masculina

- Podría abrirme, olvide mis llaves – mentí

- Seguro – y la puerta se abrió, no seria nada difícil entrar a su apartamento para robarle o algo parecido, debería hablar el tema con ella

Cuando por fin llegue a su puerta toque, al menos tres veces, hasta la puerta se abrió

- Hola – saludo con su bolso en la mano – pensé que llamarías

- No tenia saldo – mentí

- Oh… bien, vámonos – cerro su puerta y ya no dijimos mas

El transcurso al trabajo fue en silencio, y no quise hablar por temor a que tocara el tema del sábado, para mi suerte no dijo ni comento nada

Debí haberme mordido la lengua y no haberme movido de mi lugar cuando la bese, ni siquiera sabia bien porque lo había hecho, en ese momento se me hizo algo muy normal…

Al llegar a la oficina le hice una seña a Bella para que ella se adelantara, me miro confundida pero se fue sola no muy convencida

Fui en busca de Caius y le entregue los documentos que Jasper me dio para que firmara, solo asintió y comento un simple…

- Dime Edward, ¿es verdad lo que cuentan por ahí? – era difícil creer que aquel hombre fuese un chismoso de primera

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Que Isabella te ha enamorado - ¿Qué se suponía debía decirle?, ¿Decirle que no, acaso así sospecharía?, ¿o decirle que si? Aunque ambas sonarían quizás un poco sospechoso…

- ¿tu que crees? – le pregunte de regreso sin saber que responderle

- Creo que simplemente estas un poco… distinto

- ¿A si?

- Y me asombra no haberlo visto antes, claro que quizás no te había prestado del todo atención anteriormente, pero últimamente te ves… diferente

- Espero que sea para bien – comente

- Depende en que sentido lo veas… - eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir trabajando, dando de una manera cortante por terminada la platica, así era él

- No te quito mas tiempo – Salí de ahí

A la hora de la comida, tuve una reunión por lo que no pude salir, cabe mencionar que no vi a Bella en todo el día

A la hora de la salida fui a la oficina de Bella, la secretaria de esa área ya se había ido por lo que entre sin más, las luces estaban prendidas, decidí entrar sin tocar

Me sorprendió encontrarla de esa manera, en la mesa recargada con sus brazos, con su cabeza gacha, y su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormida

- Bella, arriba, tenemos que irnos – dije moviéndola lo mas quedo que pude para que no se sobresaltara

- Cinco minutos… - dijo entre balbuceos

- Bella, levántate – la volví a mover de los hombros

- Uh… - elevo su cabeza y me miro somnolienta

- Vámonos, te quedaste dormida aquí…

- Estaba leyendo unos archivos… supongo que eran demasiado aburridos y enfadosos

- Si, nos lo han enviado a todos en la oficina

- ¿En serio?

- Quieren que tengamos en cuenta todo, por el examen que harán ya sabes… para mantener nuestros puestos – asintió y se levanto, se tambaleo un poco – cuidado, creo que sigues mas dormida que despierta – evite reír aunque la cara que tenia era demasiado cómica

- Hum

- Ven – la tome de la cintura, su bolso y salimos de ahí

El camino hasta mi carro me fue un poco complicado, Bella parecía que se quedaría dormida conmigo sujetándola en el elevador, cosa que no era nada cómico

- Haz pensado que debes des estresarte un poco – le dije cuando la subí al carro

- He estado pensando en… - bostezo – otras cosas toda la tarde y ayer

- ¿Ah si? – pregunte queriendo saber, que era lo que había estado pensando, aun así dudaba que pensara ella con claridad

- En nosotros – bostezo, arranque el carro y espere que volviera a hablar pero no lo hizo

- Bella, ¿nosotros que?

- Hacemos…. Una… maravillosa pareja, ¿no crees? – dijo dejando su cabeza en mi brazo

- ¿tú crees? – no quería pensar en eso por el momento pero ansiaba saber que pasaba por su mente y que pensaba de todo esto y si su subconsciente era el que me hablaba feliz lo escucharía

- Si… ¿acaso tu no? – me pregunto

- Si, yo también lo creo – le respondí cuando llegamos a su casa, ella había quedado dormida después de su simple pregunta pero en el transcurso pensé en la respuesta y llegue a la conclusión que era verdad, lo creía, creía que hacíamos una buena combinación, que su delicado y frágil cuerpo se veía bien al lado de mi que yo tenia el cuerpo suficiente para defenderla de cualquiera que intentara lastimarla, que sus ojos choco latosos podían perderse en los míos, y hacer una combinación de un verde chocolate y empalagarte, pero a mi me gustaba de esa manera, que la quería, y mucho, ahora lo sabia, que sus risas iban bien después de mis bromas, que sus labios se sentían encajar con los míos, y me agradaba la sensación de su mano sobre la mía que eso me bastaba y sobraba y que _por primera vez de un siempre_, deseaba algo real y no solo físico.

* * *

Bien no me vendria nada mal commentarios y lo saben

Agradecimientos y dedicatorias a...

Dreams Hunter

Eviita Cullen

Solchizz

Anita 1990

MissBennetDarcy

Paola

lectoras de Un vacio... lamento no subir, pero no tengo ni un apice de ideas xD sorry... solo llevo dos paginas de word inservibles teoricamente, espero poder subir lo mas pronto posible

**Atte AngieLizzie**

**PD... las invito a que lean mi nuevo one Shot... "Ese hombre" es mi primer... song fic espero les wuste**


	8. 8 Importar

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_Capitulo 8... Importar_**

**_By... Angielizz_**

* * *

- Entonces…

- No creo que sea buena idea, es decir, el día del parque…

- Prometo ir disfrazado si es necesario – dijo haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda

- Edward no creo que tener a miles de fotógrafos sea una buena idea – me miro con sus ojos verdes rogando, mordí mi labio

- Pero…

- Pero nada, no

- Ok- se encogió de hombros y giro sobre sus pies dejándome casi estática en mi lugar

- ¿A dónde vas? – no se volteo pero se detuvo por unos momentos

- A trabajar y después iré a una cena – dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero aun podía verlo casi saltando en su sitio mientras me pedía que fuéramos a cenar juntos, Caius y su esposa nos habían invitado, claro irían otras personas mas… la real razón de haberme negado es que no era lo mío, ir vestida con un hermoso vestido, maquillada, bien peinada, hablando con tantos formalismos, y haciéndome creer que era de la realeza, no, no era lo mío

- ¿Iras solo?

- Si, ¿Por qué no? Si mi _ novia _no quiere ir a cenar conmigo, no me quedare con hambre

- Edward…

- No importa en serio, Eli te manda saludos me hablo hace media hora

- Yo… dile que igual – avanzo sin esperar que dijera nada mas

- Bella Swan, ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme que salían juntos? – me dijo Ángela, mi mejor amiga desde siempre, le había dicho a Edward que saldría a comer con una amiga y no pareció importarle que no comiéramos juntos, se excuso diciendo que aun debía trabajar y estaba bien… pero la realidad es que no le importaba yo en absoluto, era su amiga y me quería quizás como tal… pero no podía actuar como el novio celoso o sobreprotector

- Es que… no lo sé, ya sabes cómo soy, temía que la prensa y todos ellos comenzaran a saltarme encima

- Lo hacen ahora, ¿Por qué decirlo ahora y no desde antes?

- No se, Edward y yo queríamos probarnos a nosotros mismos que en verdad duraríamos – le dije, asintió sonriéndome, se había creído mi mentira, una que ya me sabia de memoria

- Es guapísimo obviamente, no se como haz conseguido no gritarle a medio mundo el hombre que tienes a tu lado

- Bueno…- me alzo una ceja, sabia que estuve a punto de contradecirla, pero así no sonaría una novia enamorada y eso – es muy dulce… amable… caballeroso, bromista, el mejor hermano mayor que he visto en mi vida

- ¿Conociste a su hermanita? – aun no podía comprender porque todo mundo sabia todo de él menos yo, hasta hace poco entendí que su hermana era una niña de apenas nueve años

- Es adorable, una dulzura…

- ¿en serio? – asentí

- Para tener solo los casi diez, parece tan madura, bueno para su edad

- ¿y que tal te trata?

- Bien, es adorable, ya lo dije creo… Edward parece otro ser a su lado, no se… es difícil de explicar, deja su modo profesional y actúa como un ser humano – frunció el ceño, lo he visto, oh demonios cometí un desliz

- ¿Contigo no es así?, ¿se porta frio?

- No, no, lo que he querido decir es que… parece un niño y no un adulto, se pelean, bromean… ya sabes lo típico… - me miro con una ceja alzada

- ¿Hablas en serio? – asentí – no sabía que así fuera… - bien, al parecer creía saberlo todo de él y no creía que así fuera, por lo cual no dude en preguntar

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de él? – abrió su bolso negro de terciopelo y saco lo que parecía ser una revista

- Esto y la televisión, no es que sea fan de él, para nada, pero hablan mucho de él y bueno, yo leo demasiado, ya sabes, mi gran sueco es ser…

- Lo sé, una reconocida periodista igual que Charlotte intenta ser

- Bien, no tanto, solo una fotógrafa pero claro es como otro género más en lo que se refiere a mi rama de origen profesional

- Si tu lo dices

- ¿te ama? – no supe que responder, claro que no, pero no se lo podía decía a ella

- Yo… no tengo idea

- Llevan dos meses, de seguro te dijo algo sobre el tema

- Nunca… no tocamos el tema

- ¿lo amas? – no, debí haber respondido, debí decirle que lo quería y era un buen chico y también quizás que me agradaba estar a su lado, pero que no lo amaba, debí haber dicho tantas cosas pero cuando pregunto solo pude responderle…

- Lo hago, demasiado, nunca creí amar tanto a alguien – recargue mi cabeza en mis brazos, que estaban sobre la mesa

- Es bueno, creo, lo amas y eso cuenta, dar sin recibir, eso es amor, bueno mas bien, dar sin esperar nada a cambio no es que no te quiera

- ¿Quererme? Solo eso es lo que recibiré

- Bella… no esperes mas – me dijo tomando una mano mía, no entendí su respuesta, esperaba más un "algún día sabrá lo que tiene a su lado y ya verás" no esas palabras sin esperanzas

- Puedo lograr que me ame – dije como cualquier novia haría, pero no en realidad lo que sentía por dentro

- Bueno… en una entrevista, comento que amor es la palabra que no entra en su diccionario, para nada, solo querer ya es demasiado supongo para él y tienes suerte que te quiera – asentí ya sin ánimos, mordí mi labio que comenzaba a temblar, ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Bien, no necesitaba una respuesta yo ya la sabia…

- Hey Bella, quiero la solicitud de la empresa Zill, podrías apurarte princesa – me pidió Javier

- Seguro, en unos minutos se la entrego – dije distraída mientras escribía a toda velocidad los últimos detalles del contrato, termine de hacerla y la imprimí

- Swan… - la puerta se abrió levante mi mirada, ¿es que acaso no podían tocar?, en la puerta estaba, ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? Oh claro, ya lo recuerdo

- Ah… Hola

- Bien, necesito que me ayudes en una cosa – dijo mirándome fijamente

- ¿Aja?

- Aja… bien, como supongo ya te enteraste en menos de cinco horas debes estar en una elegante cena y… - termine con sus palabras antes de que siguiera

- No iré, lo siento Alice – le dije, la chica abrió su boca y me miro desconcertada

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tengo otros asuntos que atender

- El trabajo puede esperar

- No, no lo eso… humo… no tengo ánimos – dije, buscando mi mejor excusa, ¿Qué otra cosa podía inventarme?

- Cuando dices que no tienes ánimos supongo que te refieres a que no tienes ganas de estar con fotógrafos – asentí, estaba en un error pero no la contradiría, termino de imprimirse el documento, lo tome y guarde en una carpeta

- Bueno, tengo que entregar unos trabajaos… si me permites

- Deberías ir…

- No lo hare

- Bueno… que las personas se hagan ideas absurdas en ese caso – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la mire esperando que se explicara – Si tu no das la cara y no vas a esa cena, ¿Qué pensaran? Lo más probable es que crean que han terminado o que no tienes las agallas de pararte frente a una cámara y sonreír

- Quizás es verdad

- O solo quizás piensen lo poco madura que eres en el asunto

- No soy una nena inmadura

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – me pregunto

- Veinticinco – murmure, cuatro menos que Edward

- Supongo que… bueno, es tu vida… pero se cuestionaran si la chica que está al lado de Edward en verdad es tan capaz como se cree

- Lo soy

- Demuéstrales, ve y hazlo, sonríe por una noche…

- No, no…

- ¿No son las cámaras verdad? – fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo sabia?

- No… no exactamente – termine por decir

- Te entiendo… temes no poder ser lo suficiente para los ojos de ellos… temes que te critiquen de manera negativa y falsa... cualquiera lo hace

- Edward no – dije levantándome y mirando hacia mi ventana

- Todos, incluso él…

- No parece así…

- Por eso actúa de esa manera calculada Bella, por temor a que algo los perjudique… a él, a su hermana y… ahora también a ti

- No es verdad – murmure

- Lo hace…

- Tu no entiendes Alice… no lo haces… - por un segundo pensé en decirle a esa desconocida la verdad, contarle todo y desahogarme pero mordí mi lengua fuertemente

- Claro que si… y es normal que sientas que todo está mal en estos momentos y eso, pero te acostumbraras después de un tiempo

- No iré a esa cena – le dije

- Entiendo, Edward sabrá enfrentarlo solo… frente a su padre

- ¿Su padre estará ahí?

- Claro – me miro suspicaz

- No lo menciono

- Supongo que no quería poner presión con eso… aun así no iras, dale nos vemos luego – salió sin que me dejara mencionar nada

Tome el portafolio con el documento y Salí de mi oficina, no iba a ir, intentaba convencerme, Edward bien podría dar la cara frente a su padre

- Ya era hora – dijo la secretaria de Javier cuando le di el folder

Me aleje de ahí y fui a la oficina de Edward, Carmen, su secretaria, asintió con su cabeza dándome a entender que podía pasar, a veces podía pensar en algo pero mis acciones me contradecían constantemente

- Hola – lo salude

- Bella debo terminar rápido algo, ¿puedes esperar un segundo? – asentí

Me senté en el sofá que había ahí y tome una revista sin interés alguno

- Deja eso – me pidió Edward quitándomela de las manos, no lo había visto llegar, supongo que estaba entretenida leyendo… _Pasos para enamorar a un chico_

- Estuve pensando, creo que ir a una cena no me vendría mal _– __Paso número uno, Seguridad. No hay nada que le guste más a los hombres que las mujeres que van por la vida con seguridad, pisando fuerte. Decidida, fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones...No te decimos que hagas de Mata-Hará tu modelo a seguir, pero sí te aconsejamos que demuestres a tu chico ideal que puedes vivir sin él. Los chicos parece que detectan cuando una mujer va a por todas y les encanta ponerse como reto el conquistar su corazón._

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida – alzo una ceja desconcertado, como si no lo creyera y luego me sonrió

- Bien… supongo que deberíamos irnos ya en ese caso…

- Claro – tome su brazo y salimos de ahí

- Carmen, podrías avisar que Bella y yo saldremos un poco antes – Carmen asintió sonriéndome en mi dirección

- Seguro

Me abrió la puerta de su carro y entre, solté mi cabello y lo despeine un poco, cuando Edward entro a su carro me miro divertido

Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja

- Es un poco incomodo estar trabajando todo el día estresada y eso… - me excuse, Edward prendió su carro y manejo a su típica velocidad alta, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, _Feminidad. Eres una chica y por lo tanto debes comportarte como tal._

- Supongo – dijo y eso fue todo lo que comento, queme mi cerebro en busca de una buena frase _10.- Mesura. Te encanta hablar, pero si te pasas pensará que eres una cotorra, _así que preferí quedarme callada 

- Estas un poco rara – comento

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, supongo que son cosas mías – dijo, asentí, no le diría que no era así, claro que no - ¿entonces si iras el fin de semana conmigo a festejar a Eli?

- Eso quiero…

- Bien…

Mientras me veía enfrente del espejo entendí que no había manera de conseguir enamorarlo… tome el artículo que Ángela me había dado antes de despedirnos y leí para mí

_No, amor no, no creo en eso, no amo a nadie y sinceramente dudo en que alguna vez lo haga… lo siento, no existe una chica que me llegue a atraer lo suficiente para llamarlo amor y obviamente si hubiera una no la dejaría escapar aunque dudo que exista para mi… _

_¿Cómo debe ser esa chica? – le pregunto la entrevistadora_

- _Siempre he pensado que deberá ser rubia, alta, piernas largas, amante de las compras como cualquiera, divertida, hermosa, sofisticada, elegante, seria, y a la vez juguetona y claro sensual y muy segura de sí misma _

Deje de leer aquello, rubia, empezando por ahí no tenía nada de eso

Así que no tenía sentido intentarlo, termine de arreglarme y me puse mi vestido negro, estaba lista, por lo que decidí dejar de demorar y salir

Edward me esperaba en la sala, se levanto en cuanto me vio y me sonrió

- Wow… te ves… - abrió y cerró su boca varias veces

- ¿no es presentable para la ocasión? – me preocupe

- Para nada, es… wow… ah… - parecía incomodo, por lo que decidí cambiar de tema, tenia seguro que hermosa no me veía

- Bien, vámonos – dije tomando las llaves y mi bolso negro, Edward salió detrás de mi

Mire por decima vez el decorado, la presentación del lugar y admire cada mínimo detalle

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto una mujer en mi dirección, supuse que me hablaba a mi

- En la oficina – respondí

- Oh, yo siempre he pensado que Edward terminaría con alguien totalmente diferente a lo que él mismo creía – sonreí a medias, no, probablemente terminaría con alguien tal y como él deseaba y obviamente no era yo, sentí mis ojos picarme me obligue a parpadear repetidas veces, no iba a llorar, no, no, no

- Te lo dije tía – dijo Alice que estaba sentada a mi lado

- Edward – lo llamo una mujer de cabello color caoba y ojos cafés, su piel blanca hacia que sus ojos resaltaran aun mas, acababa de llegar al restaurante, seguida por un hombre que reconocí al instante, lo había visto en alguna revista… oh sí, ya, en la que me dio Ángela… el padre de Edward.

- Esme – Edward se levanto y le dio un beso en su mejilla, le abrió una silla y ella tomo asiento, al que debía ser su padre solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, bien no podría ser tan malo… creo

- Bella te presento a Esme, la esposa de mi padre, Esme esta es Bella… mi novia – le di la mano a Esme sobre la mesa y ella la apretó cariñosamente

- Que hermosa chica – me dijo, sentí mis mejillas arder

- Oh… gracias… es un gusto conocerla – le dije

- El gusto es mío

- Carlisle te presento a Bella mi novia

Su padre no tenia nada en común a Edward, su cabello era rubio y el de Edward cobrizo, sus ojos eran azules mientras los de él eran verdes, su mirada era de profesionalismo puro, Edward la tenia pero solo en cuestiones de negocios, sin embargo en su padre parecía ser ya su expresión normal.

Me levante para tomar su mano, me miro expectante… no, más bien lo hizo como si se tratase de un caballo que debe ser medido, pesado y mirarlo con demasiada expectación para ver si tiene oportunidades en una carrera, así me sentí

- ¿Así que tu novia? – dijo una vez que nos sentamos, la mayoría de los presentes estaba atento a sus palabras, Edward tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa

- Eso dije – dijo de manera cortante Edward

- Creo que nunca aprendes una lección – le dijo su padre, Edward torció la cara, acaricie su mano no queriendo que hiciera un espectáculo

- Carlisle – le reprendió Esme en voz baja, pero alcance a escuchar

- Claro que lo hago papá…

- No parece – Esme pareció interrumpir aquella discusión

- Elizabeth no ha dejado de hablar de ti Bella – me dijo

- Es muy linda – le dije aun incomoda, en ese momento llego un joven a pedir nuestra orden, revise el menú una y otra vez pero nada de lo que leía se me hacia conocido, quizás decir que no tenía hambre era mi mejor opción para no parecer una tonta

- Te recomiendo los camarones en… - interrumpí educadamente a Esme

- No como nada referente al mar – miro a Edward y luego a mi

- Ya veo que la haz maleducado con tus malos hábitos – dijo Esme, Edward se rio a mi lado

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no ha maleducado a mí? – Esme rio, Carlisle ni siquiera sonrió, Alice, como su esposo Jasper e incluso la mujer que estaba al lado de Esme, la cual no recordaba su nombre, habían reído

- ¿Quieres que te responda porque no creo así?

- Dale, hare como que no escuche eso – dijo Edward, gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado y me encontré con Gianna, Rosalie y sus respectivos esposos caminando hacia la mesa

- Hola – ambas saludaron, cada uno así diferentes gestos de saludos, algunos con la cara, un simple asentimiento y otros con sonrisas, Alice se levanto y abrazo a cada una para después volver a su lugar, Edward simplemente dijo un "Hola" mientras Esme al igual que Alice las abrazo

- Hace tanto que no las veía – les dijo como una madre, ambas le sonrieron

- ¿Ya conociste a la novia de Edward? – pregunto Rose

- Es adorable, ¿no lo creen? – baje mi cabeza, Alice me dio un codazo leve para llamar mi atención

- ¿Qué harás el sábado Bella? – me cuestiono

- Edward me invito a celebrar la fiesta de su hermana

- Oh… al parecer solo ustedes irán, eso o mi invitación se extravío

- Alice sabes que tú también puedes ir, eres como mi molesta hermana – dijo Edward

- Esas palabras son un consuelo para mi, gracias – se hizo la ofendida

- Invite a tu esposo y supuse que te diría – le dijo Edward, Alice se giro para encarar al aludido

- Lo había olvidado por completo – dijo Jasper sonriéndole a su esposa y besando su mejilla con ternura por un momento sentí envidia, deseando tener algo parecido a eso, sonreí casi con nostalgia

- ¿Qué van a pedir ustedes? – pregunto el mesero, abrí y cerré mi boca sin saber que pedir, por suerte Edward me saco de mi aprieto

- Dame un platillo suizo, y… para la hermosa dama un platillo con carne roja, el mejor de la casa, para tomar que sea un vino tinto y…

- Una limonada – pedí simplemente, evitaba el alcohol a toda costa, la última vez que había tomado fue… la noche del baile con Edward donde no termine del todo bien, cosa que me basto para no volver a desear tomar ni una gota mas en mi vida

Todos comenzaron a pedir sus respectivas órdenes

Hubo un momento en que si saber ni bien como las conversaciones se volvieron una y comenzaron a hablar de negocios, trabajos, proyectos y cosas parecidas, no es que yo no supiera nada del tema, sabia y mucho pero ellos iban a otros niveles parecía que todo lo que decían me dejaba corta y no iba a meter la pata y poniéndome a mi misma en vergüenza total

Edward me apretó la mano y eleve mi mirada hacia él, me miraba como si esperara algo en mi cara

- ¿Nos vamos? – asentí con timidez – Bien, ha sido una velada fabulosa pero Bella y yo debemos irnos – dijo Edward, pero antes de que pudiéramos levantarnos Heidi que había llegado un poco tarde hablo

- ¿Por qué tan ansiosa en irte Isabella? – Bella, quise corregirla pero mordí mi lengua

- Bella y yo tenemos trabajo mañana Heidi – le dijo Edward separando mi silla para que pudiera salir y dándome su mano como apoyo

- ¿O esta más interesada en otra cosa Bella? – me alzo una ceja, la mire mal

- No, realmente no, pero como ya dijo Edward tenemos trabajo mañana

- Antes de que se vayan… quisiera una demostración - ¿De qué estaba hablando? Heidi parecía ansiosa con eso – vamos chicos, no los hemos visto darse ninguna muestra de afecto, un besito no va hacernos decir rumores de ustedes, por favor, solo uno… - pidió Heidi

- Heidi debemos irnos, a excepción que quieras dejar de actuar como bebe y niña pequeña… - le dijo Edward, por un momento pensé que quizás se debía a que no quería besarme, pero recordé que lo había hecho el sábado sin razón ni motivo alguno y no le había correspondido totalmente aturdida, razones quizás de mas para no volver a querer quedar en ridículo

- Se supone que están saliendo, son novios… no es como si hicieran algo indebido – iba a replicar algo bastante bueno pero todo quedo olvidado cuando Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos con gentileza, la última vez que me había besado no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo bien que se sentía, las emociones que me embriagaban de pies a cabeza y lo perfecto que era el momento cuando nuestros labios se encontraban

Estábamos a punto de besarnos, mi corazón latía desbocadamente y mis mejillas ardían cuando…

- Se que se quieren pero estamos comiendo – se quejo Emmet, dios estábamos tan cerca, ¿acaso no pudo callarse?, Edward soltó mi cara con una extraña cara en su cara, como de insatisfacción o molestia no supe definirla

- Bien, nos vamos entonces – dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa y salimos de ahí

Afuera del lugar había varias cámaras, tan solo salir de ahí nos saltaron encima, Edward me pego a su cuerpo e intento evitar que nos separan, las preguntas salían a montones y entraban en mis oídos sin lograr comprender nada pero Edward no respondía ni una sola, cuando llegamos al carro me abrió la puerta y entre, me rodee con mis brazos, no me había dado cuenta del frio que hacia

Tan solo entro adentro, prendió el carro al igual que la calefacción

- Eso ha sido raro – dije intentando sacarle platica, comente refiriéndome a las cámaras

- Bueno, quizás algún día te acostumbres

- ¿Tú ya te acostumbraste?

- Eso es lo mas probable Bella

- ¿No temes lo que digan de ti?

- No, realmente no me importa lo que digan de mi

- ¿Entonces porque no respondes sus dudas? – pregunte

- ¿Es que no te haz dado cuenta? – no sabia a que se refería, ¿Si lo hacia? O era porque no podía decir nada por dar la exclusiva a Charlotte – No intentan saber cosas sobre mi, ellos saben ya lo suficiente… quieren saber sobre lo nuestro, cosas de ti, cosas nuevas y no les daré el gusto, si fuera por mi no lo sabrían pero eso no ayudaría a tu carrera o a la mía o tu plan, como sea…

- ¿No dices nada por el plan?

- No… no digo nada por ti, porque te afectara a ti en algún futuro Bella – lo mire asombrada, ¿Hablaba en serio?, ¿En verdad le importaba?

- Estoy… hecha un lio… - murmure sin poder comprenderlo todo

- Eso imagine

- ¿Es porque te importo? – pregunte después de pasar varias cuadras en silencio sin poder contener mi curiosidad

- Eres una de las personas que mas me importan en este momento Bella – mi corazón latía con irregularidad

- Yo… yo…

- No digas nada – dijo simplemente

- ¿Por qué? – lo vi sonreír de una rara manera, no con felicidad o alegría, todo lo contrario a eso

- Porque… no te intereso yo a ti – abría y cerraba mi boca sin formar una frase o una palabra coherente, después de eso ninguno dijo nada

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento Edward me abrió la puerta del carro, caminamos hasta la puerta… ahora o nunca

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, Que pasara?

bien lo dejo a su imaginacion

Dedicado a mis amadas lectoras…

Emma Isabella De Cullen

Dreams Hunter

Amyel1806

Deniziithaw

Solchizz

Anita1990

Lizzy Cullen

Lala Cullen

Niky_Dany

Moon Stelle

Angie Masen

Tifany

Sayrina

Zenn

Nejix

Albaa

Marjhon

Elipse TwilightIris

Mayce

* * *

Amadas lectoras de un vacio... No tengo nada de nada nuevo lo lamento u.u publicare una nota en un rato mas asi que no se emocionen creyendo que sea un capi aunque dejare ahi lo unico que llevo... para que vean que no exagero que no llevo casi nada

Las amo besos


	9. 9 Mentirosa

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_Capitulo 9... Mentirosa_**

**_By... Angielizz_**

* * *

— Te equivocas – le dije

— ¿Perdón?

— Ya oíste te equivocas

— ¿En que?

— En… cuando dices que tu no me interesas a mi… te equivocas

— ¿a si?

— Si… tu me interesas

— ¿hablas en serio?

— Si… cuando no estamos en el mismo lugar me pregunto que haces y donde estas, cuando dices estar ocupado me cuestiono que te atormenta con esa frecuencia y… cuando me… - mordí mi lengua, estaría dando demasiado información, pero las palabras fluyeron antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacia – besas me pregunto si tu quizás estas tan interesado en mi como yo en ti

— ¿Y a que conclusión llegas?

— Que no… todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me indica que nunca será posible que así sea

— Te equivocas – dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos – me interesas mas de lo que crees – sus ojos verdes miraban los míos con esa intensidad que solo Edward poseía, se acercaba lentamente a mi cara esperando ansioso por mi reacción, se detuvo a milésimas de mi boca

— Bésame – fue todo lo que necesite decir antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos

No supe que hacer en un principio, realmente no creía que lo iba a hacer pero rápidamente había salido del deslumbramiento para comenzar a besarlo, al igual que él y seguirlo al ritmo lento y acompasado, puse mi mano en su hombro, mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla, y me acercaba con su mano en mi cintura, después de unos minutos nos separamos, mi respiración era errática y anormal

Sentía su aliento en mi cara pero no me atreví a abrir mis ojos, beso mis parpados y mi mejilla mientras yo por mi lado sentía mi cara arder, sentía sus ojos recorrer mi cara sin prisa

Abrí mis ojos, Edward me sonreía tenuemente

— Este… - no supe que decir, me sentía como una tonta inexperta

— Si a mi también me ha gustado – me reí a carcajada limpia mientras Edward solo hizo su reconocida y común sonrisa de medio lado, mordí mi labio para dejar de reírme

— Nos vemos mañana – dije dando un paso hacia atrás

— Seguro – avanzo hacia mi y mi pecho parecía que explotaría a este paso mas sin embargo me desilusiono un poco cuando solo beso mi mejilla – duerme bien – dijo alejándose de mí, mi boca se abrió por completo pero entre a mi apartamento sin mas

Al llegar a mi departamento, me quite el vestido con un poco de dificultad e hice mi ritual de desmaquillare, me di una ducha relajante y una vez terminada me puse lo que yo llamaba pijama, no es que no lo fuera pero parecía más de una adolescente que de una mujer de mi edad, era morada, de seda, pero con estrellas lo que le quitaba bastante su estilo maduro

Me recosté en la cama y por fin me di tiempo de recordar el beso, mil veces mejor que el primero o el del sábado, porque este había sido sin razones, sin motivos y obviamente correspondido por ambos lados

Sonreí, sin darme cuenta en algún momento conseguí quedarme plácidamente dormida

POV EDWARD

Pase temprano, como todos los días por Bella a su apartamento la idea de esperar un minuto más me ponía más ansioso de lo normal, mi ansia había sido tal que olvide mi celular para llamarla

Tuve que usar el mismo truco que la vez que subí sin llaves, y como esa vez me dejaron subir, corrí por las escaleras sintiéndome un adolescente cosa que definitivamente yo no era en esos momentos, cuando solo me faltaba un tramo de las escaleras deje de correr para no parecer agobiado, cosa que en ese momento estaba, sentía que me faltaba el aire

Toque su puerta tres veces hasta que me abrió iba vestida con una falda color caqui que le llegaba a la rodilla y una blusa café

— Hola – sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta – me preguntaba porque no llamabas – comento una vez que comenzamos a caminar

— Olvide mi celular - le respondí – a propósito Hola – le dije mientras tomaba su cara y la besaba, respondió instantáneamente lo que me hizo suspirar mentalmente, tome su mano y salimos de ahí

Le abrí la puerta cortésmente de mi carro y ella entro sonriendo

Cuando llegamos a la oficina había algunos periodistas afuera, cosa que en cierto sentido me dio alivio, no estaban tomando nuestra relación como una farsa, tome la mano de Bella para llamar la atención

— Recuerda, no decir nada de nada – le dije, me miro extrañada, yo sabía que nunca decía nada pero porque nunca le preguntaban directamente a ella, sentía que esta vez sería diferente, la experiencia me lo decía

Me estacione y rodee el carro para ayudar a bajar a Bella

Tome su cintura y la acerque a mí

— … Dinos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

— … ¿Tienen planes a futuro?

— … ¿Qué es lo que te conquisto de ella?

— … ¿Viven juntos?

— … Su vida sexual es…

— … Isabella dinos ¿Qué tiene Edward que no tenga otro hombre? – le pregunto un hombre poniéndose frente a nosotros evitándonos pasar

— Con permiso – intente avanzar pero nos lo impidieron, comenzaron a acercársenos a nosotros pero aun así jale a Bella para que no se dejara de mover, la puse en mi espalda sujetando sus manos por detrás y avanzando siendo yo quien tuviera que soportar los golpes y empujones

— Quítense, abran paso – llego seguridad moviendo a las personas rápidamente entramos al edificio

— ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte tomando su cara, asintió débilmente

— Ah… si

— No pareces convencida… ahora sabes que salir con Edward Cullen puede ser un poco problemático – le dije, sonrió débilmente

— Es un riesgo importante… ¿no crees?

— Bastante… ¿Segura que quieres esto? – asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los míos

— Señor Cullen, su hermana está en la línea – dijo Carmen justo cuando salimos del elevador, no entendí porque tanto formalismo pero asentí

— Nos vemos luego – le dije

— Edward, Charlotte me llamo por la mañana…quiere que le demos una entrevista, será en el restaurante cerca de…

— A mi también me llamo, nos vamos a las doce – le dije, me miro desconcentrada y asintió

— Carmen, cancela la reunión que tenia a las tres, dile que tengo un imprevisto y no podre asistir – le dije mientras entraba a mi oficina y me encerraba dentro, conteste el teléfono

— Hola ¿Qué sucede?

— Edward… soy… Eli – separaba cada palabra entre hipidos

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Puedes… venir… por mí?

— ¿Dónde estás? – pregunte

— En… no tengo idea… ven por mi – estaba sollozando, ¿Cómo que no sabía?

— Eli, tranquila, dime… ¿Por dónde te encuentras?

— No se… no se… papá no me pudo traer en la mañana porque le hablaron del trabajo y pidió un taxi para mi, le di la dirección al chofer del taxi pero no sé donde estoy, no me ubico… ven por mi

— Nena, tranquila… dime, ¿Cómo es?, Descríbeme el lugar

— Este… hay mucha gente pasando… y los edificios son altos… hay una heladería… y un café a un lado… hay un restaurante… se llama _Destine_… y… - oh vamos debía sonarme el lugar, me sonaba pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo mi mente estaba intentando trabajar a toda marcha pero no ataba ningún cabo

— ¿Qué más?

— Ahí una… estética en la otra esquina – dijo en un hipido

— Voy por ti, se donde estas, no te muevas de donde estés y no te vayas con ningún extraño… metete en la heladería, y siéntate ahí, si tienes dinero compra algo pero no te vayas lejos – y colgué, Salí de mi oficina con prisa – Carmen, voy por mi hermana al parecer anda perdida por las calles, volveré en una hora máximo

— Edward… apresúrate – dijo y camine rápido saliendo de ahí

Hice solo veinte minutos de camino hasta que encontré el lugar, había recordado que Destine, era el restaurante al que había venido con Bella la primera vez… cuando comenzó toda esta locura de nuestra relación

Me estacione en el primer lugar que encontré, baje rápidamente sin siquiera ponerle el seguro a mi puerta y entre al local que le pedí a ella que se quedara dentro, la encontré recargada en la barra, me acerque a ella y la abrace haciendo que se volteara a mí, me abrazo rápidamente y escondió su cara en mi estomago

— Ya estoy aquí – le dije agachando mi cabeza mientras le levantaba su cara, tenía muchas lagrimas, se las quite rápidamente

— Creía que nunca ibas a llegar – dijo, la cargue mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en mi espalda, para no caerse, como si fuera todavía una bebe

— ¿Ya pagaste? – asintió, tome la nieve que estaba en la barra y supuse era de ella, para después salir de ahí – no podría dejarte sola, ¿A quién enfadaría? – le pregunte

— A Bella

— Ella me golpea, créeme, creo que deberé demandarla – intente hacerla reír y funciono

— Quizás te lo mereces… - la baje y le abrí su puerta

Iba a matar a ese que se hacía pasar como mi padre, en serio, ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió mandarla en taxi?

— ¿Te llevo a la escuela? – le pregunte

— Vamos tarde… ¿Crees que me dejen pasar?

— Supongo que podemos intentarlo, ¿no crees? – se encogió de hombros y miro hacia su ventana – no quieres ir – adivine

— Es bastante vergonzoso llegar siempre tarde – musito débilmente

— ¿Solo eso?

— Aja… - si claro, claro y yo nací ayer

— No es un pretexto para no ir a la escuela

— No hice la tarea – la mire de reojo se estaba mordiendo el labio, mala mentirosa

— Aprenderás a hacerla después de que veas una horrible F en tu trabajo de este día

— No… no… vamos Edward

— No encuentro el porqué no ir, no es como si fueras una santa a la hora de tratarse de la escuela

— Me van a molestar…

— Claro que no

— Si, si lo harán…

— ¿Por qué?

— Gerard… un chico de la escuela, popular… me pidió que fuera su novia… - frene

— ¿Qué?

— Le dije que no, no, no – dijo rápidamente

— Pero…

— Es el chico popular, de seguro todo mundo lo sabe ahora, no quiero ir…

— Pero ibas a ir en taxi… - entonces comprendí

— Ah…

— Tu le diste una dirección falsa al taxista - ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su mente?

— No quería ir… pero ni siquiera supe que dije cuando ya estaba aquí y no reconocí el lugar, me perdí caminando y…

— ¿Por qué no me sorprendes?

— Perdón…

— ¿Qué tal si no trajeras dinero? O si… o si alguien te hubiera secuestrado, ¿Sabes que eso puede pasar verdad? – asintió

— Perdón, no quise meterme en problemas o sacarte de tu trabajo, pero pensé

— ¿Ahora lo haces? – me ignoro

— Mamá – así ella le decía a Esme – probablemente me aniquilara viva si se enteraba, Papá estaba en reunión y pues… ¿para qué sirven los hermanos mayores?

— Pudiste decirle a papá que te sentías mal…

— No me hubiera creído o probablemente me hubiese traído un doctor como si fuera el fin del mundo, no quería un escándalo

— ¿En realidad tenía una reunión? – bajo su cabeza aun mas, maldición, maldición

— No… bueno si, pero él iba a traerme y… yo no quería ir a la escuela… así que le dije que sabia tomar taxis porque tú me habías enseñado…

— Mentirosa – murmure

— Y después de insistir un rato acepto, pidió un taxi para mi, le dio la dirección pero después yo se la cambie… perdóname – dijo tomando mi brazo y abrazándolo, el semáforo marco rojo, por lo que nos detuvimos

— Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso

— ¿Le dirás a papá?

— No… - suspiro – lo harás tu

— Pero…

— Nada – le corte, después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada y yo seguí conduciendo

Me detuve cuando estuvimos frente a su escuela

— Adiós…

— Cada día te pareces mas a él… cada día un poco más, terminaras siendo igual que papá y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo – después de eso azoto la puerta y corrió, no me fui hasta que la vi entrando, tome mi cabello con fuerza

No me parecía a él, no tenía nada de él, no podía parecerme a él… que dios me libre de eso


	10. 10 Me confundes

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_Capitulo 10... Me confundes_**

**_By... Angielizz_**

* * *

- Entonces…

- Comenzamos a salir, nos conocíamos desde hace bastantes meses atrás y creo que vimos la atracción que sentíamos en muchos aspectos mutuos, comenzamos a salir – le dije, Charlotte asintió y escribió rápidamente algo en su libreta

- Así que… ¿Cómo formalizaron?

- Edward… fuimos a un baile, me invito a salir, esta a las afueras de la ciudad es una disco bastante interesante – murmuro Bella, sabia a cual se refería, fue al lugar al que fuimos… "esa noche"

- Le pedí que fuera mi novia en ese lugar y ella acepto – termine de contar yo

- ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

- Eso parece – murmure encogiéndome de hombros y pasando mi brazo por los hombros de Bella

- Hacen una linda pareja – asentimos en silencio – pero creo que lo que todo mundo se pregunta es… ¿Es amor? O solo… algo de momento pero formalizado – no supe que responder y Bella tampoco, la primer pregunta que no supimos que decir en esta media hora

- Yo… - empezó Bella pero se callo

- Algo de momento – dijo Charlotte, negué con mi cabeza, vamos Edward sal de este aprieto como siempre

- Creo que es algo fuerte lo que nos une – murmure, no era amor, ni siquiera había una relación de verdad y no podía imaginarme de verdad enamorado, pero la quería de eso no cavia duda

- ¿Amor?

- Algo fuerte – insistí

- O lo es o no lo es

- Creo que es otra cosa… - la corte mirándola de una manera dándole a entender que si quería seguir con esto cambiara de preguntas

- ¿Qué tiene Bella? – pregunto – todo mundo se lo cuestiona, queremos saberlo…- se giro hacia Bella sonriéndolo como amigas - te quiero nena, pero no es como si fueras distinta a las demás, todos los comentaristas opinan eso y quiero sacarlos de ese rumor

- Ella es especial, dulce, divertida a su manera, tiene una rara manera de ser, no suele abrir sus sentimiento a las personas, no trata con desconocidos, muy difícilmente deja entrar a las personas en su vida… pero se que una vez dentro no las deja salir – le sonreí a Bella y ella a mi – me gusta el color de su cabello y sus ojos oscuros y cafés

- Algo que muchas chicas tienen… - me interrumpió pero yo a ella también

- Su manera de sonreír, su forma de burlarse de mi con su mirada, no teme rechazarme como otras lo harían… no es mi billetera ni mi poder lo que ve – claro que si mi fama y por eso había ideado este plan – y me gusta… demasiado – murmure, Bella sonreía nerviosa desviando su mirada de mi

- Gracias, creo que eso es todo… te lo agradezco demasiado Bella, te quiero, te llamare por la noche – le dijo Charlotte levantándose y abrazándola, luego me tendió su mano y se la estreche

- Adiós – me despedí

- Nos vemos – se levanto del asiento y dejo un billete en la mesa. Sin mas se fue

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a mentir tan bien? – me pregunto Bella cuando Charlotte estuvo fuera de nuestra vista

- ¿De que hablas?

- No creo tener esas cualidades

- Las tienes – asegure

- No, no es así  
Claro que lo es – ella no dijo nada, así que creía que había preferido cambiar de tema o dejar esta platica para después, le tome un sorbo a mi vino cuando escuche un sollozo… - ¿Bella? – tome su cara entre mis manos haciéndola verme, sus ojos estaban rojos e intentaba tomar aire provocando sollozos

- Odio que mientas, lo odio – dijo quitando mis manos de su cara

- No lo hago, no te miento

- Oh claro que lo haces…

- ¿En que? – saco algo de su bolso, y me lo dio, lo tome era una hoja doblada, como un articulo de alguna revista arrancado

Lo leí rápidamente aunque sabía que era lo que decía y de que se trataba, una entrevista que me habían hecho hace tiempo

_- _Tu chica ideal es Rubia, _alta, piernas largas, amante de las compras como cualquiera, divertida, hermosa, sofisticada, elegante, seria, y a la vez juguetona, sensual y muy segura de sí misma – relato – dime algo que tenga de eso_

_- __Ah…_

_- __Nada, no mientas Edward… _

_- __A veces no te das cuenta de lo que quieres hasta que lo tienes… _

_- __Deja de mentirme – dijo golpeando mi mano que había vuelto a su mejilla para quitar sus lagrimas, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba hoy?_

_- __Bella, hablo en serio, nada de lo que he dicho hoy en la entrevista además de las cosas obvias han sido mentira_

_- __¿En serio? – me pregunto con sus ojos rojos_

_- __Lo digo muy en serio – murmure acercándome a su cara y besándola, me respondió inmediatamente cosa que me hizo sonreír sobre sus labios_

_- __Te… agradezco todo lo que haces por mi – dijo separándose, deje unos billetes en la mesa y la ayude a levantarse_

_- __No hay de que – murmure en su cabello, Bella tomo mi mejilla y me sonrió antes de besarme, lleve mis manos a su cintura acercándola a mi _

Cuando regresamos a la oficina, no había mas camarógrafos cosa que fue una suerte para ambos, Bella se fue a su oficina alegando que tenia demasiado trabajo y yo tenia una reunión a la que atender

POV BELLA

Lave mi cara de nuevo, odiaba sentirme tan cansada, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y mi mente lenta, demasiado para mi gusto, me seque la cara con una toalla que estaba colgada.

- Swan – me saludo una chica, que no había visto antes, intente hacer memoria pero nada

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- Claro hemos trabajado juntas los últimos dos meses, ¿no recuerdas?

- Ah… - que incomodo momento

- Vamos Bella, la semana pasada te di un café y té encargue un archivo – sonreí, no recordaba

- Lo siento, no…

- Fátima, me llamo así

- Bella – murmure asintió

- Ya sabes que para lo que necesites aquí estoy – fruncí mis cejas pero aun así asentí confundida

Salí de ahí y entre a la oficina de Edward, Carmen no se encontraba ahí, así que supuse que no sería un problema sin entraba sin mas

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Edward mirando hacia su ventana

- Espero no interrumpir nada – le dije entrando, se giro hacia mí y me sonrió

- Para nada – se acerco hasta quedar frente a mi

- Estuve pensando que quizás podíamos salir… a… - trague saliva sintiéndome un poco nerviosa, no acostumbraba a ser yo la que invitaba, realmente nunca me había puesto en esta situación… no solía tener ninguna relación de verdad, solo aburridas citas de únicas veces

- Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, podríamos ir saliendo del trabajo

- No creo estar demasiado presentable – puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

- Lo estas, créeme que lo estas – sonreí tenuemente, dejo su mano en mi mejilla y se acerco después a mi besándome, correspondí automáticamente, puse mis manos en sus hombros acercándolo a mí y dándome resistencia para elevar mi cara hacia él, me llevaba algunos muchos centímetros de altura, me tomo de la cintura y me elevo del suelo, intente sujetarme por sus hombros y elevarme aun mas para no caer, paso su mano de mi cintura, y luego la bajo por mi falda, mientras me estremecía de pies a cabeza, su mano se detuvo en mis piernas, paso su mano debajo de esta y me alzo aun mas, mientras la otra me sujetaba de la espalda, cambie mis manos de sus hombros a su cara y lo bese enredando mi otra pierna entre la suya para darme apoyo, en algún momento me dejo encima de su escritorio mientras me besaba con pasión

- Edward…

- ¿Si? – separo nuestros labios rompiendo el beso

- Nada – dije intentando volver a besarlo, pero el dio un paso atrás con una rara mueca en su rostro

- Aquí no – fue todo lo que dijo, intente mirar a otra parte, rubia, sofisticada, hermosa en cualquier termino… no era una descripción para mi…

- Bien, nos vemos en la salida – me aleje de ahí caminando rápido, y sin mirar atrás con mi mirada en el suelo

Las horas siguientes habían sido demasiado rápidas para mi gusto, apague la computadora y tome mi bolso, apenas eleve mi mirada de este y él ya estaba ahí

Pensé en escapar de ahí y tomar un taxi y luego alegarle que me sentía cansada, pero sabía que no funcionaria

Debería verlo, sentir su rechazo, el dolor que eso me ocasionaba y aun así intentar sonreírle, tome una bocado de aire esperando que el hablara, pero no lo hizo solo me miraba a mi lo que lo hacia mil veces peor

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunte caminando hacia la puerta, pero Edward no se movió, evitándome avanzar mas, ahora tendría que soportar esto, pensé con molestia

- Quiero hablar antes contigo

- No hay nada de que hablar, creo que ya hablaste demasiado

- No dije nada, no hice nada – elevo las manos al cielo confuso, podía ver como la gente que pasaba detrás de él se detenían para ver el espectáculo, mierda

- Bien, ahora vámonos – intente pasar de nuevo, pero Edward lo volvió a evitar, camino hacia mi haciendo que yo retrocediera, después cerro la puerta cuando tuvo suficiente espacio para hacerlo

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – me pregunto con voz tranquila sin furia, solo tranquilidad

- Nada, ¿A ti? – entrecerró sus ojos

- Bella, tu me pasas, demasiado, me das jaqueca, en serio, no se que demonios te sucede pero me estas agobiando de verdad

- ¿Ah en serio? – pregunte levantando la barbilla, se acerco a mi y me tomo las manos, pero solté el agarre

- Si, ¿Qué sucede contigo? – no comprendía como demonios podía hablar tan tranquilamente cuando yo solo quería gritarle

- Nada Edward, nada – dije intentando mantener mi voz serena

- Te conozco, te pusiste a la defensiva desde que… - se callo, llegando a su propia conclusión, o a la única que podía haber

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Fue porque te dije que en la oficina no podíamos hacer nada de… nada – pregunto, o quizás lo estaba diciendo como un hecho, no lo supe

- Yo le llamo rechazo pero puedes nombrarlo como quieras

- No te rechace – dijo tomando su cabello y jalándolo hacia atrás

- Perdón, la próxima vez que nos besemos de esa manera y terminemos en tu escritorio y después tu digas que no, entonces sabré que no es necesariamente un rechazo – dije con ironía

- Bien, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si entra alguien?

- Cerramos con seguro y listo

- ¿Y si llega Caius? – ese si seria un problema

- Yo… seria demasiado normal, supongo…

- Además no creo que estés… lista – murmuro viéndome a mi, desvié la mirada hacia el suelo

- No soy una nena para no estar preparada para algo como eso, tengo edad suficiente para…

- Oh vamos Bella, aun serias… virgen si no fuera por… mi – dijo Edward, me congele, nunca le dije que yo era virgen, obviamente no, intente respirar para tranquilizarme

- ¿Quién dice que era virgen? – alzo una ceja, lo mire retándolo, obviamente lo era en ese entonces pero no era una conversación que quieres tener con un hombre que… vive la vida y eres una inexperta a su lado

- Oh… ¿Me equivoque? – pregunto, casi fingía inocencia y arrepentimiento

- Si – me sonroje

- Perdona… ¿una larga lista?

- Larga lista – repetí sin comprender

- Ya sabes, una larga lista de chicos en tu cama – apreté mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños

- ¿En verdad quieres saber?

- Sorpréndeme – dijo sin bajar sus cejas

- Es bastante… interesante

- Oh, lo imagino

- Si

- ¿Puedo saber nombres?

- Muchos, y eso es algo que no te incumbe

- Claro que lo hace – parecía tan divertido

- Dime tu lista – intente salir por la tangente

- ¿Por nombres, países, color de cabello o simplemente por mejor experiencia? – mi sangre comenzó a hervir, y me sentí lastimada, mil chicas habían pasado por su cama y… obviamente lo recordaban, con total claridad

- Mejor olvídalo

- Mejor admite que eras virgen, no es como si fuera malo Bella – dijo, lo mire mal, entrecerrando los ojos, baje mi mirada y gire sobre mis talones

- Ángela me dijo que iríamos a… cenar, podemos posponer mejor nuestra cena para mañana – dije intentando sonar normal y sobre todo cambiar el tema

- Supongo que si, ¿Quieres que te lleve a…

- No, ella pasara por mi… nos vemos mañana – dije sin voltear

- Bella…

- Se va a tardar un poco en llegar así que adelantare mis trabajos pendientes

- Si insistes tanto – escuche sus pasos y luego su mano en mi hombro, pero no me gire, beso mi cabeza

- Hasta mañana

- Adiós – y después se fue

Espere diez minutos, primero para relajarme y después para irme, obviamente no existía ninguna salida con Ángela, pero no podría arriesgarme a ponerme hormonal y llorar frente a él

Tome el ascensor, no sin antes haberle preguntado a alguien que pasaba, si él ya se había ido, me dijeron que si, por lo que no creía que estuviera ya en el edificio

Cuando llegue al primer piso Salí de ahí mirando de un lado a otro como si estuviera en una persecución, me sentí como una tonta al no verlo y baje la guardia, simplemente podría decirle que Ángela me cancelo y fin, Salí del edificio acercándome a donde solían estar los taxis, para mala suerte mía no había ni uno solo

Caminar o esperar que alguno llegue, caminar

Aun transitaban los carros, ya casi no había personas caminando, pero era lo común, nada del otro mundo, y era bastante común en mi caminar la mayor parte del tiempo, realmente me gustaba hacerlo, sobre todo porque los taxis se llevaban bastante de mi monedero

Sentí la mirada de alguien en mi y me detuve, convencida de que eran cosas mías, seguí avanzando, pero de nuevo y ahora acompañada con pisadas, claro que había algunas personas, pero a unos dos o tres metros y todos parecían apresurados, estos parecían ir con la misma lentitud que mis pasos, me detuve y el sonido de las otras pisadas también, trague saliva y comencé a andar de nuevo, me concentre en acelerar mi paso, y no parecer que intentaba escapar de quien me siguiera, si es que en realidad alguien me seguía

Avance sin detenerme solamente al cruzar la calle y asegurarme que ningún carro me arroyaría, pero por todo lo demás seguí caminando, sentí que fue una eternidad, cuando simplemente fueron… dos cuadras, las dos cuadras mas largas de mi vida, voltee decidida a enfrentar a esa persona, pero estaba a dos metros de mi, parado y girando hacia mi, solo veía su sombra, ya que no se encontraba en un lugar donde la luz le daba

Oh, ya había visto esto en las películas de drama y yo no llegaba al final, definitivamente no lo hacia, su complexión me decía que era hombre, y que estaba bien formado… en otras palabras yo no tenia posibilidades ante él, corrí sin mas

Me sentía tan cansada, mi garganta ardía y no recordaba si debía respirar al correr por la nariz o solo por la boca, por lo que me estaba asfixiando en mi propio oxigeno

Me detuve, aunque hubiese deseado hacer cualquier otra cosa, era lo único que podía hacer no tenia demasiada condición, aunque creía tener más que esto

- Bella… - me gire en un salto de sorpresa total

- Oh, diablos me haz dado el peor susto de toda mi vida – dije sin voz

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Yo iré a mi apartamento – diablos, me he delatado

- Creía que dijiste que irías con Ángela

- Bueno… cambie de planes

- No querías ir conmigo a cenar – parecía en verdad herido por ese hecho

- No puedes rechazarme y esperar que salgamos

- ¡Estábamos en mi oficina! – gruño molesto

- Me vas a hacer creer que nunca lo hiciste en… - realmente no quería saber así que me mordí la lengua

- Si lo hice – la imagen que hubiera deseado que no se creara en mi mente se creo, ¿Cuántas chicas se vieron en la misma posición que yo?, ¿Cuántas?, ¿Eran mas hermosas que yo? Si, claramente si

- … - no supe que decir, quizás nunca haber sabido la respuesta hubiese estado bien, esto era bastante humillante

- Te llevo a tu apartamento – dijo tomando mi mano, deseaba resistirme, que el suelo se quedara pegado a mis pies y decirle no, pero no tenia fuerza emocional para hacerlo, además después de correr me sentía agotada

- Seguro – murmure, caminando a su lado, fue uno de esos silencios incómodos, y que aunque intentas romper parece que no hay una buena conversación que logre vencerlo

- No te rechace aunque insistas que así fue, no lo hice, nunca te he rechazado Bella, dudo que sepas que es el rechazo realmente – dijo cuando subió a su carro, después de diez minutos de caminata, quizás cinco, de regreso al estacionamiento de la oficina

- ¿Te han rechazado? – lo dudaba, Edward prendió el carro

- Si… tu – trague saliva – te devolví el beso, te bese y… no te estaba rechazando, y si tu fueras cualquier otra chica hubiéramos llegado quizás al final – auch, mire hacia mi ventanilla mientras mordía mi labio que temblaba y lagrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas, no era lo suficientemente buena para él, yo ya lo sabia, pero me sorprendió que doliera tanto, deje caer una cortina de cabello entre nosotros para que no viera lo mucho que me habían dolido sus palabras, mi piel se erizo por esa frase tan cruel

- Que bueno que aclaremos ese punto – murmure evitando que mi voz se rompiera

Todo era un plan, un plan frio y calculado con el único propósito de mantener mi puesto en el trabajo, debía recordarme eso… o quizás probablemente era demasiado tarde para recordatorios

- Si fueras otra chica… - lo interrumpí, no quería saberlo, no quería que me dijera si tuviera cabellera rubia y ojos azules, hubiésemos nosotros… no tenia que escucharlo

- No me importa Edward, realmente no importa, fue un momento estúpido de mi parte dejarme llevar y creer cosas estúpidas

- Cosas estúpidas – repitió con su voz tranquila

- Si, pero no tienes que explicarme que no existe una atracción física de tu parte, no es necesario… - me sentía humillada, y lo peor de todo es que era por mi misma, lagrimas silenciosas caían lentamente

- ¿Eso crees?, ¿Crees que no hay atracción física de mi parte a ti?

- Eso lo se, no solo lo creo

- Pues entonces no sabes nada

- Realmente no te puedo comprender ni solo un poco… si fuera otra chica habríamos llegado al final, eso dices, pero te atraigo físicamente… oh… solo te atraigo a medias – dije molesta, farfullando palabras

- ¿Qué? No – apago el carro, vi a mi alrededor ya habíamos llegado a mi apartamento

- Tu me confundes – fue mi mejor frase

- Tu me vuelves loco, en serio Bella

- Perfecto

- Bien

Nos quedamos en silencio

- Yo te confundo, empiezo a creer que tu orgullo estúpido te hace ser demasiado orgullosa para llegar al grado de convertirte en una completa mentirosa

- ¿Disculpa?

- Ni siquiera puedes admitir que tenia razón cuando dije que eras virgen antes que nosotros… – lo interrumpí, molesta, herida y sobre todo humillada

- Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿cierto? Que te admita que te llevaste el primer lugar, que te diga que has sido el único y sobre todo hacerme parecer una niña indefensa a tu lado, bien lo conseguiste, si era virgen, pero por tu maldita culpa ya no – baje del carro

Nunca en todo este tiempo lo había culpado de esa noche, fue un error de ambos, una equivocación, culpa de ambos, nunca lo culpe a él, no lo hacia, pero… cuando no estas en un momento tranquilo y normal, puedes decir cosas inapropiadas

Camine a mi edificio, escuche como un carro aceleraba con violencia, pero no me gire a comprobar que se había ido, porque sabía que así era

Apenas llegue a la puerta del edificio y caí de rodillas ahí, llorando y sollozando audiblemente, me pegue a la pared y me refugie entre mis piernas, sujetándolas fuertemente, sin importarme que conjunto de ropa trajera o la mancha que después me quedaría por el sucio suelo.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus commentarios

Espero sus commentarios n.n


	11. 11 Distinto

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_Capitulo 9... Distinto_**

**_By... Angielizz_**

* * *

No creo que hubiese pasado nada, no creo que pasaran minutos y menos horas, realmente no lo creía

Solo sabia que algo estaba abrazándome, y definitivamente estaba hincado frente a mi para poder lograr abrazarme completamente, identifique rápidamente el cuerpo, y deje mi cabeza ahí en su pecho mientras lloraba, los sollozos iban perdiendo volumen y las lagrimas fuerza

- Ven aquí – dijo con esa voz profunda tan característica de él

- No quiero – dije en su pecho

- Bella, no es seguro que estemos afuera – murmuro levantándose

- No nos van a asesinar o asaltar Edward – dije

- No, pero quizás van a llegar cámaras y mañana veras tu rostro en cada periódico de la ciudad – dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la tome, me ayudo a levantarme, saque las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta, entramos y comenzamos a subir las escaleras en silencio

Una vez dentro de mi apartamento deje mi bolso en el sofá que tenia, mientras Edward me seguía en silencio, me quite mis zapatillas y sin saber que mas hacer me gire para encarar a Edward

- ¿Bien?

- Prometerás escucharme y guardar silencio mientras yo este hablando, ¿entendido? – asentí – cuando te dije… eso de… las chicas… si fueras otra chica… eso – parecía incomodo, esto era algo que debería grabar, ¿Cuándo Edward se veía incomodo?

- Aja…

- No eres otra chica Bella – dijo con seriedad – nunca podrás ser otra chica – comencé a parpadear luchando con las lagrimas, asentí mirando el suelo y sintiendo mi pecho contraerse mientras un escalofrió nada agradable me recorría de pies a cabeza

- Ok

- Y cuando saque el tema de… tu… virginidad, si mas no recuerdo fue porque dijiste que te había rechazado, te dije las razones y porque se que aun no estas lista, créeme – por eso nunca podría ser como ellas, pensé

- Bien

- Se que crees que si, y yo se que no eres una niña, lo se, pero te vas a arrepentir cuando suceda – no me atreví a mirarlo

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia de esas chicas y yo? – masoquista, pensé, eso era, una estúpida masoquista que no se cansaba que le rompieran el corazón

- Que ellas no se van a arrepentir Bella, están acostumbradas a eso, es parte de ellas, se podría decir… tu eres… distinta

- Es decir que solo te acuestas con… inmorales chicas sin cordura que se acuestan con cualquiera

- No… no es así

- ¿Tanya era una inmoral? – pregunte, mil veces masoquista

- Bella ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Tanya es algo… distinto un tema diferente, fueron cosas distintas con ellas

- ¿En que?

- En todo Bella, en todo, no era una inmoral, pero no era una chica sin experiencias, ¿me entiendes?

- Ósea que si hubiera sido yo una cualquiera otra cosa seria

- ¡NO!

- Si, claro que si, eso estas diciéndome

- No, Bella, no…

- Estas diciendo que si fuera mas… inmoral y me acostara con cualquiera hubiera pasado algo en esa oficina

- ¡NO! No estoy diciendo eso

- Dime que dices, hablas a medias y me confundes

- Te lo demostrare – sentí como tomaba mi cara y luego sus labios en los míos, lo bese con la misma pasión que él, me cargo sin dejar de besarme y me acostó en el sofá subiéndose sobre mi, lo bese intentando estar al par de él

Se separo y beso mi cuello, mi garganta y estaba bajando, se fue a mi hombro, mientras yo me quedaba quieta, sin saber que mas hacer, decidí acariciar su espalda y bese sus cabellos mientras el pasaba su lengua por mi hombro, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, sus manos recorrían mis piernas y subían mi falda, estaba a punto de llegar su mano a mi muslo cuando…

Cerré mis ojos y deje de responderle, mis manos se quedaron congeladas en su espalda, Edward se alejo, al menos su cara y sus manos se detuvieron y fueron a mi cintura, abrí mis ojos Edward me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- A eso me refería

- A que cualquier otra chica llega a la mitad y mas, y yo ni eso

- No – se rio – me refiero a que es distinto

- Distinto, es todo lo que haz dicho, ¿Qué significa distinto exactamente?

- Distinto… significa que quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo Bella

- ¿A que te refieres? – mi corazón latía taladrándome los oídos pero no podía dejar que entrara la esperanza y fuera otra cosa totalmente distinta a la realidad

- Distinto quiere decir que eres especial en el mejor de los sentidos, que te quiero de verdad y haremos las cosas a su tiempo, eso es distinto, haremos algo totalmente distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrado

- ¿Insinúas que… quieres – me interrumpió

- Una relación de verdad contigo, algo así, si quizás me refiero a eso, eso seria distinto

- Comienzo a pensar que distinto me gusta – sonrió

- Podremos acostumbrarnos al término, ¿no lo crees?

- Si, creo que si – trague saliva

- Así que…

- Así que… - repetí

- ¿Estamos saliendo?

- ¿Lo estamos haciendo? – se encogió de hombros

- Creo que es un buen término, estoy saliendo contigo, estamos saliendo, si… ¿Por qué no? – pregunto, saque ventaja del momento

- Porque eso no seria distinto Edward

- Distinto – repitió sonriendo y besando mi nariz

- Me gusta la idea al menos a mi – dije insegura de que no le agradase del todo el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación

- Si hacemos algo distinto, podría pedirte matrimonio, nunca lo he hecho ni siquiera me había planteado la idea, quizás eso es…

- Es demasiado distinto, muy, muy distinto, creo que solo distinto sin extremos me agrada – le dije se rio, supuse que algo en mi expresión le dio gracias

- Vamos, solo bromeaba no iba a hacerlo, aunque…

- ¡NO! – me queje

- Bien, bien, no, ¿Qué somos entonces?

- Hum…

- ¿Te atraigo para algo más? – pregunto sin rodeos, pase saliva mientras sentía mi cara arder, simplemente asentí – ¿te gusto? – asentí de nuevo – Mas que cualquier chico que conozcas

- Seguro

- Bien

- ¿Bien?, ¿Eso que quiere decir?

- Que… por el momento solo bien, tu también me gustas y mucho

- ¿Mas que cualquier chica que conozcas?

- Y aunque no las conozca también

- Y…

- Paso mañana por ti, te cuidas, duerme bien – se levanto y beso mis labios, sin mas se fue.

Lo vi salir de mi apartamento e irse sin más, mi corazón me latía desbocadamente y necesitaba aquella extraña sensación de gritar como lunática, pero me contuve

Me levante del sofá y fui a mi habitación, entre al baño y lave mi cara, _distinto_, pensé con una extraña sonrisa mientras me vestía para ir a dormir

POV EDWARD

Había llamado a Bella por la mañana avisándole que no podría pasar por ella por una reunión que salió de improviso pero aun así enviaría un taxi para que la llevara, e iba por mi cuenta

No demore demasiado la llamada porque apenas eran las cinco cuando la llame y supuse que estaría mas dormida que despierta y deseando dormir un poco mas

La reunión tardo tres horas, eternas para mi, había un nuevo proyecto que querían llevar a Canadá y estaban intentando ver quienes iban a ser los transferidos ahí.

Canadá obviamente era el sueño de cualquiera, incluso el mío, pero era una lista larga de espera para saber quienes serian los transferidos ahí

Cuando llegue a la oficina apenas eran las nueve y media de la mañana, había empezado muy temprano

- Carmen podrías hablarle a mi padre y pedirle que traiga a Elizabeth después que pase por ella - le pregunte

- Supongo que ya tienes todo planeado para el sábado, te quedan solo dos días joven así que… - rayos había olvidado eso

- Yo… reservare lugares para tomar el avión mañana por la noche y rentar un carro para el fin de semana – le dije, me miro con una ceja alzada

- ¿Esperas que en un día te tengan listo eso? Algo a ultimo minuto nunca sale bien

- Me quedan dos días

- Edward, Edward, ¿Qué hare contigo? – le sonreí – ya tengo los pasajes de vuelo reservados, tal y como creo que tenias mal planeado…

- ¿Cuántos pasajes son? – pregunte, intentando por todos los medios no parecer preocupado porque se olvidara de alguno de los que iban a ir

- Te deje en tu escritorio los pasajes y rente tres carros, espero y también te gusten – me acerque a ella y bese su cara, mientras la abrazaba

- Eres un ángel, ¿ya te lo he dicho verdad?

- Siempre que estas en un aprieto lo mencionas – le sonreí y entre en mi oficina, tome los pasajes que estaban ahí.

Estaba el mío, el de Elizabeth, el de Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Jimmy, Carmen, su esposo Eleazar, y el de Bella

Siempre al tanto de todo y nunca se le escapaba nada, había tres fotografías de carros

Una camioneta familiar para seis personas color negra, ahí podrían ir Alice y Rose con sus respectivas parejas y sus maletas

Estaba un atos del año color gris, ahí irían definitivamente Carlisle, Esme, Carmen y Eleazar

Y por ultimo estaba un pequeño vehículo color plateado, una replica de mi volvo. Ahí iríamos Bella, Elizabeth y yo, sin duda alguna.

- Señor Cullen, tiene una llamada de su padre en la línea uno – dijo la voz de Carmen por el intercomunicador, levante el teléfono

- ¿Hola?

- Edward, Elizabeth no fue a la escuela, supongo que si necesitas verla puedes pasarte por la casa

- ¿No fue?

- No traía ánimos

- ¿solo porque no tiene ánimos la dejaras faltar?

- Edward

- Que tenga flojera es algo que no puede usar de pretexto para… - que a él no le importara la educación de ella no significaba que a mi me valiera

- Desde que llego ayer de la escuela anda sin ánimos de nada, no comió, y hoy por la mañana nadie la pudo sacar de la cama sin que se echara a llorar, Esme la dejo quedarse

- ¿Qué tiene?

- No dijo nada

- Pasare en la tarde a verla – le dije

- Seguro, adiós – colgué

Me levante de mi asiento y Salí de ahí, Bella iba llegando a punto de abrir la puerta diría yo

- Hola – dijo con un sonrojo bastante visible en la cara

- Hola, ¿Ya desayunaste? – pregunte

- Si

- Oh… pasare en la tarde a mi casa, a ver a Eli, ¿Quieres ir? – le pregunte, asintió

- Claro

- Bien, a propósito ya tengo los pasajes para ir el fin de semana a las cabañas… por el cumpleaños de – abrió la boca

- Yo… creo que olvide mencionarte que quizás no pueda ir

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte regresando a la oficina, Bella entro detrás de mi y cerro la puerta

- Tengo unos asuntos que terminar, y últimamente he estado algo estresada y cansada y he descuidado mi trabajo

- Eso puedo solucionarlo

- Edward, no puedo retrasar esto por mas tiempo

- Puedes hacerlo en donde iremos

- No creo que lo haga…

- Te voy a ayudar en eso – se mordió el labio inferior meditando la situación

- Aparte no tengo dinero para el vuelo

- Yo pago todo, te invite yo

- Pero… - le alce una ceja interrumpiéndola

- Ya tengo tu pasaje de avión comprado, ¿no me harás perder mi dinero verdad?

- Yo no te pedí que lo compraras

- Por favor – pedí, se quedo en silencio y miro todo menos a mi

- Esta bien – accedió, bese su nariz

- Genial… además aun me debes una cita

- Eso creo…

- Entonces… saliendo de aquí vamos a ver a Elizabeth – asintió

- Seguro… - tome su cara y la bese

Le abrí la puerta del carro para que bajara, tomo mi brazo y salió

- ¿Estará tu papá? – negué con mi cabeza

- No, estará probablemente en el trabajo – le dije

- Tengo la leve sospecha que no le agrade del todo – dijo Bella cuando le abrí la puerta de la casa para que pasara, miro hacia todos lados, si, era una hermosa casa, grande, espaciosa, estilos antiguos pero a la vez moderna, una linda mansión blanca, el sueño americano.

- A Carlisle no le agrada nadie – le dije

- Es tu padre no puedes hablar mal de él… no deberías

- Porque conozco al que se hace llamar mi padre, es por que te lo digo – se encogió de hombros, parecía no traer ganas de discutir o tocar el tema, subimos las escaleras, Bella iba observando cada pequeño detalle, me detuve en las puertas blancas y grandes, que tenían flores pequeñas en los contornos, toque dos veces

- Pase – se escucho la voz de mi hermana dentro, abrí la puerta, su habitación era un rosa muy baja confinada con lila, tenia peluches por todas partes, muñecas, una pequeña mansión de barbies, y un sinfín de mas de juguetes, un pequeño estéreo color rosa, su cama tenia una sabana de caballos, y ella se encontraba ahí acostado boca abajo, Bella se acerco a ella, preferí mantener distancia, no había podido hablar con ella ayer y seguramente aun seguía algo molesta

- Hola – la saludo Bella, sentándose a su lado, Eli levanto su vista a ella y luego miro a su alrededor hasta detener su mirada en mi

- Hola Bella

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto tomando un mechón del cabello de Eli

- Si… algo así – me miro de nuevo

- ¿quieres decirme que tienes? – Eli me miro de reojo y negó con su cabeza

- Bien, ¿Qué opinas de dar una vuelta? – intento animarla

- No, no tengo ganas… gracias

- No importa… Edward, muero de sed, podrías traerme algo de tomar – asentí y Salí de la habitación

POV BELLA

- Así que… - sus ojos rojos me miraron a mi una vez que Edward salió del cuarto

Me conto entre murmullos que un chico de su escuela se le había declarado, pero ella lo rechazo, el problema al parecer era que el chico era popular y para su desgracia todo mundo sabia ahora que ella lo había rechazado, le habían molestado todo el día de ayer con el chico, incluso había escuchado como una niña dijo que ella no tenia demasiado para dar, y que no estaba a la altura del chico.

- Si no te gusta no le encuentro el problema, ignora los comentarios – le había sugerido

- Es que si lo hace… si me… - se ruborizo, asentí dándole a entender que lo había comprendido – pero es un chico, son tan infantiles – sonreí buscando las palabras correctas

- Las niñas solemos ser mucho mas maduras que ellos, desde muy pequeñas estamos listas para tener un noviazgo… ellos… sin embargo – moví la cabeza de un lado a otro – no son tan maduros como nosotras

- Son unos tontos

- ¿Cómo es él? – le pregunte

- Es gracioso, divertido, me hace reír, es muy simpático, amistoso… me gusta, es un lindo chico

- Quizás podrías intentar decirle que te gusta… y en unos dos o tres años podrían intentarlo, quizás menos

- O hasta que pueda defenderse de mi hermano – dijo riendo un poco

- Yo me encargo de Edward – en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Edward venia con dos vasos de agua, tome el que me daba y a Eli le dio el otro

- ¿y de que hablaban? – pregunto sentándose en la cama

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Edward – le dije

- ¿En serio?

- No lo es – Eli apoyo la moción

- Algún día me voy a enterar

- Pero no hoy – se burlo Elizabeth, Edward tomo a Eli de las piernas y la jalo hacia él para después comenzar a hacerle cosquillas

- Basta… ya… no… dije que… no… ah… ayuda… no… ya… déjame – decía Eli entre gritos, y risas, me acerque a ellos y quite a Edward pero este me cargo como un salvaje y me puso en su hombro para después tirarme en la cama al lado de Elizabeth y subirse sobre mi aplastándome

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus commentarios

Espero sus commentarios n.n

Este quiuzas este fin suba en UN VACIO...

las adoro... ke opinan, ¿jitomates o lindas margaritasxP?


	12. 12 Wisconsin

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_Capitulo 12... Wisconsin_**

**_By... Angielizz_**

* * *

POV BELLA

Me abrió la puerta para que subiera al carro, eso estaba por hacer cuando en ese momento un carro negro y brillante se estaciono detrás del carro de Edward. Ambos esperamos para ver quien bajaba, probablemente él ya lo sabia pero yo aun no sabia

Carlisle bajo del carro y camino hacia nosotros, Edward parecía un poco tenso y miraba a su padre fríamente, no parecían las miradas divertidas y cálidas de toda la tarde

- Hola hijo – saludo Carlisle cuando estuvo frente a nosotros – Isabella – dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia mi como señal de saludo, copie su acción

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

- Suelo llegar a esta hora a casa, quizás lo haz olvidado pero después de que te fueras de casa llego mas temprano, exceptuando reuniones

- Que son muy frecuentes – dijo mordaz Edward

- No lo se… no soy yo quien decide cuando hacerlas

- ¿Ya se van? – la voz de Esme me hizo voltear hacia ella, no la había visto, venia caminando hacia nosotros con esa sonrisa que parecía muy común en ella

- Si, tenemos trabajo mañana – dijo Edward

- Oh, es una lastima en ese caso, hola Bella – me saludo dándome un caluroso abrazo, luego beso la mejilla de Edward

- Esme nos vemos luego – se despidió él

- Adiós – me despedí de ella

- Adiós… Edward, ¿ya tienes todo listo para este fin de semana? – él simplemente asintió – entonces luego nos dices que hacer, adiós linda cuida a este… joven – Esme me sonrió confidentemente

- Lo intentare – Edward alzo una ceja

- Adiós - y subí al carro de esa manera, Edward intercambio unas palabras con Carlisle, o al menos eso pareció pero después de un minuto subió al carro, parecía tenso, molesto

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada que no haya pasado antes – dijo arrancando el carro, no supe que mas decirle.

El transcurso del viaje fue un silencio que era interrumpido por la música de fondo, que era el radio, pero solo eso, no había conversación entre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo es… a donde iremos… el fin de semana? – pregunte intentando mantener una conversación con Edward

- Es... un lindo lugar, esta en medio de un bosque, por lo que no habrá personas que nos molesten a los alrededores – respondió después de un minuto en silencio, supuse que meditando su respuesta

- ¿La prensa sabe nuestros planes? – Pregunte

- No… es lo que menos quiero, no quiero ver como invaden nuestro fin de semana

- Bien – murmure, sin saber que decir, no parecía tener ganas de hablar y no iba a intentar forzarlo a conversar conmigo, me quede en silencio viendo el paisaje de los edificios, las luces, los vehículos y la noche, nada del otro mundo

Tenia ganas de llegar a casa y dormir, por horas, solo dormirme y dejar que mi mente se despejara un rato

- Nos vemos mañana – dijo Edward con sequedad cuando me abrió la puerta del carro, ¿Qué pasaba? Una hora antes estábamos pasándola de maravilla y después solamente un minuto de intercambio de palabras con su padre y su humor cambiaba despectivamente

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No

- Se que pasa algo… - murmure intentando hacer que lo dijera, solía funcionar hablar de tus problemas y hasta donde sabia Edward y su padre eran la descripción perfecta de problemas comunicativos

- Dije que no – dijo con voz tranquila

- Algo pasa, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?, es decir no se lo diré a nadie y deberías saberlo

- Bella… no pasa nada – parecía frustrado

- Claro que si, algo sucede, lo se

- ¿Es tan difícil que comprendas la palabra estoy bien y no sucede nada? – trague saliva, intentando que sus palabras no resultaran demasiado doloras

- Adiós – le dije, iba a acercarme para besarlo y despedirme pero él se movió y beso mi mejilla, dejándome mas confundida

- Adiós – entre a mi apartamento sin más.

Cuando ya estaba por meterme en mi cama, sentí algo por mi garganta, sabia exactamente de que se trataba así que sin dudar corrí hacia el baño, vomite en el escusado sin poder contenerme, ahí iba la cena en casa de los padres de Edward

Cepille mis dientes deshaciéndome del sabor solo un poco

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo y me encontré mas pálida, tenia piel albina, pero esto superaba por creces mi piel natural, era lo común cuando había terminado de vomitar, siempre me sucedía, me sujete del lava manos intentando tomar aire repetidas veces para tranquilizarme y cuando creía que estaba un poco mejor camine a mi cama, pero me encontré quizás demasiado mareada ya que sentí todo a mi alrededor girar, me sujete de la cama antes de que me fuera contra el piso y me recosté intentando dormir, demasiado cansada

Supuse que lo que acababa de pasarme era por la pequeña discusión con Edward

POV EDWARD

Llame a Bella, era media noche, por lo que supuse no respondería, pero aun así la llame

Sonó dos veces antes de que respondiera con voz patosa

- ¿Si?

- Hola…

- ¿Edward?... ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… estuve pensando y creo que te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento de hace rato – murmure patéticamente

- Esto… no importa…

- Claro que si, Carlisle suele sacarme de mis casillas… demasiado rápido, no debí comportarme así contigo

- No importa… ¿Te molesta si hablamos mañana? Tengo mucho sueño

- Claro – colgó, me deje caer en mi almohada y me dormí

Cuando pase por Bella a su apartamento ella ya estaba abajo esperándome, ni siquiera tuve que llamarla

- ¿Madrugaste? – intente bromear, cuando le abrí la puerta, negó con su cabeza

- Estoy enferma… me la pase vomitando en la noche y no pude dormir bien – respondió cuando prendí el carro, la mire de reojo, no parecía enferma al menos físicamente, pero se veía bastante cansada y tenia ojeras que aun con maquillaje era notable

Cuando el semáforo marco rojo me detuve, acaricie la mejilla de Bella con una de mis manos

- ¿Aun te sientes mal?

- Mareada… pero debo ir a trabajar – respondió… - te importaría llevarme al doctor cuando tengamos la hora de la comida – me cuestiono, asentí sin pensarlo

- Seguro, puedo llevarte ahora mismo si deseas

- ¿en serio? – asentí – por favor en ese caso

Comencé a manejar hacia el hospital que me quedaba mas cerca, una vez que llegamos ahí, saque una cita, pero conocía al jefe del hospital, hice que lo mandaran llamar

- ¿Qué sucede Liliana? Dije que estaba ocupado y no estaba para… - dijo el doctor con su bata blanca y sus lentes puestos, no los necesitaba, claro, pero le daban "estilo" profesional, se me quedo mirando por un instante una vez que dejo a la pobre recepcionista

- Lamento interrumpirte Charles pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor – le dije acercándome a él con Bella de la cintura– como viejos amigos – me encogí de hombros, se acerco a mi y lo salude con un abrazo – te presento a Bella, mi novia – le dije, Charles la saludo con un simple beso en la mejilla

- Soy Charles, Edward no deja de hablar de ti – le alce una ceja

- Llevo meses sin verte o llamarte pero no dejo de hablar de ella, ¿Eh?

- Es fácil de suponer que haces eso, si yo tuviera una hermosa mujer a mi lado como lo es ella, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos – Charles, me llevaba diez años, pero lo conocía desde hace tiempo, era un prestigiado doctor y un buen amigo mío, le alce una ceja incrédulo

- Que no te escuche decir eso tu esposa – se rio, al igual que Bella

- Pero si solo digo la verdad, Bella eres hermosa, pareces una chica bastante divertida y por lo que he leído eres indudablemente la chica perfecta… - mire de reojo a Bella que bajaba la mirada avergonzada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – ahora dime, ¿Qué haces con este idiota? – ambos se rieron, que gracioso, pensé con sarcasmo

- Deja de coquetear con mi chica en mis narices y mejor hazme el favor de tu vida – le pedí, me miro interesado

- ¿Y cual seria ese?

- Podrías revisar a Bella, hacerle unos análisis o lo que sea, no se siente bien últimamente – dije intentando que de esa manera me ayudara mas rápido, asintió

- Por ti Edward, lo que sea, y por esta señorita – se inclino un poco – estoy a sus pies – rodee los ojos, en sus tiempos debió ser un buen rompecorazones – acompáñame Bella, tenia una hora libre para mi y mi lectura pero puedo hacer una espacio a mi agenda

- ¿Te acompaño? – le pregunte, negó con su cabeza

- Yo solita puedo

- Así se habla chica, bien te la robare por unos minutos – y se fueron caminando, me senté en una silla en la sala de espera

Llame a la oficina para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde, al igual que Bella, y luego justificaría, no pareció que importase demasiado o tenían otras cosas que hacer, claro seguramente era lo último.

Nos encontrábamos en etapa calificativa, en otras palabras saber quienes se merecían quedar trabajando en la empresa y quienes simplemente debían irse

Llame por teléfono a casa, me atendió la señora de la limpieza, Eli había ido a la escuela, no sabia de que habían hablado Bella y ella, pero parecía que eso había sido lo que mejoro su ánimo y se lo agradecía a ella de todo corazón

Quizás no pasaron mas de quince minutos cuando divise a Bella y Charles caminar por el pasillo me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a ellos

- Le hice unos análisis, no parece estar enferma aparentemente – Charles miro a Bella un instante como si buscara una respuesta en ella – le di unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, en caso de que se trate de estrés, pero mañana que pasen por los análisis… - lo interrumpí

- Saldremos de la ciudad este fin de semana – asintió pensativo

- Bien, entonces puede venir por ellos el lunes, cuando regresen – asentí en silencio

- En ese caso, nos vemos el lunes

- Un gusto conocerte Bella – le dijo Charles

- El gusto es mío – nos despedimos de él y salimos del hospital

En la oficina había varios camarógrafos esperando que llegáramos

- Esta vez solo responderemos algunas preguntas, y luego entramos – le dije, ella asintió, baje del carro y le abrí la puerta, en ese momento se nos acercaron los periodistas

- …¿Qué tan en serio va su relación? – pregunto uno de ellos con su micrófono

- Es una relación estable – respondí de manera sencilla

- … ¿Qué significa eso?

- … ¿piensan mudarse juntos?

- Aun no hemos planeado nada parecido a eso – dijo Bella, tome su cintura acercándola a mi mientras intentaba caminar

- … ¿Esto afecta su trabajo?

- No

- … ¿No los distrae su relación y el trabajo?

- Somos dos profesionales sabemos donde y como comportarnos – respondí atravesando a las personas para llegar a la puerta, mostrándome impaciente

- … Se rumorea que piensas pedirle matrimonio, ¿es verdad? – no

- No – respondí, pase a Bella frente a mi para que entrara al edificio

Suspire de alivio, Bella tenia los ojos como platos

- Es raro, luego te acostumbraras… un poco

- No creo que eso llegue a suceder alguna vez – musito ella, me encogí de hombros

_Vuelo B632 favor de pasar por la puerta C3 destino Wisconsin, repito Vuelo B632, con destino a Wisconsin favor de pasar por la puerta C3._

- Ese es el nuestro – murmure, Elizabeth saltaba en su lugar mientras tomaba sus dos maletas rosas pequeñas, y su peluche, oh ese maldito peluche lo llevaba a cualquier viaje, era un conejito color rosa pálido, con dos ojos saltones y relleno de mas relleno, la señorita no podía dejarlo en ningún lugar, era una regla llevarlo.

- Deja de mirar a Wolfe, ¿quieres? – rodee mis ojos, ante las palabras de mi hermana

- ¿Así se llama tu peluche? – pregunto interesada Bella, acercándose al peluche, Elizabeth se lo dio para que lo observara, no le encontraba lo especial a un simple peluche 

- Si, pero a Edward no le agrada Wolfe

- ¿Cómo puede agradarme o no agradarme un peluche? – le pregunte irónico

- Todo se basa en la persona- dijo Elizabeth

- Chicos dejen de discutir, Edward deja a tu hermana – me pidió Esme yendo del brazo con mi padre, evite rodar los ojos o hacerle alguna señal de molestia, odiaba lo hipócrita que podía ser él

- Claro – tome a Bella de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar, dejamos las maletas donde se depositaban y luego camine para que nos revisaron, deje mi celular, dinero, llaves y todo aquello metálico, incluso mi cinturón, al igual que mis zapatos

_10B, 11B, 14B, 17B, por fin, deje que pasara primero Elizabeth, le gustaba estar en la ventana cuando viajábamos _

- ¿En el medio o en la orilla? – le pregunte a Bella, nunca había viajado con ella así que prefería tener en tanto que era lo que le gustaba hacer

- Orilla 

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto tomamos los carros que habíamos rentado y que ya nos esperaban afuera, cada uno sabia como nos iríamos, pedimos mapas para turistas

- Bien Edward, tu vas enfrente – dijo Emmet, mientras subía su maleta al carro

- Seguro… - termine de meter la maleta de Elizabeth y cerré la cajuela, Bella estaba abrochándole el cinturón a Elizabeth, habíamos llegado a las nueve de la noche y ellos llegaron exhaustos

- Bella… ¿Tú quieres a mi hermano? – ellas aun no me habían visto llegar, pero no estaba nada lejos para no escuchar su conversación

- Es un gran chico es muy difícil no quererlo, ¿no crees? – se estaba saliendo por la tangente lo sabia, espere a la respuesta de Elizabeth

- Pero… ¿lo quieres?

- Yo… ¿Por qué no lo haría? – no respondió me di por vencido y me acerque al saber que ella no respondería directamente

- Bien señoritas, ¿Listas para irnos? – pregunte

- Seguro – asintió Bella

- Iré por el hijo de Rose vuelvo en un segundo – le avise – si quieres súbete al carro – le dije asintió

Emmet y Rose estaban abrigando a Jimmy, mientras ella le daba besos por toda su cara

- Ya mami, no, basta, déjame en paz – se quejaba él

- Rose, ¿Quieres que nos llevemos a Jimmy aun nos queda espacio? – miro a su hijo y luego a mi mordiéndose el labio

- ¿Puedo mami? – ella se arrodillo frente a él

- No te pongas pesado con tío Edward Jim, te lo advierto y no pelees con Elizabeth – le amenazo

- Tranquila, Jimmy se portara bien, ¿No es así campeón? – le dijo Emmet, este aun estaba intentando ganarse al chico, no es que se llevaran mal, simplemente que el niño solo veía a Emmet como un intruso en su familia cuando estaba demasiado cerca de Rosalie y no como un padre o algo parecido, Rose sonrió y se levanto tomando la mano de su esposo

- Bien, pórtate bien los ojos

- Solo será media hora de camino ni que se fuera a vivir conmigo – me queje – al carro – me dirigí a Jimmy quien camino hacia mi - ¿Listos?

- Claro – asintió Jasper mientras subía al carro, Rose se despidió moviendo sus manos sucesivamente de su hijo

- Listo – dije subiendo a Jimmy al carro y abrochando su cinturón - ¿ya te presente a Bella, Jimmy? – negó con su cabeza

- No

- Jimmy ella es Bella mi novia, Bella el es Jimmy, el hijo de Rose – asintieron

- Hola Jimmy, ¿Qué edad… - cerré la puerta del carro, me asegure que todos estuvieran arriba de sus carros y entre al mío, encendí el carro – con que seis ¿eh? Que grande

- Si, los años pasan demasiado rápido, ¿no crees? – me reí mientras comenzaba a manejar

- Bastante rápido – dijo Bella sonriendo

- Solo tienes seis, Edward es un viejo cascarrabias, tu y yo somos aun jóvenes nos quedan siglos antes de tener la edad de mi hermano – dijo Elizabeth quejándose, la vi por el retrovisor cruzarse de brazos

- Aun soy joven – me queje

- Casi cumples treinta, no eres joven

- Lo soy

- No lo eres

- Lo soy

- No lo eres

- Claro que si

- Edward supéralo en pocos años te saldrán canas – inconscientemente tome mi cabello con una de mis manos

Silencio, por fin, pensé mientras giraba el volante, los niños se habían dormido después de cinco minutos de camino

- El mapa dice que debes ir derecho por toda _Mirror Lake RD, _hasta la desviación de Shany Lane RD y tomas hacia tu izquierda – me dijo Bella

- Se como llegar no te preocupes – le dije sonriendo

- ¿Entonces para que me hiciste que te leyera el mapa? De seguro no sabes lo mala que soy con eso – se quejo

- Quería escuchar tu voz – ella no respondió nada, pero recargo su cabeza en mi brazo y la escuche suspirar - ¿Qué pasa? -. Pregunte haciendo el cambio de luces

- Edward…

- ¿Si?

- Siento…

- Aja

- Que esto es… extraño – murmuro ella

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño ir en un carro junto a mí?

- No me refiero a esto… no este momento… sino… esto

- ¿Esto?

- Tú sabes… _Esto – _repetí sus palabras en mi mente una y otra vez hasta que les encontré sentido

- ¿Te refieres a tú y yo?

- … Si

- ¿Qué es extraño en nosotros?

- No lo se… a veces me pregunto… ¿es real?

- ¿Crees que es falso?

- No… solo no se si es real

- Tu eres real, yo soy real, lo que sentimos es real, lo que nos une es real

- ¿Y que es lo que sentimos? – buena pregunta, pero difícil de responder

Tome una de sus manos a ciegas

- Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, en serio lo eres…

- Pero…

- ¿Por qué necesita haber un pero? – me confundía

- Porque siempre lo hay

- Pero nada, solo eso – baje la velocidad para que Jasper se pusiera mas cerca de mi carro, ya que era el que iba hasta atrás de los carros

- ¿Solo soy una chica importante en tu vida? – no respondí nada

- No solo eso – termine por decir después de unos incómodos minutos en silencio

- ¿Qué hay además de eso? – pregunto, parecía dudar

- No tengo idea – elegí por ser sincero

- Si no lo sabes no lo hay – dijo ella sin hablar demasiado alto, mas bien como un murmullo

- Se que algo hay

- No puedes forzar a sentir algo Edward, la realidad es que no sientes nada además de una extraña atracción hacia mi

- ¿Por qué debería ser extraña?

- No tengo nada que cualquier chica no tenga, no soy divertida o extrovertida o… no hay demasiado en mi que otra chica no tenga…

- O… ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- … no soy demasiado atractiva – termino por decir, fruncí el ceño un poco

- Claro que lo eres – la escuche bufar

- No mientas – musito débilmente, iba a responderle algo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome de la guantera y conteste

- Edward acelera el paso – era Emmet

- Correcto – me colgó, maneje mas rápido

- ¿Qué pasa? – me encogí de hombros, no tenia idea

- No se

No volví a sacar el tema con Bella, principalmente porque termino por quedarse dormida y porque no encontré la manera de hacerlo

Cuando llegamos a las cabañas, donde solíamos ir, baje cargando a mi hermana en la cabaña en la que nos quedaríamos, habíamos pedido tres, Elizabeth se quedaría con Rose y Emmet, y nosotros nos quedaríamos con Alice y Jasper

- Abre la puerta – exigí ingeniándomelas para que no se cayera Elizabeth de mis brazos

- Relajado – dijo Rose abriendo la puerta, avanzo frente a mi abriendo las puertas que había– aquí será la habitación de Jim y Eli – dijo ella, asentí, pase a la recamara que dijo y puse a Elizabeth en la cama individual

- ¿crees que se despierte? – pregunto Alice entrando a la recamara

- No lo creo… llego muy cansada – le dije bostezando, se recargo en mi hombro

- Me agrada Bella – me dijo, asentí – hacen una linda pareja… y hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz – me limite a asentir, odiaba mentir, sobre todo a ella pero no podía decirle la verdad

- Es una gran chica

- Y tu que decías que no terminarías con una castaña – dijo Alice – dejare los globos acomodados – dijo alejándose y tomando los globos que traía en una de sus manos acomodados al lado de la cama, todos eran de colores parecidos, lila, morado, rosa – mas te vale que no despierte

- Conozco a mi hermana – le dije acercándome a la cama y tomando un cabello de Elizabeth

- Se parece mucho a tu mamá – trague saliva, odiaba hablar de mi madre, después de tantos años aun no era sencillo hablar de ella

- Si, lo se…

- Es hermosa, divertida y espero algún día le pases la receta que tu madre tenia para hacer pasteles, aun puedo recordar lo dulce y sabrosos que eran – asentí en silencio

- ¿Dónde pongo los peluches y regalos? – dijo Jasper entrando con peluches, me levante para ayudarlo a cargarlos

- Déjenlos sobre esa silla y en el suelo – eso hicimos

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunto Emmet entrando con Jim sobre sus brazos, lo acomodo en a otra cama que estaba

- Dormida, iré por ella – dije inseguro, Alice sonrió

- Ve yo termino de arreglar aquí, pero regresa – asentí sonriéndole.

* * *

Ya se que me tarde siglos y espero que me perdonde x...x, pero tuve un bloqueo de semanas, tarea a morir, y aunque se que no son excusas pasa

sobre "Un vacio..." bien aun intento seguir pero es complicado, ya que me encuentro en sus ultimos capitulos

Gracias por su paciencia n..n


	13. 13 Todo va a pasar y estare bien

**Lamento de todo corazon la super demora, la pausa que parecio seguramente eterna. pero aqui estoy renovada y con ganas de escribir**

**Lo siento, en fin, se que ha pasado bastante, casi dos meses... o un mes y algo, el punto es que probablemente se olvidaron del anterior capitulo... **

**Termino cuando ellos llegan a las cabañas, pueden LEER SIN REGRESAR UN CAPITULO LO ENTENDERAN SIN COMPLICACIONES.**

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_CAPITULO 13... Todo va a pasar y estare bien_**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Espere impaciente por comenzar

Golpee la pelota con toda la fuerza necesaria y vi como tanto Jimmie como Elizabeth salian corriendo tras ella

Estabamos jugando futboll soccer, para pasar el rato, mas tarde partiriamos el pastel y Elizabeth abriria los regalos, por el momento todos jugabamos lo que la festejada queria

Hace media hora habia sido juego de billar dentro de la cabaña, pero despues de ver que ella no ganaba decidio cambiar de juego

Vaya tramposa, pues era bastante buena llendo tras la pelota y corriendo, era rapida quiza si no le llamara tanto la atencion de ser una artista seria buena atleta.

Vi como venian de regreso ambos, asi que corri para interseptar la pelota y volverla a alejar de la porteria pero Elizabeth me esquivo y la pateo, segui con la mirada a la pelota, Emmet la traía e iba a meter gol, Bella era la portera asi que... si iba a meter gol, ya le habian metido varios, por no decir que no habia esquivado ni uno solo o quizas si, en realidad habia esquivado todas las pelotas y por eso ibamos perdiendo

- Date por vencido Edward - me grito Emmet corriendo, fui detras de él pero Alice ya lo estaba alcanzando y logro quitarle la pelota, la gloria no duro nada pues Rosalie le quito la pelota a ella, y despues Jasper intento conseguir victoria cuando Rose le paso la pelota... y si, nos metieron gol pues Bella se cubrio la cara sin siquiera intentar evitar el gol.

- Ups - la escuche murmurar a ella cuando me acerque

- Ni siquiera evitaste eso - murmure mirando el cielo y agitando mis brazos a mis lados para darle mas sentido dramatico a todo.

- Solo fueron unos cuantos

- ¿Unos cuantos?

-... uno que otro...

- Perdimos por diez goles... y nosotros solo tuvimos la gran cantidad de... oh si, dos.

- ¡¿Yo tuve la culpa de eso? - intente tranquilizarme cuando vi que la habia alterado

- No...

- No parece eso - se alejo del campo que habiamos diseñado nosotros con piedras como porterias e indicado un espacio exacto de cancha de tierra

- La hiciste molestar - dijo Alice acercandose y poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo

- Se le va a pasar...

- Una chica nunca pasa su coraje sola... nunca, asi que si no la quieres ver como un ogro hambriento en un par de horas ve y disculpate

- Pero...

- Edward... es tu novia, se buen chico y pidele disculpas - si mi novia, me gustaba eso

- Pero...

- Ve - me miro retadoramente, asenti - cambio de equipos, Jasper se viene conmigo y Jimmie.. - sali corriendo por donde Bella segundos antes se habia ido caminando, la idea era pasarnosla bien no estar molestos cada segundo que durasemos juntos

La encontro recargada en un arbol abrazandolo, y escondiendo su cabeza en el tronco de este, era una escena casi graciosa... en otras circustancias y si no fuera por el hecho de que sabia que estaba molesta conmigo

- Bella yo...

- Vete... - su voz se escuchaba extraña - solo deja... me y vete

- Yo lamento haberme comportado...

- Solo vete - me dijo con voz patosa, ¿Podia ponerse peor?, Alice dijo que como un ogro hambriento y ella era chica asi que... debia de saber sobre el tema

- Bella - me acerque mas al grado que pude tocar su hombro con mi mano pero con un movimiento ella hizo que la quitara de ahi

- Lo lamento...

-No es verdad, Edward Cullen nunca lamenta nada... - lo decia como si yo no fuera humano y no tuviese sentimientos

- No pense en lo que decia... - le dije volviendo a poner mi mano sobre su hombro a sabiendas que quizas volviese a removerse y mi mano cayera, pero no hizo ningun movimiento brusco y tampoco me interrumpio por lo que prosegui - soy un poco... aficionado con el futboll... perdón

- Te perdono... ¿Puedes irte? - queria estar sola, comprendi, pero yo no queria irme, era demasiado envidioso para escucharla por una vez

- No - intente que mi voz fuese suave y dulce y tome de su hombro para que se girase a mi, se resistío unos segundos antes de dejarse girar, su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas, en cualquier caso me hubiese ido y dejase que se desahogara por si sola, pero ella y habia algo que me impedia hacerlo - lo lamento, no volvera a pasar

- Eso decia mi padre... - se callo abruptalmente como si no debiese haber dicho eso, limpie sus lagrimas con mi pulgar y espere a que hablase pero no lo hizo

- ¿Que decía?

- Nada... olvidalo, debo irme a...

- ¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, verdad?, ¿Sin importar que tan grave sea ahi estare yo, no?

- Si... lo se - se separo de mi, pero avanze el paso que ella habia retrocedido

- Me alegra saber que lo sepas - murmure sin saber que mas decir, me acerque a su rostro y la bese... llevaba tanto esperando volver hacer eso, que parecia irreal que sus labios rosados me llamasen tanto

Me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado, tanto que no podia creer que aquellos pensamientos provinieran de mi.

Senti como chocabamos contra el tronco del arbol y como las manos temblorosas de Bella me jalaban hacia ella incitandome a besarla aun mas

- Bella - murmure roncamente besando su hombro y cuello

- Ed... Edward - murmuro debilmente, pero segui sin detenerme y bese su boca de nuevo, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando se separo de mi - tu hermana puede vernos...

- Ella cree que somos novios, todo esta bien - vi como fruncio el ceño

- Sabes tan bien como yo donde terminara todo si no te detienes

- Detenme tu - bromee besandola de nuevo pero me volvio a alejar con sus manos en mi pecho

- No puedo Edward, no hoy... - no entendia, ¿No podia deternerme?, ¿Era eso?, ¿No queria detenerme?, ¿A que se referia?, ¿No podia seguir con esto? - Aun no... me siento preparada - era facil deducir a que se referia, me aleje de ella un par de pasos, para darle su espacio

- Entiendo... - iba a dar media vuelta y volver con los demas, pero la mano de Bella me detuvo

- Pero no quiero alejarme de ti - Queria estar cerca, pero no demasiado cerca, me queria a su lado, pero no por completo, le interesaba, pero no sabia hasta que punto... vaya lio en el que podia encontrarme al lado de ella

- Explicate... - camino hacia mi y me beso

- Esto, puedo hacer esto pero no... - se callo abruptalmente dejando la frase incompleta, pero sabia a que se referia

- Comprendo - bese su frente

POV BELLA

El fin de semana había pasado

Me la había pasado de maravilla, el cumpleaños de Elizabeth había sido lindo, me había divertido y sobre todo había podido pasar mas tiempo con Edward… aunque también con sus amigos, aun no podía acoplarme con todos ellos, pero sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para comenzar a adaptarme por completo

Edward se comportaba como el magnifico novio se suponía que era, me tomaba de la mano, besaba mi mejilla, jugaba con mechones de cabello suelto, entre otras cosas, era perfecto como un supuesto novio…

Aun no sabia exactamente cual era nuestro status, sabia que había interés por parte de ambos, él decía que yo le atraía y mucho, pero eso no significaba demasiado, no por atracción debe haber una relación…

Pero me había divertido al máximo, había pasado tiempo con su familia y me había sentido como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacia… como en casa

Ni siquiera podía creer que unas horas antes me encontraba rodeada de una hermosa naturaleza y ahora mismo el único paisaje eran los enormes edificios que me rodeaban

El único inconveniente era exactamente… la llegada al aeropuerto ya estábamos avisados que alguien había soltado la noticia de nuestro fin de semana lo que probablemente seria una bomba a la hora de evitar a los medios

— Adiós hermosa – le dije a Eli mientras me despedía de ella

— Adiós Bella, nos vemos luego – asentí

— Seguro – le di un beso en su mejilla

— Adiós princesa – dijo Edward besando la cabeza de su hermana después de terminar de despedirse de Esme

Edward tomo mi cintura y cargo la maleta que traía, yo tome la de él, ya que era con rueditas y no pesaba demasiado

Me puse los lentes que me había dado en el avión y el copio mi acción

Apenas salimos del área restringida para pasajeros que acababan de llegar y cientos de flashes fueron directo a nuestros rostros, me alegre de traer los lentes porque en otro caso seria demasiado molesto

Edward me acerco aun mas a su cuerpo, intente esconder mi rostro en su hombro pero aun así me daban los flashes

Las preguntas eran demasiadas, y no podía escuchar ninguna con claridad o comprender por completo, vamos solo era un empresario no un actor o roquero de ultimo momento, pero un empresario bastante atractivo

Edward no dejo que me detuviera en ningún momento en cambio me hizo acelerar el paso mientras caminábamos entre la multitud

Cuando por fin salimos de ahí pidió un taxi

— Nos vemos mañana – dijo asentí, sabia que lo único que trataba era alejarme de todo ese escándalo de reporteros

— Adiós – le dije iba a subir al carro pero me detuvo tomando mi cara entre sus manos

— Te amo – dijo, no pude responder nada, estaba en shock, asentí sin estar segura de que esas acciones eran las que en verdad yo controlaba, entre sin mas, no pude responderle nada

¿Eran palabras de verdad? ¿O solo para darles algo de que hablar a los medios?, ¿Era sincero?, ¿O fingía serlo?, ¿Estaba actuando?, ¿O la actuación había pasado a segundo plano? No se que responderme

Incluso ahora estando sentada en mi cama no puedo hacerlo, veo mi maleta sin moverse, sin ser abierta desde que llegue, observo la hora, son las doce de la noche, se que mañana no podre despertarme pero no puedo pensar relativamente en nada

Me levante para lavar mi cara, quizás de esa única manera podría despejar mi mente

Desconocí a mi reflejo, las mejillas apenas visiblemente sonrojadas, los ojos resaltados y brillantes y la sonrisa incontrolable que sobresalía ante todo lo demás, me lave la cara, pero no encontré cambio en esas tres cosas, tome la comisura de mis labios e intente quitar la sonrisa pero no tuve resultados, seguía intacta

A este paso terminaría como el guasón de Batman

Mis ojos estaban hinchados a falta del sueño, así que fui a la cama y apague las luces, pero no encontraba motivaciones para dormir, porque despierta podría recordar como lo había dicho, como sus ojos habían mirado los míos con profundidad y la seguridad en su voz al decir aquellas dos palabras que parecían tan simples pero me hacían querer saltar y gritarle a medio mundo que él me… me amaba

Recordé entonces las palabras de mi madre de niña para hacerme ir a dormir cuando no tenía sueño porque al día siguiente habría alguna feria o algo parecido

_Si te duermes, mañana llegara mas pronto y te divertirás_

En mi caso quizás la frase debería ser "Si te duermes, mañana llegara mas pronto y lo veras"

Me encontré aun más nerviosa por la idea de no saber que hacer mañana… pero tendría hasta las once de la mañana para verlo, ya que debía ir a recoger mis análisis y le había dicho en el vuelo que yo me iría en taxi.

En algún momento debí quedarme dormida

POV EDWARD

El lunes por la mañana después de la reunión Caius cito a todo el personal a una reunión, por lo que la haríamos en una sala lo suficientemente grande para todos, era usado para plantear debates y eso, así que todos podríamos entrar sin dificultad

Bella aun no llegaba, no podía estar tan grave, quizás una simple gripe, intoxicación a la máximo, no debía, no podía ser algo peor. Intente tranquilizarme con esas palabras y sorprendentemente funcionaban de verdad o al menos un poco

Llegue a la sala, ya estaban muchos ahí, no faltaba demasiado en que empezara, solo Bella

— Bien gracias por su presencia la razón de esta junta es la siguiente… son dos razones, me gustaría dar a conocer que este año ha sido de luchas y no ha habido demasiadas bajas, aun así nos encontramos en el dilema de recurrir a expulsar gente y quedarnos solamente con las personas que se lo merecen, todos han sido un gran impulso aun así podemos quedarnos con menos, harán mas y mejores cosas y conseguiremos impulsarnos mas lejos… - dijo Caius con un micrófono, ¿tan pronto iban a comenzar a correr personas? – James les dará la lista de aquellos que desde mañana dejaran de trabajar en esta empresa

— Bien – la lista parecía interminable y las reacciones de todos eran distintos, algunos maldecían, otros daban señales obscenas, unos mas salían de ahí molestos, la mayoría de las chicas lloraban sin cesar, otras se derrumbaban sin importarles nada, se tomaban el cabello con furia, gritaban, lo relativamente normal cuando sabes que haz perdido tu trabajo, escuche atento la lista, el nombre de Bella no aparecía, pero quizás eso era porque apenas iban en los apellidos con la letra "R"

— Steward Matt, Stanly Jennifer, Thousand Omar… - Suspire aliviado

Cuando la lista termino, Caius volvió a tomar el control del micrófono

— Todos los que fueron nombrados les pedimos que se retiren, se les dará un cheque en las siguientes horas, dudas o cuestionamientos después de terminar esta reunión – comenzaron a salir varias personas – ahora la segunda razón por la que los he nombrado es para darles la lista de los que serán enviados a Canadá a trabajar en la nueva compañía – para ese momento localice a Bella que estaba cerca de la puerta, camine hacia ella, y bese su nariz, me sonrió apenas visiblemente, fruncí un poco el ceño, Caius seguía explicando las instalaciones de ahí y todo pero mi atención era ella

— ¿Qué tal los análisis? – le pregunte mientras Caius decía la lista de los que serian transferidas

— Luego te digo – su respuesta no fue del todo mi agrado

— Sobreviviste – le dije, sonrió un poco

— Lo se, y gracias – asentí sabia a que se refería

— Denle un fuerte aplauso al nuevo vicepresidente de la compañía de Canadá – todos estaban ansiosos por saber quien seria

Me gustaba este lugar así que realmente no importaba si no quedaba, aparte aquí estaba mi familia, amigos y sobre todo Bella, no necesitaba un puesto de esa magnitud si la tenia a ella

Realmente no creía que lo consiguiera, pero sabia que quizás si las cosas iban como iban podría llegar a pedirle matrimonio a ella, casarme, irme a vivir a una pequeña casa alejados de la sociedad, tocar el piano después del trabajo solo para ella, y con los años crear una pequeña familia, tener una mascota, jugar con nuestros hijos, salir a pasear todos en familia, tener las típicas discusiones que hay en un matrimonio, decir cosas tontas, ofenderme por tonterías, creer que el mundo se me va a acabar por una simple pelea y que mi matrimonio se iría al infierno, y al final de cada día de discusión encontrarme tomando una copa de vino junto a mi esposa y brindar por cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente en ese instante, ver a mi hermana Salir con chicos, y saber que ella lo haría mucho mejor que lo llegue a hacer yo, si me iba a quedar aquí y relativamente estaba bien todo

— Edward Cullen – me quede literalmente de piedra, y fue como si me trajeran al presente cuando miles de imágenes habían sido instaladas en mi mente

— ¿Perdón? – murmure con voz apenas audible

— Ya escuchaste Edward – se acerco a mi Caius y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro – o debería decir vicepresidente

— ¿Yo? – sonrió

— ¿Quién mejor que tu? Sabes lo que debes saber, y nos haz demostrado que sabes controlar todo lo referente a tu vida privada sin meterte en problemas con los medios, eres reservado, justo el papel que un vicepresidente debe de ser, eso y tu experiencia profesional

— Pero…

— No seas modesto Edward, es una oportunidad única, te veo en mi oficina en una hora – dijo alejándose, ni siquiera me había dejado hablar – pueden retirarse

Me gire para tomar a Bella de la cintura y decirle que encontraría la forma de estar juntos, pero no la vi, no vi en que momento se había ido

Salí de ahí, pero no pude hacer nada cuando mis compañeros comenzaron a darme palmadas en los hombros y felicitarme, diciéndome que era lo mejor que pudo pasarme después de todo, no, lo mejor que pudo pasarme era tener mi vida aquí

Después de diez minutos desperdiciados por felicitaciones y abrazos, seguí en mi búsqueda primordial de encontrarla a ella

Fui a su oficina y la encontré ahí, parada mirando hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio

— Felicidades – dijo ella sin voltearse

— Bella yo…

— No debes decirme nada, esta bien, ese era el plan, conseguir que te superaras mientras yo no quedaba en la calle, y lo hemos cumplido, al menos eso era lo único que importaba

— Suena a que estas terminando conmigo – dije, sintiéndome herido, verdaderamente herido

POV BELLA

¿Y que otra cosa podía hacer? Nada, él se iba a ir, me quedaría aquí yo y el mundo seguiría girando como debía de ser

— Para que termine debe haber una relación Edward

— La hay – claro que la había

— No, no, esto es una farsa, y tu y yo lo sabemos, podemos decir que terminamos porque te transfirieron y no nos afectara eso a ninguno de los dos, el destino lo tiene _bien planeado_, ¿no lo crees?

— No, no quiero irme

— Eso debiste decirlo antes de pedir que te transfirieran… para ser el vicepresidente… wow, piensas en grande – murmure mordaz

— Bella escúchame, demonios una vez en tu vida comprende que no quiero dejarte no puedo hacerlo – dijo, demasiado cerca, por primera vez su voz era la frustrada mientas la mía mantenía la tranquilidad que yo no tenia por dentro, ¿Cómo estarlo?, si el hombre que en verdad amaba se iría, muy lejos de aquí, demasiado

— Debes hacerlo

— No, lo que yo debo hacer es quedarme aquí, contigo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

— ¿Entender que?

— Que te amo, que no puedo vivir lejos de ti, que no puedo pensar en una vida que no sea a tu lado – cerré mis ojos que se empezaban a nublar, deseaba decirle que yo también lo amaba, que no podía imaginar el mundo sino era con él y mi vida ya no tendría sentido si se iba, pero a veces debemos sacrificarnos por amor, y no podía dejar que el sacrificara su sueño de ser vicepresidente de una empresa cuando yo simplemente debía sacrificar mi corazón

— Deberíamos terminar con todo esto Edward, por favor… - me calle cuando sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y siendo girada, me enfrente con el rostro de Edward, sus ojos también estaban ahogados en lagrimas y su mirada era de dolor

— No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes – asentí, si que podía, debía hacerlo por su bien

— Edward, por favor…

— Dime que no me amas y es por eso que lo haces, dime que me quieres lejos, dime que te da asco sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos, dime que sientes ganas de vomitar cuando te toco, dime que apesto y soy una basura que no te merece, dime que no tenemos fututo juntos, dilo y te juro que comprendo, dilo, solamente dilo y no insistiré mas

— No te amo Edward, me das asco, y no tenemos futuro juntos – dije mirando el suelo, mi voz fue fría y creíble

Soltó su agarre de mi cintura, al menos por esta única vez había sonado creíble mi mentira

— ¿Tampoco te importo? – pregunto, mordí mi lengua para no decirle que lo amaba y me importaba mas que mi vida, simplemente asentí – hasta nunca Isabella Swan – dijo saliendo de mi oficina

Lo vi salir y me deje caer al suelo, lagrimas silenciosas salían sin detenerse, quería gritar, quería llorar hasta quedar seca, quería morirme si era necesario, quería que el mundo confabulara en mi contra y yo muriera, pero obviamente nada iba a pasarme y el dolor que me embargaba no iba a desaparecer

Desee que regresara, que me dijera mentirosa y me besara apasionadamente como solo Edward sabía hacerlo.

Me levante del suelo y me senté en la silla deje mi cabeza en el escritorio y seguí llorando en silencio, Jessica, una compañera del trabajo entro diciendo que si quería acompañarla a comer, me negué rápidamente, y me alegre que comprendiera que no me encontraba en el mejor de mis humores

Debería haberme ido pero la simple idea de poner en riesgo, con esas acciones infantiles de mi parte, mi trabajo prefería quedarme y soportar mi dolor en la oficina

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolso, el identificador de llamadas decía que era Edward

— Hola – probé mi voz para verificar que pudiera hablar, no se escuchaba tan mal y podría culpar el teléfono por distorsionar mi voz, conteste

— ¿Hola? – la voz de Edward me saco nuevas lagrimas

— Hola… ¿Pasa algo?

— Si… ¿Cuándo daremos por terminada esta relación? – tenia esperanza de que hubiera llegado a la realidad de mis mentiras

— Hum… yo… cuando quieras

— Bien, avisare hoy por la tarde

— ¿Tan pronto? – pregunte apenas él termino de hablar y me arrepentí – quiero decir…

— Si Isabella, entre mas pronto esto termine mas pronto estarás lejos de mi y evitaremos que yo te de asco, no vaya a hacer que me vomites encima – hice una mueca de dolor

— Como quieras – mi voz se rompió, demasiado para mi agrado

— ¿Bella? – y él se dio cuenta obviamente

— Adiós – colgué, tome mi bolso y apague el monitor, limpie las lagrimas que caían de mi rostro, recordé que aun guardaba los lentes en mi bolso y los saque de ahí, me los puse y me fui

Tome el elevador, y mantuve mi expresión intacta aunque por dentro moría lenta y dolorosamente

Me había acostumbrado a que él me llevara de regreso a mi departamento, me había acostumbrado a estar tomada de la mano de él, también a besarlo, reír a su lado, pelear por cosas tontas, sentirme deseada y sobre todo tenerlo para mi

Me había acostumbrado a su presencia y seria difícil dejarlo ir, pero lo debía conseguir, mi sacrificio valdría la pena, debía valerlo

"_Ya veras que todo va a pasar y estaré bien" _le dije a una parte dentro de mi "_Edward merece vivir su sueño"_

Algún día me iba a recuperar, algún día iba a encontrar esa parte que había perdido, algún día quizás podría reencontrarme con mi corazón y volver a vivir… feliz

* * *

Gracias por seguir aqui... ¿Que les parecio?

Ya se que merezco tomatasos por demorar demasiado, pero que opinan de dejarme tambien un Commentario

Ya tenwo el siwiente capitulo las amo


	14. 14 Y lo desabrocho

**No las hare sufrir demasiado con capitulos dolorosos y mucho drama, lo prometo.**

**_Retos de la vida_**

**_CAPITULO 14... Y lo desabrocho_**

* * *

POV BELLA

Los días eran eternos sin él, no había muchas cosas que le dieran por completo sentido a mi vida, quizás solo una… una de gran importancia

¿Qué si dolia?

Claro que dolia, era horrible y despidante el sentimiento que me embargaba

No podía con todo esto sola, el trabajo, las deudas que tenia, las compras que debía hacer, los ahorros que debería ir planificando, buscar trabajo…

Muchas cosas, tome un sorbo de mi té, mientras observaba a Tanya, ella me había citado para conversar como amigas, esas fueron sus palabras, no tuvo sentido dudar de ella, porque parecía sincera por lo que acepte a desayunar con ella

- Se que no nos conocemos demasiado, no se nada de ti relevante y no creo que tu sepas demasiado de mi… pero la verdad es que comprendo por lo que haz de estar pasando… la prensa, los medios, rumores, ver tu cara en periódicos, noticias absurdas para ganar dinero, suele estresarte y molestarte…

- No se a que va todo esto…

- Vamos Bella, quiero ser tu amiga, eras novia de Edward, y yo también, y creo que ahora sabes lo tormentoso que puedo llegar a ser, ser la ex novia de Edward Cullen

- Si, es complicado, difícil… y estresante, demonios me siguen a cualquier parte, esto me esta aniquilando.

- ¿Haz hablado con Edward para que te ayude? – no, no había intentado acercarme a él, sus palabras aun calaban hondo, _Hasta nunca Isabella Swan, _parecía una frase estúpida y sin sentido, pero como dolía

- No, no quiero meterlo en mis asuntos

- Eso también le debería concernir a Edward, nunca hace nada para aliviar las marcas que puede dejar su fama y nunca se enfrenta demasiado a ello, solo vive con ello, fin.

- Edward también la debe de estar pasando mal – quizás aun peor, al final yo sabia la verdad, la realidad, él en cambio, vivía creyendo que nunca lo ame, que me repugnaba y… mentiras que tendrían que vivir con él hasta que pudiese decírselo todo, pero mucho después, ahora solo esperaba que eso le diera un poco de coraje para sobresalir e irse

- No tanto como tu Bella, eres la chica mala de la historia y él, bueno el pobre príncipe herido de la batalla que no creo que sea

- ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?, ¿Enfrento a todos esos camarógrafos? No es una idea sencilla o un plan muy cuerdo que digamos

- Hablar con Edward puede servir un poco…

POV EDWARD

Había pasado una semana ya desde aquel día en la el que me dieron oficialmente mi cargo en Canadá

Una semana sin ella, ni siquiera me la encontraba ya en la oficina, era demasiado raro verla de reojo, o cuando ella usaba el elevador, era raro que me encontrara con ella cuando dejaba con Carmen algún oficio para mí, era raro que la evitase tanto como pudiese porque una gran parte dentro de mi ansiaba verla y saber de ella, pero otra la que se encargaba de mantenerme ileso y sin daños a grandes rasgos me pedía que me alejara lo mejor que pudiese de ella para no lastimarme a mi mismo.

Era muy normal para mi que Elizabeth preguntara por ella, al inicio había preferido no decirle, le daba evasivas, _"no se", "en su casa"_, cualquier cosa para no responderle, pero después de tanto insistir en que quería verla, le dije que ella termino conmigo

Si, se había molestado en un inicio, luego le conté sobre mi nuevo trabajo en Canadá, no se había alegrado, realmente no le había gustado nada y había terminado por llorar diciéndome que no quería estar separada de mi

Me había suplicado que me negara, intente mantener mis fuerzas y decirle que era lo mejor para ambos, que estaríamos bien aunque millas de distancia nos separaran, pero ella simplemente se aferraba mas a mí y me seguía pidiendo hasta el cansancio que no la dejara

Le había dicho que debía irme, que era lo que quería, pero aunque era mentira porque lo único que quería era alejarme de _ella, _y olvidar lo mucho que me había lastimado.

Elizabeth había tomado mis dos manos y dijo

- _Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo – le respondí que podría llamarla siempre y todos los días_

- _No estaremos separados por mucho tiempo_

- _Eso no lo sabes… - sus ojos llorosos me miraron taladrándome muy en el fondo_

- _Mi hermano nunca rompe una promesa… _

Era estar entre la espada y un abismo negro, muy hondo e interminable

Y ella era terca hasta el cansancio por lo que todos los días que nos veíamos, todos sin excepciones, me pedía en cualquier momento que me quedase con ella, que no la dejase…

La prensa se había enterado de mi ruptura con Bella, mi supuesta rotura, mi supuesta novia, su supuesto amor hacia mi, patrañas

Alice también se entero, le había molestado que termináramos, y había sido a la única que le conté todo… si, todo, me refiero a exactamente todo

Había estado sorprendida, no podía creerse que ella misma había caído en nuestro engaño, después se molesto por no habérselo dicho desde el inicio, pero luego sintió lastima hacia mí, demasiada para mi gusto, había llorado diciéndome que las cosas mejorarían, que algún día llegaría una chica que en verdad me amara y yo a ella

Pero solo quería a una chica y esa era Bella, la que al parecer sentía asco al besarme, vaya mentirosa que fue todo el tiempo que duramos.

Era difícil creerlo, la tenia mejor catalogada en un pedestal, en el mejor de todos los puestos, no podía creer aquello de ella.

Pero desde un inicio había dado a entender que lo hacia por su puesto, no se como pude olvidarlo, por eso quizás parecía reacia a besarme en un principio, o por eso me rechazo varias veces e incluso el fin de semana había estado a la defensiva de cada beso subido de tono que nos dábamos, alejándome disimuladamente o sacando cualquier pretexto para que paráramos de besarnos, que tonto había sido.

Quizás solo quizás había aceptado la idea de hacer algo diferente, distinto, como yo le había pedido al creer que su plan se iba a desmenuzar sin mi ayuda en caso de que me rechazara y yo resultase demasiado herido, no hubiese abandonado su plan solamente me hubiera dolido un poco, pero quizás su tonta cabecita lo vio de otra manera y por eso acepto…

Me había enamorado, completamente, como nunca antes creí poder estalo de alguien, pero aquí estaba sufriendo como nunca antes sufrí en varios años…

Ni siquiera lo de Tanya al perderla había dolido tanto, quizás porque no la amaba lo suficiente, o quizás porque no la amaba, punto.

A la que mas le agrado la idea al parecer fue a Gianna, me había llamado a la oficina y dijo "No puedo creer que hayas salido con esa chica, además tenias mejores gustos antes de conocerla Edward, ve a un bar y listo, asunto resuelto"

Si fuese tan fácil ya hubiera ido a alguno hace una semana, pero no era algo que me gustase intentar por el momento y no me imaginaba con nadie de ningún modo.

Carmen me recibió con una sonrisa confidente, asentí en su dirección y luego entre a mi oficina

Ahí dentro se encontraba Tanya, sentada en mi asiento, la mire con una ceja alzada

Me miro de arriba abajo entrecerrando sus ojos

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?, ¿dinero? – era bastante irónico que las dos chicas que una vez quise, y a una que aun quería y amaba, me sacaran provecho, en el peor de los sentidos

— Solo vengo a hablar contigo, así que toma asiento – fue mi turno de entrecerrar los ojos, aun así me senté en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio ya que ella ocupaba la mía

— ¿Qué quieres hablar?

— Es sobre Bella – odie sentirme tan ansioso pero actué indiferente

— ¿Qué con ella? – rodo los ojos

— Mira que la chica me agrado bastante las veces que me toco verla en persona… me sorprendió que cambiaran tus gustos de una manera tan radical pero aun así eso me intrigo mas – pase saliva esperando que no estuviera enterada del plan –No se me hace justo que la lastimes de esa manera tan vil, Edward

— ¿Yo lastimarla? – asintió – Ella termino conmigo Tanya, ella, no yo, ella me dijo que no me quería mas y que debía irme mejor a Canadá, ella, no yo

— ¿En serio? – parecía sorprendida

— Si, ¿Qué te ha hecho creer lo contrario?

— Oh… bueno eso es… ¿haz leído la prensa últimamente Edward? – me pregunto Tanya

— No… realmente he evitado saber que rayos dicen de mi vida privada

— O de la de Bella – me interrumpió

— ¿Qué dicen de ella? – me encontré demasiado ansioso, Tanya sonrió no pasándosele desapercibida mi acción

— Aparte de que se ve bastante mal, al parecer va a renunciar y regresara a Phoenix… nada

— ¿Se ve mal? – asintió, y me mostro una revista, la tome rápidamente

_Al parecer a alguien no le ha ido bien después de su rotura con Edward Cullen, según fuentes cercanas a la chica, ella planearía regresar a Phoenix y renunciar a finales de la próxima semana, una noticia bastante intrigante que…_

Luego aparecían fotos de ella caminando por la calle mirando el suelo y con los lentes que yo le había dado, marcaban en un circulo su mejilla, donde supuestamente había lagrimas de ella, o sudor, claro, otra donde ella estaba en un parque debajo de un árbol con su nariz roja, pero los ojos no se pueden ver por los lentes que trae puestos

Después aparece ella rodeada de varios camarógrafos intentando taparse la cara y seguir caminando, no le estaba yendo nada bien

— Va a renunciar Edward – me dijo Tanya

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso no es demasiado claro?

— Ella dijo que no me amaba y que me quería lejos de ella, eso me dio a entender

— Porque de esa manera tú te ibas a ir a Canadá, ¿Acaso no es lógico? – viniendo de Bella nada era lógico, pero ella actuaba de maneras tan extrañas que solían confundirme demasiado

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Te ama y lo esta haciendo por ti… - se levanto de mi asiento – solo piénsalo… se lo que es que te tachen de la chica mala y rompe corazones, eso creo que le esta pasando a ella también

Asentí, ella sin mas se fue, preferí que si hablaría con ella seria en otro lugar, con mas privacidad

POV BELLA

Se supone que amar duele, se supone que olvidar es difícil y se supone también que al llorar una parte del dolor se va, al menos lo último es una mentira

Guarde los accesorios de la cocina en una caja, y luego le puse cinta para que no se abriera a la hora de hacer la mudanza. Aun debería llamar a mis padres y decirles que regresaría, no era mi mejor opción en cualquier otro caso no hubiese recurrido a esa opción mas no tenia otra para elegir, aun me quedaba una semana para hacer eso y dar explicaciones que intente evadir todo este tiempo

Comencé a rascarme de nuevo la pansa inconscientemente y cuando me di cuenta deje de hacerlo, Ángela dijo que eso me haría estrías después si seguía con esas cosas, por lo que evitaba al máximo rascarme si podía evitarlo

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y me apresure para ir a abrir, me asegure que mis mejillas no tuvieran lágrimas y abrí la puerta sin más.

Ahí estaba tan magnifico como siempre, viéndome con sus ojos verdes que me hacían perder la cabeza por él

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? – recordé que debía ser fría, cruel si era necesario, al final mañana se iría a Canadá y lo que menos quería es que por mi culpa se quedara y su vida fuera un asco

— Quisiera hablar contigo de algo – dijo pasando, me hice a un lado y cerré la puerta cuando estuvo dentro, intente tranquilizar a mi corazón y evitar ponerme nerviosa pues eso solo dificultaría mas las cosas

— ¿De que?

— ¿Sabes lo que dicen de ti los medios? – negué con mi cabeza, sabia que no debían ser cosas buenas, al grado de que mis padres se hubieran enterado desde Phoenix, me entrego una revista, la hojee hasta llegar a la pagina que hablaba de mi, leí el articulo intentando no demostrarme herida, actué con diferencia, le alza una ceja

— He tenido problemas como todo el mundo Edward – le dije

— ¿Problemas? – asentí - ¿Qué clase de problemas?

— Personales

— Entiendo… mañana me voy a Canadá – sentí un nudo en mi estomago y unas ganas de llorar inmensas, pero me controle y asentí mordiendo mi lengua

— Eso escuche por ahí

— ¿Y que opinas de eso? – pregunto, ¿Qué opinaba? que dolía, que me iba matar tenerlo tan lejos, que si estando trabajando en el mismo edificio lo sentía tan lejos, ahora en un lugar verdaderamente lejos, seria mi tortura

— Es normal, tratándose de un trabajo que será ahí, es lo común, debes viajar a tu trabajo nuevo, no el a ti

— ¿Y si no quiero irme? – seria magnifico

— Háblalo con tu jefe no conmigo

— Y si aun te amo y no quiero irme, ¿eh? – intente encontrar la mejor respuesta

— Es tu… problema – le dije, Edward asintió

— ¿Y si tú me amas y no quieres dejarme ir? – negué con mi cabeza

— No lo hago – mentirosa, me dije

— ¿Ah no? – se acerco peligrosamente a mi

— No

— ¿Entonces porque vas a renunciar? – abrí mis ojos tanto que creía saldrían de su órbita, no tenía una buena respuesta que darle sobre eso

— No te incumbe eso a ti – se acerco mas, y tomo mis manos entre las suyas

— Dime que no me amas, dímelo mirando a los ojos y te juro que no sabrás nada de mi Bella – hacia tanto que no había escuchado mi nombre de sus labios que creía podría morir ahora mismo y ser feliz

— No lo… - sus ojos verdes solo trasmitían aquel cariño tan infinito que era imposible decirlo – no lo… - me miraba expectante – no lo hago

— Di que no me amas, "No te amo", eso dime

— No te… no… yo no… no… no te… - debía hacerlo – No te amo

— No te creo – dijo alejándose un paso de mi, por auto reflejo yo di el mismo paso hacia adelante que el había retrocedido – dime la verdad Bella – parecía que se torturaba por dentro

— No tiene sentido que lo haga, al final te vas a ir – le dije, asintió

— No puedo evitarlo – una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y Edward la atrapo con uno de sus dedos, deje mi cabeza descansar ahí

— Entonces no tiene sentido que hablemos mas – le dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza

— Y si te pido que me ames, si te pido que te quedes a mi lado, si te lo pido, ¿Aceptarías?

— No tengo nada que aceptar Edward

— Claro que si, sabes que me amas como yo te amo a ti

— No lo hagas mas difícil – le pedí

— Por favor – pidió en un susurro, negué con mi cabeza dándome por vencida, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y lo bese, tome su mandíbula cuadrada acercándolo a mi, Edward me tomo de la cintura y siguió besándome hasta que sentí algo que golpeaba mis piernas por detrás, Edward se separo y me cargo por enfrente, pase mis piernas a su alrededor y seguí besándolo

— A mi recamara – pedí cuando se separo para besar mi hombro

— Lo que digas – dijo, me pego contra su cuerpo y la pared, intente sujetarme con mis manos mientras el me besaba la clavícula

— Ya – exigí, siguió avanzando, abrió la puerta, no supe como lo hizo pero lo logro, me dejo caer en la cama y se subió sobre mi

Beso mis manos, mis brazos y bajo el tirante de mi blusa para besar mi hombro, me levanto de la cama un poco y puso sus manos en el inicio de mi blusa, asentí, levante mis brazos y el quito mi camisa, tome los botones de su camisa y los fui desabrochando uno por uno mientras iba besando la piel que iba quedando poco a poco expuesta para mi, Edward se termino de quitar su camisa dejando sus visibles músculos expuestos ante mi, pase mis manos por su abdomen y sus brazos, me levanto la cintura y bajo mi pantalón de dormir.

Estaba frente a él en ropa interior y nunca sentí mas vergüenza en mi vida, Edward beso mi ombligo y di un gemido ahogado, desabrocho su pantalón rápidamente y este cayo por sus piernas sin demasiado esfuerzo

— Te amo – le dije acercándome de nuevo a el y atrayéndolo a mi, nunca había dicho aquella palabra, pero se escuchaba genial decirla sabiendo que el me correspondía, me sonrió

— Como yo a ti – beso de nuevo mi hombro y mi cuello -totalmente segura de lo que harás, ¿Cierto? – dijo sobre mi piel

— Nunca en mi vida estuve mas segura – le dije separándome de él, tomo el sujetador de mi ropa interior

— Te amo – y lo desabrocho.

* * *

Las quiero, lo prometido eh aqui cumplido, dale las adorooo!

Reviews?

n...n


	15. 15 Prometeme

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 15... Prometeme**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Bese sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas mientras la veía dormir tan plácidamente, se veía encantadora.

Había cometido tontería tras tontería en el pasado, equivocación tras equivocación, había actuado de una manera poco madura, no puedo negar que me comporte en algunos casos como u patán, salía con chicas a la primera posibilidad e incluso cuestiones de solo una noche, me comporte como un idiota en el pasado y probablemente habría muchas cosas que no podría cambiar aunque lo deseara con todo mi ser.

Pero no me arrepentía, todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado me había dado una enseñanza para un futuro, me había hecho madurar de manera lenta pero segura, y me había hecho llegar a este instante.

Bese sus hombros con delicadeza mientras veía como sus ojos se abrían lentamente y luego se cerraban con fuerza, sonreí sobre su piel acariciando lentamente su espalda desnuda con mi dedo índice

- Hola dormilona

La escuche balbucear algo que no comprendí, volví a besar su hombro derecho

- Yo… hola – su cabeza que estaba enterrada en mi cuello empezó a hervirme la piel, se había sonrojado supuse

- Estaba pensando en hacer el desayuno, ¿se te antoja algo? – me miro fijamente con sus ojos marrones levantándose un poco con ayuda de sus brazos, poniéndolos sobre mi pecho.

- Te quedaste – se sonrojo ferozmente, y bajo su mirada, no comprendí a que iba el comentario pero sabia que me lo diría – es decir… creía que tu… supuse que te irías por la mañana – murmuro lentamente, ¿irme?, ¿A dónde?

- ¿Por qué me iría? – negó con su cabeza

- Eso acostumbrabas ¿no? – me encogí de hombros, sin saber que entender de eso, herirme o reírme

- No entiendo porque me iría, ¿Quieres explicármelo? – negó con su cabeza y se separo de mi, la jale rápidamente para que volviera a quedarse donde se encontraba sobre mi.

- Dijiste algo sobre desayuno, ¿No? – rodee los ojos y bese su frente, Bella coloco sus manos en mis mejillas y me besó

- Te quiero – le dije después de que nos separamos, me sonrió

- Yo también – suspiro y esta vez se separo de mi sin que yo lo evitara, sujetó las sabanas fuertemente sobre su pecho y se acomodo a mi lado, sentándose sin verme

- ¿Pasa algo? – no respondió, me senté para poder mirarla desde un mejor ángulo

- Edward… - mi nombre no se escucho como esperaba, no parecían los gemidos de la noche anterior ni la manera tierna en la que mencionaba mi nombre, algo andaba mal

- ¿Si? – una parte de mi exigió callarme para que ella no siguiera, como es obvio no escuche esa parte racional, la curiosidad era mas grande que lo lógico

- Te amo, ¿Lo sabes no?

- Lo se – murmure lentamente, giro su rostro para que pudiera verlo, tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas

- Te amo mas de lo que imagine podía a amar a alguien en mi vida – mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar sus palabras – te amo mas de lo que podría amar a alguien en toda una vida… pero es verdad, y… yo quiero… no… yo deseo lo mejor para ti

- Yo – me interrumpió

- NO, déjame terminar, porque si me interrumpes ahora no sabré cuando podre decírtelo de nuevo – asentí, prometiéndole de esa manera que no la interrumpiría

Suspiro de nuevo y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

- Pero no quiero amarte – trague saliva – no puedo amarte tanto, pero así es, y aunque lo evito no consigo dejar de amarte… ¿Cómo le pido a mi corazón que deje de amarte, o a mi mente que deje de pensarte?

- No lo hagas – murmure sin poder callarme, pero ella siguió como si yo no hubiese dicho nada

- No tengo idea, Edward Cullen… te amo, pero de amor no se vive, y los deseos no se cumplen solo amando y deseando, debes luchar por ellos… te pido… no… te exijo… - sus ojos se cerraron y los apretó para después abrirlos – que te olvides de lo que sucedió anoche y te vayas

¿Alguna vez he sentido que es volar y luego caer?, ¿Soñar y luego despertar?, ¿Desear y no conseguir?, ¿Ver los rayos del sol para que después llueva?, ¿O ver la lluvia en un día caluroso para que después deje de hacerlo y el calor molesto vuelva con toda su furia?, ¿Cómo se azotan las ramas en una noche de tormenta que parece eterna?

Probablemente si, lo he hecho, pero nada se comparaba con ese momento, nada, abrí mi boca para decir algo y defenderme, pero con una de sus manos silencio mis palabras poniéndola sobre mi boca

- Te amo lo suficiente para dejarte ir, y tu debes amarme lo suficiente para cumplir ese sueño o deseo por mi, si me amas lo suficiente prometerás irte y cuando pase un tiempo considerable volver con tu sueño realizado – negué con mi cabeza – Te amo Edward, siempre lo hare… pero es por eso que debes prometerme que no volverás hasta que hayas conseguido ese enorme sueño – supuse que hablaba de mi puesto a Canadá

- Bella yo… - planeaba decirle la verdad y evitar de esa manera que se hiciera daño con sus palabras a si misma y a mi, pero como era de suponerse me interrumpió

- Ya se que me amas… y yo se que te amo, te convertirás en el mejor vicepresidente que nadie haya visto y en futuro cercano en un gran padre – la mire sin comprender a que se refería, tomo un bocado de aire antes de volver a hablar– estoy embarazada – sonrió tenuemente sobre el mar de lagrimas – serás papá… lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero creía que si te lo decía y te ibas solo te preocuparías por el bebe y yo no quiero que pienses en otra cosa que no sea tu trabajo, perdóname no habértelo dicho antes… pero no soportare que dejes a un lado a tu gran oportunidad de convertirte en el vicepresidente por mi, nosotros…

- Bella, cállate – me miro mordiendo su labio que estaba temblando – te amo, podría dejar mi sueño por ser vicepresidente de una tonta empresa como dejar de ser presidente de todo el país, no me pidas que te deje aquí a ti y a nuestro bebe… si… si tu… - wow, padre, las palabras apenas podían entrar en mi mente.

Una vez iba a ser padre, no se que es serlo, nunca lo supe, Tanya no era la clase de mujer que esperaba caricias a su vientre o palabras al bebe, no le importaba demasiado, ella muy pocas veces lo hacia, al menos en mi presencia.

Pero sabia que no lo hacia frente a mi, por su carácter de alguna manera.

No fuimos los mejores futuros padres, daba igual que ropa comprar al bebe, como adornar la habitación, que muebles le compraríamos, lo mejor estaba bien, pero sin ningún sentimiento a lo que llegamos a comprar, como ropa cuando íbamos de repente juntos, cosa que solo se dio un par de veces.

No fui un buen padre, porque no sabia darle caricias a Tanya llenas de amor para alguien más, nunca he dicho que la amaba, la quería, si, pero no era amor y ambos lo sabíamos. Aunque sabia que cuando tuviera al bebe en brazos todo el amor paternal iría a él de manera inevitable, pero no se dio nunca la ocasión.

Así que, esta vez parecía diferente, amaba a Bella, amaba por ese simple hecho al bebe que estaba en su vientre, los amaba a ambos de manera inevitable sin necesidad de tenerlos sobre mis brazos para saber que me pertenecían.

- Tengo que confesarte algo… - me miro asintiendo aun entre lagrimas, se las limpie lo mejor que pude con mi pulgar, pero era en vano porque seguía llorando.

- ¿Si?

- No acepte el puesto…

- ¿Qué?

- No pude…

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer, cuando llegue a la empresa hable con Caius y le dije que no podía aceptarlo…

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Mi hermana me necesitaba, me necesita, es una chica bastante aferrada y no acepta mis no por respuestas, me hizo comprender que irme era una tontería, ya planeaba negarme, te lo juro… antes de que dijeran que seria vicepresidente fue como ver toda una vida en unos segundos, y no me imagine siendo vicepresidente… nada tenia de eso importancia, luego tu… - negué con mi cabeza para después besar sus labios

- ¿Yo?

- Eres una persona muy tonta, ¿Lo sabes?... yo iba a negarme, al primer momento que tuviera para hablar con Caius, pero tu me hiciste cambiar de parecer después de nuestra desagradable charla en tu oficina.

- No quería mentirte así…

- Pero lo hiciste, toda la semana me convencí que era lo mejor, que estar en el mismo edificio que tu era hacerme un daño innecesario si tenia la oportunidad de marcharme, pero entonces te extrañaría y no sabría nada de ti… ambas opciones insoportables… y mi hermana me necesita aquí, así que la rechace a ultimo instante, Caius comprendió mi decisión y cuando llegue a mi oficina Tanya me esperaba… ella me hizo entrar en mis cinco sentidos y convencerme a enfrentarte de una vez por todas

- ¿Planeabas discutir conmigo?

- Planeaba hacerte entender que a quien amabas era solo a mi y que eras una pésima actriz a la cual le creí – le corregí

- No se como me creíste, estaba segura que me descubrirías y me enredaría en mentiras hasta terminar haciendo que me odiaras

- Casi lo consigues

- Lo siento

- Hay muchas cosas por las cuales deberías disculparte

- ¿Cómo que?

- Podemos empezar porque me mentiste

- Lo siento

- Me evitaste toda la semana

- Lo siento

- No sabes cuanto extrañe tu voz… después planeabas irte a no se donde sin decírmelo

- Lo siento

- Y la cosa por la cual deberás disculparte el resto de tus días pagando un gran precio, ibas a alejarme de nuestro hijo, y del amor de mi vida – rio ahogadamente

- Lo siento – beso mi mejilla, hice que se acostara en la cama y me subí sobre ella

- No sabes lo mucho que te eche de menos – bese su frente y sus mejillas

- Yo también te extrañe – besó mi mentón y mandíbula

- No mas que yo – bese su cuello

- Edward… - murmuro cuando llegue a su vientre – detente, Edward – sabia que lo que en realidad quería era todo lo contrario, bese su estomago

- Te amo Isabella Swan…

- Como yo a ti…

- No puedo creer que seré papá…

- Deberías irte haciendo a la idea

- Sera un poco difícil… pero no creo que tarde en acostumbrarme si mi novia me lo recuerda con un beso – dejo de jugar con mi cabello, me levante para verla, me miraba con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, era indescriptible e indescifrable - ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que… ¿tu novia?

- Es un buen término, dado los hechos… a excepción que…

- Me gusta el termino, podre acostumbrarme si mi novio me lo recuerda con un beso – reí entre dientes, al ver que había copiado mi frase, para después subir y besar sus labios

- Novia – bese su mejilla – eres mi novia – su nariz – solo mía – y después su frente

- ¿Por siempre? – la mire a los ojos

- No – la sentí tensar sus manos que estaban en mis costados – porque espero que seas mucho mas que solo mi novia – agregue divertido al ver su reacción, recibí un golpe en mi espalda

- No juegues de esa manera con una embarazada, Edward Cullen.

- Perdón

- No podre disculparte de esa manera tan… - la calle con un beso

- Cállate y bésame Isabella – podría acostumbrarme al termino novia, y al de prometida, esposa, madre de mis hijos, probablemente podría acostumbrarme al termino que ella deseara si estaba a mi lado.

- No me digas que debo hacer Ed.… - la bese de nuevo acortando su dialogo, me separo de ella – nunca me interrumpas – me reí sin poder evitarlo – porque yo… - volví a besarla – Edward Basta – la bese de nuevo

- ¿Tu que eh? – me separe de ella, o al menos solo nuestros rostros, se acerco a mi y me moví, tomo mi cara entre sus manos

- Yo tengo el control de la relación – reí de nuevo seguido de sus risas

- ¿Tu? – nos hice rodar, haciendo que ella quedara sobre mi

- Si…

- ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? – le alce una de mis cejas juguetonamente haciendo que se sonrojara pero no por eso evitara que me besara como solo ella podía hacer.

* * *

Ya se que me tarde en subir, lo siento, yo tenia el capitulo terminado y les juro que era mucho mas largo, pero no se donde esta mi memoria y ahi tenia guardado el documento.. :S asi que lo hizo ahorita esto en una hora, porque dije, algo a nada, supongo que mejor esto.

Espero que les haya gustado, las amo, y espero sus commentarios.

PD... Feliz Navidad Pasada y Prospero Año nuevo!


	16. 16 Perfecto

Dedicado a:

*Adriu*Yasmin-cullen *I Love Edward * Dreams Hunter *Angie Masen *Nany87 *Perl Rose Swan *Tifany*Saha Denali *Yani-cullen *Carol*MissBennetDarcy*LOQUIBELL. * Irenewmp. * Elle Cullen

Respondiendo a la duda de Tifany, Bella quedo embarazada desde la primera vez, cuando van al antro, bailan, pierden sus cinco sentidos y terminan en la cama, ¿Recuerdas el primer capitulo? Bueno este capi te podrá dar una idea de cómo Bella sabia que estaba embarazada.

Perl Rose Swan Bienvenida.

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 16... Perfecto**

**_La perfección se logra al fin, no cuando no hay nada que agregar, sino cuando ya no hay nada que obtener._**

** Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

**_¿Qué perfección es ésta que complace y no subyuga, que admira y no arrastra?_**

** José Ortega y Gasset**

* * *

POV BELLA

Cuando desperté sentía todo mi cuerpo como piedra, no se si puedo explicarlo de mejor manera pero así se sentía, tieso… mire a mi alrededor, no estaba Edward en la recamara, recordaba vagamente que se había levantado y me había dicho algo, pero no le entendí.

Me levante de la cama y estire mi cuerpo, para después cubrirme con la sabana que estaba en el suelo, la tome y fui al baño, lave mi cara apresurada y después me di un rápido baño. Justo cuando termine de bañarme, sentí el horrible sabor en mi garganta, al cual esta semana me había acostumbrado con mayor frecuencia.

Era un total alivio que en el trabajo las nauseas no fueran comunes, casi nulas, pero no podía decir lo mismo de las veces que me despertaba y terminaba por vomitar con mi cabeza casi metida en el inodoro.

Así que sin poder evitarlo termine en el inodoro, haciendo sonidos horribles y dolorosos.

- ¿Bella? - la voz de Edward seguida por la manera en la que tocaba la puerta sin parar era desesperante, mas allá de aliviarme.

No iba a abrirle la puerta, por nada del mundo, pensé mientras mi cabeza seguía en el escusado, era una espantosa imagen la que de seguro yo debía dar y él definitivamente no presenciaría esto mientras pudiese evitarlo.

_― __Bella, pasa, toma asiento - Charles, el doctor y amigo al parecer de Edward, me dejo pasar a su oficina, le sonreí, bueno casi lo hice, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio_

_― __¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – me pregunto, no sabia si estaba enterado o quizás por los medios de comunicación._

_― __Bien… gracias, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?_

― _Bien… - se quedo en silencio y yo también lo hice, removí mis manos sobre mi regazo con nervios, ¿Tan grave era?_

- _Y bien... ¿Que tan grave estoy? - pregunte después de unos minutos en silencio de parte de ambos, Charles del otro lado del escritorio me miraba a duras penas ¡Oh no, iba a morir! _

_Cuando ese pensamiento se coló en mi mente fue... difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Edward y... mis padres, aunque llevaba bastantes meses sin saber nada de ellos, no es como si me hubiesen intentando contactar, o yo a ellos. Pero muy dentro de mi mente masoquista me pregunte si al menos a estos últimos les importaría saber un poco sobre su pobre hija que escapo de casa, según su versión, cuando acepto un buen puesto en una buena ciudad._

_Pero Edward estaba ahí, sobre todos los otros pensamientos_

- _¿Voy a morirme? - pregunte al ver que no respondía - Charles, si es así no quisiera que Edward se enterara - no podía causarle ese daño, menos después de que me había dicho que me amaba, quizás me alejaría de él evitándole la pena de estar con una moribunda que..._

- _Para nada, déjate de tonterías - tomo un sobre que antes estaba en el escritorio y me lo paso, lo tome con las manos temblando - estas embarazada Bella, Felicidades - no se si sonreí, eso es verdad, no se si hubo algún brillo especial en mis ojos o sonreí de alegría, pero creo que fue mas bien como un balde de agua fría. Lo abrí desesperada, como si de esa manera la respuesta fuese a cambiar, positivo, un balde de agua fría en invierno_

- _No puede ser posible, yo... no es verdad... - me negaba a creer eso, tan solo fue una vez, una que yo no recordaba y por hecho di que mi organismo tampoco estaría al tanto, ¿Hubieron retrasos en mi periodo? Si, pero eso era porque estaba muy estresada, ¿No?_

- _No es tan malo Bella - intento darme ánimos, negué con mi cabeza, ¿Edward?, Dios, ¿Se haría responsable del asunto? Quizás huía creyendo que era demasiado pronto, pero él era responsable, intente convencerme, no me dejaría nunca en esto sola si decía amarme_

- _No puedo creerlo... yo... no... puede ser un error, ¿No? - farfulle las palabras_

- _No... La podemos hacer de nuevo, pero dudo que el resultado cambie... - me miro fijamente unos segundos antes de volver a hablar - Bella, como tu doctor estoy obligado a seguir tus intereses y bueno, tu sabes, confidencialidad doctor-paciente... y me gustaría ser tu amigo... - asentí esperando que continuase - ¿El padre del bebe es Edward? - me sonroje, claro que lo hice, asentí_

- _S-Si - tartamudee, nunca le había confesado a nadie que me había acostado con Edward, pero confié en que él no diría nada que pudiese afectarme_

- _¿Donde esta el problema? _

- _¿Y si Edward no quiere ser papá?, ¿Que van a decir mis padres? - mi relación con ellos era casi inexistentes, probablemente dejaría de existir cuando se enterasen _

- _Ellos no importan, tu serás quien sufra con los efectos del embarazo, hormonas, nauseas, mareos, antojos, tu y nadie mas, lo que debe de importar sobre las otras cosas es... ¿Que piensas tu?, ¿Quieres ser madre?, ¿Estas preparada para eso?, ¿Podrás quererlo aunque todos a tu alrededor te den la espalda?_

- _Soy joven... - no me imagine nunca con un bebe antes de los treinta, aunque quizás nunca me imagine como madre - pero... es mi bebe -sonaba extraño decirlo en voz alta - y que importa lo de mas, yo lo amare incluso aunque el mundo entero me diese la espalda_

- _Así se habla... supongo que tu quieres darle la noticia a Edward - asentí_

- _No le comentes nada - suplique, iba a decírselo, pero seria yo en el momento y lugar adecuando, me sonrió_

Termine de cepillar mis dientes con fuerza y abrí la puerta al fin, Edward al parecer se había cansado de esperar que le abriera la puerta, lo encontré sentado en la cama, sujete con fuerza la toalla que traía puesta, antes de acercarme a él.

- Creía que te habías ido - murmure

- Te dije que iría por desayuno – oh eso había dicho mientras estaba mas dormida que despierta - tu cocina no tiene... – se detuvo a media frase viéndome y luego volvió a hablar - nada de comida - me sonroje un poco

- Hoy iba a ir de compras - se encogió de hombros

- Ya me encargue de eso – me tomo de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo

- Gracias, no debiste…

- Claro que debía…

- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte para evitar que mi cara ardiese mas de lo que ya lo hacia

- Casi la una de la tarde

- ¿Tanto dormí? – pregunte, ¿Aun era domingo? Sentía que hubiese pasado siglos

- No demasiado, tomando en cuenta lo que hemos estado haciendo – beso mi cuello, levantándose un poco de la cama, cerré mis ojos con fuerza

- Edward… - farfulle su nombre entre dientes

- ¿Si? - pregunto con voz inocente

- Me estas volviendo loca, detente – sentí como sonreía sobre mi piel

- ¿Ah si?

- Si… detente

- ¿Loca de una manera positiva? – pregunto separándose un poco de mi piel para después pasar su lengua por mi clavícula – ¿O negativa? – no iba a responderle a eso, decidí cambiar de técnica

- ¿Yo te vuelvo loco? – sentí como negaba con su cabeza escondiéndola en mi cuello mientras repartía besos ahí, trague saliva

- No te imaginas cuanto lo haces – apreté mis labios para no gritar o gemir – siempre me vuelves loco, un demente de primera a decir verdad – sus manos bajaron hasta llegar debajo de mi cadera y acercarme a él mientras me apretaba con sus manos

- Edward… Edward

- ¿Si? – se detuvo, odiaba que hiciera eso, era como un sucio juego de quien tortura a quien y sobrevive mas tiempo

- Tengo hambre – farfulle, esperando que no me descubriera mintiendo, claro que tenia hambre pero tenia mas ganas de…

- Mentirosa

- Es verdad

- No es así – beso mis labios, no pude poner resistencia

- Bien – bese su cuello, para ese momento Edward se había dejado caer en la cama llevándome con él – que tu hijo soporte un poco de hambre mas – sonreí cuando vi como intentaba separarme pero fue mi turno de jugar con él – te deseo Edward – era difícil decir eso en voz alta, quizás porque aun era un poco vergonzoso admitirlo – el hambre humana puede esperar unos minutos mas

- Bella, no… - lo calle con un beso, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa

- Te amo

- Yo también, pero detente – beso su cuello pasando mi lengua como él lo había hecho conmigo

- ¿Por qué? Tu empezaste esto

- Pero no sabia que tenias hambre

- Lo siento… - volvió a detenerme con una de sus manos mi cara mientras que su otra mano sujetaba mi mano que intentaba deshacerse de su camisa – pero tu empezaste esto

- Bella, basta – intente mover mis caderas con movimientos que mas allá de sensuales, me parecieron torpes

- ¿Por qué? – me detuve

- Porque estas embarazada y… necesitas comer, después podremos hacer esto – por favor, no era verdad, es decir tenia hambre pero diablos que de verdad lo deseaba

- Pero…

- Sh… además, no has comido nada desde ayer que llegue – era verdad, nos habíamos pasado desde ese momento en mi recamara, durmiendo o…

- Pero yo…

- Bella, vamos a comer – asentí levantándome

- Me voy a cambiar- murmure, caminando a mi armario

- ¿Qué se te antoja de comer? – me encogí de hombros

- Lo que quieras

- ¿Tomas café?

- Solo leche, no soy adicta a la cafeína

- Bien, veré que puedo hacerte de comer… - nos giro en la cama y se levanto lo tome de la muñeca para que no se fuera

- Edward, me tienes desnuda en esta cama con una toalla cubriéndome, ¿En serio me dejaras por hacer el desayuno? – beso mis labios

- Todo a su tiempo, además… sospecho que podremos repetir esto después de almorzar algo – solté su muñeca, él sonrió tenuemente para salir de la habitación.

POV EDWARD

Llame a su numero, sonó una vez, la cocina ahora que lo veía tenia algunas cajas regadas, al igual que la sala y el comedor, sonó dos veces, probablemente era de su mudanza, la pregunte del si al final ella se iría aun merodeaba por mi mente, había dado por hecho que no lo haría ahora que estábamos al fin juntos, por fin contesto

- _Hola_

- Alice, soy yo Edward – hable tomando mi teléfono, el desayuno ya estaba terminado, para alivio mío

- _Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas? _

- De maravilla – guardo silencio por unos momentos

- _Dime que no terminaste en un antro y llevaste a algún motel a la primera chica que se ofreció, Edward…_

- ¿Qué? No… para nada – era extraña la conclusión que Alice había terminado por llegar

- _Te escuchas diferente… tuviste un muy buen sexo o… No me molestare Cullen, es decir, creo que comprendo la situación en la que te encuentras…_

- Alice, no fui a ningún antro, club nocturno, o lo que se te venga a la mente

- ¿_No?_

- Para nada

- _¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de llamarme?_

- El desayuno

- ¿_Edward Cullen, haciendo el desayuno? ¿Estas bromeando?, oh ya… ¿Te drogaste?_

- Deja de divagar Alice, se hacer mi desayuno, solo no tengo tiempo y prefiero café en lugar de huevos o fruta

- _Voy a pedirle a Jasper que te haga compañía, ¿Dónde estas?_

- En el apartamento de mi novia – sonreí al terminar de decir la frase

- ¿_Novia?... Si crees que de esa manera Bella volverá a ti estas muy equivocado, no creo que sea una buena forma de olvidarla – _vaya poca fe depositada en mi, pero ya me las pagaría, ahora se quedaría sin enterarse de la nueva noticia por teléfono, ya que nunca iba a creerme

- Bien… como quieras… te hablaba porque… voy a pasar a tu apartamento en… unas cuantas horas, ¿Estarás ahí?

- _Por supuesto, me pones de nervios Cullen_

- _Adiós_

- ¿Con quien hablabas por teléfono? – pregunto Bella entrando a la cocina, le pase su plato y un vaso con leche para que me ayudara a llevarlos a la mesa, tome mi desayuno caminando detrás de Bella

- Con Alice… - me miro por unos minutos mientras se sentaba y daba un mordisco a sus huevos

- ¿Le dijiste? – sabia a que se refería, nuestra situación

- Al parecer no me cree que no haya terminado en un antro o que tenga novia… pero no me dejo decirle que hemos, vuelto, comenzado a salir – sonrió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

- Ni yo puedo hacerlo – murmuro Bella

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Alguna vez te has visto realmente? – me señalo con sus manos enfatizando a lo que se refería

- ¿Qué tengo? – ¿no era lo suficiente bueno para ella?

- Eres… tan poco normal… tan... perfecto, resaltas en la multitud, eres diferente a lo promedio, eres el hombre perfecto – no sabia si sonrojarme o fruncir el ceño dándome una idea a donde iba a terminar aquello

- No es verdad, me he equivocado demasiadas veces

- Pero terminan esos errores en llevarte a la cima

- Como a todo el mundo Bella

- Claro que no…

- ¿A que quieres llegar?

- Mereces algo mejor que yo y ambos lo sabemos – iba a replicar pero cubrió mi boca con su mano – y por una extraña razón te atraigo de una manera inexplicable, no soy una modelo y no me acerco a la mujer perfecta, ni en sueños remotos me imaginaria terminando con alguien como tu… - quite su mano de mi boca

- Te equivocas – di un sorbo a mi café – no eres la mujer perfecta, y yo no soy el hombre perfecto, pero tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi como yo lo soy para ti – negó con su cabeza – eres hermosa, en todos los aspectos posibles, por dentro y fuera y eso es – busque las palabras apropiadas al no encontrar que decir, decidí usar las de ellas – no me imagine nunca jamás terminar al lado de alguien como tu – bajo su mirada a su comida, con mi mano se la levante – eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en toda la vida, supongo que en todas mis vidas anteriores debí portarme muy bien y por fin la vida me dio algo de crédito contigo, aunque en esta vida antes de conocerte me comporte como un idiota. Eres lo que marca mi diferencia, de un idiota sin sentido y patán egocéntrico… a tu hombre perfecto – ambos guardamos silencio, Bella intento comer su desayuno y cuando ambos estábamos a punto de terminar ella rompió el silencio

- Te amo – sonreí, sabiendo que el tema anterior había quedado olvidado

- Ya lo se… - mire su plato - ¿Terminaste? – asintió, la ayude a levantarse y una vez frente a mi, la cargue al estilo novia, no se quejo, pero dio un gritito agudo al inicio por lo inesperado de mi acción, ni yo esperaba hacer eso.

La puse en el suelo una vez que estuvimos en su recamara

- Hazme el amor Edward Cullen – dijo seriamente

- Sus deseos son ordenes

Feliz año nuevo pasado y futuro dia de reyes...

Gracias por esperar aunque sospecho que sin paciencia, espero que les haya gustado, las amo!


	17. 17 Ideal

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 17... Ideal.******

**_ Nadie encuentra dos veces el ideal. Algunos no la encuentran nunca._**

**_Oscar Wilde_**

**_

* * *

_**

Le abrí la puerta del carro para que bajase, antes de salir del apartamento de Bella le había avisado a Alice que estaba invitada a una cena en casa de mi padre

Elizabeth me había llamado invitándome a cenar, y de pasada recordándome que avisara a Alice y Jasper, no iba a dejar a Bella fuera de esto y supuse que seria el momento adecuado para dar la noticia

- Edward no estoy segura que debamos decirle a tu familia que yo… tu… que estamos…

- ¿No quieres que digamos nada sobre el embarazo? – cuestione, Bella mordió su labio antes de responder

- ¿Qué van a pensar?, Se supone que termine contigo, te rompí el corazón… y si creen que esto es solo una farsa para que te responsabilices de mi… o de nuestro hijo, ¿Qué va a pasar si eso sucede?

- No va a pasar eso Bella…

- Aun no… - la interrumpí

- Hagamos un trato… si nadie parece tomárselo mal, Esme, Alice o Elizabeth me refiero – si mi padre se quejase no era mi problema y no me detendría por él, y Jasper, era Jasper no creo que mencionase nada - podremos dar la noticia al final de la velada, si es lo contraria entonces no diremos nada hasta que lo creamos prudente

- Edward tengo mas de dos meses de embarazo, ¿No será eso sospechoso?

- Bella, cuando dimos a conocer nuestra "relación" llevábamos ese mismo tiempo, nadie dirá nada – daba gracias al cielo que esas mentiras nos hubiesen ayudado para este momento, la escuche suspirar antes de tomarle de la mano – ahora hermosa dama, ¿Qué tal si vamos adentro antes de que te enfermes?

- Estoy embarazada Cullen, no enferma – aun así camino a mi lado

Di un bocado de aire antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada, no tenia idea de cómo se suponía iba a dar la noticia pero aquí iba

- Deberías avisarles y yo me quedo aquí en el recibidor – la mire analizando sus palabras, tendría sentido y seria una manera de protegerla en caso de que ella no fuese aceptada , asentí y bese su frente – ven – caminamos, subimos las escaleras y entramos en la que era antes mi habitación – quédate cómoda, no creo que nadie venga aquí– o eso esperaba, bese sus labios una ultima vez antes de bajar de nuevo las escaleras y caminar hacia la cocina, Esme se encontraba ahí, me miro como ella solía hacerlo y camino hacia mi

- ¿Cómo estas Edward?

- Bien…

- Te ves mejor – sonrío tenuemente -¿Algo nuevo que contar? – era demasiado perspectiva para mi gusto

- ¿Qué opinas de Bella? – alzo una ceja y me miro detenidamente antes de responder

- Edward, te haces demasiado daño en pensar en ella, olvídalo cariño…

- Pero si lograse que me amase y volviera conmigo

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – perspectiva, demasiado como ya mencione

- Solo responde – intente ir por la tangente

- Es una gran chica, y tu ya estas bastante mayorcito para saber lo que quieres y sus consecuencias, si solo así fuese y tu fueses feliz, yo estaría feliz por ello entonces – bese su mejilla

- Gracias, ¿sabes donde esta mi hermana?

- Creo que en su habitación con Alice, ya llego, y Jasper esta platicando con tu padre en su despacho – asentí caminando fuera de ahí, Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a las escaleras, camine hasta la habitación de mi hermana, me detuve justo a tiempo para tocar y después pasar, Alice y Elizabeth estaban en la cama de la ultima ambas miraban en mi dirección

- Hola – salude entrando por completo

- Llegaste, creía que no vendrías – dijo mi hermana corriendo a mi, la cargue justo en el momento que salto, ella enrollo sus piernas a mi alrededor

- Te dije que vendría - Alice no me quitaba la vista de encima, lo que me puso nervioso

- Te ves mucho mejor Edward, ¿Ya te encuentras bien? – me pregunto Eli distrayéndome momentáneamente

- Mucho mejor – miro a Alice y después a mi

- Alice me conto que sales con alguien – la baje al suelo, me agache a su altura

- ¿Eso esta bien? – ella mordía su labio

- Supongo – no estaba siendo sincera

- ¿Qué te dijo Alice exactamente? – escuche bufar a la aludida

- Que salías con alguien, y debemos apoyarte en tu nueva decisión, si eso te hace feliz y te saca de tu depresión, entonces bien por ambos, ¿No?

- ¿Y que opinas tu?

- Me agradaba… - se callo, me miro a los ojos y desvió a mirada, supuse que se debía a que sabia que no me gustaba hablar de Bella, o así había sido toda la semana, ahora era diferente demasiado

- ¿Bella? – pregunte

- ¿Ya no es Isabella? – pregunto de vuelta, me encogí de hombros

- No me respondiste

- Ella era la indicada Ed... y a ti te gustaba, nunca nadie me agradara más que ella para ti…

- A mi también – dijo Alice entrando en la conversación

- ¿No puedes aguardar más tiempo callada verdad? – le pregunte en broma, Alice me saco la lengua, sonriéndome

- No… además, la curiosidad me esta matando, ¿Dónde esta esa nueva novia? Si es que existe – la fulmine con la mirada, hasta que unas palmadas en mi mejilla me hicieron desviar mi atención

- No te prometo que me agrade, pero no estoy enojada contigo por querer intentar algo nuevo, aunque no hayas esperado nada de tiempo – asentí dándole la razón, pero sabia que entonces le encantaría la idea cuando supiese que se trataba de Bella

- ¿Esa es tu bendición?

- No – se separo de mi sujetando la mano de Alice – nosotras no te damos autorización de casarte con cualquier chica sin antes conocerla o mantener una relación con quien quieras sin ser aprobada – me levante del suelo

- Vamos a cenar

- ¿Ya llego Gianna? – mire a Alice sin saber de que hablaba

- ¿Va a venir? – no esperaba eso

- Claro, tu padre la adora, y tu sabes que Rose y ella se llevan de maravilla, no hay manera que vaya una sin la otra

- ¿Vendrá Rosalie también? – pregunte caminando frente a ellas

- Si, y el pequeño Jimmy - asentí, cuando llegamos al comedor, solo estaba Esme, Carlisle y Jasper, le separe la silla de la mesa a Elizabeth para que se sentara, ya que Jasper se levanto para hacer lo mismo a Alice

- Regreso en un segundo

- ¿Adonde va? – pregunto Esme

- Trae a su nueva novia – escuche decir a Alice antes de que yo saliera de ahí, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, Bella estaba mirando hacia la ventana

- ¿Lista? – se giro hacia mi

- No, pero no creo que haya otra manera de hacer esto – dijo ella, caminando hacia mi y tomándome la mano, la bese dulcemente para al final jugar con nuestras narices

- Te amo pase lo que pase – quería dejarle en claro que con la aprobación de ellos o sin la de ellos, nada cambiaria entre nosotros dos.

- Como yo te amo a ti

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, no tenia idea de cómo iba a hacer esto, tome un bocado de aire, mientras Bella dio un largo suspiro que me hizo sonreír, abrí la puerta que nos separaba de ellos

Todos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, ninguno parecía si quiera expresar alguna emoción en sus rostros, por lo que me era difícil saber que diablos pensaban y si esa reacción era la que nosotros necesitábamos o era una mala reacción

Me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención, Bella había optado por irse escondiendo lentamente detrás de mi como si de esa manera se fuese a defender

Ni siquiera la hiperactiva de Alice sonreía, solo miraba en nuestra dirección y después una rápida mirada a los demás presentes

Me puse nervioso y cambie de pie repetidas veces hasta que vi a Alice sonreír, Elizabeth miraba a Bella y luego a mi repetidas veces, lo que me estaba volviendo loco

- ¿Volvieron? – no era una pregunta, era mas bien como un hecho, aun así respondí al comentario de Esme

- Hablamos… y resolvimos nuestro problema… - no sabia si eso seria suficiente para que aprobaran nuestra decisión por lo que agregue – resulta que Bella intentaba alejarse de mi para que yo aceptara irme a Canadá – Elizabeth sonrió al final, y pude descansar por un momento

- Tomen asiento, la comida se va a enfriar – dijo Esme, jale a Bella que parecía estar sin habla y le ayude a sentarse, separando la silla, para después tomar lugar a su lado

- ¿Y al final que decidiste? – pregunto Carlisle, cuando comenzamos a comer en silencio, parecía intentar romper el silencio, o comenzar una discusión sobre lo estúpido que fui por dejar pasar esa oportunidad, tarde unos segundos en que hablaba de mi puesto

- Aun no estoy preparado para ese cargo de responsabilidad, pienso quedarme con mi puesto – Todos parecían mirar a Carlisle, excepto Bella que estaba entretenida partiendo su filete

- ¿Así nomas? – mordí mi lengua para no comenzar a discutir

- No había mucho que pensar, pero aun así tuve toda la semana sobre la decisión que tomaría, y rechace el puesto por la mañana antes de ir a hablar con Bella

- No es una sabia decisión – solté varias veces aire antes de replicar

- Pero es lo que yo decidí y creo que esta bien por el momento – Bella se tenso a mi lado

- Es tu vida, tu sabes como vivirla – fue lo único que dijo y siguió comiendo, como si no hubiese mantenido una mirada calculadora sobre Bella o sobre mi y no fuese el causante del tenso ambiente

- ¿Te vas a quedar Bella? – pregunto Alice – leí en una revista que planeabas mudarte a…

- Phoenix… - yo también tenia esa duda, por lo que estuve atento a su respuesta – me quedare, ese es el plan – sonreí, mientras daba un mordisco a los fideos de Esme.

- ¿No diste nada por sentado en la empresa? – pregunto Jasper

- No… realmente no tengo idea de cómo se enteraron – Bella se encogió de hombros

- Esme esto es delicioso – dijo Alice alabando su platillo y dando por terminado el tema, no era alguien que le gustase meterse a fondo en alguien sin conocerlo lo suficiente, y sabia que le estaba dando el espacio a Bella para que ella tomara confianza con el tiempo

- Gracias, es la receta secreta de la familia

- ¿Algún día la sabré?

- Algún día quizás te deje cocinar esto a mi lado

- Me conformo con eso por el momento

Los siguientes diez minutos pasaron sin percances, Rose llego tres minutos después, la sorpresa no estaba en ninguna de sus expresiones, le sonrió a Bella y se sentó incluso a su lado, una reacción nada común en Rosalie, Emmet simplemente saludo y miro de reojo a Bella, supe por su extraño comportamiento que no estaba de acuerdo, pero como tuve claro desde el inicio solo Alice, Esme y mi hermana tenían los puntos de opinión que me interesaba e importaba saber.

Jimmy y Eli se fueron a jugar, dejándonos a los adultos solos, lo que estuve deseando que no sucediera.

Sabia que si no escuche comentarios negativos, era por mi hermana, y porque ella había dado a entender cientos de veces que quería a Bella.

Así que ya estaba preparado para defender a Bella en el momento que comenzaran esos comentarios

- ¿Así que volvieron? – dijo Rosalie

- Si – respondió Bella casi sin voz, no tenia previsto que seria Rosalie quien comenzaría aquello, quizás su extraña manera de actuar solo había sido actuación del momento

- Tengo que dejar algo claro Isabella – oh no, todos tenían sus miradas puestas en Rose, solo Alice y Esme parecían rogar porque cerrara su boca tanto como yo e inclusive Bella - no me agradas, no es nada personal, simplemente no lo haces y no estoy de acuerdo en esto, pero si el cabeza hueca de Edward así lo decidió, bien – marcador uno a cero

- Ya estas grandecito Cullen, así que haz lo que te de la gana con tu vida, pero opino igual que Rose, no es nada contra ti Bella, me agradas pero no estoy de acuerdo en que hayan vuelto, en serio – que Emmet dejase en claro aquello era un poco duro de su parte, confiaba en que tendría su apoyo, era mi mejor amigo, cabe resumir que no esperaba eso

- Yo te adoro Bella, eres definitivamente parte de la familia y creo que hablo también por Eli cuando lo digo, y espero que le hagas sentar cabeza a Edward, eso demostraría lo mucho que su relación funciona y vale – me miro a mi y luego a Bella, Esme, era la respuesta que esperaba de su parte

- Yo te amo Bella, en serio, y Edward mas te vale que no la hagas sufrir o te romperé esa bonita sonrisa que tienes – sonreí, eso era lo que estuve deseando desde el inicio, Alice, ¿Cómo esperar algo menor que eso?

- Opino igual que Alice – se limito a decir Jasper y la única persona que faltaba de hablar… Carlisle, no esperaba demasiado, realmente una negativa era lo que me esperaba, un no rotundo, pero yo no era un niño, era ya todo un hombre y no planeaba obedecer a mi padre en esto

- Bienvenida a la familia Isabella – todos nos giramos a ver a mi padre, ¿Era en serio?, ¿Carlisle dándome la razón?, ¿Aceptando alguna decisión mía?

- ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí? – no era la reacción que nadie esperaba después de ese comentario, porque no era ninguno de ellos aquel grito molesto, demonios y diantres, me gire para encontrarme con una enfurecida Gianna, que miraba de una manera de miedo a mi novia

- Gianna … - fui interrumpido

- No se que tan idiota crees que sea Edward, pero no todos somos como él – mire a su respectivo esposo que se encontraba a su lado, para que la callase o al menos hiciera que bajase el tono de voz, pero él evito mi mirada – Cullen, te esta viendo la cara de nuevo, por dios, haz algo – su mirada se centro en mi y después de nuevo en Bella, pude sentir como Bella estaba tensa a mi lado

- Gianna contrólate – intente callarla, pero solo recibí una fría mirada de su parte

- Tu no me vas a callar a mi, Edward, ahora, aléjate de esa perra que tengo que arrancarle esos ojos de su cara de… - escuche un gritito desde el recibidor, lo reconocería donde fuese, en unos segundos Elizabeth estaba frente a Gianna y Bella, Gianna había caminado hacia nosotros al grado del tener que levantarme para defender a Bella, no planeaba golpear a Gianna pero si detener su mano en caso de que se le ocurriese levantar su mano, Bella también se había levantado

- Gianna, por favor no golpees a Bella, por favor…

- Lindura, esto es algo de grandes, ¿Por qué no vas con Esme a… - Gianna intento convencerla con voz dulce, dejando atrás por un momento el odio hacia Bella

- ¡NO! – que Elizabeth gritara y callase a alguien, era algo de nunca ver

- Eli…

- Dije que no, esta es mi casa, y ella es mi amiga, y no van a golpear a nadie aquí

- Amor, tu no comprendes nada de lo que…

- Claro que si, no soy una bebe, así que dejen de tratarme como una, ella me agrada y no vas a golpearla – Elizabeth abrazo a Bella, que parecía estar como una estatua en su lugar sin siquiera parpadear

- Chicos – Esme camino a nosotros – por favor, no arruinen la velada – dijo Esme, le di una mirada de agradecimiento – Eli, querida, vamos a sentarnos, o ¿Por qué no mejor vas con Jimmy a jugar?

- ¿No vas a golpear a Bella, verdad? – le pregunto a Gianna sin soltar a Bella y sin obedecer a Esme

- No hoy… - su respuesta dejaba claro que planeaba hacerlo y yo planeaba evitar eso, pero podría descansar por hoy, ambos

- ¿La vas a golpear después?, Prométeme que nunca lo harás – no era tonta, mi hermanita era una chica lista y con carácter

- Te prometo que si no hay un buen motivo no lo hare – esa respuesta pareció complacer a Eli que le sonrío a Gianna y corrió fuera del comedor, sonreí, cinco a favor, cuatro en contra.

Gianna paso a nuestro lado sin pedir alguna clase de disculpa, Felix la siguió sonriendo avergonzado. Sabía que su esposo solo por evitar una discusión se pondría de su parte.

Tome la cara de Bella para que me mirase, parecía que estaba confundida o perdida.

- Amor…

- ¿Podemos irnos? – apreté mis labios con fuerza, ¿Por qué tuvo que venir Gianna? – por favor, ¿Puedo irme sin ti al menos? – no, negué con mi cabeza

- Nos vamos a ir – Bella tomo mi mano que sujetaba su rostro

Todos dieron alguna palabra de despedida, pero preferí concentrarme en Bella, salimos del comedor

- ¿No se molestaran? Arruinamos… arruine su cena

- Bella, no creo que se molesten

- Esto no salió como querías, lo siento tanto – negué con mi cabeza

- No importa… Elizabeth te llamo en la noche – le dije cuando la vi subiendo as escaleras con Jimmy a su lado

- ¿Ya se van?

- Si, te llamo después –Eli asintió y me aventó un beso en mi dirección para salir corriendo con Jimmy escaleras arriba

Cuando salimos fuera de la casa, tome su cara entre mis manos, debía relajarla, no sabia cuanto estrés podría resultar siendo dañino para ella o el bebe, y no parecía que los últimos días hubiese estado a las mil perfecciones ella.

Salimos fuera de la casa, sujete su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo

- ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo? – pregunte

- Me imagino que me lo dirás – y pensar que un tiempo la creía la chica más desconfiada e inocente del mundo – en este momento o en mi cama - ¿Qué le hice a esa inocente chica?

- ¿Dónde dejaste a mi Bella y quien eres? – pregunte sonriendo, y abriéndole la puerta del carro

- Quizás la encuentras debajo de las sabanas, semidesnuda, rogando por su… - cerré la puerta sin que terminase la frase, debía llegar con ella al apartamento sin distracciones y después distraerme con su cuerpo todo lo que quisiera, pero no antes

* * *

**Tomenlo como su regalo de dia de reyes n...n**

**Las quiero, espero que les haya gustado i leer sus commentarios...**

**Fue dedicado a mis lectoras que commentaron el capi anterior, no escribo los nombres porque ando algo apurada, aun asi ustedes saben quienes son...**


	18. 18 Elegir

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 18... Elegir**

**_Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas, Sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas._**

**_Marzo Benedetti_**

* * *

- ¿Qué tal mi nueva pareja? – pregunto Charles cuando pasamos a su oficina, Edward me había conseguido una cita, no sabia en que se especializaba pero supuse que podría ayudarnos si Edward había recurrido a él

- Bien… ¿Y tu esposa? – pregunto Edward, me senté en la silla que había desocupada, Edward se recargo en el respaldo de esta, agachándose hasta poner su cabeza al lado de mi cuello, Charles quien se encontraba frente a nosotros al otro lado de su escritorio sonreía viéndonos, haciendo que me sonrojara

- Supongo que bien, se fue con sus hermanas a un desayuno

- ¿Cuántos años llevan de matrimonio? – pregunto Edward de nuevo

- Casi veinte, pero supongo que no están aquí para hablar de mi… ¿Por qué pediste mi ayuda? – era directo, aunque no por eso su voz amable había cambiado

- Creo que puedes ayudarnos

- Edward no es mi especialidad

- Lo se, pero aun no creo que sea momento para hacer el embarazo publico… tu sabes que comenzaran a decir, ya he tenido que pasar por eso no lo hare de nuevo – no comprendí a que se refería, pero supuse que no quería que nos asfixiaran de nuevo las cámaras

- ¿Discreción?

- Es lo único que pido

- Mira, no sabré hacerle exámenes al bebe, no hare ultrasonidos, por el momento, eso será después de los cuatro meses quizás… pero te diré las reglas que deben seguir

Después de media hora escuchando las recomendaciones, nada de analgésicos que no fueran antes recomendados por él, no alcohol, ni fumar, hacer movimientos bruscos, tener un tiempo de ejercicio, entre otras muchas cosas, esas fueron las que mi mente había grabado, no fumaba, así que ese no era un problema, y definitivamente ya no tomaba.

Nos había dicho también las cosas que el embarazo

Consigo, entre ellas las hormonas, nauseas, vómitos, dolores de espalda, cuerpo, antojos, pesadillas y comer el doble, incluso podía darse el caso de enfermarme, como de fiebre, o algo parecido, y no debíamos alertarnos, sería normal… dijo también que el embarazo seria una etapa difícil para ambos, y después de este, el reto verdadero apenas comenzaba.

- Pedí permiso para llegar tarde – comento Edward cuando llegamos a la oficina mientras estaba estacionando el carro, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver a los periodistas fuera del edificio, iba a ser una larga, larga mañana

- Supongo que eso es bueno…

- Deberías intentar localizar a tu amiga, la periodista, le daremos de nuevo una exclusiva – me alegro que la recordase, no podría tocar el tema con desconocidos.

- La intentare llamar

- Y…

- No responderé nada por el momento, lo recuerdo Edward – vi como daba una media sonrisa antes de volver a hablar

- ¿Cuándo daremos a conocer la noticia? – me encogí de hombros, ya seria bastante difícil enfrentarme a todas esas cámaras solo por el hecho de volver con Edward, ahora sumándole que estaba embarazada no se que haría. No me di cuenta en que momento bajo y rodeo el carro, hasta que me abrió la puerta, pude ver por detrás de él como las cámaras estaban centrados en nuestra dirección.

- Aquí vamos – me ayudo a salir del carro…

POV EDWARD

- ¿Quieres salir a comer algo? – pregunte pasando a su oficina, Bella estaba entretenida escribiendo algo, apenas levanto la mirada para volver a centrarse en la pantalla de su computadora

- Tengo mucho trabajo hoy

- No puedes descuidarte Bella – cerré la puerta con seguro

- Tengo comida – vi su escritorio, solo había una bolsa de golosinas y dulces, ¿Esa era su saludable comida?

- Charles dijo que debías alimentarte de manera sana, ¿Puedes explicarme en que parte de saludable catalogas los dulces?

- En la mía – no dejaba de escribir con rapidez, sin prestarme atención, lo que me estaba sacando de quicio

- Deja de escribir y presta atención

- Edward, descuide mi trabajo demasiado, no puedo salir a comer, entiéndelo

- Tu comprende que debes cuidarte mejor – sujete mi cabello exasperado

- No puedo salir a comer, fin – maldita sea, intente tranquilizarme, antes de volver a hablar

- Bella, es la salud de mi hijo lo que está en riesgo

- Tu hijo y yo estamos saludables, no me molestes – me senté frente a ella

- No desayunamos nada hoy – le recordé, me había quedado a petición de ella quedarme a dormir en su casa, y tuve que salir técnicamente corriendo por la mañana a mi apartamento por algo de ropa, para regresar por Bella, quien se quedo dormida y no desayuno nada

- Edward, por favor, un día de ayuno no es nada

- Lo es cuando estas…

- ¡Edward, Basta! – me grito levantándose de su asiento

- , guarde silencio

- Como gustes – Salí de su oficina dando un portazo

Cuando regrese a la mía, Carmen me sonrió negando con su cabeza

- ¿Problemas?

- Nada por lo que debas preocuparte – le avise

- A propósito Edward – me gire a verla, cuando ya tenía mi mano en la puerta – Elizabeth esta esperándote dentro, Carlisle la trajo… ya sabes, una reunión – asentí pasando dentro, me hubiese encantado llamarle a ese que se hacía pasar por mi padre y gritarle lo irresponsable que era, pero no le encontré sentido cuando supe que probablemente iba a colgarme, además aun me encontraba un poco agradecido por cómo se comporto la noche pasada con Bella, al menos la ultima parte de la velada

- Hola hermano – estaba sentada en mi silla, detrás de MI escritorio

- Jefa – me senté frente a ella

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿Quieres aceptar ir a comer algo conmigo?

- ¿Ira Bella? – negué con mi cabeza

- Está trabajando

- ¿Y no vas a ayudarla?

- No funcionan las cosas así, es su… - responsabilidad

- Pero eres tu su novio – me interrumpió

- La puedo meter en problemas si le ayudo

- Bueno – suspiro antes de volver a sonreír – ya que ella no ira, quizás pueda resignarme a salir a comer con mi hermano – solté una carcajada, Elizabeth me ignoro y se levanto de su lugar para caminar hacia mí y jalarme de la mano, haciendo que me levantara.

- ¿Qué opinas de haber vuelto con Bella? – le pregunte cuando tuvo su hamburguesa frente a ella

- Me agrada, ya te lo dije

- ¿Segura? – asintió

- Te ves feliz con ella, habías estado muy triste… - me miro entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué es?

- No la vas a lastimar nunca, ¿Verdad?

- No intencionalmente…

- ¿La amas? – sonreí - ¿Cuánto?

- Más de lo que creía poder amar a alguien

- ¿Más de lo que me quieres a mí?

- A ambas las quiero igual, de diferente manera…

- ¿Te vas a casar con ella? – solté una risa nerviosa

- No lo sé…

- ¿Quieres casarte con ella? – cambio su pregunta, esa era fácil de responder

- Me gustaría

- ¿Cuándo le pidas matrimonio me pedirás permiso verdad? – asentí - ¿a Alice también le pedirás permiso?

- ¿Por qué a ella?

- Es mi hermana – lo dijo con obviedad, Alice y ella tenían un lazo muy fuerte

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que si ella es mi hermana, y tu mi hermano, entonces, también debe ser tu hermana

- Pero yo ya no quiero otra hermana, es bastante difícil estar contigo

- Lo lamento, pero Alice es mi hermana, y Emmet mi hermano, porque tú dices que él es como tu hermano, así que yo también soy como su hermana, ¿No? – tarde tres segundos en comprender lo que había dicho

- Eso creo…

- ¿Entiendes porque debes pedirle permiso a Alice para casarte?

- Sí, creo que si… - tome un sorbo de mi refresco

- Debo hablar con Alice sobre tu boda con Bella – tosí varias veces intentando que mi refresco pasase por mi garganta de manera correcta, las personas de las mesas cercanas me dieron miradas como si fuese el payaso del momento

- No dije que le iba a pedir matrimonio

- Si lo haces, debes pedirme permiso a mí y a Alice

- Entiendo… hay algo que me gustaría contarte – Elizabeth me miro pacientemente mientras comía, yo también di varias mordidas a mi hamburguesa antes de volver hablar

- Ya dime

- Bueno… es un secreto… - ella asintió

- ¿Le puedo decir a Alice?

- No, a nadie, es un secreto que debes guardar…

- ¿Es uno muy grande?

- Demasiado…

- ¿Cuándo podre decirlo?

- De preferencia no lo hagas, Bella y yo aun no queremos decirle a nadie…

- ¿Cuándo?

- No es el momento, Eli, quiero saber que puedo decírtelo sin temor a que se lo digas a nadie…

- Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie

- ¿Ni a Alice?

- Ni siquiera Alice se enterara

- Promételo por nuestra hermandad

- Ya Edward, dímelo… te lo prometo, dime…

- Bella y yo…

- ¿se van a casar? – negué con mi cabeza

- Vamos a tener… un bebé – me miro frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Seré… tía?

- Creo que si… si… - Elizabeth me sonrió

- No te di permiso para ser papá

- Yo tampoco sabía que lo seria… me tomo por sorpresa

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… no se lo diré a nadie, Gianni te puede matar por eso – ese era mi peor temor, no que me matara, su reacción…

POV BELLA

Me desperté en medio de otra pesadilla, era la tercera vez que despertaba, no podía dormir bien, y para mi des fortuna Edward se había marchado, dijo que pasaría en la mañana por mí, pero tenía que irse porque no tenía ropa para ir a trabajar mañana.

¿Cuál era el problema para no poder dormir bien?

Sencillo, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez el momento en el que cada uno hablaba, cuando Gianna llegaba y me amenazaba y después, una creación de mi mente, Edward decía que estaba embarazada, todos, incluida Alice y Elizabeth rechazaban aquello y me culpaban por incompetente, incluso Esme y Carlisle se negaban a aceptar a mi hijo como parte de la familia y si aquello era horrible, el momento que lo hacía espantoso e insoportable al grado de despertar sobresaltada era cuando Edward me miraba y decía

- No puedo con esto Bella, no puedo luchar contra todos ellos, no está funcionando esto – al lado aparecía una chica, una que solo llegue a ver una que otra vez, rubia, hermosa… Tanya.

- Hola mi vida – le decía, y Edward la besaba

Estaba empapada en sudor y lagrimas, probablemente por la mañana seria todo un caos, pero la idea de que eso sucediera era… insoportablemente dolorosa

Edward no podría darme la espalda nunca de esa forma. Esa pesadilla se había repetido, la primera vez que desperté y esta última, mi segunda pesadilla era con mis padres.

En esta iba a casa de mis padres, en Phoenix, y les daba la noticia de mi embarazo.

Mi madre me insultaba, mi padre me miraba con asco, repugnancia y vergüenza a mi persona, después de que René, mi madre se cansaba de gritarme a los cuatro vientos, me daba un golpe en mi mejilla, y después gritaba que era una deshonra para su familia y que nunca más seria su hija.

Hasta hace poco supe algo de ellos, cuando me llamaron para confirmar mi relación con Edward, o en ese momento la ruptura de esa relación, no les agrado la idea, dijeron que no sabían que esperaba si era obvio que nunca iba a funcionar eso, o al menos mi madre dijo aquello, no puedo hablar con Charlie, mi padre.

Temía darles la cara sola y decirles que estaba embarazada pero temía mas quedarme sola sin Edward. Siempre estaría agradecida con Elizabeth por haberle hecho entrar en razón y convencerlo de quedarse en Chicago, cuando yo no lo hice.

Mire el reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama, era a penas la una de la madrugada, faltaba al menos seis horas para levantarme.

Supuse que Edward debía estar dormido a estas horas de la noche pero eso no me detuvo para levantarme y tomar mi teléfono

Marque su número, quizás bastaría escuchar su voz y pedirle que me hablase hasta quedar dormida, con eso me conformaría… me mando al buzón

Apreté mis labios fuertemente, ¿Qué tan molesto podría ponerse si lo llamaba de nuevo? No demasiado, marque de nuevo su número y espere, sonó dos veces antes de escuchar su voz

- Si eres tu Alice, mas te vale tener un buen pretexto para despertarme – su voz aun estaba adormilada, por lo que supuse que debió responder sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

Con el teléfono en la mano camine de regreso a la cama y me acosté para después hablar

- Lamento despertarte, soy Bella – supuse que sabría que se trataba de mi desde el momento en el que hable pero no podría darle por hecho con esa voz que él traía y probablemente su mente poco despejada

- ¿Sucede algo?, ¿te sientes bien? – su voz preocupada, me hizo olvidarme de mis problemas por unos segundos. Unos segundos que terminaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto

- Estoy bien… yo… no podía dormir… es todo – pesadillas, ¿Sería algo relacionado con estar embarazada?

- ¿Una pesadilla? – me encontré asintiendo, hasta que comprendí que él no me vería hacer ese movimiento de cabeza

- Si… ¿Puedes distraerme?

- Bella… ¿Qué hora es? – oh, oh… quizás no se molestase pero era comprensible que tenia aun ganas de dormir

- Yo… la una de la madrugada… vuelve a dormir, esto ha sido muy infantil de mi parte – colgué, y apague el celular, sabía que iba a estar llamando hasta el cansancio y mañana debíamos ir a trabajar, así que prefería que hubiese solo una persona desvelada a dos.

Me levante de la cama y entre al baño, después de saciar mis necesidades humanas, entre ellas vomitar, camine a la sala, prendiendo las luces por donde fuese pasando.

Regrese a mi habitación por una cobija y camine de nuevo a la sala, prendí el televisor, no había nada interesante, aparte de películas con contenido para adulto los anuncios eran las cosas que sobresalían.

Deje el canal de música y me distraje por unos momentos escuchando las melodías.

Escuche el timbre de la entrada, alguien me estaba buscando… o una persona sin llaves, decidí ahorrarme tiempo y abrí la puerta, sin siquiera escuchar su voz.

¿Quién estaría despierto a esta hora?

Probablemente nadie que deseara hablar conmigo a estas horas, ni siquiera Edward lo quiso.

Conté treinta ovejas en mi mente, cante _un elefante se columpiaba _hasta que llegue a los veinte elefantes_,_ pude pasarme toda la noche así, hasta que alguien toco la puerta de mi apartamento, tome lo primero que encontré, una botella de vidrio vacía. No tenía ganas de abrir todas las cajas que tenía que empezar a desempacar tarde o temprano, hasta encontrar un bate.

Una, dos, tres, abrí la puerta, afuera todo estaba oscuro, y solo pude identificar el cuerpo de un hombre frente a mí, iba a cerrar la puerta con mi corazón saliéndose de mi corazón cuando una mano me detuvo, sujeto la botella y mi mano.

Di un grito ahogado y avente una patada sin saber a dónde iba a golpear, sentí algo bajo mi pie, supuse que debió dar a su objetivo

- Espera, espera – identifique su voz desde el inicio, paso dentro de mi apartamento sin dejarme hablar si quiera, mientras tocaba su rodilla – eso me dolió Bella – se quejo, mi mano fue a mi boca, lo había golpeado

- Yo… lo siento

- Eso me gano por responder mi celular a la una de la madrugada y venir por mi novia para que no tenga pesadillas, que gran novio soy, ¿Pero con que me encuentro? Una chica que me deja pasar sin dejarme identificar, me hace subir todas esas escaleras y después - ¿Alguna vez me reí de aquellas embarazadas sentimentales? Supongo que lo hice, y juro que no lo volveré a hacer, supuse que si Edward no estuviera agachando su mirada centrado en masajear su rodilla adolorida, vería las lagrimas descontroladas que caían por mi mejilla – me golpea sin dejarme hablar, diablos Bella, ni siquiera Emmet pega tan fuerte… y eso que estas embarazada - limpie mis lagrimas sin querer que las viera, pero era imposible dejar de llorar, me desconocía por completo.

- Edward, ¿Te lastime?

- Solo me duele un… - levanto su mirada, pero se interrumpió a media frase, supuse que al ver mis lagrimas - ¿Qué tienes? – negué con mi cabeza repetidas veces

- Nada…

- ¿Qué tienes? – negué de nuevo, no ganaba nada negándolo pero ni yo sabía que rayos me sucedía, lo que sucedió después me sorprendió tanto a mí como a Edward

- Perdóname, perdóname – me avente a su cuerpo, Edward me sujeto sin dejarme caer y yo llore como una desolada mujer sobre su pecho

- No fue nada cielo, debí presentarme, no paso nada… - pero sus palabras no lograban tranquilizarme, ni yo sabía con que iba a tranquilizarme

- Perdóname Edward, soy una mala novia, una mala persona y seré una horrible madre que maltrata al padre de su hijo – mis sollozos iban en aumento, al igual que mi vergüenza por mí misma, Edward sujeto mi cara entre sus manos

- Eres la mejor novia que he tenido Bella, eres estupenda y creo que es adorable que sepas defenderte por ti sola, aunque haya terminado lastimado, serás una gran mama no lo dudes

- Pero te lastime – limpio mi cara de nuevo

- Te perdono en ese caso – lo abrece fuertemente, después de unos minutos parados y abrazados, Edward cerró la puerta de la entrada con llave y jalo mi mano para llevarme a mi habitación, apagando las luces en el transcurso

- Acuéstate conmigo – le pedí cuando subí a la cama mientras él se entretenía quitándose su chamarra

- ¿Dónde mas iba a querer dormir? – le hice un espacio en la cama, donde se acostó para después jalarme a su cuerpo, haciendo que quedara acostada sobre él, la mayor parte de mi cuerpo

- Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí por tu caprichosa novia

- Tu eres todo menos caprichosa Bella

- Pues el embarazo hará que eso cambie – murmure sonriendo, Edward beso mi frente

- Estaré dispuesto a soportar una novia caprichuda en ese caso

- Ayer no salieron las cosas como querías – me encontré tocando el tema, ambos lo habíamos evitado ayer, y el domingo cuando llegamos

- Claro que sí, mi hermana, Alice y Esme aceptan nuestra decisión, eso me basto.

- ¿Y si no hubiese sido así? – esa idea rondo por mi cabeza, y la pesadilla aun estaba presente en mi mente

- Bella, ¿Qué quieres decir? – me miro calculadoramente, me encogí de hombros, aunque sabía que quería decir

- Yo… nada

- Dilo…

- Si las cosas no hubieran salido así, tendrías que escoger entre ellos o yo, Edward – dije, midiéndome mis palabras, casi susurrando

- No es verdad

- Terminarías por verlo de esa forma, tarde o temprano

- Quizás… si las cosas no hubieran salido como salieron

- Entonces erigirías a ellos, y tú sabes que lo comprendería, ¿Verdad?

- No lo harías – murmuro después de unos minutos callados

- Lo intentaría – acepte el hecho de que sería difícil comprender eso

- No tendría que terminar así, es decir, mi hermana nunca opina igual que yo, pero que esto la haga feliz y acepte esta decisión significa que le agradas más de lo que ambos creíamos, así que si tuviese que elegir… solo si se diera el caso – asentí, eso me haría dormir, al menos más tranquila – escogería a mi familia

Lo sabía, lo sabía, era solo eso, solo atracción, no importase cuanto dijera amarme, no era verdad, yo abandonaría el mundo entero para estar a su lado, pero Edward me daría la espalda a mi por su familia, a mí, quizás a su hijo lo aceptaría y haría lo mismo que yo por nuestro hijo, darle la espalda al mundo entero, pero él escogería a su familia antes que a mí, no lo culpaba, nunca lo pondría a escoger entre esas dos cosas, yo o ellos, porque quería que los escogiera a ellos, pero dolía que la verdad saliera de sus labios.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza e intente acompasar mi respiración, luchando con las lágrimas.

- ¿Te dormiste? – no respondí -¿Amor? – no sabía cómo era capaz de decirla, como esa palabra escapaba de sus labios tan fácilmente – Abre los ojos – no lo hice – Eres una mala actriz – aun así no me moví – yo diría que ese no es tu camino – siguió hablando

- Quiero dormir Edward, cállate – me limite a responder, pero como solo estas cosas me suceden a mí, mi voz perdió volumen y control, haciendo que se rompiera desastrosamente

- ¿Segura? – asentí – Buenas noches – supuse que lo correcto era desearle buenas noches de igual manera

- Duerme bien – me deje vencer por el cansancio…

- _Es mi hijo Edward, merece estar conmigo – le grite enfurecida, viendo al niño de ojos verdes al lado de su padre,_ _no parecía tener más de tres años_

- _Es mío Bella, me lo llevare, escogí a ellos, y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo_

- _Pero es mi hijo, ¡mío!_

- _También mío_

- _Pero yo…_

- _Tiene mi apellido, es mío_

- _No, no es verdad, Edward dame a mi bebe _

- _Lo siento – cargaba al ni_ño_ y se lo llevaba, intentaba alcanzarlos pero mis pies eran demasiado lentos o la distancia se hacía más larga a cada segundo que pasaba_

- ¡NO! – me levante sobresaltada, en algún momento de la noche debí rodar sobre mí misma, hasta quedar al lado de Edward, boca arriba

- ¿Bella? – su voz ronca, por el sueño me distrajo de mi pesadilla, me senté llevando mis piernas a mi pecho y meciéndome lentamente

- Vuelve a dormir… - dije en un susurro, no me hizo caso

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – no, no quería porque no sabría como decírselo sin lastimarlo - ¿Bella? – ambos guardamos silencio por unos minutos, creía que se había quedado dormido, cuando gire mi vista a él lo encontré acostado mirando en mi dirección, con sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio

- Si tuvieses que elegir, y… - no sabía cómo decirlo – yo… - cambie la situación -si por alguna razón tuviésemos que tomar caminos distintos… ¿Me separarías de nuestro hijo?

- ¿Tú lo harías? – negué con mi cabeza – yo tampoco… ¿a qué va eso?

- En mi sueño, te lo llevabas… yo… elegías a tu… familia y decías que era tu hijo y era parte de tu… familia y te lo… llevabas – no sabía cómo explicarlo de mejor manera

- Yo nunca te alejaría de tu hijo Bella – se sentó a mi lado y sujeto mi rostro entre sus manos – nunca, no sería capaz de alejar a una madre de su hijo, incluso, quiero que lo sepas, si esta relación no funcionase, dejare claro que no pienso pelear la custodia de nuestro hijo o alejarme de él, no podría hacerlo elegir entre tú o yo, y no sería capaz de hacerte algo de ese estilo, nunca…

- ¿Y si tuviéramos dos hijos, algo cambiaria? – Edward sonrió

- ¿Dos?... si con el tiempo hubiese un segundo bebe… tampoco lo haría, como se que tu tampoco pelearías por la custodia de nuestros hijos, prefiero que pasen todos los fines de semana conmigo y vacaciones, a tenerlos en un ambiente donde sus padres se atacan con abogados y demandas – beso mi hombro - ¿Eso te reconforta un poco? – si… pero no, aun sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

- Un poco…

- ¿Solo un poco? – lo hice que se acostara y me subí sobre él escondiendo mi cara en su cuello

- Si tú me hicieras elegir, entre mis padres o estar a tu lado… quiero que sepas que aunque las respuestas sean distintas y las opciones un poco diferentes, lo comprendo

- No te entiendo…

- Sé que me amas, o eso crees tú… - me apresure a hablar para que no me interrumpiera - es muy patético si lo piensas bien, porque tú eliges a tu familia, y eso es lo correcto, pero yo no tengo una buena comunicación con mis padres, o ellos conmigo, y no creo que sea su mayor orgullo o que se preocupen por mi… es un pasado espantoso el que me persigue Edward… yo… no quiero hablar de esto esta noche … pero quiero que entiendas que te erigiría sin dudarlo a ti, sobre mis padres, y es muy patético y he de dar lastima cuando tú has dejado en claro que… - me interrumpió

- Como siempre, te equivocas… cuando dije que erigiría a mi familia, y que no me dejaste terminar la conversación haciéndote la dormida, me refería a nosotros cuatro - ¿Su padre, Eli y Edward, quizás también Esme?

- Y entiendo que elijas a ellos antes que a mí…

- No, tonta Bella… - beso mi hombro, para después hacernos girar quedando sobre mí, bajo de mi cuello a mi estomago y levanto la blusa que traía puesta, hasta dejar mi estomago descubierto – me refería a Elizabeth, nuestro hijo, a ti y a mi – lagrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos cuando beso mi vientre, nunca antes lo había hecho– mi padre y Esme lo dijeron, creía que no era necesario decirlo, pero veo que tendré que hacerlo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Eres parte de mi familia Bella…

- Solo porque soy tu novia, y madre de tus hijos Edward, solo eso

- En ese caso cásate conmigo Isabella Swan, cásate conmigo y te juro que a mi lado nada te faltara, conviértete en una Cullen, en mi esposa, en mi amante y mi mejor amiga… sé que es una frase muy estúpida, y no tengo un anillo en estos momentos, pero… te juro que si aceptas eso no será nada en comparación a lo que tendrás a mi lado.

* * *

_Soy mala? Por supuesto que soy mala, pero es una malefiquez que vale la pena leer..._

_lo siento, las dejo asi, porque sinceramente me quede sin inspiracion, ademas creo que es algo largo? comparandole con los anteriores, al menos sip..._

_Las quiero y espero sus RR_

_PD... Lectora de mociones, por favor nada de huelgas n...n_

_Dedicado a mis keridas lectoras, agradezco sus commentarios. wow 210 RR, las amoo!_


	19. 19 Pasado

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 19... Pasado**

**__**

La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.

Gabriel García Márquez

* * *

_- En ese caso cásate conmigo Isabella Swan, cásate conmigo y te juro que a mi lado nada te faltara, conviértete en una Cullen, en mi esposa, en mi amante y mi mejor amiga… sé que es una frase muy estúpida, y no tengo un anillo en estos momentos, pero… te juro que si aceptas eso no será nada en comparación a lo que tendrás a mi lado._

_¿Como se atrevia a hacer esa estupida pregunta?_

_- _Edward... ¿Que estas diciendo?

- Lo que escuchaste - me separe de su cuerpo

- Yo... Edward... tú...

- No es necesario que respondas ahora un no, o un si, quiero que lo pienses

- No puedo darte un si...

- Solamente piensalo Bella... - insistio Edward, no me di cuenta en que momento me había levantado de la cama y empece a dar vueltas nerviosa sin parar, Edward seguia mis movimientos desde la cama, hasta que parecio enfadado y me tomo en brazos para acostarme en la cama de nuevo - me estas matando Bella... - gatee hasta situarme en medio de la cama, Edward subio detras de mi y se subio sobre mi, dejando sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, al igual que sus piernas a los lados de las mias

- Tu me estas matando a mi

- ¿Tan malo es casarte conmigo? - pregunto serio

- No quiero casarme...

- Vamos a ser padres, somos novios, pero no podemos casarnos

- No eran mis planes casarme

- ¿y tener hijos?

- Nunca me plantee ser madre

- Entonces no quieres casarte conmigo - mordi mis labios - ¿Toda la vida seremos solo novios?, ¿Una pareja con hijos?

- Lo dices como si fuera espantoso

- Lo es... lo es de igual manera como el matrimonio lo es para ti... Solo te pido que lo pienses, en todo, contras y pros, quiero que pienses todo lo que debes pensar antes de darme tu respuesta definitiva... y si despues de que lo hagas tu respuesta es no... entiendo, comprendere

- No podemos casarnos

- Si que podemos, tu no quieres, quizas porque temes a la palabra y lo que trae consigo... y lo respeto... pero piensalo antes de rechazarme

Eso estaba haciendo, rechazandolo, imaginaba que habia sido dificil decir esa propuesta, para terminar siendo rechazado, habia perdido la cantidad de veces que lo rechaze anteriormente... asi que asenti, dandole a entender que lo pensaría, aunque no hubiera nada que pensar.

- Gracias - beso mi frente y rodo hasta quedar a mi lado, se acomodo bajo las sabanas y yo lo segui, acomodandome sobre él, mi lugar preferido

* * *

POV EDWARD.

Bese su frente haciendo que se despertara, sus ojos apenas se abrieron y los cerro rapidamente

- Tenemos que ir a trabajar asi que arriba dormilona - movi su brazo, Bella se estiro en la cama y me dedico una mirada adormilada - hare el desayuno mientras te bañas...

- ¿Te iras con esa misma ropa a trabajar?

- Anoche eche un cambio en mi carro, solo por si acaso

- Bien... ire a bañarme - salio corriendo al baño, y se encerro, no comprendi esa accion hasta que escuche el sonido que Bella hacia al vomitar, me levante rapido e intente abrir la puerta, pero como era de suponerse habia cerrado con seguro.

- Hare el desayuno - grite encima de sus sonidos, no creia que me fuese a abrir la puerta y lo comenzaba a entender, de alguna manera

Hice huevos, lo que al parecer mi mente era lo unico que podia cocinar de manera rapido como un rico desayuno, cuando Bella me grito desde su habitacion que habia terminado de bañarse, yo habia terminado tambien de tomar mi café.

Solo traia su toalla puesta cuando entre a su habitacion, tome con fuerza la maleta donde traia mi cambio de ropa y me concentre en otra cosa ademas de su cuerpo mojado.

* * *

- Edward, pasa - no era demasiado común que James me mandara llamar a su oficina sin anticipacion de tres días antes, su agenda era muy apretada y le gustaba tener las cosas dadas por anticipacíon, aun asi no podía faltar a su reuníon improvisada conmigo, eso era extraño y que nunca antes me llamaba llamar a su oficina para estar solos

- James

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Agobiante...

- Si hubieras aceptado el puesto de Canada... - confiaba plenamente en que él seria quien tomaria la vicepresidencia, e incluso despues de que rechaze el puesto creia que él lo tomaría, supuse que el cargo que su padre tenía no le había favorecido al final

- Se que Canada me ofrecia mas cosas, pero tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito en Chicago

- Me entere que tu e Isabella volvieron a tener una relacion - lo mire de reojo mientras me sentaba

- Tuvimos un simple enfrentamiento de... ideas

- Espero que ella no haya sido la razón de negarte a aceptar la vicepres¡dencia

- La aerolinea de Canada podra sobrevivir sin mi

- Siempre he admirado tus ideas

- Gracias... - no creia que eso fuera verdad

- Y es por esa misma razón por la que te dare un trabajo que no podras rechazar - espere paciente a que hablara - tu sabes que el lema de la empresa esta demasiado utilizado... "Vuela mejor y por menos", Dios, llevamos años con esa frase

- Con esa simple frase empezo todo

- Pero necesitamos algo mejor, necesito... lo siguiente que te dire, es confidencial, no tienes derecho a comentarlo fuera de aqui y estas obligado a guardar silencio - asenti - Tenemos empresas por todo el país y el mundo, aerolineas por doquier... somos empresarios profesionales, y solo buscamos lo mejor para estas empresas... pero los ultimos dos años, la empresa ha sufrido golpes, la competencia es alta, aerolineas existen en todas partes del mundo, lemas que garantizan ganancias, como costos que garantizan perdidas de clientes innumerables.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Perdimos un quince por ciento de las acciones en los ultimos dos años, algo que nunca antes paso, nuestras estadisticas fueron descendieron rapidamente, y para que esta empresa no quede en ruinas... nos vimos en la obligacion de despedir personas en todas las empresas de nuestras corporacion...

- Creo que estoy entendiendo - pero no la razon por la que me decía todo aquello a mi

- Entre ellos, al encargado de idear nuevos proyectos, necesito que tomes ese cargo por un tiempo, realmente solo necesito una idea para volver a los aires...

- Un nuevo lema...

- Si

- No soy bueno en eso

- Bueno... hare que el piso en el que estas instalado, y el 23, esten a tu cargo, es un proyecto que nos corresponde a todos, eso o hablamos de perder de nuevo empleados

- Creia que eso te tocaba a ti, tu te ibas a encargar de sustituir al encargado de eso, ¿No?

- No soy bueno en esas cosas

- Yo tampoco y la verdad es que estoy trabajando en otra...

- Sera una lastima perder a la señorita Swan - lo mire a los ojos, ¿Me estaba amenazando?

- Ella es buena en lo que hace, es algo laboral, no intentes intimidarme haciendo de esto algo donde los sentimientos estan involucrados

- Entonces no son tan profesionales como dicen ser...

- ¿Quien le dijo a la prensa que Bella iba a renunciar? - en todo caso dudaba que Bella lo hubiese comentado, quizas a Caius, para darlo como aviso, pero dijo que aun no habia firmado nada, Caius seria incapaz de comentarlo a la empresa, pero su hijo era otra cosa

- Alguien me comento algo... la prensa paga bien por esa minima informacion... ¿Sabes que como tu jefe tengo derecho a informacion de mis empleados no?

- No eres mi jefe

- Mi padre es tu jefe y yo su hijo

- Tu y yo tenemos el mismo poder en este lugar - sonrio maliciosamente

- Probablemente - mis puños me estaban matando, quizas porque mis uñas se enterraban en mi piel de tanto apretar - ¿Cuanto crees que me daran por saber que esperan un bebé?

- No te atreverias - me levante de mi lugar, molesto, él imito mis movimientos

- Claro que lo hare, asi que olvidate del trabajo que mi padre te haya dado y haz lo que te estoy ordenando que hagas

- Debo entregar esas cosas

- Pues ahora tienes doble tarea que hacer... la sala de juntas sera toda tuya cuando quieras dar el comunicado a tus trabajadores - aprete mis dientes para no soltar maldiciones y en cambio sali de su oficina, mas que molesto.

Avance sin detenerme a tocar la puerta de su oficina, Bella estaba hablando por telefono, colgo en cuanto me vio pasar

- Charlotte dice que le avisemos cuando, para la entrevista

- Bien - camine como un gato enjaulado por toda su oficina

- ¿Sucede algo Edward?

- Debo encargarme de hacer el nuevo lema de la empresa

- No es algo complicado - ¿Que no era complicado?, Debia repartir nuevos carteles, sustituir los anteriores, llamar a todas las empresas de la corpocacion hasta que aceptasen el cambio de lema y despues, el nuevo logotipo que la empresa tenia por ley sustituir al igual que el lema.

Quizas podria entregar cientos de ideas buenas, pero si a las demas aerolineas de nuestra empresa no les agradaba seria trabajo y tiempo desperdiciado

- !¿Que no es complicado?

- Edward

- Maldita sea Isabella, ¿Tienes una leve idea del trabajo que ya tenia sobre los hombros?, No, tu solo haces llamada, apuntes, envias fax y correos y tu vida esta resuelta, !Que facil es para ti decirlo! - senti como comenzo a aventarme con sus manos, golpeandome en el pecho sin hacerme daño

- Solo intentaba darte un poco de animos, no debes agarrarla en mi contra, yo no te di ese trabajo, asi que deja de ofender lo que haga o no haga

- Yo... - quizas me habia pasado de la raya y por mucho

- No quiero escuchar tus disculpas, dejame en paz... - intente acercarme a ella, para disculparme, pero me avento un manotazo - no me toques, maldicion Edward, siempre consigues echarlo a perder

- Perdona... el idiota de James me saco de mis casillas...

- James no puede darte ordenes...

- Eso mismo dije yo... él... se entero del embarazo y me esta chantajeando para hacer su trabajo

- ¿Como lo consiguio? - su coraje hacia mi se habia ido, suspire

- Es hijo de Caius, es un maldito corrupto que utiliza el nombre de su padre a su conveniencia

- No puedo creerlo

- Debo hacer eso - James se saldria con las suyas

- No

- ¿Comprendes que le dira a todo el mundo sobre nuestro pequeño gran secreto?

- Si... es por eso que creo que ha llegado el momento de decirselo a tu familia y mañana dar el comunicado a Charlotte

- ¿Que?, Amor... no he tenido oportunidad de comentarselo a nadie, yo...

- Solo necesitamos decirselo a Carlisle, Esme... Alice, Jasper y a tu hermana - asentí, aun no le habia dicho que Elizabeth ya estaba enterada

- ¿Cuanto trabajo tienes?

- Lo acabo de terminar

- Acompañame a mi oficina - la jale de la mano, salimos de ahi, Carmen nos dio una sonrisa complice - no estoy para nadie - ella asintio, Bella me miraba fijamente intentando descubrir de que se trataba - cerre la puerta con seguro, al igual que corri todas las persianas

- Edward - Bella me llamo, la levante del suelo haciendo que me abrazara con sus piernas alrededor de mis costados y sus pechos quedaran a la altura de mi cara - ¿Que haces? - pregunto en medio de una risa

- Recorde tu extraña fantasia

- No tengo fantasias

- Entonces, recorde una fantasia mia

- Estamos en la oficina, alguien puede pasar

- Eso no te detuvo la ultima vez - ataque sus labios y la deje sentada sobre mi escritorio, mientras sus manos recorrian mi espalda - ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo?

- Eso creo - susurro, bese su cuello, y clavicula, haciendo que Bella enterrara sus uñas en mi piel - creia que la oficina no era un lugar adecuando para esto - le saque la blusa mientras ella desabotonaba la mia

- No me importa donde... - me entretuve besando su estomago antes de hablar - sino con quien - la acoste en el escritorio mientras levantaba su falda negra, hasta los muslos, iba a quitarme mi camisa, cuando unos toques en la puerta me detuvieron, Bella abrio los ojos rapidamente y se bajo de mi escritorio, se puso la blusa que estaba en el suelo mientras yo abotonaba la mia, la ayude a acomodar su cabello y le hice una señal para que se sentara - Pasa - dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara

- Hola Edward yo venia a hablar contigo sobre - Emmet guardo silencio al ver a Bella sentada en la silla, ocacionando un silencio largo e incomodo

- ¿Si?

- Jasper esta planeando unas vacaciones queria saber si ibamos a contar cotigo o ya tenias planes con Bella - lo mire mal al entender la frase oculta tras sus palabras

- Aun no he planeado nada - Emmet parecia no saber si mirarme a mi o detras de mi hombro a Bella, sentada en mi silla - ¿Cuales son los planes que ustedes tienen? - Emmet parecio ignorarme y centro su mirada solo en Bella - ¿Emmet?

- ¿Te sientes bien Bella? - su pregunta me distrajo, voltee hacia ella, y la vi mas palida de lo que habia estado hace un minuto, parecia estar respirando por la boca, y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente

- ¿Amor? - me acerque a ella y tome su cara, abrio sus ojos y paso saliva, habia visto esa mirada... todas las mañanas cuando salia corriendo al baño. Acerque el bote de basura y se lo puse en las piernas, Bella comenzo a vomitar dentro del bote, sugete su cabello para que no se manchara y lo unico que se me ocurria era acariciar su espalda dandole apoyo. Cuando termino de vomitar, se disculpo y salio con el pretexto de ir al baño, supuse que a lavarse los dientes

- ¿Sigue enferma?

- Algo asi - me encogi de hombros, Emmet se sento en la silla desocupada, con cara de asco. Me limite a alejar el bote de basura en una esquina y sentarme en mi silla

- No esta enferma, ¿Verdad?

- Es complicado Emmet

- Creía que me tenias mas confianza

- Y yo que tendria tu apoyo incondicional, ambos nos equivocamos

- Para ti es facil decirlo porque ahora eres feliz una vez que ella volvio contigo, pero yo te vi sufriendo y agonizando esta semana sin ella, nunca te vi de esa forma... bueno solo cuando sucedio lo del aborto

- No me lo recuerdes

- Creo que deberias de estar con la guardia alta

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Eres rico, vienes de una familia adinerada, vamos Cullen, probablemente Gianna no este tan equivocada despues de todo

- ¿Que ha dicho Gianna?

- Cree que Bella es una caza fortunas, o algo parecido y solo te quiere por su dinero

- Ustedes no la conocen, no pueden juzgarla tan facilmente

- He leido el periodico, vi una fotografia de su departamento, por dios, Tanya tenia un mejor nivel social que ella y Tanya aun te pide dinero

- No te metas con Bella, Emmet, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, pero no puedes juzgar a alguien que no conoces, te recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos no eras un niño millonario

- Por dios, Felix la investigo - eso me enfurecio - ¿Sabias que su padre debe dinero al banco?, ¿Que su madre la corrio de la casa? - no era verdad, ella me lo hubiera dicho - ¿Que ellos y ella no tienen comunicacion porque Bella intento seducir al novio de su prima? lo peor de todo, este tipo que ella intento seducir era mas que rico - No, eso era mentira - Pues asi es, tiene muchas razones para estar a tu lado - recorde su inexplicable manera de actuar cuando me pidio que fingieramos un noviasgo, no le encontre sentido, luego dijo que ella no podía perder el empleo, no comprendi que era lo unico que le quedaba, sin unos padres que la apoyaran, ¿Como iba a sobrevivir?

- Miente, lo que Felix encontro es mentira...

- ¿Te ha hablado de su pasado, su familia?

- Tengo cosas que hacer Emmet, luego hablamos

- No debo decirlo, pero lo hare, no te enamores de ella sin saber de quien te estas enamorado y quien fue

- Demasiado tarde - Emmet salio de la oficina, no parecia muy alegre,_ Bella intento seducir al novio de su prima, _mi Bella no podria haber hecho eso

* * *

- ¿A que hora iremos con tus padres para darles la noticia? - pregunto Bella cuando llegamos a su apartamento, mientras la ayudaba a desempacar las cajas, la observe, no podia ser verdad todo lo que habia dicho Emmet, no podria ser verdad, por dios no

- No se si podremos ir hoy... tenemos que hablar de algo - sugete su mano, para que me mirara, ella se limito a asentir y camino al sillon, llevandome con ella

- ¿De que?

- Emmet... me dijo algunas cosas que no sabia de ti... - ella me miro sin comprender

- ¿Que te dijo?

- Que tu madre te corrio de tu casa - Bella se tenso - que... - iba a ser dificil decirlo - tu... tu... dios, dime que no es verdad... te corrio porque... intentaste... seducir al novio de tu prima - ella no respondio, ¿eso era un no? Eso queria creer

- ¿Le creiste? - no

- No se que creer, no va con la chica que yo amo y conoci... ¿es verdad?

- Algo asi - lo habia hecho... - Rachel, mi prima, nos presento a su novio unas vacaciones... su mirada siempre estaba sobre mi, y cuando me saludaba... besaba mi mano - recorde como se ponia cuando algun hombre hacia eso, como la alejaba rapidamente - mi madre lo adoraba, mi padre lo queria, para todo el mundo él era perfecto y Rachel la afortunada... - ¿Sentia envidia?

- ¿La envidiabas? - nego con su cabeza

- Todo lo contrario, odie el dia en que ella lo presento, todo el mundo lo adoraba y estimaba, era rico, atractivo y parecia que nadie veia lo idiota que podía llegar a ser... te dieron la informacion volteada... yo habia enviado solicitudes a Chicago para trabajar, mi madre no apoyaba la idea de irme lejos, y superarme, mi padre apoyaba a mi madre en todo asi que era un caso perdido, yo les di la noticia el día en que fui aceptada en la empresa como administradora, mi madre dijo que si me iba iba a tener que aprender a sobrevivir sin ningun centavo de su parte, pedi un prestamo en el banco al nombre de mi padre - oh, eso explicaba la deuda - aun no puedo terminar de pagarla, y he hecho que mi padre parezca deberle dinero y dinero al banco, cuando fue un prestamo minimo que los intereses comenzaron a incrementar...

- ¿Que sucedio con él?

- Actuaba como un caballero con todos, pero conmigo era un... cretino, un cerdo... se me insinuaba a cada segundo, y yo... - sus ojos estaban rojos y parecia querer contener las lagrimas, pero era en vano, estas no tardaron en comenzar a caer por sus mejillas, la abrace fuertemente - no le dije nunca esto a nadie... excepto una vez a René... creia que por ser mi madre me iba a apoyar, me dijo que era una mentirosa, él le había pedido matrimonio a Rachel y estaba inventando ideas... me corrio de la casa despues de eso, pero yo aun asi planeaba irme... me quede tres dias en un motel... planeaba quedarme una semana... - comenzo a sollozar - pero él me encontro... recuerdo... estaba en... buscando comida... cuando sali de la tienda él estaba a un lado de mi camioneta... intente ignorarlo, subi, y él... - sus sollosos aumentaron de volumen - él dia que estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones en tu oficina... cuando despues fuimos a mi apartamento y me demostraste porque no podiamos llegar a mas, no me detuve por no poder, me detuve por esos recuerdos - ¿Que le habia hecho?

- ¿Que te hizo? - me sorprendio escuchar mi voz ronca, pero de ira, estaba apretando los dientes

- Subio a la camioneta una vez que yo estuve arriba, intente hacer que se bajara, y... comenzo a tocarme - !NO! - le grite que se detuviera, que... me dejara - No, a ella no - pero eso no parecia importarle... esos recuerdos hacian que no pudiera durar con ningun chico que conocia mas de una simple cita, si llegaban a la segunda mi mente se encargaba en recordarme lo parecido que eran... - Pero ella era virgen, antes de lo nuestro ella era virgen

- ¿Como hiciste que se detuviera?

- Rachel... ella me odia... ella nos encontro - lloro mas fuerte - supongo que su mente ataba cabos... estaba semidesnuda, con la cara roja, lagrimas que pudo malinterpretar, y él actuaba bastante bien, le dijo que yo lo engañe para subirlo a mi camioneta, ella le creyo... y se encargo de decirle a todo el mundo que yo seduje a su prometido

- ¿Porque no te defendiste?

- Por dios Edward, estuvo a punto de... mi mente estaba agradecida de que ella hubiese llegado, sin importar el golpe que me dio, o los insultos que le siguieron, me fui ese mismo dia sin despedirme de nadie... no podia detenerme a arreglar esa mala historia inventada - se abrazaba mas fuerte a mi, y yo a ella - Querias saber mi pasado, ese es el horrible pasado que me sigue... a veces es facil olvidar que sucedio... antes de lo nuestro era dificil, era la cosa mas dificil... el día que acepte salir contigo a bailar, solo deseaba distraerme aunque no era buena bailando...

- Y yo me encargue de quitarte tu virginidad

- Eso no importa, no te culpo, y no me arrepiento... porque eso es lo que nos trajo a este bebe - señalo su vientre, sonrei y bese sus labios. Bella agarro mi cabello atrayendome mas a ella - hazme olvidarlo, haz que estos recuerdos dejen de atormentarme... - no tuvo que decir mas para que comenzaramos a desnudarnos.

* * *

**Es una idea que habia planeado desde hace siglos... espero les haya gustado, espero que les guste...**

**Adelanto**

_- Bella y yo estamos esperando un bebe - la mirada de todos iba de desconcierto a confusion y despues sorpresa _

_

* * *

_

- Isabella

- Gianna... ¿A que debo tu visita?

- Solo venia a advertirte sobre Cullen...

- ¿Esta ves que es?

- Alguna vez te comento, el aborto que mi prima tuvo y en la cual Edward probablemente tuvo mucho que ver - ¿Aborto?

- ¿De quien?

- Tanya, mi prima... oh... no lo sabias... no me sorprende realmente...

- Eso es mentira

- Claro que no... probablemente la idea de ser papi le emocione un poco, y este feliz por ambos y esa cosas, al igual que sucedio con Tanya... luego te va hacer que abortes o algo parecido

- No es verdad

- Hablo en serio... y supongo que tampoco sabas que le da dinero a Tanya de vez en cuando para mantenerla callada - No, no era verdad.

Dale chicas espero les guste y dejen sus commentarios.


	20. 20 Descubrimiento

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 20... Descubrimiento**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Acaricie su espalda desnuda con mi pulgar. Se veía indefensa e inofensiva dormida, incapaz de defenderse o atacar. No podía imaginármela gritando y pataleando en un carro, mientras otro hombre la tocaba a la fuerza. No podía imaginármela tampoco con otro hombre incluso si ella así lo quería, resultaba repulsiva la idea. Bese sus labios, sabia que estaba dormida y no quería despertarla aun.

Y pensar que las ideas de toda la tarde de ayer habían sido bastante estúpidas con esta nueva información. Tuve buenas ideas como malas, planee y deseche ideas, quería algo privado así que me olvide de la idea de ir a cenar con ella para tocar el tema y la traje directo a su casa para hablar sobre lo que Emmet me había dicho. Paso por mi mente hablar de aquello en la oficina, y probablemente hubiera gritado y aventado cosas como un lunático con lo molesto que me encontraba, pensé que a su embarazo aquello no le vendría nada bien y decidí relajarme y tratar de tomarlo con calma.

Había escogido bien, me hubiera sentido como una mierda gritarle e insultarla y después averiguar la verdad tras las mentiras de la investigación de Felix.

- Edward – murmuro Bella, estirándose, era muy extraño que se despertara tan temprano, pero eso definitivamente no me molestaba

- Puedes volver a dormir – le avise, ella negó con su cabeza, y se sentó en la cama, intente concentrarme en su cara y no en su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

- No tengo sueño… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien…

- ¿Siempre te despiertas tan temprano? – me encogí de hombros, lo hacia pero esta vez había sido por una pesadilla

- A veces – me beso subiéndose sobre mi, anteriormente estaba acostada bocabajo a mi lado.

- ¿Hoy le diremos a tus padres la noticia? – asentí, incapaz de hablar, sus manos recorrían mi pecho tímidamente y eso era estar como en el cielo - ¿Crees que se lo tomen bien? – asentí, con Tanya no dijeron nada, con Bella tampoco lo harían – Estuve pensando en tu propuesta – la mire fijamente - pros y contras, como dijiste… encontré diez razones para no casarnos, solo dos para hacerlo, mas de quince para seguir como estamos y las mismas dos para cambiar esta situación…

- ¿Entonces no?

- Podemos vivir juntos, criar a nuestro hijo juntos – no parecía una mala idea, pero me había ilusionado con la idea de ver un anillo en su mano izquierda

- Suena bien… creo que quizás pueda acostumbrarme a la idea– beso mi mejilla y luego mis labios, era una tierna manera de rechazarme y no era como si la estuviese perdiendo, simplemente no se quería casar conmigo y debía aceptarlo

- ¿No quieres escuchar mis dos razones?

- Como desees – no iban a servir de nada

- Te amo, mas de lo que amare a alguien en toda una vida… y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, ¿Por qué no hacer algo bien? – la mire intentando comprender sus palabras

- ¿Dices que… quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Esa es tu manera de pedirme de nuevo que nos casemos? – me reí, ¿Qué es lo que planeaba ahora? Aun así hice que se levantara, se cubrió con la sabana, supuse que seria algo inolvidable y con lo que nos reiríamos por el resto de nuestros días, me levante, solo traía mis bóxers puestos. Me arrodille frente a ella, era estúpido hacerlo pues no tenia el anillo conmigo

- Cásate conmigo Isabella Swan – pedí, me alzo una ceja, me contuve a bufar en respuesta aun así seguí improvisando– seré el esposo que nunca antes pensaste tener pero seré perfecto – sonrió – me golpearas, te enojaras, probablemente duerma en el sofá infinidad de veces, discutiremos por los gastos de la casa o por la mínima tontería, como cualquier matrimonio… y si te casas conmigo – se me estaban acabando las ideas – probablemente veas días donde desees solo conseguir un abogado… o demandarme por no lavar mi ropa sucia o los platos – sus ojos estaban vidriosos – me gritaras y maldecirás en mi contra como un marinero furioso cuando no te haga caso, nos enojaremos por ver quien hace la cena y quien lava los platos, me quejare cuando desayunar lo mismo se vuelva una aburrida monotonía y tendré que soportar escuchar tus escenas de esposa controladora o celosa, sin razones con sentido, pero te amare y te lo recordare día tras día, noche tras noche, te regalare flores cada mes juntos, y cada aniversario iremos a un restaurante a celebrar nuestra vida juntos, te seré fiel, me entregare por completo para hacerte feliz, te amare con locura y pasión, seré el padre ideal para nuestro bebe y los días a tu lado nunca serán suficientes, pues siempre deseare que exista una eternidad junto a ti – limpio sus mejillas con su mano - ¿Te casas conmigo? – asintió llorando, me levante del suelo

- Si – salto a mis brazos y me beso – eso fue hermoso, te amo, te amo – me reí sonriendo, y besándola de nuevo

* * *

- Bella y yo estamos esperando un bebe - la mirada de todos iba de desconcierto a confusión y después sorpresa

Los había invitado a todos, para darles la noticia, incluida Gianna y Felix. Después de cenar me había dado la fuerza suficiente para decir aquello

- Felicidades – dijo Esme desde su lugar al lado de mi padre, Carlisle asentía

Alice, Jasper, Elizabeth ya sabia pero aun así nos felicito, Carlisle y Esme, nos dieron sus felicitaciones, Alice estaba encantada con la idea del bebe, Rosalie desde su lugar le dio un felicidades a Bella. Lo que fueron Gianna, Felix y Emmet, ninguno de los tres comento nada, por el momento.

- ¿Ya fueron con algún doctor?

- Charles es quien le dio unas recomendaciones a… - fui interrumpido por Rosalie

- Él no es de demasiada ayuda en esto, te hare una cita mañana para que vayas a revisión, conozco a alguien que es perfecto en estas cosas – le dijo Rose a Bella, todos observaron a Rosalie, ¿Era en serio?, ¿Ella haciendo eso?

- Eso… gracias Rosalie – le dijo Bella sujetando mi mano, como si dijera, ¿Ella se encuentra totalmente bien? La verdad es que no lo sabia

- Dime Rose – le dijo ella, abrí la boca sorprendido pero la cerré rápidamente

- Esto es ridículo – dijo Felix, lo mire entrecerrando los ojos – por dios, ¿Estas seguro que esta embarazada?, vamos Edward, Emmet te dijo lo que descubrimos no puedes ser tan idiota

- Felix basta – dijo Esme desde su asiento, Bella se encogió en su lugar sujetando su estomago… comprendí que era como si defendiera de esa manera al bebe

- Es verdad Esme, al parecer la señorita Isabella guarda demasiados secretos

- Felix – intente callarlo

- Solo es por tu dinero Cullen, ¿Qué más puede querer alguien como ella? – cada día Gianna se convertía en alguien insoportable sin limites

- No se a quien piensas engañar, cuando te conocí eras del mismo nivel de ella, así que deberías morder tu lengua con frecuencia – sabia que estaba actuando como un idiota al no guardar compostura, pero no me importo

- No le hables así a mi esposa – dijo Felix parándose de su asiento, copie sus movimientos. La mano de Bella intentaba regresarme a mi lugar pero me solté de su agarre

- Es la misma forma en la que ella le esta hablando a Bella

- Gianna no intento meterse con el novio de su prima – ese fue el limite, salte sobre la mesa y caí sobre Felix golpeándolo, él me golpeo también, era un poco mas alto y musculoso que yo pero eso no me detuvo

- Suéltalo Edward – grito Gianna, los brazos de Jasper intentaban separarme, pero Felix me sujetaba de la camisa al mismo tiempo

- Felix déjalo en paz – este se las ingenio para patear la pierna de Jasper y hacer que me soltara, para después dejarme en el suelo y él sobre mi golpeandome

- Déjalo en paz Felix – Bella grito, no la tenia en mi campo de visión, lo golpee en la mejilla haciendo que me soltara y se levantara, me levante rápido, Jasper lo sujeto a él de los hombros, y Emmet a mi cuando iba a golpearlo de nuevo. Felix y yo intentábamos soltarnos y seguir con nuestra absurda pelea, hasta que ella se puso entre nosotros y me abrazo – deja esto, para… - se giro a encarar a Felix con la cara roja – deja a mi hermano Felix, es tu amigo… no debes golpearlo – sus sollozos le hacían imposible hablar, Emmet me soltó, abrace a Elizabeth – dejen de pelear, prometieron que en mi casa no habría peleas – intentaba tranquilizarla pasando mis manos por su espalda y mejillas – son amigos – dijo en mi pecho llorando aun

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso – le dije

- No volveré a golpear a tu hermano si él no me salta encima – dijo Felix mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, no parecía que le hubiese hecho demasiado daño solo tenia un golpe visible en la mejilla. Elizabeth asintió y después golpeo mi pecho con fuerza, sacándome el aire y a Felix le dio una patada en la pierna

- Se lo merecen – salió del comedor

- Vaya hombres, que maduros son – dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados

- Edward, ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí? – dijo Esme, al lado de mi padre

- No creo que…

- Elizabeth esta con Bella… creo que – suspiro - lo digo por tu hermana… digo, si a Bella no le molesta podrían quedarse

- Iré a verlas – tomo mi mano antes de que saliera

- Tu hermana esta muy molesta, deberías dejarla con Bella un momento, han congeniado muy bien

Gianna y Felix, se fueron a los minutos después, Rosalie se despidió alegando que Jimmy tenía clases mañana y debía ir a dormir temprano. Por lo que cuando me encontré a solas con la loca de Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle decidí darles a conocer mi compromiso con bella

- Voy a casarme con ella

- ¿Eso no es un poco anticipado hijo? – dijo Carlisle, no estaba aprobando esto lo supe por su mirada

- No

- Edward, creo que lo que tu padre quiere decir es que no es necesario que se apresuren a eso por el embarazo – intento hacerme razonar Esme, pero no había nada que razonar

- Quiero casarme con ella – dije convencido

- Es muy pronto hijo, es una decisión precipitada, ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? Máximo tres meses Edward, piénsalo bien

- Ya lo pensé y estoy decidido a…

- Eres solo un chico inmaduro que quiere crecer de un día a otro, serás padre y esta bien que te responsabilices de tus actos pero que te cases con ellas es otro nivel de responsabilidad – dijo Carlisle con voz dura

- Ya lo se, pero soy lo suficiente mayor y maduro para tomar las decisiones por mi cuenta y esta es una de ellas, quiero casarme con ella

- Esa chica debe ser mas lista y si lo es vera que será a la larga un error

- Es muy lista, y acepto a casarse conmigo – nadie dijo nada, Alice se levanto de la silla y me abrazo

- Yo sabia que ella te haría sentar cabeza algún día

Como era de suponerse Bella acepto quedarse, mi hermana tenía un enorme don de persuasión. Así que dormimos en la que había sido mi habitación antes de mudarme.

Me levante de la cama al escuchar a Bella vomitar en el baño de la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta,algo bastante extraño en ella

- Amor, ¿te encuentras bien? – era obvio que no, talle mi cara y me acerque, no sabia en que iba a ayudarla pero de algo serviría. Aleje su cabello del escusado para que no se manchara mientras mi otra mano se encargaba de acariciar su espalda

- Nunca me había despertado para vomitar – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no supe que decirle - ¿tienes algún cepillo de dientes? – mire en el lavamanos, para mi suerte Esme siempre tenia esas cosas para momentos raros en los que desidia quedarme. Había dos cepillos de dientes nuevos, le abri uno y después le puse la pasta de dientes.

Mientras Bella se encargaba de lavar su boca, regrese a la cama. Esperaba que Rosalie en verdad me consiguiera es cita al doctor

POV BELLA

Por la mañana desperté con mas nauseas, vomito, sabia que todo el dia estaría así, si por la noche no se había ido aquello. Edward me obligo a quedarme en casa de sus padres mientras él iba a trabajar, prometió traerme ropa en la hora de la comida, para después ir al doctor

Una vez terminada de bañar, y cambiarme con una ropa que Esme juraba podría quedarme mientras Edward trajera la mía, la verdad es que me quedaba… lo que no me quedaba era mi ropa interior.

Apreté mi pecho como si de esa manera fuese a dejar de dolerme, ¿síntomas del embarazo?

Había escuchado a mujeres hablar de lo lindo que seria quedar embarazadas, no le veía lo lindo a todo esto y menos en estos momentos. Anoche me había despertado al menos tres veces a vomitar, sentía en estos momentos unas nauseas horribles y nada había para que se fueran. Pero aunque estaba cansada no me apetecía volver a la cama, probablemente eran las once de la mañana

Escuche el timbre sonar, Salí de la habitación de Edward y camine a la puerta de la entrada, me sorprendió encontrarla y justamente a la persona que no quería ver.

― Isabella

― Gianna... ¿A que debo tu visita?

― Solo venia a advertirte sobre Cullen...

― ¿Esta ves que es? – estaba enfadada de ella

― Alguna vez te comento, el aborto que mi prima tuvo y en la cual Edward probablemente tuvo mucho que ver - ¿Aborto?

― ¿De quien?

― Tanya, mi prima... oh... no lo sabias... no me sorprende realmente...

― Eso es mentira

― Claro que no... probablemente la idea de ser papi le emocione un poco, y este feliz por ambos y esa cosas, al igual que sucedió con Tanya... luego te va hacer que abortes o algo parecido

― No es verdad

― Hablo en serio... y supongo que tampoco sabes que le da dinero a Tanya de vez en cuando para mantenerla callada - No, no era verdad.

― Mientes

― Tu puedes creer lo que quieras, como yo lo que quiera, pero que no te quepa duda que Edward y Tanya iban a tener un hijo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de nacer

― Mientes – sujete mi estomago con fuerza, Edward no seria capaz de algo parecido a eso, ¡no!

― No pienso pelear con una embarazada… así que hasta luego Isabella – salió de la casa, me quede unos minutos mirando en esa dirección hasta que cerré con seguro la puerta y regrese a mi habitación, azotando la puerta. Me deje caer en la cama, mire mis manos que estaban cruzadas en mi regazo, Edward no había hecho aquello, no iba con el hombre que yo creía conocer.

Edward me había prometido estar para mi y su hijo siempre, iba a verlo crecer, no tenia sentido que anteriormente él le hubiese hecho a Tanya abortar.

Sujete mi cabeza con fuerza, ¿y si era verdad? Dios, ¿Qué iba hacer?

¿Si me obligaba a abortar?, Si solo me estaba dando falsas ideas de un futuro juntos eso me destrozaría…

Te pidió matrimonio Isabella, ¿Eso debía contar no?

Toda la mañana estuve en la habitación de Edward, nadie estaba además de yo en la casa, por lo que no debía preocuparme en que alguien entrara.

Esme por la mañana me había dicho que Elizabeth y ella llegarían al anochecer y la casa estaba a mi disposición de lo que quisiera.

Así que con esas palabras de consuelo, deje que las lágrimas me vencieran

Nunca me había dicho nada respecto a eso, nunca…

Recordaba ver a Tanya anteriormente cada par de meses en su oficina y salir rápido… como si solo hubiese pasado por algo… ¿un cheque?, ¿Dinero?, ¿Lo chantajeaba?... Edward una vez menciono que no le agradaba por completo y podía ser una molestia… ¿Se refería a eso?

Tenia ganas de llamar a quien fuera y cuestionar sobre mis dudas… me levante de la cama y Salí de la habitación, estuve merodeando, abriendo puertas y cerrando, llegue a la cocina y comí una manzana, quizás tenia hambre pero tenia un revoltijo en el estomago y no se me antojaba comer algo pesado.

Encontré lo que buscaba en lo que supuse era un despacho o algo parecido, entre sin mover ni fijarme en nada esencial, solo en la computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio, una vez prendida me alegre cuando no pidió ninguna contraseña, espere a que se cargara y comencé a teclear rápidamente en una pagina de internet…_ "Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali"…_

La curiosidad mato al gato, había escuchado aquella frase repetidas veces en toda mi vida.

Había imágenes de ellos juntos, besándose, tomados de la mano, saliendo juntos de hoteles, la cantidad de fotos besándose era inimaginable, intentando escapar de las cámaras cubriéndose las caras…

Deje de ver fotografías y busque información, había demasiado para mi gusto.

_"Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali, futuros padres",_ teclee _de nuevo… _abrí la primer pagina…

_"Rumores aseguran que la novia del empresario Cullen probablemente este embarazada, aun no se ha declarado nada con certeza…"_

Regrese a la pantalla principal y abrí otra ventanilla

_"Edward Cullen, el empresario codiciado esta de nuevo soltero, al parecer después de que el día de ayer aseguraran que solo eran rumores el embarazo de Tanya Denali, hoy aseguran también que entre ellos no hay nada"  
"Tanya Denali, la hermosa modelo esta hospitalizada, su agente asegura que no fue nada grave y de lo cual no hay que preocuparse"_

Era verdad. Tenia la certeza de que así era….

_¿Conociste a Tanya?_ Me había preguntado Rosalie el día del baile en el que Salí con Edward… había respondió que si y de repente Gianna dijo _"y supongo que sabes entonces del bebe" _"_Ya sabes, la razón por la que terminaron Tanya y…"_

Era verdad, Edward y ella si iban a tener un bebé… uno que nunca nació… a excepción que me ocultara eso, otro secreto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? – me asuste al escuchar su voz, di un salto en mi asiento, Edward entro al despacho de su padre, mi sorpresa no me dejaba moverme, no sabia exactamente si sorpresa al haber sido descubierta por él o haberlo descubierto 

― Nada… 

― ¿Nada? – camino hasta ponerse al lado mío, entonces reaccione, iba a moverme para apagar la computadora, pero él detuvo mis manos, sabia lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla… la información que probablemente él esperaba que yo nunca descubriera 

― Tengo hambre – intente soltarme de su agarre, pero no me lo permitió 

― ¿Quién te lo dijo? – "¡¿Quién te lo dijo?" esperaba mas algo parecido a un… "Eso es mentira", sus palabras solo confirmaban mi descubrimiento

― Eres imposible – esta vez solté sus manos que estaban reteniendo a las mías con un jalón y me levante de mi lugar, Edward se entretuvo apagando la computadora lo que me dio tiempo de alejarme de él, camine hacia la cocina intentando tranquilizarme… mi bebe merecía otra cosa además de un fuerte enojo por culpa de los secretos oscuros de su padre.

― No me haz respondido – dijo Edward entrando en la cocina, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme respuestas?

― ¡Tu!... – no encontraba un buen insulto – eres un… - ah! Quería gritar, Edward camino hacia mi, me aleje un paso 

― ¿Quién te lo dijo?

― Responde esto, ¿Planeabas decírmelo? – lo pensó por unos segundos

― No me había…

― ¡NO!, ¿no crees que yo merecía saberlo? 

― Claro que no merecías saberlo

― Claro que si, yo te cuento que un hombre casi se aprovecha de mí… y tú no puedes decirme algo como eso…

― Es diferente Bella 

― No, no lo es

― Si, si lo es

― He dicho que no… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― No tenia sentido hacerlo

― Claro que lo tenia, para mi lo tenia… ¡Diablos Edward!, te odio, te odio – me miro negando con su cabeza

― No, no es así, no me odias

― Claro que lo hago, lo hago justo ahora – sentí mis mejillas húmedas – yo te cuento un pasado tormentoso, y tu no eres capaz de decirme eso 

― Es diferente

― ¿En que? – sabia que estaba gritando pero no me importo

― Tu estas viva y sana Bella, ese… ese bebe no, quizás pueda empezar por eso… 

― ¡¿Seria diferente si ese… hombre, me hubiese violado? – negó con su cabeza de manera rápida

― Yo aun no puedo superar por completo eso 

― ¿Y crees que yo si? Te dije que hasta hace pocos meses seguía traumada con eso, y aun a veces también… pero evito pensar en ello

― Yo también lo evito, por eso no te lo dije, ¿Qué querías que te dijera?, "Amor, yo y mi ex novia, íbamos a ser padres" – puso una voz diferente al decir eso, se acerco a mi, intente evitar que me tocase, pero no puse demasiada fuerza, me abrazo, lo golpee en el pecho repetidas veces

― ¿Por qué aborto? - ¿En verdad Edward se lo pidió? - ¿Por qué terminaron tu y ella? 

― Era de alto riesgo… Tanya tomo la decisión – así que Edward no se lo había pedido

― ¿Por qué no lo evitaste? – intente controlar mi carácter

― Claro que lo hice, por dios, intente hacerla entrar en razón… la relación que ella y yo teníamos se fue a la borda con las discusiones del bebe… - se alejo de mi y comenzó a dar vueltas en la cocina con su mano jalando de su cabello, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma - ¿pude hacer mas por el bebe? – negó con su cabeza – nunca lo sabré…

― ¿Cómo es que te gano al decidir abortar?

― Abogados - ¿llegaron hasta ese grado? – no pude hacer nada después de eso… su salud estaba en riesgo, y aseguraban que el bebe no iba a llegar demasiado lejos, y cada día que pasaba la salud de ella iba a ir empeorando lentamente… 

― ¿La… apoyaste? – Imaginaba que aquello a Tanya no debió de serle nada sencillo 

― No – lo mire sin creerlo, él no era de los que te abandonan en un momento difícil 

― ¿No?

― Quizás suene como un monstruo… pero la verdad es que yo no comprendía esas excusas, me deje llevar por la idea de que lo hacia por su cuerpo y su imagen, es modelo, eso cuenta demasiado… al tiempo después llego… creo que nunca podre sacarme esa imagen… se veía mas delgada, ojeras, ojos rojos, era una chica diferente… consumida en lagrimas y depresión… se sentía como una asesina – no podía imaginar aquello, a ninguno de los dos… 

― Yo… yo… lo… lamento 

― ¿Ahora comprendes porque odio hablar de esto? – había detenido sus vueltas alrededor de la cocina y me miraba fijamente, asentí 

― ¿Por qué te chantajea para no hablar en ese caso si ambos saben que las cosas no se dieron de otra manera? – me miro alzando una ceja, y comprendí que había hablado de mas, trague saliva

― ¿Fue Gianna? – mordí mi lengua – lo sabia, debí suponerlo. No me chantajea… llegamos a un acuerdo, eso es todo 

― ¿Cuál? 

― Es modelo… después del aborto fue muy difícil para ella seguir con su carrera al nivel que estaba acostumbrada, le intentaba ayudar consiguiendo entrevistas y esas cosas… aun así es muy difícil, y a mi no me importa darle dinero de vez en cuando 

― ¿Y sino le dieras?

― ¿Por qué no lo haría? – se acerco a mi, lo abrace dejando que escondiera su cara en mi cabello – Ella fue mi novia, tenia yo probablemente tu edad, y estuve en unas situaciones difíciles, ella le dio rumbo a mi vida un tiempo, me alineo y me alejo de mis vicios como… ¿sabias que tomaba? – negué con mi cabeza – lo hacia… fines de semana, sin faltas, o cada pelea con mi padre… ella decía que cada vez que tomara le debería diez dólares y cuando dejara de hacerlo le debería veinte 

― ¿Dejaste de tomar? – tomo mi cara entre sus manos mirándome a los ojos

― Estoy enamorado de ti, que no te quepa dudas… pero la quería, entonces me gustaba y cuando tomaba éramos solo amigos – se rio como si recordase algo gracioso – una vez me preguntaste si alguien me había rechazado, te dije que tu… pero también lo hizo ella, la invite a salir, su respuesta fue "¿Ya dejaste de tomar?", tuve que olvidarme de mis fines de semana tomando cerveza y terminamos saliendo, sin darme cuenta ese vicio se fue… le debo dinero, demasiado… si ella no hubiera entrado en ese momento en mi vida probablemente seria un alcohólico o algo peor… 

― ¿Son amigos? – decidí cambiar el rumbo de conversación, negó con su cabeza

― No lo creo… no terminamos bien, el dinero es la única razón para que ella me vea, y yo no tengo ninguna excusa para buscarla… además aun siento culpa cuando la veo por dejarla sola cuando ella me necesitaba

― Gianna me dijo que tu la obligaste a abortar – decidí sincerarme, él asintió

― Me imaginaba, Gianna y yo no somos amigos…

― Pero siempre esta ahí…

― Es pareja de Felix, es algo parecido a un viejo amigo, mas de Emmet que mío – bajo su mirada un poco – y Gianna es amiga de Rosalie, no puedo invitar a unos sin los otros… pero ella me odia porque cree que su prima aborto por mi culpa. Algo que realmente no tiene sentido

― ¿Cómo sabes que ella cree eso?

― Tanya – suspiro – una vez me comento que Gianna creía eso y ella había intentado hacerla entrar en razón pero no piensa creer otra cosa que no sea culparme a mi

― No me agrada Gianna – dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

― A propósito… ya tengo el lema, no fue tan difícil como creía – vaya drástico cambio de conversación 

― ¿Cuál es?

― Es un poco tonto… pero le agrado a Caius… "Volando con nosotros cumplimos tus sueños" … metí en líos a James – confeso como si fuera un niño pequeño diciendo una enorme travesura

― Edward 

― ¿Qué? Es lo que menos se merece por meterse con mi chica – eso me sorprendió, ¿Qué tenia que ver yo en eso?

― ¿Yo? – mordió sus labios y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no me lo iba a decir, o no planeaba hacerlo hasta que metió la pata

― Te quería despedir - ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin trabajo?

Todos mis gastos dependían de ese trabajo, seria nadie sin este, los pocos lujos que me daba era gracias a este trabajo.

― Tranquila, solucione el problema… contacte a Charlotte, le tuve que dar la entrevista rápido por teléfono… 

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

― Bella, necesitaba traerte un cambio de ropa, y no me apetece responder preguntas.

― ¿Qué le dijiste?

― Que estas embarazada y corren rumores de que probablemente te vayas a vivir conmigo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ¿Qué?

― ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? – me había vuelto a molestar

― Por la mañana… cuando te vi durmiendo, planeaba auto invitarme a vivir en tu departamento, pero el mío es mucho mas grande – no lo dudaba, cualquiera seria mas grande que lo que yo tenia – te va a gustar, y además, tu ropa cabe en mi closet, no tendrás que hacer demasiado, estas embarazada no es sano que subas todos esos escalones y… 

― No, no quiero ser una molestia

― No lo eres, tu eres todo menos eso

― Estoy embarazada, vomito, tengo nauseas, cómo demasiado… eso es…

― Lo menos que puedo hacer, te recuerdo que es mi culpa que estés embarazada

― No es verdad, ya te he dicho que eso…

― Hubieras terminado embarazada tarde o temprano Bella – lo mire mal

― Cállate – estaba avergonzada

― Vamos Bella, desde la primera noche que estamos juntos no nos protegemos, para mi suerte ya estabas embarazada antes de… bueno, mas bien desde la segunda noche que… - le di un golpe en su estomago

― Comprendí 

― Lo que digo es que, soy el padre de ese bebe… tu futuro esposo, ¿Qué tan difícil será irte a vivir conmigo? – me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes

― No hagas eso

― ¿Hacer que?

― Verme así, deslumbrarme… 

― No sabia que lo hacia

― Pues lo haces, y no me agrada que tengas tanto control sobre mi

― ¿Eso es un si? – negué con mi cabeza, pero no era una negación era una acción de rendición

― Si, nos mudaremos… pero tu tendrás la culpa cuando veas que tenia razón al saber que tenia razón – ni yo comprendí lo que dije al final, Edward sonrió de manera torcida

― Tu nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca serás una molestia para mi – me tomo de la mano y me saco de la cocina – te traje ropa, y compre algo que quizás te guste – subimos las escaleras a su habitación

― Hablando de ropa, necesito ir de compras – murmure bajando la mirada

― ¿Qué necesitas comprar?

― Ropa interior… esta me esta aniquilando, dios, antes de enterarme de este embarazo los síntomas eran mínimos, ahora están presentes a cada segundo

― Debiste decirme que te sentías incomoda con eso, ¿Desde cuando?

― Ayer… quizás un poco antier… ¿Crees que Alice quiera acompañarme?

― Creo que le encantara que le menciones eso… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunto, escondí mi cabeza en su hombro haciendo que dejase de caminar

― ¿Quieres ir a comprar ropa interior conmigo? – no respondió nada al instante

― ¿Debo responder como un caballero o como tu novio?

― ¿Qué dirías como caballero?

― No se si sea lo que diría exactamente un caballero… pero seria "Ve tu, yo te espero, al final los veré" – le di un golpe en su hombro completamente ruborizada – bien quizás como un caballero te diría que lo que te haga sentir cómoda y bien, aunque mi respuesta seria… "¿Piensas modelar frente a mi?"

― Eres un pervertido – lo golpee de nuevo

― Eso es tu culpa – me cargo al estilo novia y una vez en su habitación me dejo caer en la cama, jale de su camisa para besarlo, pero Edward se levanto – primero lo que compre… - me entrego una bolsa que no había visto antes, estaba al lado de la cama.

Al ver el contenido le sonreí a Edward que estaba mirándome expectativamente, esperando mi reacción

― Me encanta – murmure sacando su contenido, ropa de bebe, color amarilla y azul cielo, era hermosa, Edward se acerco a acariciar mi mejilla no me di cuenta que lagrimas de felicidad estaban saliendo de mis ojos

― Cuando venia de regreso pase por una tienda… creía que seria buena idea comprar eso – parecía nervioso

― Gracias – iba a besarlo cuando sentía las nauseas por milésima vez en el día, me detuve en el hombro de Edward intentando que pasaran, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda 

― Lamento esto… te prometo que no volveré a embarazarte – me reí tenuemente 

― Eso suena como una mentira a futuro – murmure, Edward se rio conmigo

― Me encanta tu risa – baje la mirada ruborizada, pero él tomo mi cara en sus manos haciéndome mirarlo a sus ojos verdes – hablo en serio, ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? – no lo recordaba, sabia que le atraía y mucho pero no recordaba que me lo dijera de esa manera

― Creo que… no lo se

― Eres hermosa – aseguro 

* * *

Lamento la demora...

yo yaa tenia el capi terminado hace como tres o cuatro dias... pero u..u perdi mi menoria USB y ahi tenia todo!

No suelo hacere resppaldos y eso me esta matando t.t

En fin si mas melodramas espero que les haya gustado dedicado a ustedes mis lectoras hermosas


	21. 21 Dejame intentarlo

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 21... Dejame intentarlo**

* * *

POV BELLA

Al día siguiente Alice y yo planeamos una salida de compras después de que Edward le llamase por teléfono y yo tuviese una conversación con ella de no más de cinco minutos explicándole la situación, ella había aceptado gustosa acompañarme.

- ¿Qué tal ayer tu cita con el doctor? – me pregunto Alice mientras ella se encargaba de conducir

- Me dieron unas vitaminas… - las pastillas eran enormes – un ultrasonido – sonreí con el recuerdo – el bebe es como una bolita con pulso

- Te escuchas emocionada – comento alegre

- Lo esto, creo… Edward lo hace parecer todo tan… - no había palabra para describirlo

- Estas enamorada – confirmo Alice

- Si, supongo que eso tiene mucho que ver

- Eso y que Edward es un chico que vale la pena, se ha equivocado en su vida y mucho, pero esta asentando cabeza por fin y una prueba de eso es que se van a casar

- ¿Te lo dijo? – eso me sorprendió, no me había comentado nada

- Edward siempre me cuenta todo - ¿Todo? Me pregunto como se pondría si se entera de la principal razón por la que Edward y yo comenzamos a salir

- Hum…

- Incluso su primer falsa relación – gire mi cabeza para verla, acababa de estacionar el carro y ese fue su pase de salida, bajo del carro y yo la seguí

- ¿Lo sabes? – pregunte mientras caminábamos a la tienda, no preste atención al nombre del local, mi atención era ella

- Edward me lo conto… después de que terminaras con él, un par de días después… entiéndelo, él necesitaba desahogarse

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – probablemente Alice también creyera que me había aprovechado de Edward en su momento

- No, son decisiones de ustedes, yo solo fui útil para escucharlo, no planeo juzgarlos, ¿se equivocaron? Ustedes sabrán las respuestas… vamos Bella, no me mires así…

- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

- Todo… incluso… el día que salieron a bailar – parecía avergonzada por decírmelo, o saberlo…

- No puedo creer que…

- Es como un hermano para mí, siempre ha estado ahí y yo estaré siempre para él… Emmet y yo somos como parte de su familia, a veces olvido que…– negó con su cabeza, sus ojos se habían enrojecido un poco

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que mis padres están muertos y no soy parte de su familia… siempre estuvo para mi, me dio un techo a donde ir cuando mis padres fallecieron, a mi y a mi hermano, algo que siempre le agradeceré

- Yo no sabia que… lo lamento

- Se que puede parecer un hombre fuerte y valiente, pero tiene un corazón enorme donde no muchos pueden entrar…

Pov Edward

Habían pasado ya dos semanas después del día que dimos a conocer el embarazo de Bella y nuestro compromiso. Nos habíamos mudado a mi departamento, como supuse le encanto. Había estado ahí hace tanto tiempo y dudaba que lo hubiese apreciado alguna vez a fondo. Fue una suerte que ella hubiese planeado irse, pues tenía muchas cosas ya empacadas, decidió que llevaría solo su ropa, cosas personales, etcétera y si después quería volver por algo regresaría. No, no la había convencido de que rentara su departamento, ¿Adonde llevaría todos sus muebles?, le dije que los vendiera… no deberé mencionar la cara furiosa que me dio o como grito sobre algo parecido a un "perdiste la cabeza si piensas que hare eso". No he vuelto a insistir sobre el tema

Sus nauseas vienen y van, cada vez menos frecuentes, los vómitos aparecen todas las mañanas sin excepciones, sabia que había ido a comprar ropa de maternidad junto a Alice y Rose. Gianna no había intentado unirse a las salidas de las chicas cuando Bella estaba incluida en el paquete. Las hormonas de ella eran otra cosa, podía tenerla tranquila como a los segundos una fiera por cualquier comentario y después llorando como una niña pequeña, odiaba sus cambios de humor, me producían jaqueca.

Nuestra boda no tenia fecha, ella no quería aun empezar a planear nada relacionado con eso y yo tampoco tenia nada decidido, ¿Casarnos después o antes de que el bebe naciera? Y eso me recordaba a que la prensa había terminado por enterarse antier sobre nuestro compromiso. Lo que había ocasionado escándalos de todos los tipos, rumores sin sentido y razón de más para evitar comprar revistas o que ella las comprase por pura curiosidad

- Edward, ¿Qué tal si me hechas una mano? – me dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras intentaba alcanzar una lata de comida del estante de arriba, habíamos ido de compras como cualquier pareja normal, algo nuevo para mi

- Debiste decirlo antes – le dije serio, camine a ella y puse mi mano sobre su trasero haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar, hice toda la intención de regresar a donde antes estaba pero su mirada me dijo que me metería en problemas si lo intentaba

- Me refiero a la lata – dijo entre dientes, sonrojada por supuesto

- Oh… claro – me encogí de hombros haciéndome el inocente y se la alcance

- Mañana nos toca de nuevo revisión – me aviso, asentí, la semana pasada habíamos ido al primer ultrasonido, teníamos la imagen en un marco colgado en la pared – haz estado todo el día muy callado – me dijo ella, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, le sonreí intentando calmarla - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada

Por la noche, me toco hacerle la cena, era nuestro extraño acuerdo un día yo hacia la cena y ella el desayuno y al siguiente cambiábamos de roles. Lavar los trastes nos tocaba a ambos, lavar ropa cada uno se encargaba de lo suyo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cuando dejamos de comer

- Nada, ¿Qué iba a pasar?

- Edward te conozco

- Y yo a ti, no hay nada que deba preocuparte

- Dime que tienes

- He estado pensando… quiero conocer a tus padres – su boca se abrió levemente por la sorpresa

- No

- Bella…

- He dicho que no, no, no – sabia que era terca, pero deseaba que sus hormonas por una vez en la vida me ayudasen

- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nazca el bebe? Será algo inesperado para ellos, deberíamos decirles que serán abuelos…

- No los conoces…

- Quizás porque no me los haz presentado – bufo

- No es sencillo Edward… mi madre aun me trata como si fuera una desconocida y no su hija, no he hablado con mi padre desde hace siglos, no quiero pasar por su rechazo de nuevo…

- No será así, lo prometo… yo voy a estar aquí para ti… - pero ella no dijo nada, se limito a levantarse y llevar los platos sucios a la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos, camine tras ella con mis platos sucios en mis manos. Los deje en la barra y le quite la esponja de las manos a Bella haciendo que me viera. Se giro por completo a mí, levantando su barbilla y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- No vas a conocer a mis padres

- ¿Por qué?

- Van a creer que me he vuelto a equivocar, otro error, un nuevo rechazo y de nuevo sus miradas de disgusto, no podre con eso, ya no

- ¿Y lo soy?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Un error en tu vida, otra equivocación, ¿lo soy? – esperaba que no

- Tu sabes que no…

- El bebe lo es ¿acaso?

- Claro que no

- Eso es lo único que nos debería importar, lo que tú y yo creemos y sabemos, es algo que es solo de nosotros, nuestra relación. Sin embargo creo que tus padres merecen saber que serán abuelos, y si no aceptan nuestras decisión y esta relación, correcto, pero al menos sabremos que lo intentamos – bajo su mirada, sabia por ese gesto que había mas de lo que quería darme a entender, su pasado era algo que tenia demasiados asuntos sin resolver y que no habíamos tocado de nuevo

- Mi prima dará una fiesta por su aniversario la semana que viene, toda mi familia va a reunirse – murmuro lentamente, asentí

- Eso es perfecto, así daremos nuestro compromiso por nuestras bocas y la realidad no se va a distorsionar, ¿no? – se encogió de hombros bajando aun mas su cabeza

- Rachel… su futuro esposo obviamente estará ahí – musito lentamente, la idea de tener cara a cara al idiota que había intentado sobrepasarse con ella era una idea tentadora a la hora de volar cabezas desafortunadamente no quería que su familia creyese que era un asesino – no se si debamos ir… ni siquiera me invito a su boda

- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de la fiesta en ese caso?

- Recibí la invitación pero…

- Bella – tome su mentón para que me mirase a los ojos – deja de poner pretextos y dime donde esta el problema

- Tengo miedo Edward, todo el mundo cree que intente seducirlo, Rachel probablemente aun me odia y solo me invito para encararme que él le pertenece… y tendré que verlo, y no quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo a que vuelva a suceder algo parecido y…

- No voy a dejarte sola, nadie va a poder lastimarte mientras yo este ahí, ¿entiendes?

- No quiero ir… por favor – odiaba utilizarla y seducirla para conseguir lo que quería pero no podía dejar que esta vez se saliera con la suya

Ataque sus labios contra los míos, Bella puso ambas manos sobre mi pecho, para subirlas a mi cuello y jalarme hacia ella, hormonas por favor una tregua, la tome de la cintura y la cargue, sus piernas fueron a mis costados, la seguí besando mientras caminaba con ella, tenia mis ojos abiertos para no tropezarme con nada, y parecía que lo tenia todo controlado, sus lujuriosas hormonas estaban de mi lado.

Nos recargue contra la pared sin lastimarla, o al menos evitando hacerlo.

- Edward… oh… Edward – gimió haciéndome difícil la tarea de no hacerle el amor ahí mismo, el doctor había dicho que no podíamos hacer posiciones que pudiesen lastimar al bebe, y debía tener cuidado a la hora de tener relaciones con ella. Una tarea demasiado complicada en momentos como este

- Bella – capture sus labios de nuevo, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerzo a mi cuerpo y sus piernas a mis costados, tome fuerzas y seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos.

La deje caer en la cama, dejando mis brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para evitar lastimarla. Bien, ahora o nunca. Me di autocontrol a mi mismo y deje de besarla

- Quiero conocerlos, quiero ser parte de tu familia…

- Ya lo eres

- La bendición de tus padres – la ignore – quiero ponerte un anillo al dedo después de conocerlos y que tenga su bendición, por favor, dejarme intentarlo, al primer momento en que te sientas herida por algún comentario de tu madre o no lo soportes nos iremos, pero por favor, déjame intentarlo – ni yo sabia porque demonios quería ir, nunca en mis casi treinta años de vida había conocido a los padres de mis novias, pero ella no era mi novia, era también mi prometida y madre de mi hijo, y la mujer que amaba como nunca llegue amara nadie

- Pero…

- Solo déjame intentarlo – repetí

- De acuerdo – suspiro negando con su cabeza – pero no creas que te perdonare esto tan fácil, que ni creas que no se lo que intentas – puse mi mejor expresión inocente que fui capaz de dar, tomando en cuenta que estaba concentrado en no hacerle el amor y completamente excitado

Decidimos ir el sábado de la siguiente semana, exactamente el día de la fiesta. Bella no quiso avisarle a su madre que iría y no intente presionarla. Claro estaba nervioso pero parte de eso se debía a que no sabía si llevar a Bella ahí podría traer consecuencias negativas a su embarazo

Nos hospedamos en un hotel, uno al que Bella no estuvo de acuerdo en ir, cobraban exageradamente por una simple noche o esas almenas fueron sus palabras

- ¿Feliz? – me dijo Bella mirándome mal después de haberse puesto su vestido azul para la fiesta

- Te ves hermosa – ella negó con su cabeza

- Claro que no, me siento tan tonta y gorda en este… - me acerque a ella para callar sus replicas

- Te ves hermosa, se nota cada día mas tu vientre – murmure, era algo que había ido notando los últimos días, claro que eso se debía a que yo la veía desnuda y eran obvios los cambios– por supuesto que nadie se dará cuenta a simple vista

- Edward, ¿Qué va a pasar el día que todo el mundo note el embarazo?

- Nada… nada, te prometo que antes de que llegue el miércoles tu tendrás un hermoso anillo al dedo – nos quedaríamos aquí cuatro días si las cosas salían bien, habíamos pedido permiso en el trabajo

- ¿Y si mi padre no te da su bendición?

- Tendrás ese anillo Isabella, pero espero antes pedir la bendición de tu padre y sea cual sea su respuesta tu llevaras un anillo y después te convertirás en mi esposa

- Lo dices tan convincente – puse mis manos en su cintura, acercando mi cara a la altura de la suya

- Te amo, y estoy mas que seguro que voy a casarme contigo

- Nunca he querido casarme… - eso lo sabia, no tenia idea de cómo había por terminar aceptar casarse conmigo – pero a veces… es fácil imaginarme siendo tu esposa y llevando tu apellido

- El sueño de cualquier soltera de Chicago – bromee, me dio un golpe en el pecho antes de besarme rápidamente

- Tenemos que irnos

Phoenix no era de mi total agrado, no estaba acostumbrado a la poca vegetación o al caluroso clima que existía aquí, sin embargo con solo ver la expresión de Bella viendo por la ventanilla del taxi mientras tomaba mi mano suponía que esto era de su total agrado a diferencia mía.

No hicimos más de media hora en llegar al salón de eventos donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, tome aire unas dos veces antes de bajar del taxi y tomar la mano de Bella.

Este lugar me recordaba a los eventos de galas que llegue a ir repetidas veces en mi vida, si lo que Emmet me había dicho era en parte cierto, el esposo de la prima de Bella debía tener bastante dinero.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Bella entrego su invitación, el chico que se encontraba ahí miro a Bella un par de veces de arriba abajo, algo que pareció incomodarle a ella y a mi enfurecerme, tuve que aclararme la garganta para que nos dejara pasar.

- No me dejaras sola – dijo ella en un susurro

- Nunca – prometí

Caminamos a donde se escuchaba la música, las paredes blancas me recordaban a las películas donde el protagonista se dirige a una trampa mortal. Le abrí la puerta a Bella, conté hasta diez y entre.

POV BELLA

La mirada de unos cuantos se fijaron en mi, y si al inicio fueron pocos, estos pocos tocaban el hombro de sus acompañantes o del vecino de al lado y se volteaban a verme. No podía irme, seria llamada cobarde y no podía dejar que mi reputación bajara más de lo que ya estaba.

_2…_

Intente vislumbrar a mis padres entre el gentío de personas sentadas en sus lugares, en las mesas redondas pero simplemente no los encontré

_5…_

Y entonces lo vi, estaba parado al lado de Rachel, mis padres estaban ahí, sonriéndole como si ella fuera su hija y no yo, como si no tuvieran otra hija además de Rachel, como si su único orgullo fuese ella, la chica que se caso con la persona que se intento sobrepasar conmigo, con su hija. Pero por supuesto ellos no lo sabían. Mi padre le dio un abrazo a él, como si fuera su yerno o hijo preferido, y este actuando en su papel de victima de una acosadora le devolvió el abrazo, mientras mi madre reía feliz abrazando a Rachel

_10…_

- Bella – me llamo Edward, haciéndome desviar la vista, tomo mi mano y lo mire a sus ojos verdes intentando olvidarme de donde me encontraba y lo que se suponía íbamos a hacer

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – logre escuchar que alguien pregunto, quería irme, claro que si… pero mi orgullo no me iba a dejar hacerlo una vez que todos me hubieran visto

Camine entre las mesas y miradas hostiles hasta que llegamos a una mesa desocupada, Edward abrió la silla dejándome sentar.

- Esto ha sido un error – le dije, cuando las miradas siguieron sin parar, como si de esa manera supieran que iba a levantarme e irme para siempre.

- No, el error que cometiste fue no decir todo a tiempo, ahora vivirás en una mentira soportando un juicio donde tu eres la inocente

- Pero mira nada mas, si es Isabella – me tense en mi lugar, bajando la mirada

- Feliz aniversario – dijo Edward a mi prima

- Gracias, ¿Eres amigo de Isabella?

- En realidad soy… - pero fue interrumpido por mi madre

- ¿Qué haces aquí Bella? – se notaba que su estaba fingiendo aquello, sus palabras tenían doble sentido que me hacían querer escapar rápido de ese lugar

- Recibí la invitación – me atreví a responder elevando la mirada, mi madre me miraba a mi y a Edward repetidamente

- ¿Tú eres? – le pregunto a Edward

- Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella, mucho gusto señora… Swan – suspire cuando no se presento como mi prometido

- ¿Novio? Creía que habías dicho que terminaron – me encogí en mi lugar

- Regresamos, un simple mal entendido, que resolvimos – respondí – feliz aniversario Rachel – le dije intentando sonreír

- Gracias… en realidad _mi esposo _– recalco las palabras – fue el de la idea de invitarte – oh, mierda, supuse que era demasiado extraño que ella me invitase pero no creía que fueran verdad mis sospechas

- Bella y yo llevamos tiempo planeando venir, fue mi idea aceptar – dijo Edward – tenia que conocer a su familia y pensé que seria buena idea

- ¿así que no lo sabes? – ella era una…

- ¿Saber que? – Edward se hizo el inocente

- Bella esta llena de secretos, en fin los dejo, tengo que atender la fiesta de _aniversario – _ella dio media vuelta y se fue, mi madre tomo asiento en una silla desocupada, como si mi martirio apenas comenzara

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

- Hasta el miércoles – respondí

- Te ves bien – me halago mi madre, y luego desvió su mirada – supongo que eres rico, ¿No Edward? – ella ya sabia que así era, pero sabia que lo que en realidad me quería decir era que yo seguía siendo una caza fortuna aprovechada

- No me gusta presumir – se encogió Edward de hombros, tomando mi mano sobre la mesa – pero si tener a Bella de acompañante se puede llamar fortuna, creo que lo soy – me sonroje

- Claro… ahí viene tu padre – dijo René, Charlie caminaba hacia nosotros, su mirada era de sorpresa, quizás al verme ahí, o quizás porque venia acompañada de Edward, o ambas, sea cual fuese la razón no parecía estar del todo feliz.

* * *

Se que me tarde mucho y mis disculpas, pero no tenia ni idea de que escribir, me trababa y bloqueaba a cada segundo y ayer lo terminep

Bien espero que les haya gustado espero sus cmmentarios las amo.


	22. 22 La semilla de la duda

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 22... La semilla de la duda**

* * *

Los pasos de su padre eran decididos, su mirada era la que no parecía tan segura. Detrás de él lo seguía quien debía ser el esposo de la prima de Bella, el esmoquin lo decía todo.

Su mirada petulante y altanera era algo que difícilmente podía llamarse agradable, la clase de personas que evitas en la vida. Cuando llegaron a nuestra mesa, el padre de ella se aclaro la garganta

- Isabella... te... ves hermosa - dijo su padre, parecía incomodo, en realidad el ambiente se había vuelto tenso

- Gracias, te presento a Edward - dijo Bella apuntándome con su dedo, vi como este temblaba pero preferí concentrar de nuevo mi mirada en su padre - Edward él es mi padre, Charlie - me levante para tomar su mano

- Es un placer conocerlo - o lo hubiese sido si no fuera por el hecho de haber sido capaces de darle la espalda a su hija

- Seguro - giro un poco su cabeza para ver al hombre que estaba detrás de él y al que yo había evitado mirar – Te presento a Jacob Black, se ha vuelto en parte de la familia al casarse con la prima de Isabella - ¿No podía simplemente llamarla Bella o ser menos brusco al decir su nombre?

- Edward Callen – tuve que extender mi brazo, al parecer Black reconoció mi apellido

- ¿No eres tu el empresario que rechazo la vicepresidencia de una aerolínea en… Canadá? – dijo tomando mi mano, vaya que me había reconocido

- El mismo

- Tengo una empresa que está interesada en hacer inversiones en las aerolíneas Italianas, ¿podrías comentárselo a…

- No creo que en estos momentos debamos hablar de negocios – lo interrumpí

- Tienes razón – su vista se desvió a Bella, quien había tomado mi mano con fuerza en el momento en el que él comenzó a hablar

- Al parecer los gustos de ella no han cambiado lo suficiente, ¿verdad cielo? – dijo a su esposo la madre de Bella, no sé como ella podía soportar todo esto, ahora entendía porque había escapado sin mirar atrás, demasiados comentarios creados para lastimar y lo peor de todo es que su propia madre los creaba

- Ricos, atractivos y con buena fama y racha, Isabella Swan sabe elegir, ¿Eh? – dijo Black, lo mire mal para mi suerte habíamos llegado un poco tarde y había algunas parejas bailando

- Si me permiten, Bella me debe una canción hace tiempo – le ayude a levantarse de su asiento, y caminamos a la pista de baile, no era idiota y sabia a la perfección que todas esas miradas asesinas eran contra ella - ¿quieres irte? – susurre cuando llegamos al centro de la pista, sus manos fueron a mi cuello y mis manos a su cintura

- No puedo irme, todos creerán que es porque…

- Entiendo – murmure – Te aseguro que voy a hacerlo sufrir, ¿me oyes? – asintió en mi pecho – creo que he escuchado de él y su empresa no anda pasando un buen momento así que creo que…

- No quiero hablar de negocios – me dijo tapando mi boca con su mano – solo tú y yo, Edward y Bella bailando solos, ignorando al mundo entero, solamente nosotros tres importamos – asentí besándola

- Tus deseos son ordenes – la atraje mas a mi cuerpo, su cara estaba escondida en mi cuello y pecho, y mientras bailábamos lentamente las miradas perdían el interés al ver que no surtían efecto, nuestra burbuja no se iba a reventar con sus dagas

Nada iba a conseguir que esto se terminase, ambos íbamos a conseguir salir lentamente de aquel lio en el que ella había estado involucrada por mentiras.

Localice a Black y Rachel bailando cerca de nosotros, como dije no era un idiota y sabia a la perfección lo que él estaba haciendo. Ellos comenzaron a bailar más rápido y a girar hasta que se posicionaron a nuestro lado, demasiado tarde para alejarnos

- Isabella – su prima la llamo, Bella levanto su mirada hacia mí y luego a su prima – cambiemos de pareja, debo conocer a tu nuevo novio – sujete la mano con fuerza de Bella, ya que ella la había dejado caer – solo será una pieza, no voy a robártelo – otra insinuación, no tenía sentido su petición tomando en cuenta que ella creía que Bella había intentado quedarse con su esposo, era ilógico que ahora le pidiese que bailara con él

- Seguro, iré a tomar un poco de agua, me dio sed – dijo Bella, solté el aire que inconscientemente había acumulado cuando ella dio esa simple respuesta negándose a bailar con él

- Creo que a mí también – dijo Black, ¿Qué se tramaban ellos dos?

- Iré a sentarme con mis padres, mientras tu esposo consigue agua para ambos – dijo Bella escapando rápidamente, vi como él la miraba alejarse y luego sonreía para sí, quise golpear esa estúpida sonrisa pero me contuve

- Creo que entonces bailare con tu esposa – le tendí la mano a Rachel quien la tomo soltándose de su esposo

No era una sensación cómoda estar bailando con ella, mientras sus manos estaban en mi cuello y sujetando mi mano, como lo había hecho Bella

- Creo que es justo que sepas un par de cosas de ella… - así que esa era la razón – es mi prima, y alguna vez la quise, pero eso no quita el hecho de que haya querido robarse a mi esposo – tuve que hacerme el sorprendido

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Se le insinuó y lo obligo a acostarse con ella, sino fuera porque los encontré eso hubiese pasado

- Ningún hombre hace algo que no quiere – le dije, me miro a los ojos

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu esposo es mucho más fuerte que ella, la pudo quitar, alejar o lo que sea para evitar eso… soy hombre, y se cómo funciona esto, no tienes relaciones con alguien sino lo deseas.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Lo que ella haya hecho o no, antes de mi, ya paso y no puedo cambiarlo

- ¿Lo sabías?

- No sabía eso – y era verdad, tenía otra versión

- No pareces sorprendido

- Confió en ella, la conozco, siento que la he conocido de toda la vida, ¿Tú la conocías de toda la vida no?, ¿Ella era así?, ¿Ese papel queda en ella?, aun así no puedo decir que en mi vida fui un santo

- Yo… ¿Qué tratas de decirme? – una duda que debía plantar en su mente, eso necesitaba, era mi oportunidad, la semilla de la duda

- ¿Crees que ella se haya acostado con él antes?

- Él dijo que… una vez ella lo emborracho y… si, él dijo que así fue, le pidió que se alejara de él pero ella se negó y al parecer se obsesiono con él, confió en mi esposo

- Te equivocas… - no era información que me agradase decir a todo el mundo, pero lo necesitaba hacer – cuando tuvimos relaciones la primera vez, ella aun era virgen – sus pasos se detuvieron y su boca se abrió

- ¿Por qué me dijo entonces él eso? – me encogí de hombros

- Tenemos versiones diferentes, la tuya concuerda al parecer con la forma de ser de tu esposo, la mía concuerda con la de ella y también con la de cualquier hombre

- ¿Qué paso ese día? – me pregunto con sus ojos un poco enrojecidos

- Pregúntaselo a Bella, y si no te lo dice, te mereces su desconfianza y el rencor que debe tenerte por no haber confiado primero en ella

Dejamos de bailar, me aleje de la pista de baile para caminar a donde se encontraba Bella, cuando la divise estaba encogida en su asiento mientras al parecer sus padres y Black mantenían una conversación

- ¿Te divertiste? – pregunte acercándome por detrás, se giro para verme, tome asiento a su lado

- Estoy algo cansada, en realidad

- El viaje puede ser agotador – le sonreí besando su mejilla

- ¿Dónde se van a quedar? – pregunto su padre

- Estamos en un hotel

- Pueden… si… - miro a su esposa y debió ver algo en la expresión de ella pues cambio lo que iba a decir – mañana pásense por la casa, para desayunar

- Eso… claro – Bella respondió por ambos

- Jacob, esperamos que también nos acompañes – lo invito la madre de Bella, él miro a Bella de reojo, algo tan rápido que probablemente paso desapercibido para todos menos para mí, o Bella quien sujeto con fuerza mi mano

POV BELLA

Al fin, después de horas que parecieron eternidad en esa espantosa fiesta, estaba en nuestra habitación del hotel.

Edward pasó detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta y yo me dirigí al baño para arreglarme. Me quite los broches de mi cabello y desabroche mi vestido, pasando mis manos por detrás de mi espalda

- ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda? – pregunto Edward, asentí aun dándole la espalda

- Me siento agotada – comente mientras él se encargaba de bajar el cierre de mi vestido y después bajarlo hasta que tocase el suelo dejándome frente a él en ropa interior.

- No es para menos, fue una noche agotadora… no creía que fuese a ser tan difícil todo esto – beso mi hombro, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar

- Estuviste ahí – dije dándole a entender que sin él hubiese sido más difícil, aunque probablemente sin él nunca hubiese puesto un pie en aquella fiesta

- Te prometí que así seria…

- Cuando… bailaste con Rachel… ¿de qué hablaron?

- Me puso al tanto de lo que sucedió con su esposo – respondió dejándome de besar y girándome para encararlo

- ¿Qué dijo? – sus ojos verdes miraron por detrás de mí, sin ver nada en especifico, después dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y dio media vuelta sobre sus pies caminando alejándose de mí, dejándome ahí plantada, aun sorprendida por su reacción.

¿Qué dijo ella?, ¿Qué le dijo?, ¿Él le creyó?, ¿Caería en las mentiras de ella?, ¿creía lo que todos ellos creían?

Por unos minutos me quede aun estática parada en medio del baño sin reaccionar, me di fuerzas a mi misma y tome la bata de baño para después salir. Edward estaba parado en el balcón, viendo los edificios, sin girarse aun cuando hice ruido para que me mirase.

Temía a sus reacciones, temía que me abandonase o que terminase por creerles a ellos o pensar que la única que mentía ahí era yo.

El viento de afuera me quebraba los huesos, aun tratándose de Phoenix o que era finales de otoño. No sabía que decir por lo que preferí darle su espacio y regrese adentro del cuarto, me metí bajo las sabanas de la cama y me cubrí con estas por encima de mi cabeza. Deje que las lágrimas silenciosas salieran, ¿Qué si en verdad le creyó?, él me amaba, a mí y a nuestro hijo… pero podía creer lo que quisiera y si así era, una de las posibilidades era tomarme a mí como la mentirosa del cuento.

Aclare mi garganta repetidas veces al sentir ese incomodo nudo formarse ahí. No pude dormir, no sin su cuerpo a mi lado, no sabiendo que él estaba en el balcón probablemente sacando sospechas de todo esto y planeando como escapar para siempre de mi vida, no podía dormir cuando las cosas no parecían estar bien.

Me concentre en otras cosas, en serio lo intente, el trabajo, la ropa que habíamos comprado dos noches anteriores Edward y yo para nuestro bebe… los ultrasonidos, Alice y sus alucinantes compras a mi lado, me concentre en pensar que todo saldría bien, en nuestra boda… nada funcionaba para olvidarme de su reacción minutos antes.

Ese no era mi prometido, su mirada llena de ira, coraje, molestia, enojo, no, ese no era mi Edward, algo andaba mal y no sabía hasta que punto

La cama se hundió a mi lado, sentí como quitaba la sabana de mi cara, yo había cerrado los ojos intentando tranquilizar mi respiración, sus manos estaban limpiando mi mejilla que probablemente estaba llena de lágrimas saladas. Beso mi frente y me acerco a él.

- ¿Qué anda mal? – saque coraje para hablar y para abrir mis ojos y mirarlo a la cara, sino lo hacía ahora, probablemente no lo haría tampoco por la mañana

- Duerme – me dijo besando mi nariz, negué con mi cabeza

- ¿Qué anda mal? – repetí la pregunta, suspiro cansado

- Todo – su respuesta no era la que esperaba, quería escuchar un nada y diciéndome que todo saldría bien, no esa respuesta. Todo, ¿Qué era todo?, ¿Nuestra relación iba incluida en ese todo?, ¿Nuestra vida futura juntos?, parpadee varias veces antes de poder hablar de nuevo

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Esto es… en serio mil veces peor de lo que imaginaba Bella – no podía con tanto, bien, lo comprendía, aquí era cuando uno de los dos debía decir que el tiempo juntos había sido estupendo, o que nunca olvidaríamos los buenos momentos y que nuestro hijo siempre nos uniría de alguna manera. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para dejarlo irse de mi vida, no hoy no en unas semanas, no sabía si algún día lo estaría, pero era claro que este no era ese día.

- ¿Intentas terminar conmigo? – la frase apenas salió y mis sollozos comenzaron a salir de mi boca, me levante rápidamente alejando sus brazos de mi cintura cuando intento detenerme, camine rápido hacia el baño pero él fue más rápido que yo, me tomo de la cintura evitando que siguiera caminando a mi destino inicial.

- ¿Por qué haría yo eso?

- ¿Dime porque no? Tu lo has dicho esto es demasiado difícil, no estás preparado para todo lo que conlleva una relación a mi lado, y no te culpo, de seguro Rachel es más convincente de lo que yo podre alguna vez sonar y no me interesa saber si le creíste a ella o no, pero no quiero atarte a mi lado solo porque estoy embarazada… así que esto se – tapo mi boca con su mano sin dejar que terminara la oración

- No digas que se termino, porque no es así, tú y yo sabemos bien que esto estará en cualquier punto menos a punto de terminar, Bella. Así que no lo digas… te amo, te lo he dicho interminable cantidad de veces, ¿Por qué tu cabeza idea cosas raras y retorcidas? Ni siquiera el problema más difícil hará que sea razón para alejarme de ti, ¿me entiendes? Te amo y creo que te he demostrado de todas las maneras posibles que quiero estar a tu lado, contigo, tu y yo para siempre… ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de comprender? Además no hay ninguna persona, además de mi hermana, a la que le creería más de lo que te creo a ti, no dudo en lo que dices, te creo incluso si me dijeras que el sol y la tierra giran alrededor de la luna y tu embarazo será razón de mil cosas pero no para estar obligado a permanecer a tu lado, si lo estoy es porque así lo deseo y también porque tú me aceptas junto a ti. ¿me entiendes?

- Si – susurre, sujeto mi cara entre sus manos y me beso.

* * *

Lamento haber demorado pero como les comente me mude a Guadalajara y entre a una prepa de chicas lo que me esta costando adaptarme. Espero y comprendan tambien que la inspiracion nomas no...

Asi que recurrire a ustedes, algo que no habia hecho anteriormente y sera una gran oportunidad.

**Dejen un comentario con alguna idea para el siguiente capitulo, la mejor idea o las mejores, seleccionadas para el siguiente, tomando el trama que lleva la historia, se llevaran el merito y dedicatoria del siguiente capi. **

**Las amo**

**Una leve idea para su idea, Black y Rachel asistiran al desayuno.**


	23. 23 Juego

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 23... Juego**

**este capitulo fue dedicado especialmente a: **

**Angie Masen**

**Adriu**

**Loquibell**

**I love Edward**

* * *

- Deja eso en paz – murmure viendo cómo veía su estomago frente al espejo e intentaba aguantar el aire para que su vientre no se notara, llevaba más de cinco minutos así

- Mis padres se van a dar cuenta con esta blusa del embarazo – ya me tenía un poco enfadado su infantil manera de actuar desde que se termino de cambiar

- Bella no pareces embarazada – al menos si no le prestabas demasiada atención - quizás crean que has ganado peso es todo – bufo haciéndome sonreír

- ¿Por qué tú no quedaste embarazado? – supuse que era una pregunta retorica, a excepción que ella en verdad no supiera que los hombres no podían quedar embarazados

- Me encantaría ser yo quien sufriera las consecuencias y no tu – respondí en cambio, me lanzo una mirada llena de resentimiento, en lugar de la sonrisa que esperaba

- Qué fácil es decirlo – dijo fríamente yendo hacia el balcón de nuestra habitación, la seguí después de abrochar las agujetas de mis tenis, decidí ir vestido de manera casual al desayuno, como odiaba sus hormonas en estos instantes

- Amor – la llame cuando no se giro hacia mi

- ¿Cómo una pesadilla puede convertirse en algo mucho peor? – dijo, no supe si para ella o para mi, aun así sus palabras calaban.

- No es una pesadilla Bella – me acerque a su lado, poniendo mis brazos en el barandal que nos detenía de caer desde donde nos encontrábamos hacia abajo

- Lo sé… es la realidad, pero a veces me gustaría creer que despertare y todo estará bien…

- Ya verás que lograremos salir de esta

- Es demasiado… sé que no hoy… pero quizás en un tiempo tu… - guardo silencio mirando hacia sus zapatos, levante su cara poniendo mi dedo en su mejilla

- Nunca me iré Bella, no puedo imaginarme mi mundo sin ti – era verdad, cuando la tuve lejos fue como una eternidad en el infierno

- Yo no puedo vivir sin ti – la acerque a mi poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos, se aferro a mi camisa

- Te amo – susurre sobre sus labios, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, bese su nariz

- También te amo – me respondió dando un paso hacia atrás, la tome de la cintura regresándola hacia mí y capturando sus labios de nuevo

- Quisiera no tener que ir a desayunar, tenerte bajo mi cuerpo todo el día y la noche… - sentí mis mejillas arder y supuse que estaba igual de ruborizado tal y como lo estaba Bella

- Pero debemos ir - asentí dando un sonoro suspiro, no me agrada mas la idea de lo que a ella debía agradarle, tener enfrente a Black sin desear partirle la quijada como a un perro resultaba algo imposible, y más cuando veía a mi prometida con burla.

- Te amo, no lo dudes nunca, daría mi vida por ti Isabela – pronuncie su nombre lento, a sabiendas que ella lo odiaba

- Yo también – negué con mi cabeza

- Aquí el que debe defenderte soy yo, quien debe enfrentarse a una guerra sobre ti soy yo, no al revés

- Pero lo haría…

- Prefiero que te quedes a cuidar de ti misma y de nuestro hijo en cualquier caso – me agache, levante su blusa azul y bese su vientre casi plano – te amo – le dije a ella y a nuestro hijo

- Nosotros también – sonreí

POV BELLA

Aquí estábamos, listos o no, ya no había marcha atrás, Edward me ayudo a bajar del taxi y le pago al chofer.

Quería sonar tan convincente como Edward lo parecía al hablarme, su mirada me decía que estaba todo bien, pero yo sabía que no. La noche anterior había sido la peor de las peores noches de mi vida y cuando habría creído en la velada que al día siguiente me libraría de tenerlo a él frente a mí, resultaba que tenía que verlo para el desayuno de hoy

Edward sujeto mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, caminamos hacia la puerta, la pequeña casa Swan parecía igual, a diferencia de las flores que había afuera y un par de cactus en medio del jardín de enfrente, todo parecía igual.

Vi la puerta y recordé las veces que entraba sin pudor, era mía, mi hogar, no necesitaba tocar a la puerta.

Pero las cosas ya no eran así, toque con mis nudillos dos veces y presione el timbre, Charlie salió, nos miro a Edward y a mí, levemente sonrió pero como si recordase algo dejo de hacerlo.

- Pasen, los estábamos esperando – asentí, desee abrazarlo y besarle sus mejillas, sentarme en su regazo como cuando era pequeña pero me contuve. La casa por dentro seguía igual, nada había cambiado

Excepto las paredes, donde antes hubieron fotografías mías, parecían que las hubiesen quitado, ya no estaban, solo quedaban los clavos en ellas. Como si me hubiesen borrado de su vida, caminamos al jardín trasero. No había nada que indicase que yo hubiera vivido ahí, nada. Ni una sola fotografía mía, un recuadro.

Afuera todo era igual, la mesa del jardín que mi madre un tiempo atrás había rogado para que mi padre le comprase, las flores, las plantas y los cactus que mi madre adoraban estaban ahí, incluso había varios más.

Lo único que faltaba ahí, era el columpio que mi padre había puesto pegado al techo, lo habían quitado. Un recordatorio más borrado

- Isabela, creía que no iban a venir – dijo él sentado al lado de Rachel

- Ya llegamos – dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi cintura, voltee a verlo, miraba a… Jacob de manera mala, una manera mala pero disimulada y que solo yo, al conocerlo tan bien, sabía que no le agradaba ni un poco

- Tenemos hamburguesas, sírvanse al gusto – hablo mi padre esta vez sentándose después de haber tomado su hamburguesa, vi la parrilla y camine hacia ahí con Edward pisándome los talones

- Vamos Cullen, deja que ella se encargue de tu comida, recuerdo que Bella cocinaba bien – mordí mi lengua para no responderle algo feo a Jacob

- Sé que cocina bien, pero que mejor momento para sorprenderla con mis capacidades culinarias que ahora – respondió Edward poniendo la carne y los panes en la parrilla, sonreí internamente

- Escuche que viven juntos – dijo René, me sonroje un poco

- Hace un par de semanas estamos viviendo juntos – le respondí a mi madre, Charlie a su lado nos miro a Edward y a mi repetidas veces y dio una mordida a su comida sin comentar nada al respecto

- Eso es un poco apresurado Be… Isabella - ¿Y ahora venía a darme consejos?

- Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber qué es lo que hare con mi vida

- No eres lo suficientemente madura

- Lo soy –dije, Rachel decidió intervenir, algo que me tomo por sorpresa

- René, creo que… - miro a su esposo y luego a mi – concuerdo con… Is… Bella – se corrigió así misma al decir mi nombre – y deberíamos darle puntos, ¿En qué dices que trabajas Bella?

- Yo me encargo de tu hamburguesa, ve – me dijo Edward en el oído, lo mire con una ceja alzada – en serio, no quemare nuestro desayuno – camine a la mesa sentándome al lado de Charlie

Bien, después de media hora hablando de cosas triviales parecía que el ambiente tenso del inicio había desaparecido casi por completo, solo debía mantener alejada mi mirada de mi madre o Jacob y no podría afectarme nada.

- Así que realmente rechazaste tu cargo en Canadá – dijo Jacob sorprendido, mire solo a Edward, este miro al esposo de mi prima y luego a mi padre

- Era una enorme distancia, tengo mi vida en Chicago – dijo Edward, pero pareció más bien que le respondió a mi padre y no a Jacob

- ¿Pero no era mejor el puesto que te ofrecían? – mi padre parecía asombrado y había congeniado bastante bien con Edward, quien había conseguido llevar la conversación lejos del tema de nuestra relación para no volver a un incomodo momento

- Probablemente sí, pero mi hermana y Bella son mucho mejores a un simple puesto

- Vicepresidente de una empresa, ¿Como Isabella podría ser mejor que una empresa? – se burlo Jacob, me contuve a lanzarle una mirada de resentimiento, simplemente me encogí en mi lugar, mi padre tomo mi mano dándole un leve apretón

- Se llama amor – dijo Rachel mirando hacia su esposo, y después a mí, se estaba comportando realmente rara

- Creo que concuerdo con Rachel, esa es la razón de quedarme en Chicago. Mi vida ahora es su hija señor Swan – procure que el suspiro que escapo de mis labios no fuera tan audible aunque internamente mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza

- ¿Estás seguro que Isabella te ama Edward? – mire mal a mi madre, como odiaba que me odiase con tanta fuerza, estaba bien que hubiese creído en la versión en Jacob pero no podía creer que me daba la espalda a mi sobre él

- ¿Y porque no lo haría? – replique molesta a mi madre

- Isabella, creo que todos aquí tenemos una leve idea de lo que podrías amar tu, y no creo que ella busque tu corazón necesariamente – imposible, mi propia madre delatado aquello sin saber si Edward lo sabia o no, simplemente imposible – Edward, pareces un gran hombre, rico, poderoso, tienes todo… y soy su madre así que cuando te digo que busques algo mejor es por algo – el buen desayuno se fue a la basura cuando ella termino de hablar, me levante sin más y camine echa una furia hacia la casa sin querer escuchar mas. Odiaba que me tratase de aquella forma, no parecía la mujer con la que alguna vez hable confidentemente, bromee, reí y conté leves secretos, la desconocía por completo.

Me encerré en el baño mirándome en el espejo, quería irme, lo deseaba con todo mí ser.

POV EDWARD

El silencio que le siguió después fue incomodo y tenso, mire por donde Bella había salido casi corriendo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las crueles palabras de René. Voltee mi cabeza de nuevo hacia los presentes, Charlie seguía mirando hacia donde Bella había escapado, y soltó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos, Rachel miraba a René sorprendida, Black era otra cosa, era el único que mantenía su estúpida sonrisa arrogante aun en los labios y René su rostro estaba inexpresivo

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – actuar como el inocente, ese era el plan, lo tenía todo calculado y planeado no iba a dejar que se me saliera de las manos.

- Ella lo único que desea de ti, es tu dinero, tu poder, todo eso, no tu amor, se inteligente y olvídate de ella.

- ¿Usted que sabe de sus sentimientos?

- Se cosas que te sorprenderían – no me importaba que todos nos mirasen asombrados, ni que René resultase tan terca como Bella, ya estaba entrenado para esas personas, había tenido que aprender con mi prometida

- Sorpréndame

- Me intento seducir Cullen – hablo Black, por dios, ¿era en serio? Estaba acusando a una mujer de seducirlo, o peor aún estaba acusando a una chica de seducirlo con su actual novio

- Por supuesto – hable con sarcasmo

- Aunque no lo creas así fue – hablo la madre de Bella

- René detente – pidió Charlie

- Es la única verdad Charlie, tu hija es una cualquiera, sedujo al prometido de su prima, lo llevo a la cama y después escapo como una cobarde, nosotros no la educamos así, esa no es mi hija, no lo es.

- Claro que lo es – dijo Charlie, era la primera vez que lo veía enfrentarse a su esposa

- No, no puedo tener una hija como ella, mi Bella está muerta – abrí la boca sorprendido, René quien no había mostrado sentimientos en ningún momento del desayuno tenia ahora los ojos llenos de lagrimas – esa persona que está ahí dentro es una desconocida para mí – intente ponerme en su lugar, creyendo que su hija no era la persona que ella había educado con tanto esmero y enterándose de una falsa relación entre el prometido de su sobrina y ella, ni siquiera me podía poner en sus zapatos, debía de ser doloroso, pero me era incomprensible también creer que ella nunca busco a Bella para saber la verdad.

- Cullen, hazle caso a mi tía – hablo Black de nuevo, lo mire mal, ¿Tía? ¿Cómo le podía decir tía cuando estuvo a punto de violar a su hija?

- ¿Tu tía? – me mofe

- Es parte de mi familia ahora – me replico, hice puños mis manos bajo la mesa

- Claro, supongo que entre la familia se forzar a tener relaciones sexuales ¿eh? – Rachel quien había tomado un sorbo de refresco se atraganto y miro a su esposo con ojos desorbitados

- No sé de qué rayos hablas – debía reconocer que era buen actor

- Claro que lo sabes, Bella me lo dijo – me miro con furia

- ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Cómo me pidió que dejara a Rachel?, ¿Cómo se obsesiono conmigo? - ¿iba a seguir con su jueguito?

- ¿Así que tuvo relaciones contigo?

- Edward basta – dijo Charlie, lamentaba que su padre tuviese que escuchar aquello, pero no iba a tener otra oportunidad

- Ella me dijo que le conto a René como la mirabas y como te le insinuaste, también que su madre la corrió de la casa

- Ella nunca me… - René se interrumpió así misma

- El día que le corriste de la casa… - miro a Black, Rachel se levanto parecía confundida

- Dime que no es verdad, Jake dímelo – miro a su esposo

- ¿Vas a creerle?, Por favor, ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

- Siempre, dijiste que… tuvieron relaciones y que tú estabas ebrio, Edward me dijo que no era verdad…

- ¿Cómo puedes creerle a él?

- Dijo que ella era virgen, ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? – le reprocho entre lagrimas, Black giro su mirada a mi

- ¿Así que Isabella te mintió sobre eso? Escucha a su madre, ella no es quién te ha hecho creer que es – como aborrecía que siguiera comportándose como el inocente en todo aquello

- ¿Por qué me mentiría sobre eso? – bien, me había ganado a su padre y era hora de que me odiase – si yo lo comprobé sin necesidad de que alguien me lo dijera – trágate esa Black

- Ella… ella… - tartamudeo

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Jacob? – Charlie se levanto de su lugar – te atreviste a tocar a mi hija – confirmo, después de que Black se levantase de su lugar sin decir palabra

- Por favor tío…

- No me llames tío, lárgate de mi casa – señalo la puerta estirando su brazo – y nunca en tu vida vuelvas

- Cuando los encontré… cuando… - Rachel aun parecía sorprendida, lamentaba que ella estuviera casada con ese patán, pero de alguna manera eso pasaba al no creerle a su prima

- Ella me pidió que lo hiciéramos amor, me negué… - no de nuevo, Black se arrodillo frente a su esposa – tienes que creerme

- Me mentiste, que idiota fui, yo te creí… - Black se levanto del suelo

- Vas a dejar que esa mierda de mujer nos… - no lo deje que siguiera cuando ya había estampado mi puño en su cara, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo, Rachel soltó un grito de sorpresa, y la madre de Bella se levanto de su lugar

- No vas a volver a dirigirte a ella de ese modo, y menos en mi presencia – se levanto del suelo, y se giro a ver a René, como si ella fuese a salvarlo

- No puedes creerles a ellos – René negó con su cabeza con lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas

- No puedo creer que yo te creí a ti…

- Lárgate de mi casa – Charlie volvió a hablar – no eres bienvenido aquí – sin más se fue, su esposa miro hacia la puerta y luego con una disculpa en su cara a René, decidí que ya me había quedado demasiado ahí, camine hacia la casa, debía preocuparme por Bella.

Escuche el ruido del motor al salir disparado, supuse que Black estaba más que molesto

- Bella – la llame, no obtuve respuesta, no eleve mi voz por no parecer un desquiciado – Cariño – busque en la cocina, no había rastro de ella, el comedor y la sala tampoco daba indicios de que ella estuviese por ahí. No subí al segundo piso, por el simple hecho de que no me sentía cómodo merodeando una casa ajena – Bella – toque la puerta, de lo que supuse era el baño, no obtuve respuestas

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la voz de Charlie. Me gire para verlo, aun se veía furioso y lleno de rabia

- Creo que ya nos iremos me gustaría decir que fue un agradable desayuno, desafortunadamente no es así… ¿has visto a Bella? – le pregunte

- Probablemente esta en el baño – señalo con su cabeza detrás de mí, volví a intentarlo llamando a la puerta, no recibí respuesta, gire la perilla de esta consiguiendo abrirla. El cuerpo inconsciente de Bella estaba evitando que abriera la puerta por completo

- Llama a algún hospital, di que buscas Stevenson Marks y necesitas un doctor – le dije intentando que mi voz no fuese tan descontrolada como me sentía, moví la puerta lentamente y cuando hubo espacio suficiente metí mi cuerpo moviendo el de ella, la jale hacia mí y abrí la puerta – rápido – le dije al ver que no se había movido

- ¿Stevenson Marks? – pregunto yendo rápidamente por el teléfono, cuando volvió tenía el teléfono en la mano y llamaba haciendo lo que le había pedido, colgó

- Es un amigo de la familia, es un doctor de confianza, me dijo que diera ese nombre en caso de necesitar lo que fuera – hace dos días había llamado a Charles y me había dado aquella sugerencia en caso de necesitar ayuda

Cargue a Bella, evitando que se golpeara con la pared o cualquier otra cosa, una vez que la saque del pequeño baño, vi como René y Rachel entraban en la casa

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto su madre caminando hacia mi

- ¿Dónde puedo dejar a Bella? Se desmayo – intente explicar mientras caminaba como un lunático hacia las escaleras donde Rachel había señalado, René me seguía detrás y me abrió la puerta que estaba más cerca, no preste atención a mi alrededor solo me encargue de no caerme con ella en brazos, la deje en la cama.

Su cara había perdido el color por completo y era muy diferente a como dormía, no hablaba, no se movía inconscientemente o aventaba leves manotazos, porque no estaba dormida.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Charlie, no podía darle tantas noticias a su padre en un solo día, le ocasionaría un ataque o un infarto y sería algo que no podía permitirme en aquel momento

- No tengo idea – de alguna manera aquello era verdad

- ¿Está enferma? – pregunto de nuevo, a este paso iba a ser muy complicado no parecer un mentiroso

- Charlie, no soy doctor – aquello pareció ser la mejor respuesta, René miraba a su hija como no la había visto hacerlo desde que llegamos a este lugar, no había enojo o decepción en su mirada parecía más bien culpable. Se acerco lentamente hacia donde me encontraba, al lado de la cama donde estaba Bella, y tomo la mano de su hija al inicio apenas rozándola y después apretándola con fuerza, me sentí como un intruso en aquello pero a la vez no quería dejar a Bella fuera de mi vista

- Ven – hablo Rachel, al inicio creía que era a Charlie e incluso a René pero hasta que volvió hablar no me di cuenta que se dirigía a mi – vamos afuera Edward, esperemos al doctor – asentí, le di una última mirada a Bella – no se va a despertar tan pronto y tu y yo no nos tardaremos demasiado – acepte salir. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, ella no volvió a hablar hasta que nos encontramos en la cocina, se puso a calentar agua – gracias – su voz sonó ronca, y no se giro a verme, tampoco estaba seguro de querer que se diera la vuelta no era bueno con los sentimientos ajenos y de personas desconocidas

- ¿Por qué? – quizás por haberle dicho sobre lo que su esposo había hecho y de lo que ella también era un poco culpable, pero parecía a la vez algo que no era para agradecer

- Por creerle a ella – dijo después de unos segundos donde uno que otro sollozo salía de ella

- Yo…

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – "Un amigo que está casado con alguien que aborrece a Bella, la investigo" no parecía una buena respuesta

- Alguien me lo conto…

- ¿Bella? – negué con mi cabeza, pero era obvio que ella no vería eso, porque me daba la espalda

- Un amigo

- Aun no puedo perdonármelo, fui una idiota, le creí a él, sobre ella incluso cuando siempre fuimos muy unidas, nunca podre perdonármelo y no merezco el perdón de Bella

- Las personas cometemos errores

- No de ese tipo… no unos tan obvios y tontos

- Cometemos de todas clases de errores

- Bella… dios – volvió a sollozar, el sonido del agua hirviendo lleno el ambiente - ¿Quieres un café? – la verdad es que ya no tomaba, Bella me había mal acostumbrado a desayunar de manera correcta, pero necesitaba mantener mi mente despejada y eso iba a ser lo único que ayudase

- Por favor – Rachel se puso a hacer los cafés

- No puedo imaginarme lo mucho que sufrió – yo tampoco, Bella había pasado por tantas cosas de las que fui ignorante

- Ella es fuerte

- Y te tiene ahora a ti – asentí, me puse a pensar en cómo serian las cosas si me hubiese ido a Canadá, para mi hubiese sido la cosa más difícil, pero Bella… ella iba a volver a un lugar donde no tenia los brazos abiertos con una familia que solo la miraba como si se tratase de un bicho o la peste, iba a estar más que sola… El sonido del timbre en la puerta nos hizo salir de nuestros pensamientos, Rachel limpio sus mejillas y camino hacia la puerta, la seguí

- Soy el doctor Daniel, el doctor Marks no pudo venir… - Rachel lo dejo pasar

- Ella se encuentra arriba, se desmayo – le explico mientras iban caminando. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, René estaba abrazando fuertemente a su esposo, desvié mi mirada a Bella para no cohibirlos o cohibirme a mí mismo

- ¿podrían dejarme revisarla? – todos salieron, pero me rehusé a irme

- Me quedare – le dije al chico, no parecía ser mayor que yo pero tampoco era demasiado joven

- ¿está familiarizado con ella? – Charlie me observaba sin decidirse a irse también

- Él se puede quedar, doctor – Charlie hablo, agradecí aquello en silencio

Cuando estuvimos por fin solos, el doctor revisaba la presión y el pulso de Bella

- Algo que deba saber sobre… ella

- Está embarazada – susurre mirando hacia la puerta por si acaso alguien estaba cerca

- Entiendo… quizás solo fue un simple desmayo

- Nunca se había desmayado

- Suele suceder en algunos embarazos, no siempre, y puede deberse a estrés, algún problema familiar… - dejo la frase incompleta – aun así recomiendo reposo para su esposa – se escuchaba bien aquello, esposa, señora Cullen…

- ¿Entonces no fue nada grave?

- Como dije, es normal en su estado… sospecho que despertara en menos de un par de horas, reposo, buena alimentación… ya sabe… - asentí - ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

- Poco más de tres…

- Eso sospeche, no falta demasiado para que su vientre empiece a notarse – asentí - ¿Cuándo darán la noticia a la familia? - ¿así de obvio era?

- En eso estamos

Bella despertó una hora después, me encontraba mirándola mientras me encontraba sentado en el suelo cuando despertó, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente

- Hola… - susurro volteando hacia mí, me acerque a ella hincándome a su lado

- Hola dormilona… me asustaste – confesé

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te desmayaste

- No lo recuerdo… - se acerco a mí y beso apenas mis labios luego miro a nuestro alrededor

- ¿sucede algo? – una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla

- Todo quedo tal y como lo recuerdo

- ¿Eh?

- Es mi habitación – me explico

- Oh…

- Edward…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podemos regresar a… - se vio interrumpida cuando Charlie entro en la habitación

- Despertaste – ayude a Bella a sentarse

- Si… Pa… Charlie, Edward y yo regresamos hoy – su comentario me tomo por sorpresa, al igual que a Charlie, lo supe por como sus cejas se levantaron

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Fue una mala idea venir – explico – me dio gusto verte – se intento parar, la ayude de nuevo, aun parecía un poco desorientada

- Pero… aun quedan tantas cosas de que hablar

- Y lo sé, pero tengo que irme de este lugar – miro a su alrededor evitando mi mirada e incluso la de su padre, demonios Bella debiste prepararme para eso.

**

* * *

**

Lamento demorar, Como ya saben mi inspiracion no era demasiado rapido pero por fin lo tengo igualmente les pido para el siguiente ideas y el regalo de agradecimiento es el mismo..Las amo

Dejen sus commentarios


	24. Phoenix

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 23... Phoenix**

**

* * *

**

Anteriormente...

- Fue una mala idea venir – explico – me dio gusto verte – se intento parar, la ayude de nuevo, aun parecía un poco desorientada

- Pero… aun quedan tantas cosas de que hablar

- Y lo sé, pero tengo que irme de este lugar – miro a su alrededor evitando mi mirada e incluso la de su padre, demonios Bella debiste prepararme para eso.

POV BELLA

Eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas cosas buenas que sabia nunca volverían a como una vez había sido

No iba a poder más días con todo esto

Edward me tomo de la mano poniendo presión, llamando de esa manera mi atención

- Bella… podrían quedarse, al menos un día mas – hablo Charlie, volví a centrar mi mirada en mi padre quien me miraba de mi a Edward como buscando algún indicio de algo

- No… yo, lo siento Charlie, fue bastante tonto de mi parte venir

- Los dejo solos – Edward salió, dándome privacidad con mi padre

- Hija…

- Perdóname, pero no puedo estar más cerca de… - de Jacob Black, de mi madre, de todos los recuerdos tormentosos

- Tu madre y yo te…

- René está muy bien sin mí, tiene a Rachel y ahora también al esposo de ella… no creo que mi regreso le afecte en nada

- Edward nos lo conto – soltó de pronto, como si fuera su última carta

- ¿Qué? – dije asombrada, mirando hacia la puerta por donde minutos antes Edward había salido, maldito traidor, al menos debió avisarme de aquello, volví a centrar mi mirada en Charlie

- Hija yo… - mi padre era un hombre de pocas palabras y no demasiado expresivo, no solía reír por cualquier cosa ni tampoco sentirse mal por alguna tontería, sus sentimientos eran de hierro, siempre lo vi como alguien que sobrevivía a todo, quizás en parte porque nunca lo vi sufrir o llorar, ni siquiera cuando murió la abuela Marie, su madre, era verdad que había sufrido, pero era un dolor que parecía llevar en los hombros sin decaer en ningún momento, las muestras de afecto después que deje mi infancia y fui madurando parecieron también extinguirse poco a poco al grado que un día ya no había más abrazos sin razones. Así era mi padre, sus sentimientos eran suyos y de nadie más, quizás de mi madre, pero no solía demostrarlos en público, ni siquiera a mí.

Cabe mencionar que cuando se dejo caer al suelo arrodillado frente a mi llorando, fue algo completamente sorpresivo y sobre todo inesperado, vi a mi padre por unos minutos arrodillado sin poder mover ningún musculo, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que palabras usar, así que utilice mi último y único recurso

- Papa por favor… no importa, fue hace mucho… - bien, no es que no importara claro que lo hacía, pero no sabía que otra cosa decir. Puse mi mano sobre su cabello con canas y poco cabello oscuro

- Perdóname hija, nunca podre perdonármelo, ¿Cómo pude creer a alguien más antes que a ti? No debí comportarme de ese modo…

- No me diste nunca la espalda, me apoyaste, me enviaste dinero…

- No, te evitaba, te alejaba lo mas que podía… debí haberlo visto, no podía creer que mi hija hubiera sido capaz de algo semejante… pero cuando no volviste, tu madre… ella y yo creímos en lo que ese…

- Papá, no importa ahora, me crees… nada de lo que paso importa

- Claro que si… perdóname – estuvimos así al menos diez minutos, yo intentaba tranquilizarlo desesperada pasando mi mano por su cabello, incluso había intentado levantarlo pero perdí el interés cuando por fin comprendí que no me haría nada fácil levantarlo del suelo

- Te perdono… lo hago, no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte – dije, se había levantado del suelo y limpiado incomodo sus mejillas, intente concentrar mi mirada en otra parte que no fuera su rostro

- Deberías hablar con tu madre ella…

- Papa no, me iré, lo siento… tengo que irme, ella nunca me creerá y esto ya es una batalla perdida que no pienso intentar luchar

- Hija…

- Charlie, he dicho que me voy – justo cuando planeaba irme entro René por la puerta, intente relajarme, serenar mi mente para su próxima ofensa a mi persona, probablemente diría algo parecido a lo ilusa que fui al mentirle a Edward sobre aquella mentira que había creado o algo parecido…

Sus brazos me rodearon, sentí sus lágrimas en mis mejillas cuando me abrazo, no había palabras que pudiesen salir de sus labios, solo sollozos, sollozos que yo acompañe rápidamente, lágrimas que terminaron por hacerse compañía.

- Perdóname, he sido la peor madre del mundo – no podía negarle aquello

No podía decirle que no era así, cuando me dio la espalda de aquella manera

- Lamento haberme comportado así contigo, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo mucho que te hice sufrir, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido…

- No me hubieras creído jamás - los sollozos me impedían hablar con claridad

- Perdóname, perdóname…

POV EDWARD

Espere impaciente en el jardín trasero a que Bella saliera de la casa, ¿Iba a meterme en un lio por haber abierto la boca? Nada podía ser tan malo como lo que ya había tenido que presenciar.

- Vaya día – dijo Charlie acercándose a mí, parecía más recuperado, intente darle una sonrisa reconfortante

- Lo mismo digo

- ¿Así que vives con mi hija? – sentí que el aire se me atoraba, me había tomado con la guardia baja

- Yo… señor Swan, en realidad por eso Bella y yo hemos venido – me gire para decir aquello mirándolo – amo a su hija, más de lo que pude llegar imaginarme podía amar a alguien, quiero casarme con ella - no encontré sentido darle un discurso sobre todo lo que Bella tendría a mi lado, aquello estaría de más, espere para que dijera y como no dijo nada, proseguí – Bella no estaba de acuerdo en venir para hacer esto, pero yo quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella, y Bella lo sabe… quiero su bendición, pero con esta o sin ella, me casare con Bella estoy esperando que usted acepte darme la mano de Bella para poder darle el anillo a ella…

- ¿No se lo has pedido? – solían tomarme en guardia baja tanto Bella como su padre

- Aun no lo hemos dado por enterado a nadie, solo mi familia lo sabe y creía que sería buena idea decírselo a ustedes

- ¿ya se lo pediste?

- Hace un par de semanas, le pedí que se casara conmigo – una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios pero la quito rápido, como si nunca hubiera aparecido

- Creí que conocía a mi hija… vaya – ahora la sonrisa que le siguió quedo ahí sin desaparecer – nunca ha estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio…

- Fue difícil, no sé que hizo que aceptara…

- Te ama – se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia

- ¿Entonces?

- Tienes mi bendición, puedes casarte con ella… pero si tu…

- Lo sé, si lastimo a su hija las pagare el doble, no se preocupe no planeo hacerlo enojar

- Siempre supe que al final que mi Bella terminaría con alguien como tu – supuse que aquello debía ser un halago

- Gracias

- ¿Y puedo ver el anillo? – lo saque de mi bolsillo trasero, no lo sacaba por si la oportunidad se presentaba

- ¿Le gustara? – abrí la caja de terciopelo

- Supongo que ya sabes cómo es Bella, deberías confiar en tus conocimientos

Paso otra media hora para que la madre de Bella y Rachel salieran de la habitación, Bella no bajo las escaleras, por lo que no me quedo de otra que acercarme a Rachel

- ¿Dónde está…

- Parece agotada, quiso dormir un rato mas… dijo que subieras y comento algo sobre estar en aprietos – di un largo suspiro, era de esperarse

- Gracias – subí las escaleras, la puerta estaba cerrada pero no toque, entre sin más, ella estaba parada frente a la ventana mirando hacia afuera, en lugar de acostada como esperaba encontrarla

- ¿Del uno al diez cuanto crees que debería molestarme contigo? – pregunto cuando cerré la puerta

- ¿Qué tal si te doy mis razones y luego tú hablas?

- No, responde – hormonas, malditas hormonas, se giro a verme, estaba molesta y su cara esta roja y con lagrimas aun en sus ojos

- Merezco… lo que sea que vayas a darme de castigo – murmure, sin saber que otra cosa decir sin hacerla molestar, pero eso pareció enfurecerla aun mas

- ¿Crees que actuando concedentemente conseguirás algo de mí? – trague saliva, se giro lentamente para verme y luego camino hacia la cama

- Bella, por favor, ¿no podemos hablar sin…

- No me digas que me relaje, o algo parecido Cullen, debería sacarte a patadas de mi casa – suspire

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – no respondió nada – como gustes – era mejor irme a pelear algo estúpido con ella, me gire para irme de su habitación

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Me voy – murmure, sin saber que mas esperaba de mi, era como si todas las emociones del día se me juntasen de repente, solo quería llegar y dormir en la habitación del hotel y por la mañana pasar por Bella con la esperanza de que estuviera más tranquila

- Yo… ¿así nomas? - ¿Qué quería esta vez? O estaba molesta conmigo y me quería sacar a patadas de la casa de sus padres o no sabía que mas esperaba de mi

- Eso es lo que tú quieres

- ¿Qué va… a… - no dijo mas

- Adiós amor – murmure, cansado, pero obviamente no podía tomarla contra ella, que mi día hubiese sido de lo mas agotador no era culpa de Bella

- ¿Volverás? – pregunto cuándo iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación para salir, su pregunta me tomo desprevenido – volveré a saber algo de ti, ¿Eh? – sus preguntas no tenían ni el mas mínimo sentido para mí, me gire de nuevo para verla, tenía los ojos brillosos, y sus mejillas estaban con algunas lagrimas, hormonas, ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunte confundido

- Dijiste que te ibas, cuando vuelva yo a Chicago todo será igual, ¿verdad? Es decir sé que soy muy mala prometida contigo y a veces te saco de quicio pero no estás terminando conmigo, ¿verdad? Edward te amo, no puedes dejarme prometiste que nunca lo harías – sino la interrumpí fue por el simple hecho de que sus palabras estaban siendo analizadas por mí, tuve que repetirlas más de tres veces en mi mente para comprender lo que ella creía que mis palabras significaban…

- Y es verdad, no seré yo quien termine contigo nunca…- me acerque a ella, se acerco a la orilla de la cama y escondió su cara en mi pecho, odiaba con todo mi ser sus hormonas

- No quiero que te vayas a Chicago sin mí, si regresas tu hoy yo me voy contigo – así que era eso, ella creía que yo me iba pero a Chicago

- Bella nuestro vuelo sale el miércoles, creí que ya lo sabias

- Yo puedo pagar el mío si no tienes dinero para mi boleto, no voy a estar en un lugar donde no estés tu

- Cuando dije que me iba me refería al hotel… no planeo dejarte sola aquí, menos cerca de Black

- Creí que te ibas a ir – susurro, acaricie sus mejillas calientes

- No me iré, pero debo ir al hotel a descansar, me siento agotado…

- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, hable con mis padres y me ofrecieron quedarme esta noche, Rachel también se quedara en la habitación de huésped

- No creo que a tu padre le agrade del todo la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que su hija

- No les va a importar, ellos saben que vivimos juntos

- Es diferente, es su casa…

- Entonces me iré contigo al hotel y por mañana regresaremos

- Bella… debes descansar, no quiero sacarte de un lado a otro ya es tarde

- No soy un bebe, ni estoy enferma…

- Pero llevas a nuestro bebe dentro de ti y tu embarazo debe ser algo que debo cuidar incluso más que si estuvieses enferma

- Pero…

- Sin peros

- No podre dormir sin ti – murmuro – tendré pesadillas e insomnio

- No me chantajees

- Al menos duérmeme y luego te vas – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Eres peor que…

- Soy una mujer embarazada no me molestes – sonreí besando el tope de su cabeza – por favor, te vas después de que yo me duerma – suspire, ¿Qué había hecho conmigo?

- Solo hasta que te duermas – Bella se acostó en la cama me hizo un espacio a su lado y me acomode quitándome mis tenis, sus manos fueron como un reflejo a mi pecho y sus labios a mi cuello

- Te amo – dijo sobre mi piel

- Bella… por lo que más quieras no me hagas perder el control, no aquí

- ¿Quién dijo que yo quería que no lo perdieras? – di un suspiro retardado

- Buenas noches – dije intentando dar por terminada la conversación, le sujete las manos y la atraje hacia mí.

POV BELLA

Abrí los ojos por los leves rayos de sol, me estire solo un poco para encontrarme con la cama vacía, se había ido tal y como había prometido, suspire, mi boca tenía un mal sabor, me levante de la cama y Salí de mi habitación, camine al baño y lave mi boca con enjuague bocal que encontré a la vez que lavaba mi cara asombrosamente no sentía nauseas ni ganas de vomitar como solía sucederme todos los días, baje las escaleras, no parecía que hubiera demasiado movimiento en la casa, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de las actividades laborales de mis padres, pero la voz de Charlie me hizo comprender que quizás o no trabajaba o bien, había tomado el día libre

- … Bella es una gran chica, pero es sorprendente su orgullo y lo capacitada que esta para intentar sobrevivir por ella sola

- Lo he descubierto

- También es muy terca y si ella se parece a René como se que lo hace, te puedo asegurar que te causara más problemas de los que te puedes imaginar – Edward estaba aquí, quizás se había quedado pero ese pensamiento se convirtió en algo falso cuando entre a la cocina y vi a Edward con un cambio diferente de ropa

- Buenos días Bella – dijo Edward detrás de la barra, René también se encontraba ahí, estaba preparando el desayuno, se volteo a verme cuando Edward me recibió y me sonrió con culpa, aun estaba esa mirada atormentada en ella, intente disimular que todo esto era normal

- Hola, estaba pensando en ir al hotel para cambiarme de…

- Te traje ropa, y algunas cosas que te pueden servir – dijo Edward, me acerque a él - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien, gracias

- Edward nos estaba contando lo difícil que es vivir contigo – comento Charlie su

- ¿Es difícil vivir conmigo? – levante una ceja hacia Edward que intentaba ocultar su risa, Charlie ni siquiera intento guardarse la carcajada que soltó

- ¿Yo dije eso? Debió escuchar mal, dije que es difícil no vivir contigo

- No intentes salirte con la tuya Cullen

- Hice desayuno, ¿eso sirve de algo? – negué con mi cabeza – y si digo que tu mama lo hizo porque se lo pedí amablemente – sonreí negando aun con mi cabeza

- Bella… - me llamo René, me gire a verla, parecía incomoda o tímida – estaba pensando que quizás podamos salir de compras… o quizás…

- Pero Edward…

- Ya tengo planes con tu padre – alego rápidamente él, vaya traidor, ya iban varias en menos de veinticuatro horas

Le di un sorbo a mi café, había aceptado la invitación de mi madre para salir, habíamos entrado ya a dos tiendas y decidimos tomarnos algo antes de seguir con nuestra salida

- Extrañaba esto – comento, como quien no quiere la cosa, no supe que decir así que espere a que continuara – recuerdo que odiabas salir conmigo de compras pero siempre te sacrificabas un poco para complacerme… ¿lo recuerdas? – asentí con un nudo en la garganta – anoche me preguntaste porque nunca te busque… tenía miedo de afrontarme a la realidad de saber que mi hija había sido capaz de aquello… pero una parte de mi no se daba por vencida, espere la primer semana a que levantaras esas palabras de…él… pero te habías ido y entonces comencé a creerle a él

- Pero te lo dije, te dije que se me insinuaba

- Y nunca podre perdonarme por eso, no importa cuántas veces te pida disculpas nunca podre perdonarme jamás por lo que te hice – estire mi brazo hasta tocar su mano y darle un leve apretón

- Pero yo te perdone, ya todo quedo en el pasado

- Yo solía decirle eso a tu padre cuando dejo de tomar, se lo perdone, le perdone que llegase ebrio a casa, sus resacas, que gastase la mitad de su salario en alcohol, pero esos años que el tomo no había manera que yo pudiese perdonárselo por haberse llevado a mi esposo, como se que podrás perdonarme por no haberte creído, hablado mal, tratarte pésimo y todos los desplantes que te llegamos a hacer, pero nunca podrás dejar atrás estos años que debieron ser un Sulpicio para ti

- Pero ahora estoy bien, tu estas bien, los buenos recuerdos opacan los malos

- No siempre, a veces aun nos persiguen

- ¿Aun te persigue el recuerdo de mi Charlie ebrio?

- Me persigue el pensamiento de creer que vuelva a eso, tu y yo tuvimos suerte de que tu padre fuera un borracho con modales y no nos tratase mal, pero debes aceptar que no por eso fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

- A veces aun tengo pesadillas – acepte, cuando ella guardo silencio – pero ahora esta Edward

- Es un buen hombre, no pudiste elegir mejor

- Lo sé… - guardo silencio y yo también

- Tu padre me comento anoche que van a casarse – dijo lentamente, como si la confianza entre nosotras no estuviese aun del todo fuerte

- Así que Edward ya se lo dijo

- Tener las agallas y venir solo para pedir tu mano sabiendo todo lo que sucedió habla muy bien de él

- Debo aceptar que yo no estaba del todo convencida de venir, pero Edward es un maestro del chantaje

- Ahora tendrás competencia – se burlo, creí que quizás sería el último momento solas así que supuse que debía comentárselo

- Mama… estoy embarazada – abrió la boca sorprendida

- ¿por eso van a casarse?

- Tarde o temprano nos íbamos a casar, pero Edward dice que quiere hacer las cosas bien y…

- Estas embarazada Bella, ¿Eso como puede ser hacer las cosas bien? – su voz no era como si me juzgase, más bien como si le hablase a una niña intentando hacerle comprender algo

- La historia de él y yo en ningún aspecto empezó por algo bien, yo lo sé, solo éramos amigos de trabajo cuando se dio nuestro… primer encuentro – intente darme a entender – y después fingíamos salir porque temía perder mi puesto y él me estaba ayudando, empezamos a actuar sin sentimientos René, no lo niego pero nos enamoramos y después me di cuenta que estaba embarazada

- Y entonces te pidió matrimonio

- El iba a irse, yo termine con él porque era lo mejor para él, debía haberse ido a Chicago, yo planeaba volver aquí incluso aunque todos me dieran la espalda, no iba a lograrlo sola pero no podía arruinar su futuro, tenía planeado decirle que estaba embarazada cuando no hubiese manera que él regresara y arruinase su vida por mi

- Pero… fuiste tras él – intento deducir

- El fue tras mi, rechazo su puesto incluso creyendo que probablemente yo no lo amaba, y después le conté sobre mi embarazo, nos amamos y por eso vamos a casarnos – termine, no dijo nada por unos cuantos minutos que me parecieron eternos y luego sin haberlo previsto sonrió y comenzó a llorar en silencio

- Así que… seré abuela, ¿no?

**

* * *

**

Perdonme, pero esque este capitulo me hizo borrar y borrar y borrar porqu no me gustaban las ideas, espeo que les haya gustado las quiero mucho

PD... si dejaran su correo para que las agregue por favor separenlo por ejemplo angelizrod , porque en otro caso no sepuede ver el correo


	25. Misterioso divertido

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Capitulo 24... Misterio Divertido**

**

* * *

**

Anteriormente...

- El fue tras mi, rechazo su puesto incluso creyendo que probablemente yo no lo amaba, y después le conté sobre mi embarazo, nos amamos y por eso vamos a casarnos – termine, no dijo nada por unos cuantos minutos que me parecieron eternos y luego sin haberlo previsto sonrió y comenzó a llorar en silencio

- Así que… seré abuela, ¿no?

**

* * *

**

POV EDWARD

Atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío, su cabeza se poso en mi hombro y dio un suspiro cansado, en diez minutos nuestro vuelo iba a tocar tierra, habíamos tomado un vuelo nocturno y me encontraba tan cansado como ella. La simple idea de volver por fin a nuestro departamento me daba alivio, los últimos dos días en Phoenix no habían sido del todo malos, sin embargo necesitaba regresar. No habían sucedido cosas con demasiado interés ayer o antier, además de haberle dado la noticia del embarazo a Charlie, quien ni siquiera lo tomo mal, parecía mentalizado a no molestar a Bella y ganársela de nuevo, por mi parte me sentí incomodo, como el irresponsable hombre que fui.

- Ya casi – susurre, seguido de un largo bostezo, la azafata me miro curiosa y me limite a centrar de nuevo mi mirada en Bella, no estaba interesado en nadie que no fuera Bella.

- ¿algo en lo que puede serle útil? – pregunto la azafata, la mire por pura cortesía, se paso su lengua sobre los labios, meses atrás esa había sido una invitación que no dudaría en rechazar, pero había madurado, tampoco se me paso por alto que su pregunta llevaba más contenido del que podía llamarse profesional

- Estoy bien gracias – me limite a responder sin querer sonar grosero

- Tu hermanita… - fue interrumpida por Bella que dio un bostezo mientras se estiraba en su lugar, dándome un golpe en la nariz uno que evite siquiera quejarme, abrió los ojos desorientada, me sonrió y se fijo en la chica que me atendía – le decía a tu hermano que si algo desean solo díganlo, en confianza – no pude responder porque ella avanzo por el reducido pasillo que había

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte a Bella al ver que se había quedado sin palabras

- ¿Cuánto dormí?

- Desde que subimos al avión, ya casi llegamos

- ¿te has movido de aquí? – pregunto, no le encontré sentido a su pregunta

- Tengo necesidades fisiológicas, solo una vez necesitaba no quedarme dormido

- E ir a una minimizada habitación con una de esas azafatas era una manera de… - ¿Qué?

- ¿bromeas?

- ¿Parezco que lo hago? – su mirada era seria, no lo hacía pero tampoco podía creerme que lo dijera en serio

- No puedo creerlo

- Yo menos – solté su mano y me levante de mi asiento desabrochándome el cinturón

- Estamos a punto de despegar, le pedimos que vuelvan a sus lugares – hablaron por el altavoz del avión, me regrese a mi lugar abrochando mi cinturón y mirando a otra parte que no fuera ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron incómodos, mi mente se ocupo de todo el trabajo que me esperaría mañana y de las ganas que tenia de ver a mi hermana de nuevo, tenía que hablar con Emmet, y sobre todo me imagine a Bella en unos cuantos meses más sin estar embarazada, seria yo el más alegre de todo aquello y no solo por el bebe, eso significaría que ya no habría más hormonas que tener que soportar

Le ayude con su equipaje de manos una vez que despegamos, aun seguía seria, le pase unos lentes que había comprado en el aeropuerto antes de subir al avión, ya me podía imaginar los cientos de camarógrafos y todas esas cosas, supuse que Alice vendría por nosotros, le había traído un recuerdo de Phoenix

El aeropuerto de Chicago es lo suficientemente grande para aburrir, y lo estresante que aun mas es cuando se trata de caminar al lado de alguien que echa humo por las orejas

- ¡Bella! – grito Elizabeth, cuando llegamos al área donde esperaban a los recién llegados, no me esperaba que mi hermana viniera, pude ver de reojo como Bella forzó su sonrisa a salir y abrazo a mi hermana que corrió hacia nosotros, después sus brazos fueron a mi cintura – Edward, te eche de menos

- Yo también – murmure

- Emmet me trajo – me aviso en el oído cuando la levante del suelo, mas allá de nosotros él se encontraba al lado de su esposa e hijo

- ¿Cómo lo convenciste? – le susurre una vez que la deposite en el suelo

- Soy muy persuasiva querido hermano – se puso su mano bajo su barbilla dándose unos golpecitos, dándose un aspecto más dramático – siempre consigo lo que quiero – rodee mis ojos

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto, Bella no respondió así que lo hice por ella

- Bien, conocí a sus papas – negó dramáticamente con expresión triste y después tomado la mano de Bella

- Tus papas se han enterado del pedazo inservible de novio que tienes, lo lamento tanto – le di un zape a mi hermana en la cabeza sacándole la lengua

- ¿Qué te hicieron estos días?

- Me fui a dormir a casa de Jimmy, y Emmet nos rento películas dramáticas

- Eso lo explica – nos acercamos a los aludidos

- Edward – me saludo Emmet – hola Bella – bueno, lo había intentado

- Emmet – Bella era la fría ahora – hola Rosalie, Jimmy, ¿Cómo estas hermoso?

- A punto de ser tan grande como tú, y entonces nos vamos a casar, ¿verdad? – Bella sonrió, yo lo mire asombrado y Rosalie soltó la carcajada seguida de Emmet

- No le puedes quitar la prometida a mi hermano Jimmy, necesitamos que se case, porque no puedo verlo todos los días, tengo una vida y él impide que se realice

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo siento Edward, pero es verdad – se encogió de hombros y le tomo la mano a Rose

- ¿Se divirtieron chicos? – nos pregunto Rosalie

Después de los diez minutos que hicimos en el aeropuerto de saludos y comentarios por fin comenzamos a caminar al estacionamiento, no había camarógrafos para mi sorpresa y alegría

Bella y yo preferimos que nos dejaran en nuestro departamento, pareció algo comprensible tratándose del largo y cansado viaje que habíamos echo

- ¿Puedo irme contigo mañana de la escuela a tu oficina? – me pregunto Elizabeth en el carro justo cuando íbamos llegando a mi departamento

- Seguro, espero que eso no complique tu vida

- Hare un esfuerzo porque no la desmorones

- Cierra la boca – le dije bromeando

- Nos vemos mañana – me dijo cuando Emmet estaciono

- Pasare al rato a tu casa – le habla a él, asintió desde su lugar – adiós Rosalie, Jimmy

- Adiós – se despidió simplemente Bella, me baje y saque nuestras maletas de la cajuela

Cuando subimos por el elevador ella se mantuvo en silencio como lo venía haciendo desde que bajamos del avión, la mire de reojo sin comentar nada. Ella ni siquiera se molesto en dedicarme una mirada, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ella salió sin decir nada y camino a nuestro departamento, le abrí la puerta cuando llegue junto a ella. Entro casi como si le fuese imposible estar más cerca de mí

Me detuve un instante en la cocina, tome un trago de agua y camine a mi habitación, con mi maleta aun en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunte, cuando la vi sacando toda su ropa de la maleta y tirándola al suelo como una desquiciada – Bella, deja eso en paz - murmure

- Te odio – le grite aventándole un cepillo que estaba a mi alcance seguido de un bote de gel, ambas cosas esquivo haciendo que eso me molestase aun mas

- Bella basta ya – me dijo sujetando mis manos cuando camino hacia mí, lo golpee en el pecho

- Eres un patán, idiota, engreído, estúpido, parlaran, sin vergüenza – lo golpee de nuevo, soltó mis manos

- ¿Ah sí? Tu eres una hormonal, molesta, frustrante, arrogante y una pesimista prometida, celosa, controladora, y chantajista

- ¿Chantajista? Yo no soy una chantajista

- Por supuesto que lo eres, lo eres hasta la medula

- Pues tu eres un cerdo, un maldito infeliz que coquetea en mi cara con una estúpida azafata y se atreve a…

- Disculpa, ¿en qué momento me puse a coquetear con alguien?

- Y luego te atreves a hacerte el inocente, eres un maldito poco…

- Basta ya – dijo saliendo de la habitación, me quede mirando la puerta por donde había salido unos segundos antes de soltar un grito lleno de frustración.

Me dolía la cabeza, la imagen de Edward siendo coqueteado por una chica rubia fue insoportable más probablemente imaginando la idea de que él había correspondido a sus encantos, necesitaba despejar mi mente por lo que me di un rápido baño para tranquilizarme

Cuando termine de mi relajante baño, Edward no estaba en la habitación, me limite a vestirme y después cepillar mi cabello, algo que no hacia usualmente, el reloj marcaban que eran las siete de la tarde, mi cuerpo y mente estaban agotados, sin embargo estaba más preocupada por lo sucedido una hora anterior, Edward ni siquiera había hecho ruido en su departamento, ni un poco de ruido, Salí de mi habitación, no había rastro de él, camine a la sala y como supuse tampoco estaba ahí, ni en la cocina, mucho menos en el comedor.

Se había ido, probablemente regresaría en un par de horas más. Me senté en el sillón, prendí el televisor mientras acariciaba inconsciente mi estomago, el embarazo me estaba agotando y ya no era responsable de mis acciones.

En algún momento debí quedarme dormida, ya que cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba a oscuras con la televisión encendida. Edward probablemente aun no había llegado y mis sospechas fueron ciertas cuando me levante del sillón y di una rápida búsqueda por el departamento sin encontrar rastro de él

Me hice algo rápido y nutritivo para comer y no olvide esta vez las pastillas que se suponía debía tomar sin falta.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de comer mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar de nuevo, estaba más que cansada, no me encontré con fuerzas de lavar los trastes sucios y en cambio deje mi comida a punto de terminar en la mesa para ir a mi habitación.

POV EDWARD

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Emmet?

- Nada, simplemente responde esto, ¿Por qué ella? – su pregunta me molesto un poco, ¿Qué tenia de malo ella? Bien, era bastante hormonal y su temperamento me sacaba de quicio, pero no le encontraba nada grave a eso

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Lo tiene todo a tu lado, dinero, trabajo, se fue a vivir a tu departamento, tienes que admitirlo te puede estar viendo la cara en estos momentos

- La conozco, cuando te casaste con Rosalie no recuerdo haberte echo ningún desplante de este tipo, y ella tenía un hijo de por medio que no es tuyo

- Es diferente

- No lo es, eres mi mejor amigo, pero ella se convertirá en mi esposa y te pediría un poco de respeto, y apoyo a mi

- Siempre te he apoyado y tú lo sabes

- Pues demuéstramelo una vez más

- Edward estas metiéndote donde no deberías

- Es demasiado tarde para esa clase de consejos – ambos guardamos silencio, me concentre en algo interesante de su cocina, como el nuevo color que ahora tenía un naranja con manzanas en diferentes puntos, una mala combinación pero le daba un toque original y no se veía mal

- Siempre dijiste que no te ibas a enamorar

- Ella hace la diferencia, y tu sabes que hubiese cumplido esa promesa… pero

- Lo he intentado ver amigo, que tiene esa chica que no tuvieran todas las otras y…

- No encuentras una respuesta, yo tampoco… simplemente me enamore sin siquiera proponérmelo

- ¿Qué hubieras echo si no te hubieras enamorado de ella, y estuviera embarazada? – era una cuestión que no me había planteado jamás, no es como si fuese a casarme con ella o algo parecido bueno realmente no lo sabia

- No… no lo se

- Yo sí, te hubieras responsabilizado del bebe, porque eso es lo que siempre ha querido un hijo, cuando Taña aborto tu deseo quedo reprimido y ahora que ella está embarazada todos esos sentimientos han vuelto…

- Si lo que dices es que yo estoy enamorado de ella porque está embarazada te equivocas

- Solo piénsalo un poco, eso tendría sentido

- No, no lo tiene, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada cuando ya sabía que la amaba

- Quizás también lo sabías y estabas ciego

- Emmet, no…

- Edward, te conozco eres como un hermano para mi, esa chica no es diferente a las demás, es igual

- No es verdad, no la conoces

- Es una mujer todas son iguales

- Emmet – la voz de Rosalie nos hizo girar nuestras miradas a la puerta de la cocina, ella estaba recargada ahí, se acerco a nosotros – así que todas las mujeres son iguales – dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos

- Bebe, tu sabes que todas menos tu

- Edward, opinas que soy diferente a todas las mujeres, ¿eh? – trague saliva

- Bueno… eres simpática cuando quieres y…

- Al grano

- No encuentro la diferencia – intente sonreírle, ella miro de nuevo a su esposo

- Soy igual a todas ellas

- No para mí – dijo Emmet, mandándome dagas con la mirada, si lo había metido en un lio con ella al parecer

- Entonces que te hace creer que Bella es igual a todas las demás mujeres para Edward, ¿cariño?

- ¿Tienes que aliarte con Edward en momentos como este?

- Y tu comparte como un bebe que le han quitado su biberón, así que se el amigo que debes ser o sino… - dejo la frase incompleta alzándole una ceja, sonreí burlón

- Pero… amor no puedes…

- Claro que puedo

- Bebe – casi parecía rogarle Emmet con su voz

- Buenas noches caballeros – salió sin más, ya después podría agradecer su interrupción

- Sabes, quizás las mujeres no son tan diferentes como creemos, todas son unas chantajistas – comente intentando aliviar el tenso ambiente, Emmet soltó una carcajada y yo lo seguí

- No podemos vivir sin ellas, pero moriremos cerca de ellas – dijo Emmet, tomamos de nuestra cerveza un rápido trago

- Debería irme, Bella debe seguir molesta

- No sabía que lo estaba, creía que era por mí su comportamiento en el carro – admitió

- Una azafata coqueteo conmigo en el avión, una embarazada celosa, no te lo recomiendo – volvimos a reír

- Deberías mejor darle su tiempo, molestas son unas fieras… te invito a quedarte ver el partido de futbol – acepte la oferta

Llegue a mi departamento a las diez de la noche, no era demasiado tarde, pero había estado varias horas fuera, y esperaba que Bella se hubiera dormido para no notar todo el tiempo que estuve fuera de casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, camine sin hacer demasiado ruido a nuestra habitación, me detuve en la puerta, ¿y si seguía enojada? Esta vez no iba a conseguir escapar sin cruzar palabras con ella sin herirnos mutuamente. Me quede parado unos minutos reflexionando mis opciones, el sofá no era incomodo y dormir con ella tampoco, pero el sofá no se molestaría conmigo… Bella si

Me regrese caminando a la sala, puse el sofá en modo cama, para mi suerte no hacía demasiado frio, me quite los zapatos y calcetines al igual que mi camiseta y los pantalones, quedando solo en bóxers, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro así que podía estar tranquilo sin que nadie se enterase que esta sería mi primer noche en el sofá, puse la alarma de mi celular para que sonase a las seis de la mañana y después me dormí

- Edward – su voz baja y tenue me llamo, intente concentrarme en dormir de nuevo – por favor, despierta – volvió a llamarme, apenas y podía abrir los ojos

- Mañana – murmure sin ser consciente de lo que decía

- Edward, despiértate – me dijo acariciando mi rostro

- Vete – susurre apretando los ojos

- Como quieras – sonaba cansada, pero yo lo estaba mil veces más, escuche alejarse un par de pasos antes de escuchar un grito, me desperté sobresaltado. Una sombra saltaba en un mismo lugar en el piso, Bella

- ¿Qué pasa? – mi voz salió ronca por el sueño

- Nada, lo siento vuelve a dormir – pareció forzar aquella contestación, como si le hubiese sido difícil hablar, me levante del sofá y camine hasta prender la luz, entonces pude verla estaba intentando sujetar su pierna

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunte acercándome a ella

- Me golpee con la estúpida mesa, vuelve a dormirte – la ayude a sentarse en mi sofá, revise el pie que intentaba alcanzar

- ¿dedo peque; o?

- Como odio mi mala suerte – lo tome eso como una afirmación, pase mi mano por su pie intentando masajearlo, se dejo caer en el sofá relajando su expresión de dolor

- Esta mejor – le dije dejando un beso en su pie, y sin poder detenerme seguí besando su pierna, llegue a su rodilla y continúe hasta su muslo, iba a levantarme para hacer que durmiera pero me detuvo

- No te detengas, por favor, por favor sigue – me pidió, llevaba tantas noches sin tocarla de esa manera que al parecer ambos necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros

- Mañana tenemos trabajo – le dije forzando mi autocontrol a salir

- Pero…

- Podemos hacerlo el fin de semana, continuar esto

- ¿ni uno rápido? – se sonrojo pidiendo aquello, quizás yo también lo hice, no era algo de ella hacer eso

- No quiero nada rápido contigo Bella, merecemos más que un rápido momento de lujuria

- No es lujuria, es… pasión y amor

- Lo sé, pero estarás agotada incluso si fuese el más rápido del mundo

- ¿Bromas sexuales? – pregunto sonriéndome sensualmente, le seguí el juego

- No es como si mintiera

- Quien va a terminar agotado serás tu

- Eso me lo demostraras el viernes por la noche – me levante del sillón, Bella me miro confundida, le tendí mi mano – vamos a la cama – le dije jalando de ella suavemente, me siguió en silencio, apague las luces y cuando llegamos a la habitación se acostó en la cama dejando un espacio a su lado

- Mañana me pondré a limpiar el desastre que deje

Había olvidado por unos momentos lo sucedido en la tarde, sus gritos y palabras

- Bella – tome su cara entre mis manos mirándola a los ojos mientras me subía sobre ella

- ¿Sí?

- Tu no crees realmente que yo sea capaz de serte infiel, jamás, ¿cierto?

- ¿Soy una celosa sin remedio?, ¿verdad? – murmuro pasando sus brazos por mi espalda pegándome a ella, deje mis brazos al lado de su cabeza sosteniendo parte de mi peso

- Solamente creo que debes confiar en mi Bella, siempre que creo que ya hemos superado esas etapas tu sacas tus hormonas negativas en acción y tengo que empezar desde el inicio

- Me gustaría que no estuvieran esas hormonas

- Confía en mí, ¿es mucho pedir? Yo nunca voy a lastimarte, jamás… por favor, ¿puedes hacer el intento de dejar tus desconfianzas guardadas bajo llave en algún rincón de tu cabecita?

- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo – me beso en los labios

- Buenas noches

- Te amo – me levante y me puse a su lado, atrayéndola hacia mí, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho

- No más de lo que te amo yo – le susurre, antes de quedarme dormido

POV BELLA

- Así que estaba pensando que si es niña podríamos ponerle su habitación de color azul y si es niño también… el color azul me gusta, ¿Y a ti Bella? – iba a responderle a Elizabeth que si cuando siguió hablando, nunca la había visto tan habladora, no es que fuera seria pero desde que había ordenado su postre antes de la comida no había dejado de hablar, voltee a ver a Edward que parecía divertido con la escena – El caso es que lo quiero azul, Edward dice que mi mama tenía los ojos azules así que si tu bebe los tiene entonces combinara la habitación con sus ojos y todo será pura casualidad prevista, ¿no lo crees? – asentí, ella guardo silencio por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado al restaurante que Edward nos había traído para comer y dijo más tranquila mirándome - ¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre para el bebe? – negué con mi cabeza, ella miro a Edward - ¿Y tú?... bueno, podrían hacer una lista, y yo escojo el nombre – Edward se rio, y yo le seguí un poco mas cohibida, sus risotadas hacían que las personas se volteasen a vernos – Hablo en serio, seré tía, es como aumentarme tres años… y lo que menos puedes hacer al respecto como hermano mayor es que yo escoja el nombre del bebe, o el color, quizás la decoración, los peluches… ¿Han comprado ropa?

- Un poco de…

- Bien, supongo que desde ahora tendrán que comprar azul y amarillo, eso son colores para niños y niñas, ¿no?

- En pocos tiempo sabremos que va a ser – le dijo Edward antes de que ella siguiera hablando

- ¿Y eso que tiene de divertido? – la mire confundida

- ¿Divertido? – dude

- Si, cuando se enteren ya tendrán su vida planeada, la escuela, si Edward será un celoso papá o deberá planear llevar a su hijo a jugar algún deporte, tu sabrás si debes comprar muñecas y peinar con delicadeza o consentir y jugar a ser un superhéroe… ¿No es un poco aburrido?, ¿Eso donde deja el misterio?

- Así que sugieres que…

- Sea sorpresa, planeen todo menos el sexo del bebe – resumió

- Azul… - dijo pensativo Edward, nunca antes me había encontrado planeando con tanto esmero algo relacionado a mi embarazo y era como si desde que me hubiese enterado ahora deseara planearlo todo

- ¿Tú qué opinas Bella? – pregunto Elizabeth

- ¿Y yo no tengo voto de opinión? – bromeo Edward

- ¿Tu vomitas?, ¿Engordaras?, ¿Te vas a cansar?, ¿Te saldrán estrías?, ¿antojos?, ¿Hormonas? No lo creo, así que querido Edward guarda silencio, esto es cosa de chicas – sonreí

- Creo que el misterio suena bien – comente, Edward tomo mi mano debajo de la mesa haciendo que volteara a verlo

- Así que planearemos una lista larga sobre nombres de niño y niña, porque es divertido… muy razonable – dijo con sarcasmo pero sonriendo

- Alice dice que deben hacer algo des estresante mientras los arreglos de su boda se acomodan – dijo cuando para mi mala suerte acababa de darle un trago a mi limonada

- No había pensado en eso – musite

- ¿En casarte con mi hermano?, ¿O en la boda?

- La boda…

- Alice dice que quizás te convendría casarte antes de que el bebe nazca

- Alice dice demasiadas cosas, ¿Eh? – se burlo Edward

Horas más tarde en nuestro departamento mientras terminaba de lavar la ropa, al lado de Edward este hablo

- Xavier – musito Edward de repente, lo mire sin saber de que hablaba – creo que sería un buen nombre

- ¿no te importa hacer listas y listas de nombres?

- No, creo que será divertido… y tu quieres que todo sea un misterio… creo que podre sobrevivir a la duda si eso te hace feliz

- ¿Y tu felicidad?

- Lo eres tu – se encogió de hombros, la lavadora comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, Edward se encogió de hombros

- Ayúdame a sacar la ropa debió atorarse algo, te dije que sacaras todo lo que hubiera en los bolsillos de tus pantalones

Me ayudo a sacar la ropa, mis pantalones como era de esperarse estaban bien, me hubiese encantado decir lo mismo de su pantalón negro, lo saque mirándolo mal, Edward sonrió tenuemente y después cambio su mirada a una arrepentida

- Lo lamento, debí olvidar… - siguió intentando defenderse, pero deje de escucharlo dentro de su bolsillo había una bolsa de plástico, la saque y la abrí… una caja de terciopelo – Cásate conmigo Bella – no me di cuenta que unas lagrimas emocionales y traicioneras habían bajado por mi mejilla hasta que él me las limpio con sus manos, asentí, Edward me sonrió torcidamente antes de besarme dulcemente, puso sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome más a su cuerpo para después cargarme, ambos estábamos riendo como unos locos

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – le repetía entre cada beso, después de unos minutos solo besándonos tomo mi cara y después mi mano izquierda

- ¿Me puedes dar el anillo? – pregunto sonriendo, le entregue la caja de terciopelo, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora

- Espero que no hayas gastado…

- Lo suficiente para que dure toda la eternidad en tu mano – me dijo mientras sentía un metal frio en mi mano, mire hacia mi dedo donde ahora había un anillo de oro con un diamante hermoso sobresaliendo – en la joyería me intentaron convencer por unos diamantes enormes iba a comprarte uno del tamaño de una fresa – negué con mi cabeza, no me hubiese imaginado con algo tan ostentoso como eso – pero creo que te conozco y de repente vi ese, me recordó a ti… espero que te haya gustado – siguió hablando un poco más rápido

- Es hermoso, te amo tanto – susurre sin despegar mi vista del diamante

- Espero que a mí y no a ese anillo o te juro que lo devolveré

- No seas tonto, sabes a quien me refiero – sonrió – al anillo claro está – me saco su lengua y aproveche para volver a ponerme de puntillas y besarlo – debemos terminar de lavar – dije, se separo de mi, metió rápido toda la ropa presiono los botones en la lavadora y cuando esta encendió me volvió a besar

- Olvídate de eso por un rato… o hasta que tu mente vuelva a pensar, escuche que las mujeres no piensan bien cuando están junto a un hombre tan guapo, rico y adorable como yo

- Te han mentido – susurre

- ¿ah sí? – me acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza

- Tu no vas a poder pensar bien después de que… te haga el amor – sonrió haciendo que sus dientes sobresalieran y me beso

* * *

Esper que les hay gustado, BINVENIDAS NUEVAS LECTORAS

RESPONDIENDO A UNA DUDA, SUBO ULTIMAMENTE IRREGULARMENTE PERO PUEDEN REVISAR CADA SEMANA

Las invito a que lean mi ONe-Shots

I estaba pensando en subi el siguiente capitulo, como si hubiran pasado ya tres meses, Que opinan al respecto y porque?

Dejen suscmentarios que son importantes para mi...

* * *

PD si este capitulo no lo habia subido algunas esta enteradas que la pagina no dejabasubir capitulos ya teia este cai desde hce unasdos semanas i nomas no podia entraba diario paara subir caPi i al parecer por fin ia pude


	26. Un dia lo cambia todo

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**26. Un dia lo cambia todo**

* * *

**Lamento la demora :S**

* * *

Tres meses después de que Edward me hubiera pedido matrimonio de manera oficial con anillo y todo, las cosas parecían tener una forma más solida.

Nos casaríamos después de que el bebe naciera, la prensa y todo el mundo al parecer estaba enterada incluido el embarazo en aquello, no podía negar que las primeras semanas había sigo agobiante tener las cámaras de nuevo sobre nosotros como al inicio de nuestra relación, pero ahora de alguna manera contaba incondicionalmente con Edward y no sabía si lo hacía de manera consciente o no, pero de alguna forma los alejaba de mi lo mas que podía, aunque no podía negar que no por eso resultaba sencillo soportar tanta atención

- Te ves hermosa – dijo Edward detrás de mi, mientras yo observababa mi vestido blanco, iríamos a una fiesta de la empresa, mi vientre era bastante notable e insoportable, dolor de espalda, los pies me mataban después de caminar después de un rato sin contar que no había manera de negar mi embarazo u ocultarlo, no creia que el termino hermosa entrara en aquel concepto

- Me siento como una ballena – susurre, era verdad

- Por supuesto que no

- Solo mirame – me apunte al espejo para que comprendiera, aunque sabia que obviamente no lo haria

- ¿Qué hay de malo contigo? - se acerco hasta besar mi hombro

- ¿Qué hay de malo? Absolutamente todo

- Bella – reconocia su voz enfadada donde fuera – ya lo hemos hablado y al parecer esta conversación se tornara aburrida un dia de estos, pero aquí voy, te ves como cualquier mujer embarazada, te ves hermosa y radiante

- La próxima vez, te dejare embarazado a ti y ya veremos – sonrió a medias negando con su cabeza

- Ya querré ver eso – me beso en la nuca, y luego me giro dejándome ver su esmoquin negro ya puesto, le sonreí

- Te ves muy guapo – sonrio besando esta vez mis labios

- No mas que tu - por supuesto que si le hubiera replicado pero en lugar de seguir discutiendo sobre el tema Edward se me adelanto hablando de nuevo - Hace tanto que no saliamos, vestidos asi me refiero a ninguna parte- le daba la razon, la ultima fiesta a la que habiamos ido fue la de Rachel por su aniversario y no me la habia pasado del todo bien

- Lo se... necesitaba divertirme un poco

- No lo mencionaste

- Soy ahora una mujer embarazada, no me veo llendo a algun bar y bailando

- Yo si puedo hacerlo - puso sus manos en mi vientre y se arrodillo poniendo su cabeza ahi - ¿No te da curiosidad por saber que sera?, ¿Nada?

- Claro que si... - acaricie su cabello, intentando no despeinarselo mas

- Pateo - dijo Edward a la vez que yo sentia aquello - lo hace ultimamente mas seguido, ¿eh?

- Si, ha estado inquieta ultimamente

- ¿Inquieta? - me ruborice un poco, muy dentro de mi, imaginaba que era una niña una hermosa niña

- ¿No te gustaria que fuera una niña? - levanto su cabeza

- No me importaria que fuera niña o niño, solo quiero conocer al bebe... y listo

- Pateo de nuevo

- Adrian ... ¿te gusta ese nombre?... podriamos ponerle Adriana si fuera niña...

- No me llama la atencion... ¿Stephanie? Me gusta - arrugo la nariz - ¿Que hay con ese nombre?

- Una novia que tuve en el instituto se llamaba asi - rodee los ojos

- Si mi bebe no puede llamarse porque hayas salido con alguna chica que llevara ese nombre en ese caso debere inventarle una - beso mi estomago por encima del vestido y se levanto, tuve que alzar la mirada por lo cerca que estabamos

- Que graciosa - dijo con sarcasmo - Se nos hara tarde, ¿nos vamos?

- Es verdad... ¿Habra demasiados camarografos? - su mirada dejo el brillo divertido que segundos antes tenia, el tema de los fotografos no le agradaba ni un poco

- Espero que no - susurro antes de ir por nuestros abrigos

El evento se habia cebrado en un salon bastante elegante como suponia costoso, no solia asistir demasiado a las fiestas de la empresa pero esta vez presentia que se habian lucido de sobremanera

- Señorita - el señor que estaba en la puerta me pedia mi abrigo y me limite a negar con mi cabeza, aunque no lo queria aceptar del todo estar embarazada y fuera del matrimonio solo conseguia miradas curiosas, al menos sentia que con el abrigo el embarazo era un poquito menos notable

- No seas ridicula - dijo Edward quitandose el suyo, y extendiendo sus manos para que me quitara el mio, me conocia y bastante bien... me lo quite para no hacer alguna escena estupida y cuando comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hable

- Eso fue grosero de tu parte - le dije, muy bajo solo para que él escuchara, pero en lugar de disculparse me sonrio y beso la mejilla

- Te ves hermosa, ya te lo dije - ¿Esa era su mejor excusa? rode los ojos

A diferencia de la ultima fiesta que estuvo relacionada con la empresa y a la que habia asistido, el cumpleaños de Aro, esta parecia tener un mejor ambiente, mas juvenil y extrovertido, algo que no hubiera imaginado que organizarian tratandose de una celebracion de la empresa y que se suponia era formal ademas de llena de personas adultas, pero adentro a nadie parecia importarle, todo el mundo bailaba y reia...

- Al parecer tuvimos unos aumentos de socios, estan celebrando o algo asi por ello - en otras palabras traduciendo el comentario de Edward era "Un pretexto para gastar dinero y divertirnos todos"

- ¿Que esperas? - pregunte, cuando se quedo parada al lado de la pared, sonrio de nuevo

- Nada, aun no puedo creer que no haya camarografos afuera - la verdad es que yo no me habia puesto a observar aquello cuando llegamos, estaba alucinada por el lugar - ¿Bailamos?

* * *

- ¿Quieres irte? – pregunto besando mi cuello, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sin dejar de bailar

- ¿Tú quieres irte? – pregunte con dificultad

- Si estas divirtiéndote aquí podemos quedarnos otro rato mas – observe a las parejas bailando de manera sensual, y aunque el ambiente me gustaba

- Me estoy divirtiendo – me puse de puntitas hasta llegar a su oído – pero sospecho que podemos divertirnos en otra parte – sonrió con picardía, y me tomo de la mano como si incluso esperar un rato mas aquí le costase demasiado.

No me sentia como una mujer embarazada y a punto de casarse, mas bien me sentia como una mujer que estaba pasandosela en grande con su prometido

Llegar a la salida había sido pan comido, nos dieron nuestros abrigos de regreso y cuando Edward me lo puso rozo a proposito repetidas veces parte de mi piel expuesta, incluso el pequeño escote de mi vestido, tuve que morder mi lengua y sonreir para que no nos descubrieran los ojos que pasaban alrededor.

Lo que ninguno esperaba eran a todos los camarógrafos afuera, solo es un empresario no un actor, ni estrella de rock, pensé, ¿Por qué tenían que acosarlo de aquella manera?

Sus flashes me deslumbraban y si no fuera porque Edward me puso detrás de él pegándome a su espalda mientras se abría paso entre la prensa yo sola no lo hubiese conseguido, lo seguía sin querer despegarme de él, íbamos bien hasta que mi zapatilla se atoro y me detuve para observar el problema, jale con un poco mas de fuerza y salió, cuando levante mi cabeza me tenían rodeada, Edward no estaba frente a mí, sabía que no podía estar demasiado lejos pero me sentí encerrada en una caja de cartón sin escape.

- Con permiso – las preguntas que soltaban todos a la vez me confundían y me hacían querer sujetar mi cabeza entre mis manos, me estaban dando dolor de cabeza y los flashes no me ayudaban demasiado

Algo tomo mi brazo intentando jalarme, creí por un momento sentir alivio hasta que observe que no se trataba de quien creía, no podía ser… ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Sus ojos negros como la noche me miraban de arriba abajo y sonreía burlón, un pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo y si no fuera porque me soltó casi al instante hubiera gritado, se alejo entre la gente tan rápido como había llegado, quizás nadie se había dado cuenta de aquel intercambio de miradas, pero para mí aquellos segundos habían pasado eternos

- Bella – entre las personas logre escucharlo, quizás él había gritado pero por fin lo había identificado, caminaba hacia mi empujando a las personas parecía molesto ¿Conmigo?, aun así camine hacia él me tomo delicadamente de la mano y se enfrento a los camarógrafos – agradecería que dejaran de seguirnos, intentamos pasar un momento a solas – ese había sido el único comentario que lo escuche decir, aunque bien en el momento que estuvimos separados pudo decir más…

La hora que hicimos de camino a casa en su carro ninguno dijo nada, parecía que las miradas coquetas, los bailes pegados, y aquellos comentarios lujuriosos nunca hubieran estado. Me estaba matando su silencio y los nervios, ¿Acaso Edward vería a él?

- Di algo – me vi incapaz de continuar callada

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- No sé, lo que sea – y no dijo nada, entrelace mis dedos una y otra vez, para después ponerlos en mi abultado vientre, algo que ya no podía ocultar con ninguna clase de ropa. Alice había ganado más en aquello, resulto ser una amante de compras y me obligaba a ir cada fin de semana a comprarme ropa de embarazada. Abrumada de todas las sensaciones prendí la radio, lo puse a un volumen bajo en caso de que Edward quisiera decir algo, pero me sorprendió cuando él subió el volumen dándome a entender que las conversaciones estaban de mas en aquel momento

Me gire a ver mi ventanilla, los edificios con todas esas luces de noche se veían hermosos, era como hiptnotizantes

- Alice mañana quiere llevarme de compras – susurre después de unos minutos y de bajarle al volumen a la radio, Edward asintió en silencio, ni siquiera sonrió como solía hacer cuando le decía eso todos los viernes, tampoco comento nada - ¿crees que es muy pronto para comprar una cuna? – se encogió de hombros, él nunca actuaba así conmigo, menos cuando se trataba sobre mi embarazo, se encontraba igual de emocionado que yo y su actitud me hirió. Me di por vencida y subí de nuevo a la música incluso cante un par de canciones para no pensar

Al llegar al departamento camine hacia la recamara, tome mi pijama y entre a la ducha. Ahora yo no quería hablar con él

Las cosas al día siguiente cuando desperté parecieron igual que la noche anterior, él se encontraba a millas de mi, actuaba bien pero se comportaba distante. Me hizo el desayuno, lavo los trastes sucios, limpio la cocina e incluso me sorprendió lavando la ropa, pero sospeche que solo lo hacía para evitar hablar conmigo, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía

Y si el viernes planee como deshacer mi salida con Alice, pareció que ese día esa sería mi escapatoria, no podía verme todo aquel día encerrada a su lado en ese departamento si técnicamente me ignoraba.

Como Alice había planeado, fuimos a un tienda de maternidad, ni siquiera tenia ánimos para comprar ropa de bebe, y Alice pareció comprenderlo cuando negué su oferta de visitar tiendas de muebles para bebes

- ¿Qué tienes? – me pregunto, era increíble lo unida que nos habíamos hecho al pasar el tiempo, técnicamente era ahora una de mis mejores amigas y me gustaba creer que yo también era importante para ella…

- Es Edward… anoche salimos a bailar y… - tenía ganas de contarle a alguien sobre la persona que había visto, pero no tenía idea de si ella sabía lo que me había pasado así que me calle, sin embargo Alice no parecia ver el dilema grande en el que estaba

- ¿Camarógrafos? Entiéndelo, esta estresado, quizás no se quiso comportar asi contigo, pero los medios pueden sacarte de tu lugar – me sorprendia lo mucho que lo conocía, incluso sentía que me conocía a mi y estos eran esos momentos en los que comprobaba esa teoría

- ¿Cómo lo soportas? – pregunte

- ¿A Edward? – frunció el ceño, negué con mi cabeza

- A los medios de comunicación y esas cosas

- Bueno… no nos acosan de esa manera, solo un par de veces me he visto envuelta en esas cosas, ya sabes… yo no era exactamente rica en un principio…y terminar casandome con alguien metido en todo eso, no es como algo que hubiera planeado

- ¿Te arrepientes?, ¿alguna vez te haz arrepentido de estar con Jasper?

- No… es difícil, todos los matrimonios son difíciles Bella… ustedes aun no se casan y ya se las están viendo difíciles, cuando se casen quizás empeore un poco, pero ahí estarán para el otro… no imagino mi vida sin mi esposo, y se que Jasper no imagina su vida sin mi

- Lo dices con tanta… confianza

- Porque confio en él… y lo conozco

- Edward no es muy fácil de comprender

- Pero lo amas y él a ti – asentí, aun no muy segura de si sus palabras me daban alivio o simplemente habian salido y entrado

Llegue al departamento a las siete de la tarde, Alice me había llevado, cuando entre las luces estaban prendidas, Edward probablemente estaba en casa, camine a la cocina donde se escuchaban los platos. Él estaba lavando

- Ya llegue – era un comentario bastante tonto, tomando en cuenta que probablemente ya sabia eso

- ¿Cómo te fue? - ni siquiera se digno a voltearse

- Alice me hizo ir a varias tiendas, no fue tan terrible… - me estaba ignorando o bien podia lavar y hablar

- ¿Compraron mucho?

- No demasido, un par de blusas, un vestido para embarazadas, ya sabes… - dejo de lavar y me observo unos segundos antes de suspirar, no supe si ese gesto era bueno o malo y lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que hablara para explicarse

- Perdon – fue todo lo que dijo, yo me encogi de hombros simplemente mordiendo mi lengua, las hormonas eran algo que aun estaban muy presentes

- No se de que te disculpas – era mejor hacerme la tonta que hacerlo sentirse culpable

- Si te hice creer que estaba enfadado contigo o algo parecido… lo siento – él lo sabia, sabia que me había lastimado de manera indirecta, asi que no importaba seguir haciéndome la inocente en aquello

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Tu eres mi mundo ahora Isabella, pero tengo una vida que nunca va a estar al alcance de tus expectativas - ¿Que significaba eso? que su vida y yo no podiamos entrar en la misma, ¿Estaba insinuandome aquello?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu vida a mi lado va a estar llena de cosas como ayer, siempre, tu estaras condenada a sufrir esa atención morbosa y todo por mi culpa, esos momentos son en los que me arrepiento de no haberte echo razonar cuando me diste a escoger fingir una relación te condenaste a mi lado y yo lo sabia desde el principio

- Edward…- quise acercarme a él pero retrocedio el paso que yo di

- No intentes que me calle, se que te amo y me amas pero… no es lo que quiero para ti, o para nuestro hijo… Bella se egoísta conmigo y no con el bebe - senti que el aire se atoraba dentro de mi

- ¿Qué?

- Alejate ahora que puedes, deberías irte… el bebe merece algo mejor que una vida llena de cámaras, mereces una vida normal

- Mi vida es contigo… - farfulle, no podía creerlo, esto era mas doloroso sabiendo que nos amábamos, mas cruel sabiendo que no era una decisión sencilla y todo se complicaba todo si lo hacia por nuestro hijo

- Pero esto que te ofrezco… - no era vida, al menos no una vida normal

- No digas que lo piense, ni que me aleje, ¿Tiempo? Por dios, eso debiste decírmelo antes de… enamorarme tan profundamente de ti

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora - no lo soporte mas y me aleje de la cocina, camine a nuestra habitacion y me sente en la cama intentando relajarme, no paso demasiado tiempo cuando la puerta se abrio, Edward camino a la ventana y abrio la cortina, se quedo mirando un rato hacia afuera antes de hablar - Podrias quedarte hasta que nazca el bebe... y luego... no los estoy abandonando, pero... tu puedes darle a mi hijo algo que yo no

- Es solo un reto mas, uno entre el monton que ya hemos enfrentado Edward - murmure pausadamente intentando controlar mis hormonas

- Y... ¿y si te digo que yo no puedo seguir reponiendome despues de tantas batallas? - guarde silencio pensando en una buena respuesta

- Te diria que tienes derecho a salir del combate, todos tenemos derecho a quedarnos en la banca despues de todo - no soltarme a llorar se estaba convirtiendo en una mision imposible, el tampoco hablo

- Bella... no quiero que... que creas que te estoy... abandonando...

- No abandonas al bebe, estas actuando como un papa que interpone a su hijo sobre todo

- Tampoco a...

- Solo quiero dormir, Alice se puso muy pesada toda la tarde, estoy agotada, me matan los pies... quiero dormirme - no deje que agregara nada, entre al baño y empece a quitarme la ropa mientras entraba a la ducha.

* * *

Abri los ojos, la respiracion de Edward era acompasada, estaba durmiendo, me levante evitando hacer demasiado movimientos, camine al armario sin prender la luz guiandome a tientas, saque la maleta que estaba y comence a meter ropa al azar, la luz que entraba por la cortina que Edward no habia cerrado antes de irse a dormir.

Mi respiracion era mas irregular que lo normal, tenia miedo que me descubriera haciendo mis maletas, y me detuviera, pero de alguna manera mas miedo me daba que no lo hiciera.

Cerre la maleta en minutos que me parecieron horas, cargue la maleta que no pesaba demasiado, no me llevaria toda mi ropa, por el momento me bastaba con llegar a casa de Angela, o a mi departamento. Busque en la mesita de noche alguna hoja y una pluma, Edward solia tener siempre eso al alcance, cuando las encontre escribi algo rapido, algo rapido que fue mas que doloroso.

Y por ultimo observe mi mano izquierda, aquella insignificante pieza seria la cosa que mas extrañaria de todo aquello, estar comprometida, a punto de formar una familia de verdad, y el poco tiempo que habia tenido todo esto habia terminado.

Porque todo tarde al final termina, habia llegado mi fin, un fin que deberia superar por mi sola. Me quite el anillo de compromiso, la hoja que habia tomado la enrolle y meti el anillo ahi, para que pareciera como un pergamino.

- Te amo, Te amo mucho... - susurre mientras me acercaba al pantalon que habia dejado tirado en el suelo, revise sus bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, al final no iba a extrañar unos cuantos de dolares, saque billetes al azar, ¿Por què no decirlo? Vacie su cartera, al menos la deje sin ningun billete, solo sus tarjetas de credito.

Y me fui.

POV EDWARD

_La diferencia entre un dia y otro puede convertirse en el cambio mas grande, es una enorme diferencia incluso aunque el tiempo pasado parezca insignificante._

Me desperte, Bella no estaba en la cama, volvi a cerrar los ojos, esperando escuchar sus pasos en el baño o el agua cayendo, quizas los platos sonar, cualquier cosa, incluso la television prendida, silencio, un silecio que no escuchaba desde hacia tanto tiempo.

- Bella - llame, no hubo respuesta, tape mis ojos con mi antebrazo - !Bella! - la llame mas fuerte, el resultado fue el mismo.

Abri los ojos, me levante era obvio que en el baño no se encontraba pero solo por si acaso abri la puerta, ella nunca entraba en mi despacho y no estaba en ninguna otra parte de la casa, ¿Donde estaba?, ¿Se abria ido a trabajar? Regrese a la habitacion y comence a tender la cama, algo que Bella me obligaba a hacer despues de un tiempo.

algo cayo al suelo, lo junte, quizas algun papel impor... su anillo, su anillo en una hoja, saque el anillo mientras leia el papel que habia dejado Bella, era obvio que era de ella

_Estoy bien, no tuve el valor para hacerlo frente a ti... necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas, es temporal... cuando nazca el bebe las cosas seran las definitivas, mientras tanto solo necesito pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. Te quiero_

_Supongo que nos veremos en el trabajo hoy, asi que me gustaria que evitaras encontrarnos, tengo que mentalizarme a lo que haremos Edward. _

_Esto es tan difcil para mi como se que lo es para ti, te regreso el anillo no tiene sentido que lo lleve al dedo si nunca nos casaremos. _

_Por el bebe, hagamos todo por el bebe, ¿No?, le dariamos la espalda al mundo entero menos a nuestro hijo, ahora debemos darnos la espalda cuando el nazca por su futuro. El siempre... ¿Que estoy haciendo? Nos vemos en unos dias, despues me preocupare por la despedida._

_Bella._

* * *

¿Q**ue tal el giro?**


	27. Temer

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Cap. 27 Temer**

**_El tiempo es cuestión de tiempo, la vida es cuestión de vida, la vida dura un momento, el tiempo toda la vida._**

**Lamento haber tardado, pero las ideas realmente no me venian. E intente e intente pero realmente no me venia nada,. ****Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Colgué teléfono, al menos sabia que ella estaba bien y no había regresado a su departamento anterior que probablemente seria una montaña de polvo.

No sabia que me había pasado, después de una semana desde que Bella se había ido del departamento aun aquella pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza, ¿Qué demonios me sucedió al pedirle a ella que se fuera después de que el bebe naciera? Porque eso había echo, después de darle vueltas a nuestra conversación deducía que entre frases le pedí aquello, que se marchara por nuestro hijo, mi vida a su lado no le convenía.

¿Pero como demonios se me había ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez?

Se suponía que yo debía encargarme de que ella no estuviera cerca de ningún estrés, por el bien de mi hijo y de ella, ¿Y que hago?, maldita sea como me odiaba.

Había cumplido con su petición, no me había acercado a ella, ni siquiera había dejado que me viera. Pero eso no significaba que yo no me había enterado de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, o verla a distancia, mucho menos preocuparme por su bienestar, seguía siendo la madre de mi hijo y la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Incluso le llamaba a Alice por las mañanas y en las noches para saber como se encontraba Bella…

- _Mal, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió romper el compromiso Cullen? - ¿romper el compromiso? Hasta ese momento supuse que el que ella me hubiera dejado la carta con su anillo de compromiso no significaba otra cosa más que tiempo, quizás porque no me detuve a pensar en todas las cosas que mi comportamiento y las palabras que habíamos intercambiado significaban, no había un futuro a su lado. Y esa idea me dolió, no vería crecer a mi hijo, no estaría despertándome todas las noches como un zombi para dormir de nuevo al bebé cuando este se despertara… no me iba a casar, no tendría una familia junto con ella… - La palabra mal se queda corta Cullen, e idiota apenas y abarca un poco de lo que eres _

- _¿Va a volver? – Bella dijo que una semana, pero la idea de que creyera que una semana lejos de mi poco a poco extrañarme se había echo normal y fácil, quizás querría quedarse con Alice mas tiempo o peor aun, decidir irse _

- _No lo se… ¿A que le tienes miedo? – pregunto_

- _A nada, te llamo luego, buenas noches _

Pero por supuesto que tenia miedo, miedo de tantas cosas que me parecía increíble que esa palabra describiera como me sentía.

Sabia que muchas personas sobrevivían a esto, ser rico, millonario, famoso, reconocido… infinidad de personas sobrevivía a infinidad de cosas… Bella no, mi hijo probablemente tampoco. Si, al final te acostumbras, pero acostumbrarse no siempre significa tener una vida mejor, y yo quería darle a ambos eso, ¿No? Esas fueron las palabras que había utilizado con ella, ¿entonces porque ya no parecían convencerme?

Tenia miedo a volver verla de ese modo tan vulnerable, la palabra miedo se quedaba corta cuando describía la expresión que paso por su rostro, miedo, temor, pánico. Le temía a la vida que terminaría atándose a mi lado, y no quería eso, no estaba seguro de que ella fuese a esa segura del todo a mi lado.

- Carmen – le llame a mi secretaria, me sonrió haciendo que todas sus arrugas se juntasen en su frente y la comisura de sus labios

- ¿Si?

- Podrías preguntarle a Bella si ella…

- ¿Problemas de pareja? No se que cara me abras visto Edward, pero sin importar la confianza que me tengas o que te haya visto crecer, eso no significa que yo deba implicarme en tus problemas del corazón, ¿comprende? Soy solo una secretaria, no una psicóloga, no soy su mensajera, mucho menos Cupido, así que… haga lo que tenga que hacer por si solo, y resuélvalo – trague saliva avergonzado, ¿realmente había estado a punto de pedirle un favor sobre mi relación a Carmen?

- Yo…

- No me venga con esa cara de perro abandonado, porque lo quiera entender o no – levanto dedo por dedo mientras enumeraba - yo tengo un marido, una familia y muchos problemas por lo tanto no ando por ahí resolviéndole los problemas a las personas.

- Yo solo…

- Quería que le preguntara a la señorita Isabella si usted puede volver a hablarle, tenga el valor y los pantalones de ir y preguntárselo por usted mismo y deje de meterme a mi en el medio, porque si ella sigue molesta con usted, entiéndame bien

- Carmen

- No voy a recibir un disparo de parte de ella por defenderlo, jamás, sin importar cuanto yo lo aprecie. – asentí avergonzado, llevaba meses sin tener que soportar ese humor de parte de ellas, era verdad que los días que tenia problemas familiares andaba de lo peor, y para mi des fortuna hoy era uno de esos.

- No volverá a pasar – me sentí un idiota al responderle así, parecía un niño chiquito y regañado.

- Eso espero

- Si alguien me busca dile que…

- Esta ocupado, ya lo se, déjeme hacer mi trabajo a mi y usted haga lo que tenga que hacer sin interponerse en mis cosas, ¿Comprendió? – volví a pasar saliva

- Que tenga un buen día

- Puede meterse su buen día en… hasta luego – siguió trabajando como si lo que acababa de suceder jamás hubiese pasado, eran estos momentos en los que me alegraba tener una oficina alejada y sola

POV BELLA

"Edward, se acabo", no, "Edward… necesito mas tiempo" ¿acaso era una adolescente? "Edward no te amo" por supuesto que lo hacia, "Edward Cullen escúchame bien yo tengo…" ni siquiera sabia que cosa tenia que hacer…

¿Por qué no le había pedido dos semanas?, ¿Por qué no le pedí tres?, ¿Qué iba a suceder el día que esto no fuera solamente unos días fuera de nuestro departamento para aclarar ideas, sino el fin definitivo?

Solo pensar en estar lejos de Edward me erizaba todos los bellos de mi piel, tenia bastante claro que el día que todo terminase iba a irme, lejos de él, haría lo que al parecer mejor sabia hacer. Huir de los problemas, en vez de enfrentarlos.

Iba a extrañarlo tanto, y presentía que iba a dolerme el doble de todo. No quería aferrarme a ideas, pero creer que tuviese que irme después de que el bebe naciera realmente dolía

Aun podía recordar la conversación que había tenido con Alice en el comedor de su casa

- Hoy me regresare a mi departamento Alice, gracias por todo – intente sonreírle mientras desayunábamos

- Sabes que esta siempre será tu casa – dijo frente a mi

- Yo… gracias en serio…

- Edward es un idiota, lo adoro y yo creía realmente que lo conocía pero esto que hizo… me sorprende, pero me sorprende más que quieras volver.

- ¿A dónde mas iré sino? – obviamente no había sido capaz de contarle a Alice lo que había pasado, ella había sacado sus deducciones y supuse que eso era mejor a la realidad.

- Aquí – lo dijo como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo y quizás lo era - Bella el rompió el maldito compromiso, ¿No? – otra deducción casi errónea - estas embarazada pero eso no te va atar a su lado para siempre, estamos en el siglo veintiuno

- Lo amo – me pareció que eso era lo mas sensato que podía decir dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba mi mano

- Se que te he dicho que nunca lo había visto tan feliz como lo ha sido contigo y esas cosas… pero creo que ambas conocíamos al Edward que… quizás… no digo que no te ame… solo… creo que…

- Edward no esta listo para un matrimonio, y esas cosas… no digo que no lo he pensado – Era algo que no podía sacar de mi mente, como una segunda opción que quizás había para que Edward prefiriera que yo criara al bebe, tal vez no solo lo hacia por nuestro hijo sino también por él. Si que lo había pensado pero eran solo ideas que venían y no podía dar nada por sentado, solo creer en sus palabras exactas.

- Bella no dudes en llamarme, si decides vivir en otra parte antes de regresar con tus padres – había decido que después de que el bebe naciera me iria con mis padres, renunciaría al trabajo, mandaria los pocos muebles que no había querido vender a Phoenix y le pediría a mis padres que me consiguieran un departamento – Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti

- Lo se

Los golpes en la puerta me trajeron a la realidad, al trabajo que debía entregar para la próxima semana y que aun no estaba ni por la mitad.

- Pasa – segui escribiendo en mi computadora, supuse que quizás se trataba del cartero que había estado viniendo toda la semana a dejarme carta con la misma caligrafia de la persona que menos quería tratar en estos momentos. Se me erizo la piel con solo pensar en la idea.

Pero no dijo nada asi que supuse que esperaba un mejor trato o que al menos me mostrase mas interesada, pero debía recordar que no era su culpa que la persona que mas odiaba me estuviese enviando cartas.

Era Edward, con sus ojos verdes taladrándome la mirada de una manera que solo podría describirse como tierna. Intente hacerme la fuerte y mantener la vista en alto

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – no había sido mi intención sonar tan brusca pero era obvio que él asi lo había tomado

- Es la hora de salida– asentí, me alivio saber que él no había olvidado que hoy se suponía iba a regresar, todo el dia estuve creyendo que lo olvidaría y tendría que ir a casa de Alice por otro tiempo

- Edward…

- No digas nada – dijo caminando a mi escritorio, me levante de mi lugar, él se acerco a donde me encontraba y me rodeo con sus brazos, en un abrazo, mientras besaba mi frente. Estuvimos asi unos minutos solo disfrutando del otro, de los días sin vernos, y de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos – No sabes lo difícil que han sido estos días sin ti… no puedo ni siquiera imaginar como será cuando tu y el bebe

- No pensemos en eso ahora – bese sus labios, sus manos pasaban del vientre a todo mi cuerpo recorriendo cada centímetro que podía, mis pechos, piernas, termino por alzarme y sentarme en mi escritorio. Sus manos me decían todo lo que sus labios no habían dicho y mis besos y caricias intentaban hacer lo mismo.

Alguien toco a la puerta y nos separamos, me baje con cuidado del escritorio con ayuda de Edward, debía recordar que era una mujer embarazada y ciertas cosas eran fáciles de olvidar. Acomode su camisa gris y el cabello que había despeinado mientras él hacia lo mismo con mi ropa.

- Pase – el chico que se encargaba de entregar paquetería paso, observe como Edward ni siquiera le prestaba atención, me acerque a firmar el papel de entrega y tomar la carta entre mis manos. Cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar voltee a ver a Edward quien ahora estaba sentado en mi escritorio de manera casual, le sonreí

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Edward… hay algo que quizás debas saber

* * *

Empezó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor, o alrededor de la sala, llevaba al menos así unos cinco minutos y eran los más largos que había tenido a su lado. Me recordaba a un león enjaulado y en sus ojos verdes estaba esa furia contenida de uno.

- Edward – lo intente por tercera vez, no me iba a prestar atención y seguiría dando vueltas como un hombre poseído… o uno furioso y sobreprotector – Edward – apenas y volteo a verme, pero eso no detuvo su recorrido interminable, sentía que iba a hacer un hueco por las veces que pasaba sobre la misma parte sin detenerse.

Y lo entendía, maldita sea lo hacía perfectamente, así de asustada y enojada me había puesto yo con la primera carta que había recibido. No solo por mí, ni por Edward. Ambos éramos dos personas mayores capaces de cuidarse por sí solas, sino por la bebe, la indefensa bebe…

_Querida Isabella_

_Haberte encontrado fue una grata sorpresa, las cosas suceden por una razón y yo sé ahora la razón por la que me fuiste a buscar. _

_Estoy ansiando volvernos a encontrar, muy pronto, muy pronto mi querida Isabella… más pronto de lo que pudieses haber deseado. _

_Jacob Black_

No era su letra, era una maldita impresión, y la odie con toda mi alma. Me había soltado a llorar y ese día había salido de la oficina mirando a todos lados esperando encontrármelo pero jamás llego, y eso fue un gran suspiro como un tormento, no sabía cuando iba a atacar.

Desde ese día todos los días recibía una carta, un folder con fotos mías dándome a entender que me seguía y estaba cerca de mí, o paquetes como ese

Todos los días era un martirio salir del trabajo. Y ahora que Edward también lo sabía, podía estar segura que no iba a dejarme en esto sola.

- Edward, di algo – mi voz salió mal, temblorosa, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que temblaba sin darme cuenta. Edward por fin me miro y se acerco a mí, me abrazo aunque eso fue difícil para él porque me encontraba sentada en el sillón.

- Lo solucionaremos Bella, te juro que ese… no se acercara a ti – pero si se había acercado a mí, me había tocado el brazo aquella noche del baile.

- Tengo miedo – me acerco aun mas a mí, sin mucha fuerza porque ahora estaba el bebe de por medio, y no sería buena idea lastimarla accidentalmente

- Yo también… yo también – fue la primera vez que escuche a Edward decirlo en voz alta, no tenía miedo de mi, teníamos el mismo miedo.

Aun podía escuchar la voz de Jacob Black por la radio que nos había dado en la caja.

- _Te encontrare, llegare a ti cuando menos te lo esperes y esta vez no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente, nada lograra que te vayas de mí esta vez. Y te juro, te juro Isabella Swan que si no lo haces por voluntad propia lo harás por ese bebe que llevas dentro, ¿Cuánto falta? Unos dos meses, a lo mucho… y estoy ansiando que el momento llegue… lo ansió _

Antes de que yo hubiera podido decir algo la caja empezó a hablar, y Edward a escuchar, paso de confundido a furioso en un segundo. Me había sorprendido como intento abrir la caja, y cuando lo logro eso, rompió la radio no sin antes gritar que se alejara de mi a aquel objeto.

Me había sacado de mi oficina como todo un oficial, o un agente del FBI, miraba a todas partes. Me subió a su carro y arranco a toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz, como si así lográramos escapar. Pero era en vano.

Al llegar a su departamento, sin haber dicho absolutamente nada en todo el camino en su carro, le dijo al portero que no iba a recibir visitas y que si alguien se identificaba como Jacob Black, llamara a la policía y no lo dejara entrar.

Ambos sabíamos que eso era en vano, tomando en cuenta que podía cambiar su nombre, o simplemente pasar.

Habíamos subido al departamento, Edward cargaba mi maleta, no me di cuenta siquiera de que bajo con ella desde la oficina hasta aquí, pero la cargaba. Llegamos a su departamento y empezó a revisar cada habitación y cada rincón antes de dejarme pasar.

Y ahora estábamos aquí…

- Yo también tengo miedo – empecé a llorar, su cuello sirvió para descansar mi cabeza y dejar que el dolor y temor que había guardado para mí misma se desvanecieran junto a mis lagrimas y la protección de los brazos de Edward.

POV EDWARD

La abrace, sus manos me sujetaban y sabia que aunque intentara moverme no iba a lograr nada.

No íbamos a lograr nada tampoco simplemente temiéndole a ese bastardo que amenazaba con nuestro hijo, pero estaba seguro que si Jacob Black se atrevía a poner un solo pie cerca de Isabella debería darse por hombre muerto.

- Tranquila – susurre en su cabello.

_Tranquila_, fue la palabra que le repetí la siguiente media hora y la palabra en la que menos podía confiar yo mismo. ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo? Bella peligraba, nuestro hijo peligraba, y todo se debía a ese idiota.

Cuando quedo dormida, tome toda mi fuerza que no creía tener en ese momento y la cargue, obviamente pesaba un poco mas debido al embarazo y la idea que se cayera de mis brazos me atormentaba pero no podía dejar que se durmiera en el sillón.

La recosté en nuestra recamara, no era como imaginaba que sería tenerla de vuelta en casa, ni siquiera se acercaba a mis planes a su lado. Pero estaba aquí, en mis brazos y sabia que solo así podía cuidar de ella.

En mis brazos...

¿Qué pasaría cuando ella no estuviera y se fuera con nuestro hijo?, ¿podría alguien cuidarla como yo?, ¿Alguien iba a defenderla?, ¿Conocería a otro hombre capaz de darle el amor que yo le daba?, ¿Ella le daría el amor que me daba?, ¿nuestro hijo llamaría papá a un completo desconocido?

Todas las respuestas podían volverse en mi contra y no quería que eso pasara, la quería conmigo y ser yo y solo yo para todas las respuestas a mis dudas. Pero a la vez quería que nuestro bebe creciera en un ambiente completamente distinto a esto.

- Te amo Bella, maldita sea como te amo – susurre viéndola dormir. Minutos más tarde me levante de su lado, y comencé a buscar en todo el departamento rastro de que alguien hubiera estado, pero todo parecía estar en su lugar, paranoico.

Llame a la casa de Alice me respondió Jasper, justo a quien había querido encontrar, le comente la situación y que necesitaba que contratara protección además de un investigador privado para encontrar a ese idiota Black.

Luego llame a Emmet, quien cuando éramos mas jóvenes trabajo un tiempo de guarda espaldas y sabia de esas cosas, me dijo que lo que mejor podía hacer era no descuidar a Bella.

Quería dejarla en casa y que no saliera nunca, incluso se lo comente

- No seas tonto, debes actuar con la cabeza fría

- Se trata de Bella, ¿Tú podrías actuar con la cabeza fría si fuera Rose?

- Pero se trata de lo mejor para ella, no puedes querer encerrarla en un castillo, te aconsejo que la dejes ir a trabajar… sobre los paquetes y esas cosas, yo si fuera tu le comento a tu jefe la situación para que te ayude… sabes que te apoyo Edward

- Supongo que tiene sentido – seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, me despedí rápido y fui a abrir.

Frente a mí se encontraba un hombre un poco gordo, calvo y con bigote además de un traje de negocios

- Me mando llamar Jasper, soy el Sr. Stand

- Pase – cerré la puerta, un segundo después cuando lo vi sentado en el sillón pregunte - ¿Cómo es que subió hasta aquí?

- Por las escaleras – se encogió de hombros

- Pero no podía recibir visitas – asintió sacando de sus pantalones un cigarro y un encendedor – No puede fumar aquí – le dije, pensando en Bella

- Oh… bien, las personas como usted creen que solo diciendo se cumplen las cosas. En su caso hasta donde tengo entendido un hombre esta amenazándolo… y aunque probablemente le suene irreal, los hombres como Jacob Black, no van por ahí tocando puertas o avisando que vienen de visita

- ¿Cómo… - Jasper debió comentarle - ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Contrate seguridad para usted, seguirán a Isabella Swan y otro par de hombres a usted, seguirán cada movimiento de ambos. Las llamadas que realicen serán grabadas y supervisadas

- Eso es un poco…

- Es mi trabajo, estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo y si no le gusta como lo hago se perfectamente cómo llegar a la puerta – era directo, y sabia que haría esto bien

- Perfecto

- Le aseguro que para la siguiente semana su vida volverá a la normalidad, nadie es demasiado listo para mí o mis hombres

- Jacob Black es peligroso – había hecho mis investigaciones en el pasado, cuando había tenido nombre, apellido y rostro a quien culpar sobre lo que había atormentado a Bella

- Jacob Black no es ni lo remotamente peligroso a lo que he conocido… deje hacer mi trabajo, me contactare yo con usted.

- Perfecto

- Vendrán un par de hombres a conectar su línea con la del equipo para vigilarlos, y poner un par de cámaras en algunas partes del departamento. Actué normal en su oficina Sr. Cullen, nadie necesita enterarse de sus problemas

Pero por supuesto las cosas no fueron tan sencillas como Stand me hizo creer. Bella estaba empezando a temer aun mas, tenía miedo de todo lo que la rodeaba y lo note ese fin de semana cuando salimos a dar una vuelta intentado actuar como si no tuviéramos a alguien al acecho.

Note que se estaba volviendo tan paranoica como yo cuando veíamos a hombres de cabello negro y piel morena cerca, ella se encogía en su lugar o me tomaba la mano con fuerza, más de la necesaria, pero nunca me queje. En las noches me abrazaba fuerte y me pedía que nunca la dejara, se soltaba llorando exigiéndome que me quedara por siempre a su lado.

Quería complacerla, ansiaba complacerla en todo lo que ella deseara. Pero ni yo sabía sobre qué sucedería con nuestro futuro.

- Voy a estar aquí siempre para ti Bella, no voy a dejarte – le prometí a la semana siguiente después de que volvimos del ginecólogo y de comprar ropa para bebe.

- ¿Lo juras? – me miro a los ojos, sabia en sus ojos cafés que ella deseaba que fuera sincero, y sabia que ella sabría si le mentía

- Te juro que nunca dejare de amarte, y te defenderé incluso con mi vida – me abrazo. Estábamos solos en nuestro departamento a punto de ir a dormir, me arrodille frente a ella soltando su abrazo y toque su vientre levantando mi camisa que usaba para dormir - ¿me oyes bebe? Papá nunca los va a dejar solos, jamás – nos quedamos así por varios minutos, Bella jugaba con mi cabello y yo acariciaba su vientre o hablaba de repente para el bebe.

- Va a ser una hermosa imitación tuya – me dijo Bella, la mire y le sonreí

- ¿Tú crees?

- Niña o niño, será idéntico a ti… ruego al cielo que así sea

- Yo quiero que tenga todo de ti, quiero que mi hijo sea tan perfecto como su madre – Bella soltó una breve carcajada

- Entonces debe parecerse a ti – sonreí

- ¿Qué tal si se parece a ambos? Nos vamos a ahorrar una discusión interminable en este asunto – me levante por fin del suelo y camine a la cama, Bella me siguió y se subió sobre mi empezando a besar mi cuello y pecho que estaba desnudo. Solo dormía con bóxer

- Te amo – dijo ella, sonreí

- Yo te amo mas - desabotone la camisa mía que ella llevaba puesta y le sonreí mientras correspondía a mi sonrisa.

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Angie Masen y a Flor.**

**Gracias por sus ideas**

**Chicas por favor, os agradeceria si pasaran a mi Blog, es una historia que estoy escribiendo y os aseguro que le va a encantar...**

**http:/porcarreteraalc. blogspot. com**


	28. Pareja

**Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

**Retos De La Vida**

**Angielizz**

**Cap. 29 Pareja**

* * *

- Niña o niño, será idéntico a ti… ruego al cielo que así sea

- Yo quiero que tenga todo de ti, quiero que mi hijo sea tan perfecto como su madre – Bella soltó una breve carcajada

- Entonces debe parecerse a ti – sonreí

- ¿Qué tal si se parece a ambos? Nos vamos a ahorrar una discusión interminable en este asunto – me levante por fin del suelo y camine a la cama, Bella me siguió y se subió sobre mi empezando a besar mi cuello y pecho que estaba desnudo. Solo dormía con bóxer

- Te amo – dijo ella, sonreí

- Yo te amo mas - desabotone la camisa mía que ella llevaba puesta y le sonreí mientras correspondía a mi sonrisa.

* * *

Esa noche la vi dormir, la vi mover sus labios y girar interminable cantidad de veces buscando como mejor acomodarse tomando en cuenta que ahora tenia una enorme panza que evitar aplastar.

- Te amo

Supe que iba a extrañar cada momento de su embarazo, de ella, de nosotros.

Los últimos días hacían que mi decisión sobre irme de su lado perdiera poder.

¿Y si ella volvía a toparse con alguien como Jacob Black en un futuro?

¿Y si esta vez no había nadie ahí para cuidar de ella?

O de nuestro hijo.

¿Realmente mi infancia habia sido tan mierda como pensaba?

Un tanto apocada por los medios y por el carácter indiferente en la mayoría del tiempo de mi padre. Pero hubo épocas buenas.

Cuando vivía mi madre, recuerdo que los días que mi padre no estaba metido en su oficina nos divertíamos los tres, ella hizo mi vida soportable, la de mi padre también.

Era lo que me mantuvo siendo un niño evitando pensar en la ausencia de un padre involucrado al trabajo en su noventa por ciento de tiempo.

Mi vida no era la de mi padre.

Yo no era jefe ni estaba luchando por abrirme paso en el negocio. Trabajaba solamente duro pero lo normal a cualquier trabajo. Mi tiempo libre era para Bella o para mi, no para el negocio.

¿Por que las cosas debían cambiar con un bebe?

Iba a haber mayores gastos, pero no me llevaría a una crisis ni a tener doble trabajo o pedir horas extras, podía con eso. Muchas personas pueden con eso.

Y cuando era niño apenas y veía la televisión y lo que la gente hablaba de mi padre.

Acaricie la mejilla de Bella.

No podía rendirme tan fácil, no podía. Le debía a ella y al bebe mucho mas que eso.

¿Que le diría Bella al niño cuando creciera?

Mentiría, le diría que trabajaba su padre todo el tiempo o que yo había muerto.

Con el tiempo sus mentiras saldrían a flote y me odiaría a mi y a ella. Mi hijo crecería sin mi y cuando descubriera la verdad me llamaría cobarde por no haber tenido las agallas de hacer algo mejor que esconderme de las cámaras.

Y ¿que iba a pasar cuando a ella le preguntaran por mi?

Ella diría que los abandone. Y yo estaría en otro lado del mundo maldiciéndome y odiándome como ellos lo harían.

- No puedo dejarte

Bella lograría sobrevivir a las cámaras, nuestro hijo también, entonces ¿a que le temía tanto?

A convertirme en Carlisle

En el hombre que me dejo a un lado cuando mi madre murió y quien apenas podía soportar ver a Elizabeth cuando era una bebe. Que puso a su trabajo sobre todo y las apariencias primero que el mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente que desperté encontré el lado de la cama a mi lado vació, me senté de un tirón sobre la cama mirando hacia todos lados, Bella no estaba en ninguna parte, sentí como mis latidos empezaban a ir en aumento. No podía dejarla ni un segundo lejos de mi vista sin preocuparme y despertar sin rastro de ella no era la cosa mas agradable.

Me recordaba a la mañana en la que había despertado y solo había encontrado una carta a mi lado junto con su anillo de compromiso.

Salí de la cama, camine primero a la puerta del baño y la abrí de un jalón adentro no había rastro de ella, salí de la habitación casi corriendo hasta que la escuche.

Estaba tarareando una nana, el sonido venia de la cocina, camine hacia ahí evitando hacer ruido, ella nunca cantaba en mi presencia al bebe, jamas.

La encontré cocinando huevos mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su abultado vientre, sin dejar de cantarle.

- Creo que alguien se despertó muy temprano - dije después de unos minutos de solo observar esa imagen que quería que se grabase para siempre en mi mente, volteo a verme un poco sorprendida y después me sonrió

- No te escuche llegar - me encogí de hombros caminando hacia ella, Bella solo me miraba de arriba a abajo luciendo un poco avergonzada, tenia una voz hermosa no debía avergonzarse de eso.

- Te escuche cantando y...

- No estaba cantando

- Te escuche tarareando y no quise interrumpirte - me miro a la cara sonriéndome

- ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo ahí?

- Un poco, ¿Te despertaste de buen humor? - me beso en los labios

- Yo siempre me despierto de buen humor - bese su frente

- ¿Como se llama la canción? - se ruborizo con mas ganas

- Te parecerá muy tonto

- Nada que provenga de ti me parece tonto

- La estoy componiendo para el bebe... creo que si se acostumbra a ella cuando nazca voy a poder dormirle rápido

- Es una hermosa canción

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Quieres desayunar o prefieres ir a ponerte algo encima? - no entendí su ultimo comentario

-¿Eh?

- Estas desnudo - sonrió - No es que me queje pero podrían llegar visitas en cualquier momento y no es algo que me guste compartir

- ¿No?

- Para nada - negó con su cabeza

- ¿Desde cuando Isabella Swan se ha vuelto tan posesiva?

- No soy posesiva con lo que es mio, solo quería dejarte eso en claro - sonreí acercándome a ella y abrazándola fuerte

- Tu también eres mía, ¿ También te queda claro? - me dio un beso en el cuello

- Mucho, ahora en serio vete a cambiar mientras yo termino esto - la bese

- Bien, que no se te quemen los huevos - dije mientras salia de la cocina y me dirigía a la habitación

- ¡Los huevos!

Me reí negando con la cabeza, tonta Bella.

Una vez cambiado, regrese a la cocina a ayudarle a servir la comida pero la encontré con todo el desayuno ya listo y puesto en la barra.

- Huele delicioso - se acerco a mi y recargo su cabeza en mi cuello

- Usted también huele delicioso señor Cullen - sonreí

- Gracias, señorita Swan - _Señora Cullen_ sonaba aun mejor pero me guarde los comentarios, aun no podía olvidar el echo de que en su mano izquierda ya no estuviera ningún anillo. Y es que tampoco habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar, no sabia en que momento debería hablarle sobre mi revelación de anoche o cuando devolverle su anillo pero sabia que seria pronto, cuando las cosas con Black se tranquilizaran.

Comenzamos a comer hablando de su ultimo sueño por la mañana, no había controlado mi risa por sus alocados sueños. Pero de alguna manera prefería escucharla diciéndome sobre un elefante rosa que la perseguía para después de alcanzarla comprarle helados y nieves a pesadillas que se acercasen al tema de Jacob Black.

Al cual aun no habían logrado dar, pero sabia que aunque aun no tuviéramos noticias de Black no significaba que ya se había cansado de perseguir a Bella, era una buen razón para decirme a mi mismo que no podía separarme de su lado en ningun segundo. Nadie iba a cuidarla como yo lo estaba haciendo hasta el momento

Nadie iba amarla como yo lo hacia, ni tampoco nadie iba a pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo de manera tierna y delicada después de hacerle el amor hasta que ella se quedase dormida, nadie soportaría sus patadas nocturnas, ni tampoco nadie encontraría adorable que hablara en sueños, nadie la besaría en el momento adecuado, ni nadie le diría palabras mas sinceras que las mías, la verdad es que nadie jamas seria ni una milésima de lo que yo en realidad era.

- Te amo - dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos - ¿Me amas? - asentí - Edward... ¿Que sucederá cuando nazca el bebe?

- Espero que ya hallamos encontrado a Black para entonces.

- Si tu quieres que nosotros salgamos de tu vida... - negué con mi cabeza, no quería eso. Había estado loco al sugerir aquella estupidez- Entenderé.

- Siempre serán parte de mi vida - puse una mano en su vientre, no tenia idea de como comenzar a decirle lo idiota que yo era - pero me gustaría que estuvieran en un lugar donde fuese mas tranquilo para ambos.

- No quiero eso Edward, ¿Entiendes? Se en que me metí desde el comienzo, y ahora es demasiado tarde para que me pidas que me vaya sin mas.

- Bella... - ella no me dejo hablar

- ¿Los hombres ricos abandonan a sus hijos? - cuestiono, cerré los ojos. Ella iba atacar hasta que yo dijera basta y me diera por vencido. Pero yo ya me había dado por vencido - ¿Abandonan a las mujeres solo por una estúpida idea?

- Claro que no pero - volvió a interrumpirme

- ¿No?

- Por supuesto que no

- ¿Cual es el plan? Dime, ¿Cual?, Alejarte y ¿ Después que?. ¿Yo tendré que irme de Chicago o lo harás tu?

- Bella...

- Dime. ¿Cual es el plan?

- No tengo un plan, no es algo que haya planeado con anticipacion Bella, ni siquiera es algo que quiero.

- ¿Entonces?

- Necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches

- ¿Tranquilizarme?

- Por favor

- A veces pides demasiado de la gente - de un segundo a otro comenzó a llorar, haciendo todo lo contrario que le había pedido. Respire, debía ser paciente con sus emociones y debía entender todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

- Bella

- ¿Porque tienes que decir ridículas excusas? si estas harto de mi dilo, si estas harto del bebe dilo, si me quieres lejos porque no concibes la idea de que tengamos que estar juntos siempre simplemente dilo. Pero di algo, di algo porque me estas matando.

- Es que yo - intente acercarme pero me quito las manos de su brazo

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mi? ¿En lo que esto me esta haciendo? Tu no tienes idea de lo horrible que es pensar que debo vivir contigo cuando en unos meses saldré de tu vida para siempre.

- Bella - tape su boca con mi mano, recibiendo una mordida de su parte - ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso y escucharme?

Quite mi mano de ahí, espere a que se relajara.

- He cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero ninguno ha sido comparable al que cometí cuando te dije que te fueras con mi hijo. Me equivoque al pedirte que te fueras, no puedo explicarte ni siquiera lo que me llevo a decirte eso, ni a insistir pero te prometo que estaré a tu lado.

- ¿Incluso después del embarazo? - asentí, ella se mordió su labio inferior - ¿Porque es lo que tu quieres?

- Es lo que mas deseo en el mundo - se levanto de su lugar con un poco de mi ayuda.

- Sigo sin comprender entonces porque me pediste eso

- Estaba asustado

- ¿De ser papá?

- No exactamente mas bien creo que de no ser un buen padre

- Tu seras... - la interrumpí

- Escucha, cuando yo era niño mi padre nunca estaba en casa. Y cuando estaba solo dormía o hablaba de asuntos de negocios. Pocas veces recuerdo que estuviera ahí para ser lo que se espera de un padre. - tomo mi mano con fuerza incitándome a seguir - Él amaba a mi madre y cuando ella murió .. deje de sentirme como el hijo de alguien, no se si lo entiendas, es que... yo jamás hablo de esto con nadie.

- Sigue

- Era muy joven aun para perder a alguno de mis padres y sentí que los perdí a ambos, de repente tenía que cuidar a una bebe sin tener idea de como, mi madre murió luego de que Elizabeth naciera y Carlisle parecía culpar la de eso. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?. Era absurda mente diferente al hombre que ansiaba tener un nuevo bebe en la casa. Apenas y podía verla y por supuesto yo tuve que tomar el rol de padre y cuidar de ella.

- ¿No quieres pasar por eso de nuevo? - bajo su mirada al suelo ¿Que?

Levante su cara con mi mano libre hasta que me miro a los ojos

- No es eso Bella, un bebe no me molesta ya lo sabes

- Pero...

- Pero no quiero convertirme en mi padre - ya estaba dicho - A veces podía ponerme en su lugar cuando por ejemplo la empresa tenía una buena racha y todos los medios buscaban información de cualquier fuente y me seguían por días hasta que tenía algo bueno que decir. Se lo estresante que es, y puedo imaginar lo que fuera para él, puedo suponer que prefirió alejarnos de todo eso para que estuviéramos tranquilos, pero nos alejo por completo.

- Tu no eres tu padre, Edward, no son iguales.

- No me gustaría hacerlos pasar por eso... pero soy demasiado egoísta como para alejarlos de mi vida. Alejarme de ti suena...

- Lo se

- Te prometo que no me iré Bella

- ¿Yo tampoco tendré que irme?

- No si no lo deseas.

- Nunca podre desear eso - me abrazo con fuerza.

- No tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo - dije enterrando mi nariz en su cabeza

- Yo también te amo - intente levantar la pero al ver su vientre me detuve.

- También te amo a ti - me arrodille para poder quedar mirando a su estomago.

- ¿Y esto quiere decir que somos de nuevo una pareja normal? - asentí mirando hacia arriba, a sus ojos y las lagrimas de emoción que tenía en las mejillas.

- Por supuesto

* * *

Una semana mas tarde las cosas iban mejor que nunca, nuestro bebe no dejaba de patear a Bella a cada segundo y era algo que nos podía tener entretenidos por horas

Nos tomamos el viernes libre, trabajamos juntos y los asuntos que teníamos importantes los arreglamos. Mas Bella que yo.

- ¿No te dan ganas de saber que sera? - me pregunto Bella con los ojos iluminados de felicidad tocándose el vientre y dándole caricias.

- Acordamos que lo sabríamos hasta el final, tu fuiste la idea

- Fue Elizabeth

- Tu aceptaste, a propósito Alice quiere que vayamos mañana a cenar a su casa tienen una noticia nueva que darnos.

- ¿No te dijo de que era? - negué con mi cabeza

- Sorpresa, sorpresas.

Estábamos en un parque cerca de nuestro apartamento, sentados en una banca a petición de Bella, habíamos puesto el propósito de ir a pasear todos los días a cualquier hora libre, porque Bella necesitaba eso según su medico.

Su doctor decía que el bebe se estaba desarrollando tal y lo planeado y que no le quedaban mas que un par de meses. Bella se encontraba en buen estado sin ninguna complicación, ni enfermedad.

- Tengo hambre - sonreí besando su mejilla

- ¿Que se te antoja?

- ¿Que dices de una malteada de fresa? - sonreí, sus antojos siempre tenían algo que ver con frutas.

- Tu dime donde puedo conseguirla y voy

- A una cuadra de aquí hay un local se llama "Bebidas locas"

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? O te quedas a recuperar el aliento - no iba a negar que me burlaba un poco, pero era parte de cualquier relación normal.

- Ve, aun hay luz y no planeo moverme de aquí

Mire a todos lados, era cierto faltaban un par de horas para que oscureciera y había mucha gente cerca jugando y paseando a sus mascotas, y mas lejos había una camioneta negra con el equipo de guardaespaldas que había conseguido para proteger a Bella.

- No tardare

- Te amo - la bese, me levante de la banca y fui hacía donde se suponía estaba el lugar donde vendían su bebida.

POV BELLA

Frente a mi había un par de niños jugando detrás de una pelota, metros mas alejados estaban quienes debían ser sus padres tomando fotos, iban ambos tomados de la mano y con total paz en sus rostros.

¿Así nos veríamos Edward y yo? Caminando detrás de nuestro pequeño mientras lo llevamos al parque a que se divierta.

- ¿Esta ocupado? - negué con mi cabeza haciéndome a un lado, seguí contemplando la escena embobada sin ser consciente de quien ahora estaba a mi lado.

Observe mi mano izquierda.

No había un anillo y probablemente ya nunca volvería a haber uno. Pero podía conformarme con saber que Edward no me dejaría.

Trague saliva evitando pensar en eso, en menos de dos meses podría conocer a mi bebe y si Edward veía que yo era fuerte a lo que fuera que él creía que iba a pasar, entonces podría tal vez él volver a verme como la mujer de su vida.

¿Como iba a conseguir que todo volviera a la normalidad?

Quería a Edward, pero quería desesperada mente eso que sentía perdido. Un futuro como su esposa.

- ¿Cuando nace? - esta vez no pude seguir ignorando a mi acompañante así que voltee a verlo.

Era un hombre, llevaba unas gafas de sol puestas y ropa formal, tenía una barba de varios días.

Tardo unos minutos en lograr identificarlo.

Cuando lo hice mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, voltee lo mas disimulada que pude a todos lados buscando a Edward, ¿Hace cuanto se había ido?, ¿Cuanto mas tardaría en volver?, ¿Acaso no era ya demasiado?

- Tengo que irme - intente levantarme pero su mano sujeto mi brazo haciendo que volviera a caer en mi lugar.

- No seas boba Isabella

- No me hagas nada... - mi labio comenzó a temblar y el sujeto con su mano libre

- Shh... tranquila, solo vengo a hablar. ¿Que tal si convences al papá del bebe que me de un poco de dinero y a cambio no le haremos nada a la pequeña Isabella? - su mano que antes estaba en mi brazo se acomodo sobre mi vientre sin dejar de sonreír como si fuésemos dos conocidos de toda la vida - sonríe Bella.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- Primero te quería a ti, pero no eres algo que me apetezca tener en este momento, necesito el dinero... así que, podemos hacer un cambio, dejo en paz a tu bebe y a ti... a cambio de dinero

- ¿Cuanto? - pregunte ganando tiempo, ¿Donde estaba Edward?

- Lo que tu creas que vale la vida de tu bebe

Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras que yo de nuevo intente levantarme, esta vez no me lo impidió

- Al suelo - un hombre encapuchado se acerco corriendo a nosotros, ¿iban a secuestrarme? Pero acababa de decir que me dejaría tranquila si le daba dinero, ¿Que clase de trato era este? - levante las manos ahora - hice lo que pidió ¿Si pedía ayuda alguien se acercaría? Había varias personas que miraban hacia donde estaba, ¿Porque no hacían nada?

Debía tranquilizarme por el bien del bebe, pero era lo que menos podía pensar.

Edward iba a enterarse de esto, me encontraría, daría el dinero que fuera con tal de que nos dejaran en paz.

Otros dos hombre venían detrás del primero, los tres con suéter negros y lentes de sol.

Cuando estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia lo mas inteligente que se me ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos.

Espere impaciente con saber que sucedía a mi alrededor, podía escuchar gruñidos y gritos como si estuviera habiendo una pelea, ¿Acaso no me daba cuenta de los golpes?

Mi bebe

Abrí los ojos aterrada de encontrarme en el suelo siendo pateada o algo parecido, pero estaba donde mismo. Viendo ahora a la calle, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaban los desconocidos.

Luchando con Jacob para que dejara de intentar golpearlos, rápido lo tuvieron inmovilizado entre dos sujetando sus brazos..

- ¿Se siente bien señora Cullen? - uno de ellos hablo, tarde unos segundos en entender que se refería a mi

- Si - dije con la garganta seca.

¿Que había pasado?

- El señor Cullen viene hacía acá - señalo detrás de mi, dándole la espalda a la escalofriante escena.

- Edward - camine hacia él. Rápido me tuvo en sus brazos, protegiéndonos a ambos.

- ¿Que paso?

Uno de ellos empezó a explicarle como "sujeto desconocido" se acerco a mi, y al no ver que me importara creyeron que era algún conocido. Hasta que empece a dar señales de que las cosas no eran como parecían.

Y por pura precaución intervinieron, una cosa de suerte porque no hubiera habido un mejor momento para atraparlo.

Luego de que me preguntaron que me había dicho, haberme grabado con un pequeño objeto que parecía una grabadora, se retiraron con todo y Jacob Black.

POV EDWARD

Eche dos cucharadas de azúcar y camine hacia nuestra habitación Un té a Bella le vendría bien justo ahora y probablemente sería el único momento para poder hablar de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Quieres? - pregunte sentándome en la cama al lado de ella

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - pregunto - ¿Siempre nos seguían - me recordé que todo eso había sido para cuidarla y que al fin y al cabo había acertado.

- No podía estar siempre contigo, y no quería decirte lo porque te ibas a sentir incomoda.

- Me sobre proteges porque estoy embarazada, pude haber entendido

- O no, no podía correr riesgos de que te enojaras o no quisieras eso, he estado tan preocupado como tu de esto. Sino fuera por ellos yo... tu... entiende que estaba en una decisión difícil y no quería preocuparte.

- ¿Qué pasara ahora?

- Haremos una demanda, y lograremos que se aleje de nosotros.

- ¿Y sino?

- Hay métodos que pueden ser efectivos - dije pensando en amenazarlo con decirle a la prensa o conseguir que su negocio se fuera a la bancarrota

- No hagas nada loco, como mandarlo golpear

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Como estas?

- Mejor... este bebe no deja de patear. - puse mi mano en su vientre - quiere que le hables.

- ¿Ah si?

- Extraña tu voz

- ¿El bebe?

- Ambos - me sonrío

- Te amo - dije agachándome hasta quedar frente a su vientre - Ya queremos conocerte, así que se un buen niño

- O niña - me corrigió

- O niña, y pórtate bien.

- Tengo sueño

- ¿no quieres té? - negó con su cabeza

- Toma tu, aunque aun se me antoja mucho esa malteada de fresa - me reí.

* * *

**¿Hace cuanto que no subía? No tienen idea de las veces que leía todo los capitulos para ver si salía algo.**

**Y no puedo imaginar cuanto llevan esperando.**

**No podía escribir porque lo que escribía me dejaba atascada, y nunca he borrado un capitulo cuando ya lo subo. Por lo que tenía que darle sentido a lo que siguiera. **

**Tarea mega difícil para mi, lo peor es que se que se los deje casi al final del fic, espero puedan perdonarme. **

**Las quiero. **


End file.
